Anaklasis
by Shekb ma Shieraki anni
Summary: Provenientes de mundos distintos, sus caminos se verán entrelazados por un mismo motivo. Una diosa renegada, destinada a ser la mujer de un emperador, buscara la manera de encontrar la libertad, pero para su desgracia los planes del valiente guerrero ofuscaran los de ella. Quizá, con el transcurso del tiempo, el amor nacerá en la convivencia, cumpliendo las más temibles...
1. Capítulo I: La luz del cielo en la

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **Los personajes que conforman el universo de Naruto así como los lugares donde se desarrolla la historia, no son creaciones mías ni me pertenecen, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **El título "Anaklasis" pertenece a una composición musical de Krzyztof Penderecki.**_

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **A casi dos años de publicar mi primer fanfic SasuSaku en esta plataforma, titulado "Bane of emerald goddes", he decidido adentrarme nuevamente en el universo AU con una temática medieval.**

 **La idea estuvo presente en mi cabeza durante algunos meses pero no encontraba la manera de desarrollar la trama sin hacerla parecida a su predecesora, sin embargo, después de un largo proceso de escritura logre finalizar el primer capítulo de esta historia titulada "Anaklasis"**

 **Me inspire en diversos relatos pertenecientes a la mitología griega, folclore y literatura europea entre otras corrientes.**

 **Respecto a las variaciones de la edad media europea y japonesa, he decido conservar solo ciertos aspectos para adaptar a los personajes a esta historia, así como son la jerarquía de la nobleza, el sistema de gobierno, costumbres entre otras cosas. Existen algunos términos que los explicaren al final del capítulo a manera de glosario. He decidido mantener la geografía habitual de la historia original, sustituyendo sus nombres por reinos o imperios.**

 **Como siempre, tratare de conservar la personalidad de los personajes tan intacta como me sea posible, reservando el OCC para situaciones necesarias.**

 **Cruzó los dedos para que este nuevo proyecto tenga buena aceptación, espero de todo corazón que le vaya bien.**

 **Sin más, solo me queda agradecerles por darle una oportunidad. Nos leemos hasta la próxima cuídense y ¡DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!**

 **: : : : : : : : : :**

 _ **Título: Anaklasis**_

 _ **Autor/a: Shekb ma Shieraki anni**_

 _ **Género: Romance, Drama, Fantasía.**_

 _ **Clasificación: +16**_

 _ **Advertencias: Lenguaje soez, violencia, lime, lemmon.**_

 _ **Publicaciones: Solo**_

 **Summary:** _ **Provenientes de mundos distintos, sus caminos se verán entrelazados por un mismo motivo. Una diosa renegada, destinada a ser la mujer de un emperador, buscara la manera de encontrar la libertad, pero para su desgracia los planes del valiente guerrero ofuscarían los de ella. Quizá, con el transcurso del tiempo, el amor nacería en la convivencia, cumpliendo las más temibles profesáis de los mortales.**_

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **s**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **I**

 **La luz del cielo en la oscuridad**

La sala yacía repleta de almas. El furor que un juicio suscitaba orillaba a todos a congregarse en lo que sería el acontecimiento que marcaría el curso de la humanidad. Pocas fueron las ocasiones que los mismos dioses se reunieron en aquella habitación para tomar una decisión fundamental que los beneficiara a ellos y a los mortales, habían pasado tantos años desde que la primera corte llegó a un acuerdo para detener las imparables batallas perpetuadas entre las divinidades de la primera generación.

Escuchaba atentamente los murmullos a sus espaldas. Sabía que ella era el objeto de la discordia, la causante de todo aquello, postrada ahí gracias a sus deseos egoístas, importándole un bledo el libro sagrado y sometiéndose a su propio designio. Permanecía sentada, callada y abstraída en sus propios pensamientos. Muy en el fondo temía perder la naturaleza que siempre le perteneció, recordando las historias sobre la creadora de todo; Kaguya, quien había sido castigada por sus propios hijos, exiliándola en tierras desconocidas, donde el sufrimiento reina entre las tinieblas. Imaginaba que su castigo no sería diferente, quizá proporcional a la gravedad de sus actos.

Antes de la fatídica coyuntura, se codeaba entre los dioses. Pertenecía a la segunda generación, compartiendo una línea directa de sangre con el dios principal, lo cual, le otorgaba un lugar privilegiado sobre los demás. Estaba encargada de proteger el tiempo y ejercer las labores del deseo y la muerte. Varios temían de su poder y por esa razón muchos la adoraban, acudiendo a ella con votos y sacrificios, solicitando cumplir anhelos o enviar muerte al enemigo.

Ocultaba su rostro entre los mechones rosados y ondulados, su faz parecía ligeramente fresca, salvaje. Poseía un par de ojos verdes brillantes, hundidos en sus propias orbitas. Sobre su frente reposaba el signo de poder y respeto; un rombo lila. Prefería permanecer sentada, sin revelar su altura, ocultaba su hermoso cuerpo tras la tela blanca, la impresión recaía en no contemplar a la diosa como normalmente lo hacían. Kylene se caracterizaba por ser una mujer mundana y elegante. Verla con el cabello alborotado y despojada de las prendas de oro era un buen espectáculo para aquellos que la odiaban.

Los firmes pasos de los jueces impusieron orden en la sala. Uno a uno subió al estrado de Paragón, tomando asiento en sus respectivos lugares, manteniéndose estoicos ante una situación tan delicada.

Kylene observaba con atención. Recibiría el castigo sin rechistar, pues era lo mínimo que se merecía al violentar las leyes de una forma tan abrupta.

—Kylene.— Habló con severidad Hagoromo. Su voz resonó en todo lo largo y ancho de la habitación, las respiraciones pausadas acompañaban el eco. Nadie se atrevería a interrumpir a su líder en un momento tan decisivo como ese. — Has violentado las leyes sagradas, tu enorme falta de lealtad ha derivado en la perdida de tu honor. Estamos aquí reunidos para extenuar nuestra decisión respecto a tu posición en Oshubius. — Una vez más, los susurros iniciaron con fuerza, lanzando hipótesis sobre el posible destino de la diosa.

— ¡Silencio!— Exclamó Hamura, sentenciando las palabras de los demás a la afonía. — Kylen, da un paso al frente y confiesa tus pecados. — Ordenó.

Pocos conocían la verdadera historia de trasfondo. Cuando llegó a sus oídos ya estaba un tanto distorsionada. Kylen era la única que poseía la verdad, resguardada en el más profundo de su pecho.

Lentamente se puso de pie, desfilando hasta el estrado con paso lento, alzando la cabeza sin temor, mostrándose ante sus enemigos como una muralla impenetrable, nadie lograría denigrarla o pisotearla, no se los permitiría. Dedicó una mirada larga y altiva a cada uno de ellos, el odio en su corazón era tanto que no le importaba relatar la historia con lujo de detalle, algo en su interior le decía que el sentimiento era mutuo y todo lo que emitiera en aquella corte la confería a la gloria o el fracaso.

—Adelante. — Incitó otro hombre, reclinados hacia adelante para escuchar con atención a la hermosa diosa.

—Violente las leyes del libro sagrado al mantener un idilio con el hermano de mi esposo. — Espetó con fiereza, escuchando los suspiros de impresión lanzados por los ahí presentes.

— ¿Siente arrepentimiento?— Cuestionó una mujer, examinándola de pies a cabeza.

—En lo absoluto, creo que ha sido lo mejor que ha sucedido en mi existencia. — El barullo incrementó al escuchar la confesión. De nada servía presentarse ante ellos como una mujer arrepentida, no negaría su naturaleza, estaba conforme con ella y todas las decisiones tomadas a lo largo de su vida.

— ¡Orden!— Gritó Hagoromo, frunciendo el ceño. La impertinencia de esa niña lo llevaría a perder los estribos. — Cuenta todo desde el inicio. — Exigió, golpeando con fuerza la superficie de oro.

Kylen ni siquiera se inmuto en respingar. Sonrió victoriosa, sonriendo de manera egocéntrica al tiempo que realizaba una reverencia tan elegante como su porte.

—Estuve casada con Asura Otsutsuki. Nos comprometieron antes de nuestro nacimiento.— Las alianzas entre dos seres poderosos, generarían otra generación de Dioses que superaría a sus antecesores, por lo tanto, los matrimonios se arreglaban desde el nacimiento de los pequeños, uniéndolos con un lazo de sangre al cortar la planta del pie y unirlas.— A decir verdad, nunca lo ame, todo lo contrario, mi odio hacia él es tanto que si me dieran la oportunidad de volver a repetir lo que hice, lo haría con todo gusto y devoción.— Las impactantes revelaciones trastocaron el corazón del aludido. Su esposa podía llegar a ser cruel cuando se lo proponía, un rasgo inminente en ella. Kylene ni siquiera se inmuto en lanzarle una mirada de desprecio al hombre, con las palabras bastaba para ofenderlo. — Mi verdadera conexión yacía con Indra. Él y yo estábamos predestinados a estar juntos.

Así era, la atracción entre Indra y Kylene siempre estuvo presente. Por momentos, el estoico dios prefería mantener la distancia de la esposa de su hermano. Además de enfurecerle el poder que delegaba su padre a él, lo detestaba por tener a una mujer tan poderosa y hermosa como ella, manteniéndola retraída de su propia naturaleza, convirtiéndola en una dama sumisa.

Lo inminente arribo, rodeándolos a ambos con deseo, desatando la pasión contenida. Después del primer encuentro, los demás se tornaron habituales, perdiendo el pudor y temor a ser descubiertos.

— ¡Hemos escuchado suficiente de tu insolencia!— Hagoromo era incapaz de contenerse, desataría toda su furia sobre la diosa, porque se lo merecía. — Fallaste a tu esposo y a todos los aquí presentes. Tu egocentrismo te ha condenado al peor de los castigos.

—Recibiré lo que me merezco sin refutar. Me importa un bledo lo que ustedes opinen en de mí. He vivido reprimida durante toda mi existencia, ¡quiero ser libre!— Kylen exclamaba con furia su verdadero deseo. Odiaba emplear un papel tan atenuante como diosa, siendo venerada por todo y por todos.

Hagoromo se puso de pie, caminando con determinación hacia ella. Dos guardias sujetaron a la dama de ambos brazos, impidiéndole su huida. Un par de cadenas aparecieron, atándola por las muñecas y los tobillos, sometiéndola a colocarse de rodillas. El hombre, situó una mano sobre su cabeza, atrayendo hacia si el alma de aquella mujer. Anonadados, todos y cada uno contemplaban el tremendo espectáculo. Kylene recibiría el mismo castigo que Kaguya, la madre del dios principal.

—Te condenó a vivir en sufrimiento. Renacer, vivir y morir en agonía. ¡Nunca volverás a verlo!

— ¡Imposible!— Kylene respingo, intentando ponerse de pie. No permitiría que le arrebataran lo más hermoso que poseía en la vida. Una fuerte bofetada le volteo el rostro. El calor se concentraba en su mejilla, expandiendo el dolor por la zona. Guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

— ¿Qué te crees?— Preguntó el hombre. — ¿Qué una diosa es libre de amar?

Kylene elevó la mirada detonante de furia. Su respiración era agitada, entre cortada. Un rictus de tensión apareció en sus labios, sustituyéndolo rápidamente por una sonrisa rota. Movió la cabeza, apartando los mechones de su rostro. Si todos los jueces imaginaban que se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, estaban equivocados.

—Te maldigo, Hagoromo, por condenarme. Te maldigo a ti, Asura, por retenerme, pero sobre todas las cosas, te maldigo a ti, Indra, por no defenderme. — Dijo en susurro, apenas audible para ellos dos. — No descansare nunca, siempre estaré para atormentarlos, a ustedes, y a los hijos de sus hijos. — Espeto, estrujando los dientes y las manos. El sello se liberó, esparciéndose por su cuerpo con un brillo singular. — Permaneceré en la espera y una vez que recobre mi fuerza, desatare toda mi furia sobre ustedes. ¡Bajo la presencia de todos! ¡Juró que renaceré y cuando ese momento llegue, tomare lo que es mío!

Un resplandor inundo la sala, encandilándolos a todos. Cuando el brillo desapareció, Hagoromo percibió que con este había escapado Kylen. Por un momento, se encontró a si mismo suplicando por aplacar la ira de la Diosa desterrada.

: : : : : : : : : :

El declive de los dioses otorgó a los humanos un poder incontrolable. Siglos de guerras fueron necesarios para forjar imperios que se mantuvieron a flote en una lucha constante por el dominio y la supremacía.

Uno de ellos sobresalía gracias a su contención militar, el Imperio Aephonia, ubicado en el país Othana. Su pericia en el campo de batalla y la gran administración del emperador, posicionaban a esté como el enemigo más temido de todos. Su gran posición geográfica influía a la hora de los ataques y lo tornaban un territorio deseado por los demás Imperios. Dominaban el comercio y todo lo que esto conllevaba.

Eventualmente, iniciada la guerra. Aephonia se vio obligada a intervenir para proteger a los suyos, enviando a soldados experimentados, caballeros que juraban su vida al emperador, quienes estaban dispuestos a darla mientras este controlaba el juego desde la comodidad del trono. Luego de largo rato en conflicto, la baja de guerreros fue inminente, coaccionando a los menos experimentados a unirse a las filas, dejando atrás a sus familias para proteger la codicia del Imperio, sembrando la anarquía.

Los antiguos consejeros se reunieron en la habitación destinada para resolver asuntos de vital importancia. Con paso lento, tomaron asiento a lo largo y ancho de la mesa. Todos aparentaban tener más de cien años, inclusive, algunos alegaban haber presenciado el mismísimo génesis de la humanidad. Algunos caballeros no demoraron en hacer acto de presencia, posicionándose en los sitios designados para escuchar las decisiones que se tomarían en un santiamén de impasibilidad.

El emperador había muerto. Una enfermedad y los años que cargaba fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para vencerlo en una ardua batalla. Partió de aquel mundo a los noventa años y su descenso dejaba al Imperio de Aephonia desprotegido, reluciendo como un diamante en bruto a los enemigos. Todo inoportuno recaía en la ausencia de un heredero. Los hijos de Hashirama habían muerto en la guerra, todos y cada uno de los varones partieron de la misma forma, dejando como una pretendiente a Tsunade, la única mujer, quien opto por renunciar al título y dedicarse como consorte de los Dioses en el templo construido para ellos. A falta de un hombre capaz de gobernar y que estuviese en la línea sucesoria, poseería el trono del Imperio durante muchos años. Sin embargo, los integrantes de la casa Senju parecían exentos.

Ante el nebuloso, los ancianos convocaron al consejo, solicitando que los integrantes de cada sector se presentaran para charlar sobre el futuro del Imperio y como elegir a un buen heredero.

Uno de los hombres se puso de pie, desapareciendo con lentitud por el pasillo y regresando minutos después con un pesado libro, al cual bautizaron como "El código de Qaxbris". Aquel vademécum resguardaba las leyes, profecías y acciones permitidas en situaciones específicas. La elección del futuro emperador se encontraba plasmada ahí, resguardada entre las hojas polvorientas y quebradizas.

Un ruido hueco inundo la sala al ser posicionado el impetuoso volumen sobre la mesa. El anciano se apartó con parsimonia, permitiéndole el paso a dos hombres, quienes despojaron de su protección al ejemplar. Agradeció con una leve reverencia. Sus manos temblorosas encontraron con exactitud la página deseada, recorriendo con la mirada, bajo la tenue luz de las velas, los párrafos casi inteligibles. El paso del tiempo surtía efecto no sólo en las personas, sino también en los objetos. El código de Qaxbris, fue creado por los fundadores del Imperio, Hashirama y Madara, hombres que habían muerto como héroes.

La tensión podía respirarse en el cuarto. Internamente, algunos permanecían deseosos de ser elegidos como amos y señores de Othana. Nada se comparaba con poseer el poder absoluto de lo inimaginable. Resguardaban atentos, contemplaban atentamente, las respiraciones pausadas creaban una melodía singular, presente en los momentos de incertidumbre.

El anciano sonrió victorioso, señalando con el dedo la normativa que indicaba la elección de Emperador ante la ausencia de un sucesor de sangre. Todos lograron reclinarse sobre el asiento al escuchar el carraspeo que indicaba el inicio del comunicado.

—Mi sabio señor, ¿Qué es lo que dice el código?— Interrumpió un joven en voz baja, impaciente por conocer lo que les deparaba a todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Aquel que sea digno del trono del Génesis, deberá pasar por las tres pruebas del exilio. — El vaticinio suscito el desorden en la sala. Incrédulos, minimizaban la veracidad del Código, tachándolo de ser una creación indigna y fantasiosa. Los dioses estaban muertos y las tres pruebas mencionadas solo podían ser cumplidas por un ser similar a ellos.

— ¡Patrañas!— Exclamo uno de los caballeros al fondo.

— ¡Son tonterías! ¡No podemos regirnos por un método tan banal!— Añadió uno de ellos, golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

El barullo en la sala impedía escuchar con atención las palabras del anciano, quien intuía que aquellos hombres irracionales reaccionarían de aquella manera. Hacía años que había perdido la fe. Hashirama y Madara eran los únicos hombres conocidos que descendían de los dioses, su sangre divina y real auspiciaba a resaltarlos sobre los demás, creándose una reputación inigualable, siendo venerados por algunos y odiados por otros.

—Lo dice el Código de Qaxbris. No podemos desobedecer a lo estipulado. — El anciano hablo con parsimonia, tomando asiento nuevamente, disponiéndose a contemplar con estoicismo la escena que podría desatar una guerra civil. Aguardaría a que los ahí presentes sosegaran los ánimos, no gastaría palabras con alguien que no deseaba escucharlas.

—No sabemos si la Espada de la Resurrección es real. Nadie la ha visto. ¿Cómo se cumplirán las tres pruebas del Exilio si un objeto de ellos no yace en la realidad?— Preguntó uno de los soldados. Esperaba que su aportación abriera paso al dialogo para buscar otra manera de buscar al legítimo heredero del trono. Los hombres asintieron, ese chico tenía razón.

La Espada de la Resurrección pertenecía principalmente a Hashirama. Cuando Indra y Asura se enfrentaron, ambas espadas cayeron al mundo terrenal, solo algunos tendrían la dicha de alzarla, aquellos que fueran dignos de poseerlas. El Senju era uno de ellos, adjudicándose la valiosa pieza hasta otorgársela a Madara como una promesa. Sin embargo, tras la muerte del Uchiha, el arma desapareció de manera inexplicable.

—Quien sea digno del trono encontrara y alzara la espada sin problemas. — Recitó el anciano, acariciando la enorme barba blanca que caía sobre la túnica. — Nadie debería temer si todos los aquí presentes se creen acreedores al trono del Génesis.

—Somos mortales, no soportaremos la letalidad del elixir del caos. — Parecían temerosos. Atravesar sin problemas las tres pruebas del exilio emulaban a una osadía digna de ser plasmada en los libros de historia y relatada por los juglares. Ningún mortal soportaría la letal mezcla de venenos que contenía el brebaje, su cuerpo colapsaría al instante.

—La espada de la resurrección ha sido encontrada y blandida contra el enemigo. — La misteriosa voz provenía del rincón. Los hombres viraron su atención hacia el punto proveniente. El anciano entrecerró los ojos para conocer al hombre que recitaba la buena noticia. De las penumbras apareció un caballero enfundado en armadura tan oscura como la profundidad del bosque.

Su rostro permanecía oculto detrás de una máscara, el cabello plateado lo delataba como hijo del antiguo y respetado guerrero apodado "El colmillo blanco". Sostenía con fuerza el yelmo, al tiempo que sus fuertes pasos entonaban el elegante andar.

—Hatake Kakashi. — Dijo el anciano con alegría, sonriendo satisfecho de que una persona en la sala aun estuviese dentro de sus cabales sin perder la cabeza.

—Permanecer tanto tiempo en el campo de batalla ha afectado tu buen juicio, Hatake. — El aludido encontró al hombre, dedicándole una mirada fría y una sonrisa calculadora, oculta por la máscara pero aun así perceptible.

—Me encuentro más lúcido que nunca. — Replicó con el habitual tono apático de voz. Sin detenerse, tomó asiento en la silla libre a lado del gran consejero, relataría la historia que a sus oídos había llegado hace unas noches.

—Habla ahora hombre, ¿no ves que la tensión puede cortarse con una espada?— Incito uno de ellos, aguardando afanoso a escuchar la historia de fantasía.

—Nuestro guerrero prometido a rencarnado entre nosotros.— Habló, alzando el tono de voz más arriba de lo normal, asegurándose de ser escuchado por todos.— Todo indica que en estos momentos yace en el campo de batalla. Ya habrán escuchado su nombre, su pericia a la hora de luchar lo han llevado a forjarse fama. — Los murmullos iniciaron, lanzando el posible apelativo. — Uchiha Sasuke. — Revelo Kakashi.

Una larga afonía reinó entre los ahí presentes. Otra vez, un Uchiha formaba parte de una situación tan importante. La casa adquirió fama después de reconocerse a Madara como fundador del Imperio. Entre sus venas corría sangre milenaria, mantenían la pureza de la misma casándose entre personas pertenecientes a la familia, permaneciendo selectivos a la hora de elegir a su pareja. Las creencias decían que los guerreros en nacidos en aquel Clan no poseían cualidades humanas, lo que quizá los transformaba en seres invencibles, otorgándoles inmortalidad. Aquella teoría se disipó al culminar la historia de sus integrantes con una fatal enfermedad que solamente ellos adquirieron. Los pocos sobrevivientes se esparcieron por el mundo, manteniéndose ocultos, con un perfil bajo.

Uchiha Sasuke era hijo de un reconocido guerrero llamado, Fugaku Uchiha y de Mikoto Uchiha. Tenía un hermano mayor, Itachi, quien también siguió los pasos de su padre, no obstante, el paradero el mayor era desconocido, hacía meses que la última noticia sobre su bienestar había arribado para después esfumarse como el humo. Fugaku murió antes del nacimiento de su hijo menor, una ardua batalla contra un enemigo le arrebato la vida, glorificándolo por sus hazañas.

Mikoto crio a sus hijos en completa soledad, viviendo tranquilamente en la modesta residencia en medio del bosque.

Al cumplir los quince años, Mikoto Uchiha murió por causas desconocidas. Solo e indeciso, Sasuke opto por ofrecer su vida al Emperador, uniéndose a la selectiva guardia real, donde las normas eran claras, prohibiendo forjar una vida personal, una vez en las filas de la guardia, no había vuelta atrás.

—Descendiente de Madara. — Murmuro el anciano. — Todo concuerda. — Reconoció. — Pero ¿Cómo fue que encontró la espada?—

Kakashi sonrió nuevamente. La historia podía parecer un tanto infantil, dada la casualidad de las circunstancias, algunos reafirmaban que Sasuke era el guerrero que las escrituras sagradas prometían.

—Es una historia demasiado larga. — Espeto. — Sugiero buscar al chico y traerlo aquí, será más interesante escuchar el testimonio de sus propios labios. — El anciano asintió gustoso.

—No se diga más. — Con parsimonia y dificultad se puso de pie, ordenándole con un gesto a Kakashi de doblegar la rodilla y postrarla en el suelo. Ungió al hombre con los aceites de Un, otorgándole toda la protección posible para traer al supuesto heredero sin problemas. — Confiamos en ti. El destino de Aephonia está en tus manos.

: : : : : : : : : :

El dolor recorría desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro. Un diagnóstico certero indicaba el descanso al musculo y al hueso durante una temporada. El golpe recibido casi le destroza el brazo, sin embargo, de no haber intervenido quizá yacería muerto con algunos compañeros en el campo de batalla, siendo alimento para las aves de carroña, alimentando sus hambrientos y pérfidos estómagos.

Descendió de la camilla improvisada, soportando el hedor que desprendían los cuerpos de los heridos. Volvió a colocar con dificultad cada prenda superior que antes vestida, abandonando la tienda con pasó determinado. Fingió que nada malo sucedía, aquello eran gajes del oficio, ni siquiera un dios podía salir intacto de la guerra.

Oteo con atención el barullo en el campamento. La muerte del emperador no había ofuscado en lo absoluto el triunfo obtenido en la batalla de Ath, donde el azabache se alzaba glorioso, al vencer en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo a nada más y nada menos que el emperador de Taskary y a su hermano, próximo heredero por si el primero moría. Aquello situaba al Imperio de Aephonia como principal enemigo de las demás naciones, los aliados del Imperio de Qetha no demorarían en alzarse en armas y atacarlos, aprovechando la reciente ausencia de su mayor soberano.

Los canticos eran audibles hasta en los rincones más inhóspitos del campamento, en ellos, narraban la osadía de las batallas, compuestas por creativos juglares que endulzaban las noches de festejo, acompañando el mismo con vino y un banquete discreto, preparado por ellos mismos.

A pesar de ser considerado un héroe en el frente, Sasuke prefería no gastar tiempo en tales banalidades. Se sentía exhausto, hastiado del olor a sangre y los sonidos de la guerra. Agradecía a los dioses al poner un fin temporal al conflicto, de esa forma podría regresar a casa y obtener un merecido descanso después de tantos años de servicio. Renunciaría a su cargo como guardia real y terminaría exiliándose en lo más alto de una montaña, donde nadie supiera de su existencia.

El vacío en su pecho era tan grande que imaginaba que nada ni nadie podrían llenarlo. Había perdido una parte de su alma hasta el punto de dudar su poseía alguna. La vida lo transformo en un chico serio, abstraído y antipático. Sobre sus hombros recaía la grandeza, misma que conocía a la perfección y de la cual prefería no alardear, detestaba a los falsos aduladores, convertirse en un hombre de renombre le traería más enemigos con los que podía tratar.

Tomó asiento afuera de su tienda. Nostálgico, avizoro la espada rota en dos fragmentos. El acero de la espada de su enemigo, sumado con el fuerte golpe, ocasionaron que el arma perteneciente a la familia Uchiha se rompiera en dos pedazos, dejándola inutilizable. Aquel objeto había pertenecido a su padre, era el único recuerdo que poseía de él. Le llevaría tiempo forjarla de nuevo y lo creía prácticamente imposible, considerando que el tipo de acero utilizado era poco común esos días.

Escucho el acercamiento de los caballos, contemplando por el rabillo del ojo a los mensajeros del imperio; frente a ellos cabalgaba un caballero de armadura oscura, sostenía con firmeza las riendas, ocultando su intensidad tras el yelmo. Tres soldados le seguían el paso, dos de ellos sostenían los estandartes con la imagen que representa al Imperio de Arponea. Debían visitar el campamento para notificarles a los soldados la muerte del emperador.

Los tres detuvieron el paso al encontrar a su objetivo. El misterioso caballero fue el primero en descender del atareado corcel, entregándole las riendas a un mozo que se hiciera cargo de alimentarlos y darles algo de beber. Apartó el yelmo con elegancia, mostrándole su identidad al azabache que permanecía atento realizando un escrutinio a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Sasuke, inmediatamente lo reconoció. Hatake Kakashi era conocido como el hijo del colmillo blanco, y sobre todo por sus grandes hazañas en el mundo de la guerra y la política, había sido discípulo de Namikaze Minato, quien le compartió una serie de aprendizajes adquiridos gracias al emperador.

El peliblanco se mantuvo de pie frente al pelinegro, ignorando su presencia. Uno de los soldados se detuvo a otorgarle indicaciones, señalando con el dedo índice al estoico azache, quien minutos atrás había perdido el hilo de la concentración, optando por beber un poco de vino para apaciguarse el dolor.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke?…— El peliblanco sostenía el yelmo, contemplando desde arriba el aspecto desenfadado de su futuro emperador. Para ser un gran guerrero, parecía tener menos edad de la que imaginaba, su rostro aun mostraba las facciones infantiles, opacada por la severidad de su mirada.

— ¿Sabes? Es descortés preguntarle a alguien su nombre sin haberse presentado primero. — La tajante respuesta cortó la presentación del perplejo guerrero. Los subordinados de Kakashi dieron un paso hacia adelante, adquiriendo la conocida posición de batalla. El peliblanco apaciguo los ánimos de sus acompañantes, restándole importancia a la falta de respeto.

—Mi error. — Justificó Kakashi. — Soy el comandante Hatake Kakashi. — Espeto con fuerza. — Eres un niño pero tu reputación te precede. — Reconoció, notando como un rictus de tensión aparecía en los labios del chico, frunciendo con más fuerza el ceño. Evidentemente poseía un aspecto intimidante, desde leguas podía percibirse que no era poseedor de un buen humor y tampoco un chico de muchas palabras, lo cual, dificultaría un poco su labor para llevarlo inmediatamente al castillo, donde atravesaría las tres pruebas marcadas en el Código de Qraxbys.

—Hm. — Replicó Sasuke, guardando silencio durante largo rato. No comprendía que asuntos debía tratar con un comandante, suficiente tenia siguiendo las órdenes de un holgazán para cumplir los mandamientos de otra persona.

La mirada de Kakashi siguió el sendero hasta la espada, intentando realizar un escrutinio discreto para verificar la veracidad de las historias.

—Vayan a descansar. — Ordenó, enviando a sus subordinados a relajarse un poco, habían emprendido un viaje con un tiempo estipulado de día y medio, el cual, recorrieron a mitad de tiempo, debido a la gravedad de los asuntos en el reino. — Debo resolver algunos temas con el caballero.

Sasuke frunció el ceño una vez más. Si los hombres del emperador habían viajado desde el castillo hasta el campamento era porque algo debía transmitirle con urgencia. Una extraña sensación comenzó a expandirse por todo lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, aquello no auguraba un buen destino, sus sentidos se lo decían.

— ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?— Sasuke no se andaría por rodeos, precisaba una respuesta inmediata, sin divagaciones, la duda comenzaba a carcomerlo por dentro, ignoraba los verdaderos motivos para ser solicitado con tanta urgencia.

Abatido, Kakashi ocultó sus ojos al cerrarlos, lanzó un largo suspiro, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de abatimiento, ese muchacho sí que era intratable.

—Una copa de vino bastara para responder a todas tus preguntas. — Indicó el comandante.

Dubitativo, Sasuke asintió, alcanzando la tela de la tienda para apartarla y permitirle la entrada. Ingresó al lugar seguido del comandante, indicándole que tomara asiento donde le viniera en gana.

Mientras el anfitrión se disponía a servir la primera copa de vino para su invitado y la segunda para él, Kakashi aparto la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Pocas personas tenían el privilegio de atisbar al mítico guerrero sin ese objeto tan característico, sin embargo, tratándose del futuro Emperador de Othana, existían ciertas excepciones.

Rodeo el cáliz con sus dedos largos, agradeciendo con un gesto mudo, llevando el objeto al borde de sus labios y degustando de invariado el sabor dulce que las especias le otorgaban al vino. Sasuke por su parte, avizoró desde lejos las acciones del comandante, aguardando pacientemente por su respuesta.

—Es un buen vino. — Añadió, alzando el cáliz. Sasuke asintió en silencio, claramente lo era, pero no entraría en detalles sobre el proceso de preparación y cómo fue que llegó hasta ellos, prefería escuchar los motivos de la repentina visita. Kakashi percibió la molestia en su semblante, tratar con la seria más difícil de lo que imaginaba. — Tu madre debió haberte contado historias sobre Indra y Asura. — La noticia sobre posible candidato para emperador poseía una introducción para entender con claridad en lo que concedían las tres pruebas del exilio. Sasuke afirmo con el apático monosílabo. — En especial, debes conocer la historia de la batalla, esa misma que libraron al enfrentarse el uno contra el otro, perdiendo las espadas que fueron forjadas por abuela.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver un cuento para niños con todo esto?— Una vez más volvía a hacer de la suyas. Aquella mañana había despertado con un humor de los mil demonios, todo debido al dolor que se concentraba en su brazo, impidiéndole vivir tranquilamente.

—No es un cuento para niños, muchacho. Las espadas son reales. Una se encuentra en las mazmorras del templo, sobre el altar de la agonía, la espada del luto, la otra se encuentra a tu lado.— Discretamente dedicó una ojeada, lanzándole una indirecta para incitarlo a desfundarla y encontrar el verdadero significado del objeto.— Dime, Sasuke, ¿encuentras algo extraño en ella?

Una vez percibida la abismal diferencia, Sasuke corroboró que el arma que poseía no era convencional como las demás espadas, su tamaño y materiales no parecían pertenecer a ese mundo.

—Es antigua, eso lo percibí. — Señaló, sin embargo, existían otras cosas que solamente el podía apreciar en la hoja de la espada, una extraña inscripción grada en un dialecto muerto, utilizado por los antiguos monjes en la era de los dioses.

— ¿Cómo fue que encontraste la espada?— Kakashi contuvo la sonrisa victoriosa, había vencido el estoicismo del pelinegro, incitándolo a indagar más en la procedencia del peculiar objeto.

Sasuke guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. La dichosa anécdota no era tan relevante como muchos imaginaban, sobre todo cuando en el transcurso de los días fue distorsionándose a medida que se transmitía.

—Perdí mi espada mientras luchaba contra A. Me arrastre unos cuantos metros en el bosque, no tenía esperanza de sobrevivir. Percibí un brillo proveniente de las entrañas del tronco de un árbol, me acerque como pude, tomando la espada con facilidad. — Sin nada más que añadir, Sasuke llevó la copa de vino hacia sus labios, dando un elegante trago sin dejar de admirar el rostro pletórico de su invitado. — Supe que no era una espada ordinara al ser yo el único en levantarla, para los demás parece más pesada de lo normal, pero conmigo solo existe una extraña ligereza, como la de un puñal.

— ¿Puedes leer lo que dice la inscripción?— Kakashi señaló la hoja de la espada. Las letras eran imperceptibles ante sus ojos, pero sabía que la frase yacía ahí.

—Lephae, Daetaah, Selemshae. — Sasuke leyó con habilidad exorbitante las palabras en el acero. Conocía el extraño y antiguo dialecto gracias a su madre, quien le inculco la importancia de conocer la lengua de los dioses. Aprenderla no fue una tarea complicada, a trampean edad podía leer, hablarlo y escribirlo a la perfección, a comparación de su hermano Itachi, quien solo aprendió unas cuantas palabras. Vida, muerte, balance.

—Para ser sincero, las letras no son visibles desde aquí.— Kakashi bebió de golpe el resto de brebaje, situando el cáliz sobre la mesa y ocultando nuevamente su rostro detrás de la máscara, el momento perfecto había llegado, Sasuke lo comprendería.

—Aun no has respondido mi pregunta. — Espeto el chico con firmeza. No toleraría más divagaciones. — Dime ¿Qué es lo que un mensajero del emperador desea de mí?

Una expresión de impetuosa seriedad asoló el rostro de Kakashi, la tranquilidad desaparecía, abriendo pasó a un aspecto más intimidante.

—El emperador ha muerto. Toda su descendencia yace con él, al menos los varones. Los ancianos nunca permitirán que una mujer se adjudique el trono del génesis, y Tsunade ha ofrecido su vida a otro ser. — Recitó resignado. — Se convocó al consejo para decidir el futuro del imperio, estipulando que el heredero legítimo seria aquel que lograra atravesar las tres pruebas del exilio. Una de ellas era encontrar la espada de la resurrección, tú lo hiciste, eso te posiciona como posible candidato para ser el nuevo Emperador.

: : : : : : : :

Absorto en sus pensamientos, sus irises negros capturaban la belleza del medio día en las praderas. Aquel lugar estaba intacto, la guerra no había terminado con su hermosura; los árboles se alzaban ante ellos impenitentes, marcando su poderío, los bastos llanos resguardaban las cosechas de primavera, las flores resplandecían, al igual que los animales deambulaban de un lado a otro sin prestar atención a los invasores. Inhaló con fuerza el ligero y limpio aire que lo rodeaba. De tener el derecho de vivir tranquilamente, elegiría aquel ligar sin pensarlo dos veces, la parsimonia era tanta que nadie podía perturbarlo nunca más.

Sus ideas se vieron frustradas al recordar el abrupto cambio al que se sentía su vida. De ser verdaderas las historias de Kakashi, él sería coronado como emperador de Othana, el pesó de un imperio entero recaería sobre sus hombros. Por más que le costará expresarlo, no estaba preparado para una responsabilidad de tal envergadura. Desconocía los preceptos de los Emperadores y dudaba mucho ser uno de los buenos. Creció como una bestia sin amo, y muy en el fondo sabía que aquel que no conocía la autoridad se tornaba en un tirano.

—Alto. — Kakashi detuvo el paso al inicio de la fila, seguido por sus acompañantes. Rápidamente descendió del caballo, tomando las riendas. — Descansaremos un poco, los caballos han cabalgado toda la mañana e imagino que ese brazo debe causarte molestias.

La peliblanca tenía razón, el dolor se esparcía por toda la zona, incluyendo la espalda, tomar las riendas se convirtió en una labor extenuante. Internamente agradeció el buen juicio del hombre, bebería un poco de agua y dormitaría unos cuantos minutos, la noticia le había arrebatado el sueño la noche anterior, dejando a un azabache cansado y malhumorado.

Uno de los soldados se ofreció a llevar el bravío corcel al riachuelo más cercano, el semblante del pelinegro indicaba plenamente los estragos de la extenuación, por lo tanto, prefería que el chico descansara antes de que sufriera un colapso a mitad del camino.

Inmiscuido por la belleza de aquellas tierras, caminó a las entrañas del bosque, reconocería el camino de regreso gracias a su excelente memoria, pero por el momento, se dispondría a recorrer las llanuras antes de confinarse en la oscuridad de un castillo. Por la amplia gama de sembradíos, desdecía que alguien debía poseer aquellas hectáreas, un hombre poderoso, no le extrañaría toparse con algún extraño.

Caminó durante muchos minutos bajo los cálidos rayos del sol, impactándose contra su nívea piel. El sudor resbalaba por su rostro, el fogaje parecía aumentar a medida que el sol resplandecía en el cielo, sometiendo al errante soldado a los efectos de su belleza.

Se detuvo a las orillas de un pequeño afluente de aguas cristalinas, tomando asiento bajo la frondosa copa de un árbol, permitiéndose descansar. Apartó la capa oscura a un costado, recolectando con ambas manos un poco de líquido para llevárselo hasta sus labios, bebiendo con disimulada desesperación. Humedeció su rostro y cuello, apartando el sudor que resbalaba por su piel. Debía regresar lo antes posible, aun restaba bastante camino por recorrer, y el hecho de que estuviese recorriendo el bosque como si de una excursión se tratara no acortaría el tramo que restaba para llegar a Aephonia.

Lentamente se puso de pie, dio media vuelta, deslumbrando el sendero recorrido, le tomaría menos tiempo regresar.

Sus deseos se vieron obnubilados por una serie de voces femeninas, provenientes no muy lejos de ahí. Atrapado por la incertidumbre, giró con suma delicadeza hacia su flanco derecho, acercándose sin ser escuchado o percibido de cualquier forma por las damiselas. Ocultó entre la maleza, avizoró a todas y cada una de ellas. Parecían chicas normales, con una lindura convencional, nada que lograra alterar sus sentidos. Escuchaba atentamente como entonaban canciones de amor, sus melodiosas voces podrían atraer a cualquiera para atisbar el espectáculo.

— _Bajo las hojas de un roble, me sequé al calor, en la rama más alta cantaba un ruiseñor._

Otra voz destacó por encima de todas. La dulzura en sus cuerdas vocales le recordaba a la de su madre. Inmediatamente, se vio anhelante de conocer a la chica que entonaba con tanto sentimiento la canción.

— _Canta ruiseñor, canta, con corazón alegre. Estas para reír, yo estoy para llorar._

La causante de su intriga apareció en el campo atiborrado de narcisos. Pasmado, Sasuke contuvo la respiración. Frente a él aparecía la cosa más hermosa que sus ojos hubiesen visto jamás. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza de lo habitual, las manos le sudaban y su respiración parecía entre cortada.

Era más que hermosa, todo en ella parecía estar perfectamente moldeado por las manos de los mismos dioses. Sometió a la chica a un exhaustivo escrutinio, intentando analizar sus facciones mientras ella cantaba con regocijo y danzaba entre la hierba, recolectando algunas flores.

Su rostro representaba la armonía: Su rostro fino y salvaje mostraba con orgullo una frente amplia pero perfecta; sus ojos de un verde intenso, hacían su mirada impenetrable; la nariz pequeña y respingona le otorgaba un aire infantil; sus labios sensuales y voluptuosos eran enmarcados por una forma excepcional; las mejillas se tornaban rojizas por el calor mientras la forma de su faz era enmarcado por dos logros mechones que caían a los costados. La melena salvaje caía por sus hombros como una cascada que finalizaba en su cintura. La mata rosada se movió a compás del viento, meneándose en un tranquilo baile con la brisa.

El cuerpo de la chica yacía cubierto por un sencillo vestido blanco. La prenda dejaba al descubierto la piel de sus brazos y espalda, adhiriéndose a su figura a la perfección, remarcando las curvas que mostraban la transición de niña a mujer. De vez en cuando, la chica se cruzaba con los rayos del sol, mostrando su cuerpo sin percibirlo, las finas telas resguardaban con recelo aquel templo imperturbable, desatando en ella un aura de pureza e inocencia.

Ninguna de ellas parecía reparar en su presencia, y el mismo se encontró implorando a los dioses prolongar aquel momento para que perdurara en su memoria por el resto de sus días. Tenía todo lo que él no poseía; esa gracia…esa vitalidad.

Una de las damas anuncio la hora de su partida. La más joven de ellas, solicitó unos cuantos segundos para colocar de nuevo las flores en el canasto, permitiéndoles adelantarse unos cuantos metros.

Inconscientemente, el cuerpo del pelinegro cobro vida por sí solo, cuando menos lo imaginó, se presentaba ante la atónita jovencita, abandonando su escondite. Los dos, sostuvieron sus miradas, sumergiéndose en aquel mar esmeralda, olvidando la cruel realidad durante unos instantes. Su corazón dio un vuelco al contemplar sus mejillas sonrojadas, ella lucía temerosa, dubitativa sobre cómo actuar. Sin decir nada, se mantuvo de pie, apreciando las facciones del joven soldado.

— ¡Sakura!— Gritó una de las mujeres a lo lejos, ocasionando que la aludida diera un respingo.

Limitándose a mirarlo sobre su hombro, las delicadas manos de la chica aprisionaron la canasta de mimbre, corriendo grácilmente al encuentro con sus compañeras.

Los irises negros del azabache contemplaron con cierto alivio como la chica desaparecía en el horizonte, resguardándose el encuentro como secreto.

Exhaló. Verla, había despertado ciertas sensaciones en su interior, muchas de ellas desconocidas. Tenía la certeza de que, aunque perdiera la vista, recordaría a la perfección ese ínfimo instante, donde la belleza aparecía ante sus ojos como un pecado atiborrado de inocencia.

Resignado, regresó al punto de partida. Sus compañeros aguardaban pacientemente por él, comiendo un aperitivo para soportar el restó del camino. Todos subieron a sus monturas al percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro, emprendiendo el paso con una clara orden, poniéndose en marcha.

— ¿Dónde te metiste?—Kakashi desconocía cuanto tiempo haya transcurrido con exactitud desde la sorpresiva desaparición de Sasuke, llevándolo a preocuparse un poco por su paradero. Se había dicho a si mismo que si el joven no regresaba en cuestión de minutos, se vería obligado a buscarlo.

—Solo fui a recorrer el bosque, eso es todo. — Respondió tajantemente. No ahondaría en detalles. Estaba consiente que aquella chica solo permanecería como un recuerdo y nada más, dudaba mucho que sus caminos volviesen a cruzarse.

: : : : : : : :

El crepúsculo arrebolado acompañaba a los soldados en su llegada al castillo.

Los cascos de los caballos resonaban con un estrepitoso eco, recorriendo el amplio puente que conectaba a la ciudad con el palacio real. Aquel palacio se armonizaba con la belleza del paisaje, alzándose imponente sobre lo alto de la montaña.

Las enormes puertas de hierro se abrieron, permitiéndoles el paso al castillo. Los soldados que resguardaban la seguridad del palacio reconocieron de inmediato a los visitantes, levantando el cabestrillo sin titubear.

Maravillado por lo que veía, el imponente edificio parecía sacado de un cuento de fantasía. La arquitectura utilizada en la construcción se apegaba a la época, convirtiéndolo en un castillo funcional y estético: Las murallas recubiertas de piedra tallada y roca colapsa. Cinco torres cuadras fumaban una barrera, conectadas entre sí. Se decía que el portento arquitectónico poseía doscientas habitaciones, muchas más de las que llegaría a utilizar en su vida.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si esa modesta residencia sería suficiente para el mismo, dudaba demasiado que haría uso de las doscientas habitaciones que conformaban la fortaleza. Disipando sus pensamientos, descendió del caballo, entregando las riendas a uno de los chicos que aguardaban pacientemente por él, confiándole la seguridad de su compañero de batalla. Siguió los pasos de Kakashi, quien lo dirigió a su destino subiendo a una de las torres, recorriendo las galerías internas y externas hasta arribar a una sala oscura, apenas iluminada por la tenue llama de las velas esparcidas.

En medio de la habitación se encontraba la mesa del consejo, y en la cabeza de está yacía un anciano, acompañado de hombres de similar aspecto. Ninguno reparo en su llegada, se mantuvieron estáticos, siguiendo con cautela todos sus pasos, escuchando el sonar de los pasos. El pelinegro tomó asiento, intentando habituar su mirada a la oscuridad. Sasuke, soportó con amabilidad el silencio, segundos después rotó por los murmullos.

—Dinos quien eres, Uchiha Sasuke. — Ordenó uno de los ancianos.

Desconociendo por donde iniciar, Kakashi carraspeo discretamente, lanzando una indirecta para que abandonara la comodidad y se pusiera de pie. De ser elegido como emperador, existían algunas decisiones que no las tomaría el, sino ese consejo casi sagrado, viéndose indispuesto a poner en duda su palabra.

—Mi padre fue Uchiha Fugaku, guerrero que sirvió muchos años al emperador Hashirama Senju. Mi madre, Uchiha Mikoto, mujer noble que dedicó su vida a mí y a mi hermano, Uchiha Itachi, quien también es guerrero.— Odiaba las presen tentaciones, le parecía banal invertir tiempo en algo tan simplista.— Me nombraron caballero cuando contaba con quince años de edad, pasando a formar parte de la guardia real.

Los ancianos asintieron, el historial del futuro emperador relucía ante ellos como un hermoso diamante. Podrían confiar que el chico no necesitaría una instrucción exhaustiva a los principios básicos del reino. Al formar parte de la guardia real, conocía todo lo que abarcaba la política.

— ¿Cómo fue que encontraste la espada?

Todas las personas que tenían la dicha de avizorar la dichosa espada preguntaban lo mismo, como si el relato fuese lo más importante.

—Luchando. Perdí mi espada cuando combatía cuerpo a cuerpo con el emperador A, la encontré por casualidad oculta en el trono de un árbol.— Para cerrarles la boca, desvaino la espada, lanzando el objeto a la mesa, escuchando el estruendo ocasionado el momento de que el metal entro en contacto con la madera.

Los hombrecillos se acercaron a ella para contemplarla con mayor claridad, sus rostros maravillados contenían la emoción de presenciar tal momento.

—Si eres capaz de manejar esta espada sin problemas, esa de allá no será un reto para ti.

Sasuke oteo con desinterés la espada que un soldado de granito llevaba entre sus manos. Caminó con determinación, rodeando la empuñadura con fuerza, extrañándola sin invertir más esfuerzo del necesario.

—Atravesaste las dos primeras pruebas sin disturbios, ahora, veremos si estás preparado para ser coronado como el nuevo emperador y tomar asiento en el trono del génesis.

Un hombrecillo con manos temblorosas se acercó hacia el chico, proveyéndole un cáliz de oro, con incrustaciones de diamantes por todo su diámetro. El contenido resguardaba un extraño brebaje de color azul, incoloro. Sasuke veía imposible detectar la serie de componen este que conformaban la bebida, pero según las historias, aquel vino era una mezcla sagrada, que por su fuerza, solo aquellos hombres cercanos a los dioses podían beberla sin morir.

Temerosamente, sabía que no había paso atrás, de ser ciertas las extrañas profecías, beber ese licor lo convertiría en el hombre más poderoso, pero si acontecía lo contrario, moriría como el chico que creyó ser emperador, poniendo fin a todos sus sueños pero también a sus sufrimientos.

Todos contuvieron la respiración al ver como el muchacho llevaba el borde de la copa hasta sus labios, bebiéndola de golpe sin derramar una gota. Sasuke, situó el cáliz sobre la mesa, lanzando un largo suspiro mientras aguardaba por su castigo. Los segundos transcurrieron con lentitud y su cuerpo aun parecía apegado a la normalidad, nada malo sucedía en su interior. Boquiabiertos, los hombres se apresuraron a aproximarse al nuevo salvador, postrándose a sus pies.

—Usted, es el hombre que se nos ha prometido. — Dijo uno de ellos, evitando mirar al nuevo emperador a los ojos.

— ¡Oh, salve al nuevo emperador!— Exclamó otro, seguido por demás voces, quienes coreaban con alegría la llegada del salvador.

Perplejo, Sasuke desvió sus irises negros a la mirada de aquella estatua. Preguntándose a sí mismo, si el ser coronado como emperador, traería cosas positivas al reino. No negaría que el temor inundaba sus entrañas, no sabía que hacer al poseer tanta responsabilidad. Estaba solo, era el contra el mundo entero.

: : : : : : : :

Las campanas de la catedral resonaban con fervor, anunciando la llegada de su nuevo salvador.

La gente se congregaba a los alrededores del templo mayor, ansiosos por conocer al emperador. Diversas historias rondaban sobre él, entre todas la que más destacaba era su condición divina, suscitando entre las creencias que el pelinegro era nada más y nada menos que un dios.

Los privilegiados nobles poseían un lugar dentro de la catedral, familias de legendarias estirpes acudían a la importante coronación, desde reyes hasta barones, todos conformaban parte de la realeza y por lo tanto, su presencia era vital para llevar a cabo tal acto.

Sasuke trataba de imaginarse como lidiaría con toda esa gente, falsos aduladores, dispuesto a besarle el trasero con tal de conseguir más poder, riquezas y reconocimiento. La nobleza siempre le pareció despreciable, algo bastante irónico, puesto que pasaría a ser parte de ella, coronándose como el rey de reyes.

Caminó por el largo pasillo, con la frente en alto, evitando cruzar mirada con la multitud. Recordó toda su vida, cuestionándose como se manejaban los hilos del destino. Sin compartir un lazo consanguíneo era coronado legítimo heredero del Imperio de Othana. Examinó con parsimonia el trono de mármol oscuro, con pequeñas incrustaciones de oro alrededor, siete peldaños de cristal debían subirse para llegar, mismos que subió poco a poco, sin mirar atrás.

Los sacerdotes lo rodearon por completo, arrebatándole la fina capa de los hombros para colocar una más elegante. El anciano mayor, ungió aceite sobre su frente, recitando algunas palabras en el antiguo idioma de los dioses, entendibles para el azabache.

—Esperanza, paz, unidad. — Mascullo, colocando el anillo de rubíes en el dedo índice. — Honestidad, integridad. — ¡Que los dioses guíen con sabiduría a nuestro emperador!— Exclamó, situándose detrás del azabache, sosteniendo con fuerza la corona de oro. — ¡Le otorguen las fuerza para luchar y proteger el reino! … Uchiha Sasuke, ante la mirada de los dioses, yo te nombro legítimo emperador y guardián de Othana.

La corona recayó en su cabeza, percibiendo como el peso de las responsabilidades se esparcían por su cuerpo. Escuchó lejanamente el vitoreo, deseándole larga vida al emperador, su vista se tornó nublosa pero no se desvaneció. Por primera vez en su vida se veía inmerso en un oscuro y profundo pozo de incertidumbre y temor.

: : : : : : : :

La joven chica reposaba en la oscuridad, disfrutando el baño que la luz de la luna otorgaba a su cuerpo. Removió sus piernas bajo la ligera tela del vestido, dejándolas al descubierto mientras percibía el clima primaveral de la noche.

En su mente rondaba la imagen de aquel joven, su nariz recta, los labios marcados, el color de su cabello, la expresión en su rostro…aquel mar oscuro proyectado en esos hermosos irises negros.

Si vida se había visto plagada de pretendientes, desde nobles hasta plebeyos, inmiscuidos por las historias que rondaban sobre su belleza, acudiendo al reino de Seanad para ganarse su mano con falsas promesas, regalos absurdos y argumentos superficiales. Sabía que el destino de las emperatrices, reinas y princesas, no era del todo placentero, su única labor en la vida era otorgarle un heredero al rey, y así, asegurar el linaje y supremacía de la familia real. Por esas razones, todos recibieron una rotunda negativa, abandonado el bosque para crear más anécdotas sobre su persona.

Creció alejada de la corte, gracias a los deseos de su madre, quien no consideraba aquel lugar como el apropiado para que su hija creciera, prometiéndole al emperador criarla en la lejanía, inculcándole las clases de rigor y remarcando su posición como princesa.

Al poseer un reino que formaba parte vital del imperio, los hombres iban hacia ella como moscas, buscando no solo adjudicarse su cuerpo como trofeo, sino, llevarse consigo el vasto territorio que pertenecía a su familia desde tiempos remotos. No necesitaba de un hombre para imponer su voluntad, creía ser tan capaz de manejar una espada como cualquier guerrero y tomar mejores decisiones que cualquier rey.

Soltó un largo suspiro, algo dentro de ella no estaba conforme con aquella vida.

De actitud salvaje, la curiosa Sakura anhelaba salir a conocer el mundo, apreciar el paisaje más allá de aquellas praderas, estaba recluida desde el día de su nacimiento, buscando una salida para ser tan libre como las aves.

—Mi señora, su cama esta lista. — Anuncio con voz dulce una de sus damas de compañía, manteniéndose de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, aguardando por la respuesta de la princesa.

Sakura sonrió, estirando el brazo para indicarle con un suave gesto que se acercara a ella. Sus únicas amigas eran aquellas jóvenes chicas que crecieron a su lado, considerándolas como sus hermanas. Fueron acogidas por su madre; hijas de duques y marqueses, todas eran perfectas para ser compañeras de una princesa.

—Nelairi, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en dormir cuando hay una luna tan bella?— Exclamó Sakura, ocultando los verdaderos motivos de su inquietud. — Creo que permaneceré despierta hasta el amanecer. — Espetó resignada.

—No creo que sea la luna quien la mantenga despierta. — Nelairi sonrió. — Quizá se trate de ese ciervo que encontró en el bosque. — Añadió, refiriéndose al joven guerrero. Las mejillas de Sakura emularon el color de un tomate, notando como el calor se concentraba en su rostro.

—Tonterías. — Murmullo Sakura, disipando aquellos pensamientos, creía poco probable que sus caminos se entrelazaran de nuevo. Además, su corazón albergaba un deseo más grande. — Sera mejor que vaya a la cama. — Anuncio, retornando a la habitación. Tomó asiento en la silla frente al tocador, pasando el cepillo en reiteradas ocasiones hasta dejar su cabello tan brillante como la seda.

— ¿Lo han escuchado?— Preguntó una nueva damisela ingresando a la habitación, llevando entre sus manos camisones limpios para la princesa.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Cuestionó en respuesta Nelairi.

—Hay un nuevo emperador. Los rumores dicen que es bastante joven. — Relató la chica. Sakura aparentaba no prestar demasiada atención al dialogo, hacia algunos días Hashirama Senju había muerto sin dejar descendientes, lo cual le parecía bastante extraño.

—Pero… todos los hijos del antiguo emperador murieron. — La joven Nelairi parecía compartir sus dudas con la peli-rosa.

—Al parecer, fue elegido de una forma poca convencional. Algunos lo consideran una especie de dios. — La damisela, solicitó a Sakura que se pusiera de pie para ayudarla a despojarse del ligero vestido. — Dicen que es un gran guerrero, quizá tengamos la oportunidad de conocerlo mañana en el baile. — Espeto con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Un baile?— Anonada, Sakura no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Si su madre accedía a asistir, sería su primera aparición ante la alta sociedad, al igual que la de sus damas de compañía, quienes estaban ansiosas por asistir a un elegante banquete en el palacio imperial.

—Así es. Escuche a su madre decir que asistiríamos. Además de otorgarle un momento de diversión, desea resolver algunos asuntos con el nuevo emperador.

Sakura se resguardo entre las cobijas. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Lo que tanto estuvo esperando había llegado acompañado de un halcón, conocería lo que había más allá de aquellas montañas.

—En ese caso, sugiero que nosotras también vayamos a descansar. — Murmuro Nelairi, apagando la llama de las velas. — Nos espera un largo día mañana. — Las dos jóvenes finalizaron con sus labores, abandonando la habitación de Sakura, no sin antes desearle un placentero descanso.

Rodeada por la oscuridad, sonrió ampliamente. La cuestión no sería quien iba a permitírselo, sino, es quien podría detenerla.

 **Continuara**

— **El glosario de Brevesni—**

La religión utilizada en esta historia es nada más y nada menos que politeísta, lo que quiere decir que se cree en la existencia de varios dioses. Conforme avance la trama, se desvelaran otros personajes de vital importancia.

Kylene es un personaje de mi autoría, como lo mencione anteriormente, utilizare ciertos recursos para adecuar la trama a los personajes, solo cuando esto sea necesario. Ella posee un papel fundamental pero no adquirirá protagonismo, con esto me refiero que sólo tendrá una aparición.

Sustituí los nombres de las aldeas originales para adecuar el universo a la historia:

 **País de la tierra-"Adrain"— Iwagakure- "Imperio Hecia"**

 **País del fuego-"Othana"— Konohagakure— "Imperio Aephonia"— Reino afiliado: Seanad**

 **País del rayo- "Taskary"— Kumogakure— "Imperio Qetha"**

 **País del agua- "Qestroysal"— Kirigakure — "Imperio Ecriles"**

 **País del viento- "Eclana"— Sunagakure — "Imperio Preosea"**

La canción que utilice se llama _"_ A La Claire Fontaine", es una canción tradicional francesa, Muy popular en Francia, y también lo es en Québec después del siglo XVIII, donde era cantada, históricamente, por los coureurs des bois (corredores de los bosques) durante los largos viajes en canoa.

Esta canción, primer himno nacional de la Nueva Francia, cuenta con 500 versiones diferentes.


	2. Capítulo II: Que todos sean uno

**: : : : : : : :**

 **Anaklasis**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **II**

 **Que todos sean uno**

Los hombres aguardaban pacientemente por la llegada del nuevo emperador. Once de ellos conformaban el consejo que agilizaría las labores del monarca, guiándolo con pericia a través de un arduo trabajo para mantener la paz y bienestar de los súbditos.

Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron elegidos con base a las exigencias del pelinegro, quien al tener un vasto conocimiento en los juegos de la política, precisaba de sujetos brillantes, capaces de encargarse de ciertos factores sin riesgo a perder la cabeza por una traición. Rostros jóvenes se contemplaban unos a otros, manteniéndose estoicos ante la incertidumbre respecto al llamado.

Escucharon el andar firme y fuerte del nuevo emperador, atisbando como las pesadas y enormes puertas de madera se abrían de par en par, mostrando al emperador en galardonado con un atuendo sencillo, nada ostentoso como se imaginaba, sin portar la corona que remarcaba el poderío conferido.

Sasuke contempló sin disimulo a todos y cada uno de los chicos ahí reunidos. Provenían de casas nobles, por sus venas corría sangre real, lo que otorgaba cierto prestigio sobre los demás. Reconoció el rostro de unos cuantos, varios de ellos lo acompañaron en las más arduas batallas, entablando el respeto y admiración mutua.

—Es todo lo que conseguimos. — Susurró Kakashi, asegurando que el comentario quedara entre él y el pelinegro. Sasuke asintió con un leve gesto, postrándose en la silla principal, evitando perder tiempo en tonterías como saludos banales.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe el motivo por el que los reuní aquí?— Preguntó con voz tan fuerte y firme como el hierro, haciendo estruendo en toda la habitación casi inmersa en la afonía.

Consternados, guardaron silencio, uno debía ser el valiente que expusiera la posible idea por la que su presencia fuese solicitada.

—Somos trece hombres. — Habló un joven de cabello blanco y ojos violetas, acaparando la atención. — Esto es una reunión de consejo, al menos que se trate de otro asunto que nuestro nuevo emperador decida tratar. — Sonrió burlonamente.

—Hozuki Suigetsu, la "Reencarnación del demonio"— Respondió el azabache, sonriendo ínfimamente al reconocer la insolencia del aludido. Existían un montón de historias sobre el extraño modo de batalla del guerrero. Algunos lo tachaban de loco, otros de genio, el chiste era que todos conocían el turbio pasado del peliblanco, situándolo como un posible enemigo a la corona. — ¿Por qué te encuentras aquí cuando tu lugar está en Qestroysal? — Espetó, Sasuke, percibiendo como el semblante el muchacho permanecía intacto ante sus palabras.

—Nacido y criado en Qestroysal, pero fiel a Aponía. — La sonrisa burlona aún era perceptible en sus labios. La reencarnación del demonio fue un hombre errante, divagando de Imperio en Imperio hasta establecerse en Othana. Después de conseguir venganza por su cuenta, el emperador de Ecriles, opto por exiliarlo, enviándolo a una muerte segura, pagando su crimen con el estigma de ser un traidor. Hashirama Senju no dejó pasar desapercibidas las habilidades en el combate, planteando un acuerdo donde Suigetsu pelearía con honor en nombre de Aephonia.

—Eso parece. — Murmuro el azabache. Guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, sosegando las ideas en su mente. Tenía la obligación de finalizar con la anarquía y ponerle un punto final a la guerra que aún se peleaba afuera. Nunca imaginó que un emperador poseyera una vida tan ajetreada, todo parecía lujos y banalidades. — Los convoque porque ustedes conformaran el nuevo congreso, cada uno es parte importante del reino, por lo tanto, deben cumplir adecuadamente las labores que les ordene. Depositó mi plena confianza en que acataran mis órdenes.

Después de lanzar el discurso de introducción, Sasuke nombraría a los ahí presentes como asesores de distintas ramas. Cada uno de ellos se encargaría de sembrar el orden en nombre del emperador.

—Hatake Kakashi será mi consejero personal, la mano derecha. — Sasuke no encontraba nadie más en quien confiar, además, el hombre fue el portador de la noticia, preparándolo para la enorme obligación que recaería sobre sus hombros. — En mi ausencia, todo lo que respecte al Imperio recaerá sobre él.

—Sera un honor.— Mascullo Kakashi, preparándose mentalmente para servir con pericia al nuevo y joven emperador, quien necesitaría ayuda para no perder la cabeza y comandar con exorbitante habilidad a Othana.

—Nara Shikamaru. — Llamó el pelinegro, obligándolo a ponerse de pie. — Comandante de la guardia real. — Anunció. El joven asintió con pesadez, convertirse en comandante suponía tener bajo control a todos lo que conformaban la guardia real y la infantería.

—Yamato, te confiero el poder de ser consejero de Edictos. — Sasuke encontraba aquella labor un tanto atenuante. Luego de tantos años en el campo de batalla, permanecer alejado de la guerra parecía algo prácticamente imposible para él. Prefería batirse en un duelo a muerte contra un enemigo que permanecer postrado en un amplio trono ejerciendo sus deseos. Continuo otorgando títulos y responsabilidades a los hombres ahí presentes.

Una vez finalizada esa labor, comenzaron a ponerse al tanto sobre los problemas que asechaban el Imperio, otorgando las primeras tareas a los consejeros de mayor importancia, quienes no depuraron en lanzar posibles soluciones a espera de su revisión y visto bueno por parte de Sasuke.

Pasaron horas y horas emitiendo opiniones respecto a lo que favorecía al pueblo en general, empleando presupuesto necesario para iniciar con los proyectos en mente.

—Sugiero, mi señor, que lo ideal es buscarle una esposa apropiada para ser emperatriz. — Murmuro Kabuto Yakushi, consejero de rumores. El hombre tenía un aspecto extraño, nada intimidante pero demasiado asusto para jugar con las piezas en el tablero.

—Aún es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso. Debemos enfocarnos en cosas con mayor importancia. — Dijo Sasuke de manera tajante. No planeaba encontrar una mujer en esas instancias.

—Por supuesto, su excelencia, pero no queremos que suceda algo similar a la situación de nuestro difunto emperador Hashirama ¿verdad?— Todos se congelaron, asintiendo internamente. Era difícil de admitirlo pero el hombre tenía razón. Si el joven emperador llegaba a morir sin un sucesor asegurado, la corona divagaría en el aire, haciendo de Othana un país vulnerable ante la vista de sedientos conquistadores. — Además, es una idea factible para solventar los gastos que la guerra dejó.

—Hmp. — Bufó, frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada a la mesa. Odiaba la idea de someterse a un matrimonio por convencía, su unión podría ser fructífera para el reino, en cambio no para ellos. Sasuke sabía muy bien que en el momento que fue coronado, su vida había dejado de pertenecerle.

— ¿Y a quién sugiere?— Cuestionó Shikamaru. — Existen pocas princesas en el mundo, dudo mucho que alguno de los emperadores ofrezca a una de sus hijas como un puente para el pacto de paz.

—Es preferible entablar una alianza con algún emperador. — Añadió Suigetsu. — El emperador posee el respeto y lealtad de las casas nobles de Othana, buscar una mujer dentro del reino sería un desperdicio.

— ¿Qué dicen de Mei Terumi?— Murmuró Yamato, lanzando a la primera candidata para ser emperatriz.

— ¿Y manejar dos imperios desde la distancia? Por supuesto que no. — Interrumpió Kakashi. — Mei Terumi es una mujer orgullosa. Yaguar ha muerto y los rumores dicen que ella será proclamada emperatriz de Qestroysal. En caso de hacer un pacto de paz con ella, esta no es la forma adecuada.

—Kurotsuchi, nieta del emperador Onoki de Adrain. — Sugirió Suigetsu. — Digamos que posee una belleza convencional, es audaz y bastante tenaz.

—El viejo Onoki es bastante rencoroso y leal a su imperio. No perdonara con facilidad las ofensas del pasado. Considerará que su nieta será nada más y nada menos que un sacrificio innecesario.— Espetó el peliblanco, reduciendo las posibilidades de encontrar una excelente mujer para gobernar a lado de Sasuke y otorgarle un heredero.— Por lo tanto, todo queda reducido a buscar a una princesa aquí en Othana.

—La mayoría de ellas han sido prometidas o están casadas. — Interrumpió Shikamaru. — Todo esto es muy problemático. — Dijo, hastiado del divagamiento.

—Hiashi Hyuga tiene una hermosa hija.— Inicio Kabuto, atrayendo las miradas ante el tono de voz sombrío.— Al igual que los Senju, Uzumaki y Uchiha, la familia Hyuga es milenaria, sangre de reyes y dioses corre por sus venas. Hinata Hyuga es la mejor candidata que tenemos. — Una vez más, asintieron en silencio.

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en la hermosa joven del prado. De ser posible, elegiría a esa mujer como su compañera.

—La casa Hyuga es leal sirviente. Elegir a la heredera supondría para nosotros el apoyo total. Con la fortuna que posee, saldaremos las deudas del imperio. — Agregó Kabuto, frotando sus manos por debajo de la mesa al ver que sus palabras surtieron efecto.

—En ese caso, que sea de esa manera. — Sin decir más, Sasuke se puso de pie, emitiendo una respuesta asertiva sobre el posible compromiso con la princesa Hyuga. — Envíenle un cuervo a Hiashi Hyuga, él y su familia estarán conmigo en la mesa principal del banquete de hoy.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, su majestad. — Kabuto sonrió satisfecho, realizando una reverencia mientras el emperador abandonaba la sala.

: : : : : : : :

El palacio recibía con las puertas abiertas a los invitados al boquete en honor al nuevo emperador.

Las familias nobles se congregaban en el centro de Aephonia, luciendo sus mejores atuendos para presentarse con Uchiha Sasuke, nuevo héroe en la historia de Othana.

Sasuke, permanecía sentado en el trono de mármol negro, portando con orgullo la corona de hierro sobre su cabeza, luciendo estoico e indiferente al panorama que lo rodeaba. Atendía con seriedad a las molestas presentaciones de los líderes, escuchando halagos repetitivos sobre sus hazañas, percibiendo como la gloria perdida de su familia retornaba al considerarlo una especie de dios entre los hombres.

Poco fanático de los banquetes y bailes, el pelinegro prefería no invertir demasiado tiempo en esa clase de eventos, sin embargo, al tratarse del emperador, su presencia era vital, sumándole a esto la posible propuesta de matrimonio, fomentando una alianza entre el Imperio y la familia Hyuga.

Kakashi permanecía de pie a su lado, como una estatua de marfil. Su labor era darle a conocer al pelinegro los nombres de las personas que se acercaban a saludarlo, una muestra de cortesía y respeto. Al igual que el emperador, Kakashi encontraba fastidioso todo eso, puesto que había sido participe de eventos de igual o mayor magnitud desde que fue nombrado caballero.

— ¿Cuánto falta para finalizar esto?— Preguntó Sasuke en voz baja, asintiendo a las reverencias con un leve gesto, casi imperceptible.

—Solo falta una casa más. — Sentencio Kakashi, recibiendo un mensaje por parte de un soldado, anunciando la llegada de la familia faltante. — Han arribado. — Dijo el peliblanco, transmitiendo el comunicado.

—Ordena que abran paso para recibirlas directamente, todos pueden pasar al comedor principal. — Mascullo, estrujando los ojos con fuerza mientras presionaba con dos dedos el puente de la nariz. Noches de insomnio tenían al pelinegro en un estado de cansancio total, conciliar el sueño parecía una tarea imposible, ni siquiera en la privacidad de sus aposentos podía sumergirse en la parsimonia.

Kakashi arribo nuevamente en compañía de dos mujeres, notificando su llegada con los títulos nobiliarios y nombres correspondientes. Sasuke logró reincorporarse en el trono, lanzando un largo suspiro mientras atisbaba con indiferencia la llegada de la casa Ha runo.

En ese preciso instante, sucedió lo inimaginable. Su corazón dio un vuelco al avistar frente a él una figura reconocida, misma que invadía sus sueños desde su encuentro en el prado. Se mantuvo estoico, sin parpadear, atrapando la imagen de la hermosa dama: aquella noche, la chica había sustituido la vestimenta de campesina por un vestido más elaborado; utilizaba una prenda color esmeralda, bordada de la parte superior con piedras del mismo color, dejando al descubierto sus brazos, mostrando un pronunciado escote. Su espalda era cubierta por una capa de tela transparente del mismo color del vestido, mismo que se ajustaba a su cintura para desembocar en la impetuosa caída de la falda como una cascada. Los mechones rosados yacían atrapados en un peinado poco complicado, mostrando su cuello largo y blanquecino.

Imaginaba que todo aquello era producto de su imaginación. Desde el encuentro, era imposible dirigir sus pensamientos a otra cosa que no involucrara a la bella dama. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación, rehusándose a creer que una vez más tenía la dicha de cruzar su camino con el de ella.

—Le presento a la Reina de Sanead, Mebuki de la casa Haruno. — La mujer, realizó ante el emperador una excelente reverencia, mostrándole respeto. — y a la Princesa de Seanad, Sakura de la casa Haruno.

La aludida, realizando del mismo modo una grácil reverencia, ignorando los impulsos de hacer contacto visual con el emperador, quien atrapó de inmediato aquella hipnótica mirada, sometiéndose a sus designios.

—Largo sea su reinado. — Murmuro Mebuki, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. — El reino de Seanad le jura lealtad y total obediencia. — Sasuke, contemplo de reojo a la hermosa peli-rosa, quien parecía tan pasmada como él.

—Su reputación la precede, mi señora. Su difunto esposo fue un gran guerrero. — Sasuke hablaba con tranquilidad, tratando de mantener la calma ante Sakura. — Creo que usted y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar. — Mebuki asintió. Hacía años que no se presentaba ante el emperador, una vez que Hashirama falleció, la mujer debía acudir ante el nuevo monarca a jurar lealtad y respeto, aprovechando la visita para realizar alianzas con los grandes señores. — Kakashi, encárgate de situar a la reina y la princesa de Seanad en mi mesa. — Ordenó. Planteándose la obsesiva misión de no dejar escapar a Sakura, no permitiría que se le escapara de las manos fácilmente.

—Nos honra con la invitación, mi señor. Estaremos más que encantadas, ¿verdad, Sakura?— Mebuki viro sobre sus tobillos, quedando frente a frente con la aludida. — Estas muy pálida, parece que viste a un fantasma. — Sentencio su madre, luciendo preocupada.

—No, no, estoy bien. — Excuso en voz baja, suplantando inmediatamente la seriedad por una amplia y reluciente sonrisa, dirigida al joven emperador. — Sera un honor, mi señor. — Respondió con voz trémula.

Una vez suscitado el saludo, Sasuke se dirigió al comedor principal en compañía de la realeza de Seanad, viéndose obligado a convivir con la familia de su futura prometida.

Todos tomaron asiento en la mesa principal, quedando pasmados con las bellezas que los acompañaban en la cena.

—Mi señor, tengo el honor de presentarle a Hyuga Hiashi, su hija la princesa Anabí, su sobrino, el príncipe Neja y por supuesto la princesa Hinata. — Espetó Kabuto.

Hiashi sonrió ampliamente, era un honor para la familia que Hinata fuese elegida para ser la esposa del emperador. Sabía que los dioses la habían dotado de tanta belleza por una razón.

Sasuke, sometió a la chica a un meticuloso escrutinio involuntario. No lo negaría, Hinata Hyuga poseía los rasgos suficientes para considerarla una mujer hermosa; Sus ojos grandes y expresivos, contrastaban con el color oscuro de su cabello.

A comparación de la peli-rosa, Hinata utilizaba un vestido conservador, ocultando la figura curvilínea bajo la tela azul de terciopelo, mostrando solo un escote casi imposible de esconder, atrayendo las miradas al collar que adornaba su cuello.

El pelinegro, asintió en silencio, tomando asiento en la silla principal, ordenándoles a los sirvientes que sirvieran la comida. Durante el transcurso de la cena, escucho atentamente los relatos de Hiashi Hyuga, respondiendo cuando lo ameritaba pero guardando silencio la mayor parte del tiempo.

Internamente, realizaba una comparación entre ambas mujeres. Hinata, parecía una mujer frágil, demasiado tímida y desconocedora de su belleza. Suponía que la chica seria la esposa sumisa que la mayoría desearía, desde lejos se sabía que había sido criada con un único propósito en la vida, convertirse en la mujer de alguien importante.

En cambio, Sakura, poseería inocencia, cierto, sin embargo un aura de insolencia y salvajismo la hacían más atractiva. Su presencia era difícil de ignorar, acaparaba las miradas de los ahí presentes, inclusive aquellos que parecía complicado tentar. A comparación de Hinata, Sakura lucía como una mujer fuerte, difícil de someter.

— ¿Desea más vino, mi señora?— Preguntó Suigetsu, dirigiendo su plena atención a Sakura, charlando con ella desde el instante que tomo asiento en la mesa.

—No, gracias, estoy bien así. — Mascullo, removiendo la copa aun con vino, acompañada de una leve sonrisa.

—Insisto, puedo asegurarle que no volverá a degustar un vino tan exquisito como este.— Persuadió Suigetsu, ordenándole a uno de los sirvientes que se acercara con una copa limpia, vertiendo el líquido rojo para ofrecerlo a la bella dama.

Sakura, llevo el borde de la copa hacia sus labios, permitiendo que la explosión de sabores estallara en su boca. Guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, depositando nuevamente el cáliz en la mesa, limpiando con elegancia la comisura de sus labios. — ¿Y bien?— Preguntó el peliblanco entusiasmado.

— ¿Quiere que le diga la verdad?— Suigetsu asintió. — Creo que he degustado mejores vinos que este. — El chico no contuvo la carcajada, maravillado por la sagaz respuesta de la peli-rosa. Sasuke, se limitaba a atisbarlos, escuchando atentamente sus conversaciones.

La charla se desvió directamente a la política, discutiendo sobre los posibles movimientos para la próxima batalla. Todos parecían inmersos en las palabras de los grandes estrategas, quienes otorgaban su consejo al nuevo emperador, persuadiéndolo a continuar con la guerra de Hashirama.

— ¿Y cuál es su opinión, mi señora?— Preguntó Suigetsu, sembrando la afonía en la mesa, era extraño preguntarle a una mujer sobre un tema como lo era la política y la guerra.

—Mi opinión es relativamente diferente a la de todos ustedes, caballeros. — Murmuro Sakura. — Si los grandes emperadores desearan verse muertos unos a los otros, ya lo habrían hecho. — Espetó, dando un elegante trago, sin dejar de sostener el oscuro mar en los ojos del pelinegro.

—En ese caso, ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de la guerra?— Cuestionó el azabache, interrumpiendo por primera vez la conversación de sus invitados.

—Sumisión. — Replicó, dirigiéndose directamente al emperador. — Y creo que usted comprende el por qué la sumisión a otro seria intolerable. — Sasuke sonrió ínfimamente, atrapado por la basta inteligencia y las palabras acertadas de la princesa.

Todos asintieron en silencio, la sagaz gobernante de Seanad era de tener cuidado.

La charla se vio interrumpida por el cambio de música. Los invitados se abrieron paso en medio del salón, bailando con habilidad el primer vals. Sin demorar demasiado, Suigetsu, solicitó a la princesa la primera pieza, llevándola consigo al mar de personas que danzaban con alegría al compás de la música.

Sasuke, intentó disipar los pensamientos entorno a la peli-rosa, concentrándose en la tímida dama que yacía frente a él. Seriamente, se dirigió a Hiashi, era el momento de lanzar la petición.

—Creo que usted sabe el motivo por el cual envié el halcón. — Inició, solicitando a uno de los sirvientes que vertiera más vino. Hiashi asintió, mostrándose atrapado por lo que había aguardado toda la noche.— Necesito una mujer capaz de gobernar a mi lado, la cual, le otorgue un heredero al trono.— Levemente, atisbo a Hinata, quien evitaba a toda costa cruzar mirada con el emperador.— Su hija, Hinata, es la adecuada para ello.

—Ella estará encantada. — Dijo Hiashi, entrelazando su mano con la del pelinegro, fundiéndose en un gélido abrazo para después brindar por el grato acontecimiento. Los Uchiha y Hyuga se unirían una vez más, está vez, gracias al matrimonio de los respectivos herederos.

: : : : : : : :

La música finalizó, permitiéndoles a los músicos y los invitados tomar un respectivo descanso.

Sakura arrastró consigo al peliblanco, entre risas y respiraciones agitadas. Le parecía gracioso escuchar las bromas e historias que tenía Suigetsu para ella, siendo imposible contener las carcajadas.

—Necesitó un poco de aire fresco. — Murmuró ella, percibiendo como las gotas de sudor apelaban su frente.

—No demore demasiado, mi señora, aún no hemos terminado, esto es solo el inicio. — Advirtió el joven guerrero, desapareciendo entre la multitud para buscar un poco de vino y aplacar su sed.

Sakura sintió el gélido aire rodearla por completo, notando el abrupto cambio de temperatura. Sonrió al atisbar el firmamento atiborrado de estrellas, dirigiendo sus pasos lejos del barullo.

Aquella noche había sido mejor de lo que imaginaba, nunca creyó que los bailes serían tan divertidos, sintiéndose impaciente para recibir la próxima invitación.

Tomó asiento en las bancas de piedra que decoraban el jardín, aspirando con fuerza el aire puro, mientras el viento danzaba con los mechones rebeldes que comenzaban a escaparse de su prisión.

—Me parece que usted y yo nos hemos encontrado en otra ocasión.

Sakura no reprimió el respingo, virando con violencia hacia el punto donde provenía la voz. Llevó una mano hasta su pecho, reparando en el rápido latir de su corazón. Alzó la mirada, reconociendo la voz y presencia del emperador.

—No puedo asegurarle eso, su majestad. — La peli-rosa se puso de pie, sumergiéndose en el laberinto creado con arbustos, embriagándose con el olor de las flores nocturnas, buscando escapar de aquel joven al que nunca imaginó volvería a encontrarse.

—Eras la dama del prado, recolectabas flores mientras danzabas. — Sasuke, absorto por la presencia de la chica, comenzó a seguirla, asechándola.

—Oh, ya lo recuerdo. — Respondió ella. — Un extraño lugar para un emperador, ¿no lo cree?— Cuestionó. Desconocía que el chico perteneciera a la familia real, sobre todo, por su mente nunca cruzó la idea de que el seria el nuevo amo y señor de Othana.

—Quizá, pero aún no era proclamado emperador.— Hábilmente, sus caminos se cruzaron en un punto sin salida, acorralando a la chica desde la lejanía, aproximándose a ella, notando como el nerviosismo se encargaba de poseerla.

Poco a poco la distancia entre los dos fue haciéndose menos.

Ella, aferraba sus manos a las plantas, desconociendo la manera de actuar. En cuanto a Sasuke, atisbaba como su pecho se alzaban al compás de la respiración, vislumbro sus labios carnosos, desembocando en aquellos brillantes fanales esmeralda.

Nunca se vio a si mismo absorto en una coyuntura como tal. Juraba que si tuviese la oportunidad de poseerla, lo haría. Sakura tenía el poder de doblegarlo, ser la primera mujer que tentaba la suerte del estoico Sasuke Uchiha.

Se embriago con el olor de su cuerpo, reparando en lo peculiar que era, distinto a los demás aromas. Tentando a acariciar aquella tersa piel, extendió una de sus manos, muriendo por dentro, imaginando como sería el momento en que sus dedos entraran en contacto con ella.

— ¡Sakura!— Exclamó una voz femenina, la misma que interrumpió su encuentro en el bosque. Abruptamente, la chica encontró la manera de huir del acorralamiento, saliendo del laberinto, apaciguando la respiración descompuesta, aparentando total quietud para no levantar sospechas.— Estuve buscándola durante largo rato, es hora de irnos.

—Sí, está bien. — Murmuro, sonriendo con nerviosismo al tiempo que caminaba a la par de la amable doncella, buscando desesperadamente al emperador. Intentaba comprender que había sucedido en el corazón del jardín, sintiéndose obligada a reprimir las sensaciones que la cercanía del pelinegro había desembocado en su interior.

: : : : : : : :

Los días transcurrieron con lentitud. De su mente era imposible borrar la imagen de la princesa. Había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para no pensar en ella, olvidarla y continuar con su vida. Pronto tendría una esposa, e indispuesto a buscar placer en otras mujeres, se propuso serle fiel, aun así si la chica parecía temerle.

Lanzó el cáliz de oro al cristal frente a él, rompiéndolo en pequeños fragmentos difíciles de unir. Ofuscado, caminó de un lado a otro por la habitación, reprimiendo los sueños taciturnos que involucraban a Sakura debajo de su cuerpo, clamando a gritos su nombre mientras se retorcía de placer. Imaginaba como seria poseerla, hacerla suya. Exclamó una maldición.

Se rehusaba a ser un hombre que no era. Debía apegarse a sus juramentos, porque sabía la importancia que los mismos tenían. Había hecho un trato con los Hyuga, y romperlo supondría una deshonra para la propia chica, algo que ella no merecía.

Sin embargo, Sakura ejercía sobre él un poder difícil de ignorar, dejaría todo por estar con ella.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó Kakashi, apareciendo en la habitación, obteniendo una pronta respuesta a su cuestionamiento al ver los cristales esparcidos en el suelo. — ¿Qué es lo que te perturba?— Indagó, buscando el motivo de la inquietud de Sasuke.

—Nada en particular. — Mentía. No rebelaría fácilmente que la desesperación que lo atacaba se debía a cierta dama. Caminó hacia la mesa que sostenía los contenedores de vino, tomando otra copa y vertiendo una gran cantidad de líquido para beberla con rapidez, repitiendo el proceso dos veces continúas.

—Por supuesto que sucede algo.— Dijo con parsimonia, otorgándole el tiempo necesario para ser sincero con el.— No me moveré de aquí hasta que digas que es lo que está pasando.

Hastiado por la persistencia, volvió a beber otra copa de vino, exteriorizaría sus penas con el peliblanco. Como mano derecha y consejero, lo ayudaría a elegir lo mejor para él y el reino.

—Cuando nos detuvimos en el camino al palacio, encontré a cierta mujer que logró trastocarme de una forma que ni siquiera yo creía capaz. — Habló, recordando el primer encuentro entre él y la hermosa princesa. — ¿Por qué nunca sacaste a coalición a la princesa de Seanad?— Cuestionó con amargura, frunciendo el ceño, estrujando la copa hasta que su mano se tornó blanca.

Kakashi dio un largo suspiro. Poseía los motivos suficientes para omitir a la bella chica, prefiriendo reservarlos para sí mismo y no emitirlos al escéptico emperador. Abatido, sabía que el joven pelinegro se había propuesto algo, y no existiría poder humano que arrancara de su mente el propósito.

—Si te advirtiera que Sakura será una elección desafortunada, ¿eso te haría cambiar?— Preguntó Kakashi.

Sasuke, guardó silencio, meditando fríamente su respuesta, aunque sabía que tenía la apropiada y la que él deseaba.

—No. — Respondió.

—Por supuesto que no. — Replicó Kakashi tristemente.

—Está mal. — Murmuro el Uchiha, vaticinando lo que una elección errada podría desatar sobre los demás.

—Se imprudente con tus juramentos y tu gente hará lo mismo. — Dijo Kakashi, recordando las palabras que una vez le dijo su padre. — Hiashi Hyuga puede ser tanto un gran aliado como un poderoso enemigo. — Murmuro.

—No me importaría. — Admitió Sasuke. Renunciaría a demasiadas cosas mientras tuviera el cargo de emperador, entre ellas su libertad, sin embargo, de negaba a desistir de esa bella mujer.

— Todos los hombres que he conocido se han mantenido firmes en la creencia de que en su caso, todas las leyes de probabilidad quedarían anuladas. No necesitas consejo, solo aprobación. — Kakashi volvió a suspirar con fuerza.

—Envía a Suigetsu a traer a la princesa. Yo me encargare de hablar frente a frente con Hiashi. — Ordenó, evitando encarar al peliblanco.

—Como usted lo ordene. — Espetó, abandonado la habitación, dirigiéndose directamente a emitir el comando del emperador.

: : : : : : : :

Yacía sentada en el balcón. Sus manos, permanecían recargadas en la superficie de piedra, posicionando su mentón sobre estas mientras contemplaba atentamente el amplio bosque que se expandía por todo lo ancho de las tierras.

Suspiró con fuerza, había algo que molestaba a la bella princesa, algo que involucraba al nuevo emperador.

Divagaba una y otra vez sobre la situación de la noche anterior, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta convincente a sus dudas. Quizá, todo era producto de su imaginación, constantemente su mente se encargaba de crear panoramas poco convincentes por diversión.

Sonrió, un hombre de tal envergadura como el pelinegro nunca se fijaría en ella, todo permanecería en el primer encuentro, conservándolo como un grato recuerdo. De ser posible que el azabache sintiera algo por ella, era imposible perpetuar algo entre los dos, puesto que elegirlo a él era renunciar a su libertad, y para ser sincera consigo misma, amaba más la liberta de albedrio a ser la esposa de un gran señor.

Regresó a la habitación, tomando asiento frente al tocador, pasando el cepillo en reiteradas ocasiones, ideando que hacer para matar el tiempo libre.

—Sakura.

Escucho el llamado en voz baja, con un tono apenas audible. No le prestó atención, situando el cepillo sobre la madera, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación, dar una vuelta por el prado le traería tranquilidad, ayudándola a sosegar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Osas huir de mí, pequeña?— Viro su atención a otro punto de la habitación, encontrándola nuevamente vacía. Frunció el ceño, frustrada por la extraña jugarreta. Retornó su atención a la puerta, notando ante ella una hermosa mujer, de aspecto fantasmal, como si estuviese hecha de humo.

Rápidamente, retrocedió hasta terminar en la cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo se paralizaba por el miedo, estrujando las sabanas bajo sus manos.

— ¿Quién e-eres tú?— Pregunto con voz trémula, disipando las sensaciones de debilidad para transformarlas en fortaleza. — ¡Dime tu nombre!— Ordenó, poniéndose de pie para encarar al extraño ente.

—Yo soy quien debería sentirme ofendida por tu impertinencia.— Confesó, rodeándola, asechándola de un lado a otro, examinándola con descaro.— Mi nombre es Magulla, debes reconocerme por los templos destruidos y mi imagen en los libros.

—La diosa desterrada…— Susurró, rememorando los relatos que involucraban las desgracia que habían llevado a la diosa a ser condenada al exilio y olvido.

—Me cuesta admitirlo, pero así es. — Espetó molesta. — Soy la verdadera diosa del caos. — Se presentó, portando con orgullo el título que le habían impuesto por maldición.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Cuestionó confundida, siguiendo atentamente los pasos de la diosa.

—A ti, pequeña. — Sentencio, situando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, susurrando la respuesta en su oído, ocasionando que un escalofrió recorriera toda la espina dorsal de la peli-rosa.

— ¿Y qué es lo que una diosa puede querer de mí?— Ofuscada, se alejó de ella, dejando en claro su deseo de permanecer lejos.

—Eres la elegida. — El semblante de Kaguya se sumergió en completa seriedad, adjudicándole el temor que necesitaba para intimidar a los hombres. — Los hombres te temerán y por lo tanto, intentaran destruirte…los mortales le tienen miedo a lo desconocido.— Dijo, sonriendo con malicia.— Cuando lo comprendas, el poder dentro de ti emergerá, y tomaras aquello que te pertenece por derecho.— Este no será nuestro último encuentro… tu y yo volveremos a reunirnos. No soy tu enemiga, estoy aquí para ayudarte. — Advirtió, desapareciendo como una ligera brisa antes de que la confundida peli-rosa pudiese preguntarle algo.

Los cascos de los caballos golpeando la tierra acapararon su atención. Inmiscuida, dirigió sus pasos hacia el balcón, reconociendo los estandartes imperiales. Se preguntaba lo que la guardia real estaba haciendo en su reino, era extraño recibir a los hombres del emperador en el palacio.

Ofuscada, salió de la habitación, buscado con desespero a su madre, quien quizá ya estaba al tanto de los sorprendentes visitantes.

— ¿Dónde está mi madre?— Preguntó con desespero a una de las mujeres de la servidumbre, quien tímidamente respondió con mano titubeante ante la exigencia de la princesa.

A lo lejos, Mebuki era solicitada por un hombre reconocido para la chica, se trataba nada más y nada menos que del galante caballero con el que había bailado la noche anterior.

Sin dudarlo, opto por acercarse a ella. Su pecho albergaba un presentimiento, el cual le era imposible catalogar como bueno o malo, pero la opresión de su pecho indicaba que algo sucedería, un hecho que le cambiaría la vida.

—Mi señora. — Saludó Suigetsu, depositando un beso sobre el dorso de su mano. — Me presento en nombre del emperador, solicitando una audiencia privada con usted, la reina. — Indicó dirigiéndose a Mebuki.

—Po-por favor, pase. — Accedió confundida, guiando al caballero a la sala principal, donde los dos podrían charlar largo y tendido sobre la petición del rey.

Sakura captó que su presencia no era requerida. Curiosa sobre los asuntos que el emperador deseaba tratar con su madre, buscó el escondite perfecto para escuchar la conversación. Conocía aquel castillo como la palma de su mano, sobre todos los pasadizos secretos que alberga en la oscuridad.

Permaneció inerte, escuchando con atención las voces al otro lado de la habitación, sin necesidad de interrumpir a su madre.

—El emperador ha solicitado la presencia de su hija, la princesa de Seanad para convertirla en su esposa y emperatriz de Othana. — Anunció Suigetsu con incomodidad, puesto que sus planes se veían ofuscados por el decreto del pelinegro.

Mebuki, aún más confundida, sintió como si las fuerzas escaparan de su cuerpo. Sabía que a comparación de los demás hombres que pretendían a su hija, no podría oponerse a los designios de un hombre como el emperador.

— ¿Cómo?— Susurro, sorprendida. — No lo entiendo, el emperador estaba comprometido con la princesa Hyuga, ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de parecer?— Evidentemente, Mebuki albergaba las mismas dudas de su hija, quien permanecía inmersa en un estado catatónico al escuchar la noticia.

—Para serle sincero, mi señora, desconozco los motivos que orillaron al emperador a cambiar de opinión. Solo soy el mensajero y estoy aquí para cumplir mi deber ante mi señor. — Advirtió, Suigetsu, apretando con fuerza los puños, hasta que la yema de sus dedos y la palma de sus manos se tornó blanca.

— ¡No lo permitas!— Interrumpió Sakura envuelta en lágrimas, buscando el consuelo de su madre. — Por favor, no lo hagas. — Solicitó. Muy en el fondo sabía que suplir era una pérdida de tiempo. La idea de ser el capricho de un hombre solo lograba revolverle las entrañas.

—No puedo hacer nada al respecto. — Mebuki tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos, compartiendo la tristeza. — Es su palabra ante la mía, no poseo tanto poder.

—Por favor. — Suplicó Sakura, tendiéndose ante los pies de Suigetsu. — No permita que esto suceda, se lo ruego.

Ver el rostro empapado por el llanto y la expresión de dolor, quebrantaron la fuerte coraza del peliblanco, llevaba a una bella chica en contra de su voluntad, sin embargo un halo de egoísmo apareció en su corazón, de no llegar con ella al Imperio su cabeza terminaría clavada en una pica, decorando los muros que resguardaban el castillo, cumpliendo con el destino que le aguardaba en Qestroysal.

—Lo lamento, esto no está en mis manos. — Sin decir nada más, el peliblanco se puso de pie. — Un carruaje aguarda por usted afuera. Yo mismo la escolares al emperador.

Sakura sabía que si se rehusaba a subir al carruaje, el pelinegro vendría a buscarla de todas maneras. Evitando futuros conflictos que involucraran el bienestar de aquellos a quienes amaba, la princesa acepto a duras penas, despidiéndose de sus únicas amigas y compañeras entre llanto, abrazándolas con fuerza y llevando consigo un poco de todas.

Al presentarse ante su madre, la rodeo con sus brazos como nunca lo había hecho, memorizando el tamaño de su cuerpo, la textura de su piel y el olor de su perfume. Mebuki, estrujo con fuerza la tela del vestido, como si eso fuera suficiente para retener a su hija.

Los soldados presenciaban la escena con cierta incomodidad, prefiriendo desviar su atención a otro punto, estaban ahí por designios del emperador, y su labor era llevar a la princesa de Seanad ante él.

—Se cuidadosa. — Advirtió su madre, aun sin apartarse de ella, disfrutaría de los últimos segundos que le restaban a su lado. — No seas impertinente, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. — Con labios temblorosos, Mebuki depositó un último beso sobre la frente de su más preciado tesoro, apartando de su cuello el collar que siempre se mantuvo con ella, uno de los últimos regalos que Kakashi había dejado antes de partir. — El padre de tu padre lo portó en cada una de sus batallas. Estaré más segura si lo llevas contigo, solo se trata de una batalla más por librar.

Sakura asintió, portando con orgullo el icono perteneciente a su familia. Volvió a aferrarse a su madre antes de que los soldados la apartaran para dirigirla a su carruaje. Contuvo un gemido mordiendo sus labios, aflorando el llanto hasta que su pecho no pudo soportarlo

Mientras el carruaje avanzaba por el sendero decorado con grandes árboles, la peli-rosa no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería cuando estuviese frente al emperador una vez más. Nunca imaginó que el reencuentro acontecería de esa manera, presentándose ante él como su futura esposa.

Pensar en la vida matrimonial ocasionó que un escalofrió recorriera toda su espalda. Había escuchado historias respecto a las "obligaciones" que tenía una mujer al convertirse en la mujer de un hombre tan poderoso como lo era el emperador, un rey o algún duque. Todos y cada uno de ellos se veían obligados a engendrar un heredero a quien heredar su patrimonio, asegurar que todo el legado familiar continuara en las manos de alguien perteneciente a la casa y no a un extraño. Lo complicado no era criar al niño, sino, aquel proceso que de solo imaginarlo le revolvía las entrañas.

Se preguntaba el por qué era la elegida. Ante otras mujeres, sus cualidades se veían opacadas por el vasto conocimiento y su posición como princesas de mayor rango, no pudo evitar sentir lastima por la princesa Hyuga, y a la vez maldecirla en silencio por no ser lo que el emperador esperaba.

Su cabeza no permanecía quieta. Los movimientos abruptos del carruaje revolvían su estómago, podría asegurar que si pasaba un minuto más confinada dentro de aquel reducido espacio, terminaría por volverse loca. El sol había desaparecido, abriendo paso a la noche, cubriendo con un manto de oscuridad todo a su alrededor.

Suspiro de alivio al contemplar por la diminuta ventana el imponente castillo, sin embargo, el nerviosismo se hizo presente una vez más, y las ganas de llorar se contuvieron dentro de ella formando un nudo en su garganta.

A pesar del escándalo que generó la precipitada decisión del emperador al elegirla como esposa, todo permanecía en completa calma.

El carruaje se detuvo a las puertas del castillo, tenuemente iluminadas por antorchas. Los guardias permanecían inmóviles formando dos filas rectas, acompañados por la servidumbre que atendería a la futura emperatriz esa noche.

La joven se aseguró de parecer lo más serena posible, inclusive si su rostro revelaba el suplicio de la decisión, acompañado del tormento a someterse a un cambio de vida completamente distinto, para el cual no estaba preparada. Sintió el aire fresco impactarse en su rostro, llenando de pureza sus pulmones hasta sacarlo con un gran suspiro. Sostuvo la mano de Suigetsu, evitando cruzar miradas con él. La tristeza había desaparecido para abrir paso a la molestia.

Los solados, al igual que las damas, saludaron a la prometida del emperador con una simple reverencia.

—Bienvenida, su majestad.— Saludó una mujer joven, con cabello corto y lacio, atado en una coleta media, sus ojos emulaban el color oscuro de su cabellera contrastando con la piel plancha y nívea.— Mi nombre es Si zuñe y seré su dama de compañía.— Sonrió, inclinados cabeza en un saludo cordial.— El emperador aun no podrá recibirla, por lo tanto, la dirigiré a sus aposentos.— Indicó, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada a la peli-rosa al castillo, siguiéndola unos metros atrás.

Recorrió los amplios pasillos del palacio, decorados con opulencia y ornamentos de oro, los cuadros colgaban en las paredes, y las velas iluminaban el camino. Sakura contuvo la impresión al comprobar que la "humilde" morada del emperador era mil veces más grande que el castillo donde creció.

Shizune abrió las puertas de par en par de la habitación donde pasaría la noche. La peli-rosa podría deducir que aquello era una muestra de uno de los tantos cuartos que conformaban el palacio imperial, suponía que los aposentos imperiales eran más excéntricos. Las paredes relataban en sus murales la historia de una hermosa dama. Toda su vida se veía plasmada entre muebles y terminados de oro. Una enorme cama yacía en medio, sosteniendo cuatro pilares con cortinas a los lados, a lado izquierdo se encontraba una chimenea de mármol y frente a la cama, una sala para uso privado. Del techo colgaba un enorme candelabro, proveyendo de luz cada rincón.

Sintiendo como las fuerzas desaparecían de su cuerpo, mantuvo el equilibrio al sostenerse de uno de los pilares de la cama, tomando asiento sobre el amplio colchón. Sin decir nada al respecto, Shizune abandonó la habitación, dejándola en completa soledad.

Desesperada, deambulo de un lado a otro, buscando algún pasadizo que la dirigiera a otro lugar. Planeaba escapar caída la noche. Recorrería el bosque en la oscuridad y regresaría a casa lo antes posible, eso, si lo graba encontrar una salida. Abrió las cortinas de par en par, avistando el abismo bajo la habitación, augurándole una muerte segura si osaba tomar como medida desesperada lanzarse.

Suspiró con fuerza. La ansiedad que albergaba su cuerpo era tanta que sentía como las paredes se hacían cada vez más y más pequeñas. Aquella seria su prisión hasta el final de sus días y una mujer como ella no resistía estar entre murallas. Veía más factible volverse loca a someterse al azabache.

Un llamado a la puerta puso fin a sus pensamientos. Temerosa, volvió a tomar asiento en la cama.

— ¿Si?— Cuestionó con voz trémula, estrujando la tela del vestido.

—El emperador ordena su presencia. — Replicó una voz masculina, abriendo la puerta para llevar a la futura emperatriz consigo. Sakura, molesta, frunció el ceño. Alguien debía enseñarle una lección a ese hombre, no podía proponerse a obtener todo lo que deseaba, ella entraba en esas inverosimilitudes.

Caminó detrás del soldado con la cabeza erguida, mostrando una altivez digna de una dama herida. No repararía en albergar palabras en su pecho, si el chico imaginaba que era el único que podía jugar de esa manera, estaba muy equivocado.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, mostrando al pelinegro deambulando de un lado a otro con un aspecto desalineado. Sus mechones azabaches alborotados, la camisa desabotonada, mostrando el inicio de su pecho y el hueso de la clavícula. Con un banal gestó, comandó cerrar las puertas, permaneciendo a solas con la peli-rosa.

Ambos se contemplaron sin reparo, largamente, como esa vez en el prado, con la abismal diferencia que en aquel entonces ninguno de los dos imaginó encontrarse en esa situación.

Sasuke, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, bebiendo de una vez el vino restante en la copa.

— ¿Qué hacia un hombre como usted deambulando por el bosque aquel día?— Sakura fue la primera en romper el silencio, hablando con severidad y emulando sus rasgos al mismo tono de voz utilizado. No permitiría que el pelinegro contemplara en ella la oportunidad de doblegarla y poseerla, ella no pertenecía a nadie, solo a si misma. — Debe ser un príncipe o familiar directo para ser nombrado emperador de la noche a la mañana.

—No solo la sangre asegura la corona. — Espetó, mostrándose tan calmado y apático como de costumbre. — Valen más las hazañas en el campo de batalla. — Dijo el, refiriéndose a los motivos que lo llevaron a convertirse en emperador, evitando entrar en detalles, había cosas más importantes de las cuales hablar.

—Ha dejado en mí una conmoción enorme al someterme a sus designios. — Confesó con amargura. — Por un instante imaginé que al no pertenecer a la rama principal de la familia real, sariá lo que la sumisión significaría para alguien como usted y yo. — Explicó, tratando de plantear una empatía que no serviría de nada. Sakura obtuvo como respuesta un largo silencio, desesperante para ella, quien precisaba una explicación coherente a las acciones arrebatadas de un mandatario obsesionado. — ¿Por qué yo?— Preguntó en voz alta, atrayendo sus irises negros hacia ella. — La princesa Hyuga era la mujer adecuada para convertirse en su mujer, ¿Por qué cambio de decisión? ¿Qué lo llevó a destruir mi vida?

El bombardeo de preguntas constante, comenzaban a aclarar el panorama. Aquella era una mala elección, claro que sí. Sin embargo, orgulloso desde nacimiento, Sasuke no dudaría de su palabreaba, y el discurso amargo de aquella dama no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—La ceremonia se llevara a cabo mañana por la noche. — Dijo Sasuke entre dientes. — Dispondrás de tu propio cortejo y una habitación privada. — Relató con voz grave, pasando olímpicamente a lado de ella, evitando sumergirse en su persona.

—Te arrepentirás de esto. — Amenazó.

—Hm, ya he escuchado eso anteriormente. — Espetó con arrogancia, restándole importancia a las advertencias.

—Convertiré tu vida en un infierno. — apercibió, apretando el puño hasta tonar la punta de sus dedos tan blanca como la lecha.

—Hmp. — Bufó Sasuke, anunciando su salida con un portazo. Si esa chica creía que lograría hacerlo desistir, estaba completamente equivocada.

: : : : : : : :

Contempló desde lejos el hermoso vestido que yacía sobre la cama, utilizaría aquel atuendo para ser entregada a Sasuke como su legítima esposa.

Por cuestiones de tiempo, la ceremonia no sería nada ostentosa y el banquete seguiría los mismos pasos que ésta, congregando a las personas más allegadas.

El agua resbalaba por su cuerpo, había perdido la noción del tiempo al encontrarse sumergida en sus pensamientos. Acarició con la yema de los dedos el icono que colgaba sobre su cuello, recordando las valerosas palabras de su madre, quien no estaría ahí para acompañarla.

—Mi señora, es hora. — Dijo Shizune, ayudando a la peli-rosa a salir de la tina, cubriendo su cuerpo con una manta especial para quitar el exceso de humedad. La dama, continúo auxiliando a Sakura en el proceso de vestido, esparciendo polvos con escancias por su cuerpo, ocultándolo bajo un amplio camisón.

Inmediatamente, la peli-rosa fue rodeada por las demás integrantes del cortejo, ayudándola a colocarse las calzas, para después, pasar el hermoso vestido dorado sobre sus hombros, ajustándolo a su cuerpo con fuerza, gracias a los cordones, atándolos de tal manera que hicieran lucir su cintura más estrecha y su busto más abultado.

Tomó asiento frente al tocador, permitiéndole a una chica de aspecto dulce encargarse de la melena salvaje. La joven, dubitativa, comenzó a cepillar las hebras rosadas, trenzando una sección, uniendo los mechones restantes en un sencillo recogido, revelando su rostro, cuello y hombros.

Para hacer más vistoso el atuendo, un collar de rubíes decoró el cuello de la peli-rosa, abarcando gran parte de su piel, mostrando las ostentosas formas que conformaban aquella joya. Anillos y brazaletes le fueron otorgados para hacer juego con la excéntrica gargantilla. El toque final recaía en la hermosa capa de color blanco con bordados de hilo de oro, situándola sobre sus hombros, permitiendo que la tela restante se arrastrara por el suelo, acompañando la cola del vestido.

Confundida, se contempló en el espejo. La mujer frente a ella solo era un reflejo irreconocible, esa era la nueva Sakura, la esposa del emperador. Atrás quedaron los vestidos sencillos y pies descalzos, estaba inmersa en una transición difícil de asimilar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron los paseos por el campo, sustituyéndolos por una enorme prisión, atiborrada de excesos. Suspiró con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de aflorar el llanto.

—Es hora. — Dijo Shizune en su oído, abriéndole paso a la futura emperatriz para presentarse ante el azabache.

Temblorosa, caminó con tanta normalidad como le era posible. El vestido ajustado complicaba la respiración, y los nervios se sumaban para hacer de ella un blanco fácil. Se dejó guiar por el cortejo, recorriendo un pequeño sendero iluminado por pequeñas antorchas en el suelo.

Como lo dictaban las costumbres, todas las uniones matrimoniales se llevaban a cabo en medio del bosque, iluminados por la luz de la luna, jurándose lealtad bajo la mirada de los dioses, quienes podrían apreciar con mayor tranquilidad el ritual.

Sus piernas dejaron de reaccionar al atisbar a Sasuke frente a ella, tan estoico como siempre, observándola mientras aguarda con ansias el ansiado momento. En contraste con ella, el pelinegro lucía un ajuar sencillo; Una camisa oscura de cuello alto, sobre esta, un jubón de piel, causes ocurso y una capa tan negra como la noche colgando sobre sus hombros.

El emperador, ofreció su mano para ayudarla a caminar por el escabroso terreno, acercándola hacia el con delicadeza. Ella parpadeo en reiteradas ocasiones, tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no terminar de bruces, aun sin soltar la mano del azabache, sosteniendo su mirada con esa característica altivez, otorgándole una señal sobre lo difícil que sería doblegarla a tal punto de someterla.

—Nos hemos reunido aquí, bajo la vista de los dioses, para hacer legítima esta unión que perdurara hasta el final de los días. — La voz del sacerdote resonó como un eco sonoro por el bosque. Los animales nocturnos merodeaban por los alrededores, manteniéndose alejados de la escena, pero remarcando su poderío. La luna iluminaba sutilmente toco aquello que su luz alcanzaba, incluyéndolos a ellos, postrados frente al altar, escuchando atentamente las palabras del sacerdote para llevar a cabo el ritual religioso.

El hombre, solicitó a los dos que extendieran su mano derecha, pasando la hoja afilada del chuchido por la palma, abriendo la carne, evidenciando parte del hueso, la herida dejaría en ellos una cicatriz de por vida, un recordatorio constante de las promesas emitidas aquella noche, rememorándole el verdadero significado del enlace. Las gotas de sangre necesarias cayeron sobre el altar, mezclándose, firmando el tratado divino. Sus manos se entrelazaron, mezclando el líquido carmesí, sosteniendo sus miradas mutuamente.

—Con este lazo y el poder que se me ha inferido, los proclamo legítimos esposos ante la vista de los dioses y los hombres. — El sacerdote, rodeo la parte afectada con un listón, ordenándole a los sirvientes que lo acompañaban, limpiar las heridas de los emperadores.

Sakura soportó con valentía las suturas y el vino vertido sobre su piel, Sasuke, por su parte, estaba acostumbrado, había obtenido cicatrices peores que lo dejaron en severas condiciones, era algo inminente cuando su presencia se solicitaba en el campo de batalla.

Finalizado el culto, los emperadores se dirigieron al comedor principal, donde unos cuantos invitados festejaron con algarabía la unión entre la princesa de Seanad y el gallardo guerrero.

Sakura se detuvo en seco, unos cuantos pasos detrás del pelinegro. A lado del trono de mármol negro yacía un trono de porcelana, con terminados de oro, adquiriendo la forma de hermosas plumas.

Temerosa, su cuerpo dejó de responder una vez más. Desconocía como debía actuar ante aquella situación, sabía que al tomar asiento, una corona reposaría sobre su cabeza, nombrándola soberana de Aephonia. Al igual que Sasuke, no estaba preparada para manejar todo ese poder.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó el azabache en voz baja, asegurándose que nadie más en la sala escuchara la conversación.

—Nada. — Replicó fieramente, subiendo los peldaños con dificultad a causa del bello vestido. Le demostraría a su esposo que nada ni nadie podían atemorizarla. Tomó asiento, contemplando el lúgubre panorama a su alrededor.

La música sonaba fuerte a petición del joven emperador, quien mostraba sin discreción la molestia que todo aquello le generaba. Los dos formaban un matrimonio a la fuerza.

Comenzaba a tomarle sentido a las palabras emitidas por Kakashi, esa mujer seria su perdición.

Grandes héroes habían renunciado a la gloria por las miles es que el cuerpo de una dama otorgaba, el, como hombre, no estaba exento de las tentaciones, y Sakura suponía una incitación difícil de ignorar.

En esos instantes se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Avizoró a su esposa en reiteradas ocasiones, con discreción, apreciando su rostro estoico, plagado la tristeza. Si de algo estaba seguro era que si ambos se lo proponían, terminarían el uno con el otro.

Las personas ignoraban el pérfido manto que arropaba a los emperadores, situando los regalos para la pareja en los peldaños que conectaban con los tronos. Sasuke agradecía con un simple gesto, mientras Sakura, trataba de sonreír amablemente, agradeciéndoles la cortesía.

Transcurrida la noche, gran parte de los invitados comenzaba a retirarse del gran salón, solo los personajes importantes aguardaban el momento adecuado para mantener una reunión con el emperador.

Sasuke se puso de pie, estrechando su mano con la de Sakura, obligándola a seguirle el paso. Sin decir nada, el azabache indicó al cortejo de su esposa que se acercara, dejando a la bella peli-rosa expectante ante sus órdenes.

—Ve a la habitación. — Indicó en un murmullo. — Yo iré en unos cuantos minutos.

Sakura asintió sin imitarse en mirarlo, dio media vuelta, caminando detrás de las damas, quienes la dirigían a los aposentos del emperador.

Frente a las enormes puertas de oro, Sakura palideció. Había escuchado lo que sucedía en la noche de bodas, un ritual que se tornaría constante con el paso del tiempo, al cual, dudaba mucho poder habituarse. Algunas argumentaban que disminuiría cuando ella engendrara un heredero, otras aludirían que solo acudiría a su cama cuando la situación lo demandara. Ella, esperaba que los pronósticos fallaran, un matrimonio sin consumar podría anularse con facilidad.

Avanzó en la habitación, reparando en las excentricidades que conformaban los aposentos del emperador, diez veces mayor que el cuarto donde pasó la primera noche. Gran parte del corteo abandonó a la chica, dejando solamente una jovencita, quien no demoró en ayudarle a la peli-rosa a despojarse del pesado e incomodó atuendo.

Sakura respiraba con nerviosismo. En su vida había permanecido sola en una habitación con un hombre, era la primera vez que compartiría el lecho con una persona por la cual solo podía sentir rencor por despojarla de su libertad. Su pecho se alzaba de arriba hacia abajo, el corazón palpitaba con rapidez, las manos le sudaban y las piernas le temblaban de solo imaginar que en cuestión de minutos, Uchiha Sasuke atravesaría esas puertas para proclamar y degustar la ambrosia de los dioses.

— ¿El emperador aún se encuentra abajo?— Preguntó tímidamente, no porque los asuntos del azabache la inmiscuyeran, sino por la mera razón de que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas y el pelinegro permaneciera más tiempo de lo planeado.

—Sí, mi señora. — Respondió la chica, deshaciendo el agarre del vestido, permitiéndole respirar libremente a Sakura. Apartó con delicadeza una a una las prendas hasta dejarla con la ropa interior, deshizo el complejo peinado, desencadenado la cascada de mechones rosados que llegaban hasta la altura de la cintura.

El cuerpo de la chica se paralizó al escuchar los firmes pasos aproximándose por el pasillo. Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Sus temores se afianzaron a ella al notar la presencia del Uchiha, quien finalizados su labores, se disponía a descansar en los aposentos reales.

La dama que minutos antes acompañaba a la peli-rosa, inclinó la cabeza en una tímida reverencia, abandonado el cuarto, los emperadores prescriban de intimidad, y lo que sucediera en aquella habitación no era de su incumbencia.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Sasuke se reuniera con ella en los aposentos reales. El pelinegro necesitaba tiempo para prepararse para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Ella, esperaba sentada, aparentando paciencia, tenía las manos situadas sobre su regazo, mientras su mirada permanecía clavada en el suelo y los mechones rosados ocultaban cualquier expresión en su rostro.

Inmediatamente, se despojó de la capa, lanzándola a una silla, desabotonó el jubón, deshizo los nudos de la parte superior de la camisa, exponiendo su cuello y parte del pecho. Sin mirar a Sakura, se dirigió a la mesa donde yacía la jarra de vino, vertiendo una generosa cantidad de líquido carmesí en esta.

— ¿Quieres una?— Preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza para sorpresa del chico. Del mismo modo, vertió el líquido en el cáliz libre, ofreciéndolo a la chica.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura lo bebió de golpe, cerrando los ojos ante la abrupta sensación de escozor en su garganta, aquel vino era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. — ¿Estas nerviosa?— Sasuke cerró los ojos, había evitado mirarla desde que se adentró en la habitación.

Sasuke era un hombre fuerte y alto. Su semblante reflejaba tensión. Al igual que ella, el nerviosismo asolaba su cuerpo, sin embargo, el orgullo que portaba era tanto que no sucumbiría a los efectos de aquella sensación. Le parecía un joven atractivo, sus rasgos balanceados y suaves, tenía la nariz recta y la boca delgada. En su rostro no existía marca alguna de las batallas, quizá, sus enemigos eran muy generosos, todos los estragos de la lucha permanecían ocultos bajo capas y capas de ropa.

Como un jaguar al asecho, Sasuke tomó asiento en la cama, cerca del cuerpo de la peli-rosa, podía aspirar sin impedimentos el dulce aroma que provenía de ella, era una mezcla de lavanda y otro olor difícil de identificar, pero lo suficiente para incitarlo a perder la cordura.

Sus largos dedos acariciaron la desnudez de su hombro, palpando con deleite la tersa piel de porcelana; el tacto, estremeció a la peli-rosa, conteniendo la respiración ante el nerviosismo. Respingo al percatar como el azabache relamía sus labios, ella, era la tentación en persona, perdería el reino entero solo para conseguirla.

Sin depuro, comenzó a esparcir besos húmedos por su cuello, dejando un rastro de ellos, pequeñas marcas rojizas que desaparecían con el transcurso de los días. Sus dedos, aprisionaron la parte superior de la comisión, deshaciendo el nudo que lo mantenía atado, descubriendo mas parte de su cuerpo. Sonrió satisfecho, descendiendo hasta sus hombros aspiró con fuerza la dulce fragancia.

Con un movimiento rápido, aprisionó a la peli-rosa entre su cuerpo y el colchón, posicionándose entre sus piernas, impidiéndole escapar.

El temor en sus fanales esmeralda, vaticinaban un suceso que formaría parte de su vida. Lo inminente estaba por suceder. Cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba, un sinfín de sentimientos deambulaban en su interior, generando una niebla difícil de descifrar.

—Este será nuestro recinto. — Habló Sasuke, sosteniendo su mirada con firmeza. Esperaba que sus palabras surtieran efecto y lograran apaciguarla. — Aquí, dentro…yo veré todo de ti, y tú, veras todo de mí. — Masculló.

Sakura guardó silencio, yacía tan paralizada por el miedo que articular palabra parecía una tarea más que complicada.

Los labios de Sasuke rozaron los suyos. Aquella extensión de piel era tierna, suave, cualquiera sucumbiría a sus deseos al degustar el fruto del pecado. Atrapó los labios de la peli-rosa en tierno beso, iniciando un lento compas, permitiéndole a la inexperta joven adaptarse a sus movimientos. Había besado a una serie de chicas en el pasado, pero ninguna se comparaba con la parsimonia que degustaba en esos momentos. Aquel gesto significaba para Sasuke una plena entrega de su ser, ponía en las manos de Sakura su vida.

Las manos de Sakura se aferraban a sus hombros, sus dedos largos y finos se clavaban como estacas en su piel, evitaba contemplar firmemente al azabache, y cuando menos lo imaginó, su cuerpo reaccionaba automáticamente a sus caricias. Coincidían en unos armoniosos compas, la lengua de Sasuke acaricio su labio inferior con deleite, alejándose lentamente al percibir como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

La mirada de Sakura expresaba sorpresa, atisba baba con avidez al hombre frente a ella, intentando comprender que estaba sucediendo. Siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, Sasuke comenzaba a deshacerse de la parte superior de su ajuar, dejando al descubierto su piel nívea, marcada por los estragos de la guerra, las cicatrices eran palpables, unas más que otras. En su cuerpo yacía la gloria y derrota de los combates. Sonrojada, sus fanales esmeraldas viajaron al techo de la habitación, su orgullo le impedía someterse a los deseos del emperador.

Sasuke, apartó con delicadeza la parte superior de la comisión, descubriendo los pechos firmes, redondos y perfectos de la peli-rosa. Automáticamente, la chica llevó ambas manos a sus senos, cubriendo la desnudez, sin embargo, él la detuvo, deteniéndola con un firme agarre en las muñecas.

—No, quiero contemplarte. — Susurró, ebrio de deseo. Acaricio sus senos con temor, sus dedos siguieron el contorno de sus pezones, buscando con desespero el néctar de sus labios, logró atraparlos en un beso demandante, anhelante y persistente. Descendió por su mentón, el cuello y la clavícula, su lengua trazaba un camino de saliva en la nívea e inmaculada piel de la peli-rosa.

Sakura, contuvo un gemido al notar la humedad de la boca de Sasuke en su seno izquierdo, la azabache lamia y succionaba con delicadeza, prestando atención al seno derecho con una de sus manos. Fue imposible para ella contener los impulsos de responder, sin embargo, su espalda se arqueo ante el placer, exponiendo todo su torso.

Entre sus piernas, la erección del azabache era palpable. Sus sexos entraban en contacto con una fricción tortuosa para el galante pelinegro, ella respingo, en su vida había visto a un hombre desnudo, su madre habló en una ocasión sobre las obligaciones de una mujer en la cama, sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar los cuestionamientos un tanto inapropiados, una jovencita de su edad no debía albergar pensamientos tan impuros como aquellos. El calor comenzaba a concentrarse entre sus piernas, un dolor invadió su vientre, su cuerpo comenzaba a implorar más y más.

Los labios de Sasuke recorrieron con parsimonia su vientre plano, apartando por completo la comisión. Detuvo las acciones entre sus piernas, deseaba captar esa imagen, y que perdurara en su mente como uno de los recuerdos más hermosos de su vida. Bajo su cuerpo, yacía una preciosa ninfa, exponiendo su fragmentación. Sus fanales esmeraldas brillaban de manera singular, sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban el crimen del momento, y sus carnosos labios, hinchados por la exigencia de ambrosia, mostraban el objeto de la adición.

Sus manos se encargaron de palpar el cálido sexo de la peli-rosa, fue imposible para él contener una sonrisa al percatarse de la humedad. A pesar de la resistencia que oponía, su cuerpo demostraba lo contrario. Recorrió la sensible extensión de piel con dos dedos, encontrando el punto frágil. Sakura, contuvo un gemido, estrujando las sabanas, cerrando los ojos y mordiendo sus labios para sofocar el grito delator de deseo. Nunca había experimentado una sensación tan magnifica en su vida, el dolor empezaba a disiparse, sus piernas se sentían débiles, dispuestas a sucumbir a los impulsos del cuerpo.

Sasuke apartó su pantalón, lanzándolo al suelo, donde las demás prendas yacían. Nuevamente, volvió a colocarte entre sus piernas, su irises negros atisbaron firmemente los fanales esmeralda de la chica, podía sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón. Lentamente introdujo su miembro con delicadeza; en respuesta, Sakura clavó las uñas en su espalda, el dolor parecía insoportable, era como si una fuerza superior irrumpiera en su interior abruptamente, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, algo dentro de ella se quebrantó. Él, aguardó unos instantes, debía permitirse a la peli-rosa adaptarse, lanzó un leve gemido al notar como las estrechas paredes de Sakura rodeaban su cuerpo con calidez. Con una estocada mas, entró por completo en ella, buscando sus labios con desesperó, la besó con delicadeza, rodeando su pequeña figura con ambos brazos, enfundando su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. Cuando notó que se tranquilizaba empezó a moverse despacio, cuidando en no reposar por completo todo el peso de su cuerpo, y manteniéndose al tanto de no provocarle más dolor del necesario. Después de lentas estocadas, el pelinegro se liberó, sembrando la semilla en su vientre, anunciando aquello con un leve gemido. Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza, gritando palabras indescifrables para el Uchiha. Aquel, era el orgasmo más triste que había escuchado en su vida.

Sintiéndose humillada, Sakura percibía aquello como un ultraje a su persona, el dolor fue tanto que por un momento creyó factible la idea de desmayarse, sintió como su cuerpo se enfriaba, era como si le hubiese lanzando un balde de agua helada. Lo único que deseaba en su vida era que nunca más volviera a penetrarla, que nunca más volviera a violentarla.

Secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, no permitiría que él se marchara triunfante. Recobrando las fuerzas, impidió que escapara, reteniéndole unos minutos más dentro de ella, obligándola a contemplarla.

—Podrás poseer mi cuerpo. — Dijo con furia. Sasuke no perdía de vista sus ojos cristalinos, atiborrados de furia. — Pero nunca te apoderaras de mi alma.

Enmudecido, escuchó con temor las palabras. El tono de fiereza le advertían que un infierno estaba a punto de desatarse.

: : : : : : : :

El insistente llamado a la puerta perturbo los placidos sueños del emperador. Luego de las frías palabras de su esposa, Sasuke logró conciliar el sueño hasta entrada la noche, reposando por unas cuantas horas.

Maldijo en voz baja, desconocía quien osaba interrumpir con tanto desespero, y poco le importaba la identidad de aquella persona, de ser menos misericordioso enviaría al malhechor a la horca.

Notó el pequeño cuerpo de la peli-rosa a su lado. Su espalda desnuda permanecía como un recordatorio de la noche anterior, ese instante cuando la hizo suya. Dormía plácidamente a pesar del alboroto, respiraba entre cortadamente, hipeando de forma involuntaria. Después de que cada uno tomó su respectivo lugar en la cama, Sakura lloró en silencio hasta quedarse dormida.

Colocó una mano sobre su espalda, moviéndola con delicadeza. Sakura se movió bajo las sabanas como un gato, virando sobre su eje con dificultad encontró al azabache contemplándola.

Temerosa, logró reincorporarse en la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana.

—Vístete. — Ordeno tajante. Sin inmutarse a mirarla, Sasuke se puso de pie, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con una bata.

Inmediatamente, Sakura siguió sus pasos, levantando el camisón que yacía en el suelo. Por alguna extraña razón todo su cuerpo dolía.

Inmiscuida por el insistente llamado, Sakura precisaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— Pregunto de repente. Ambos estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que preferían evitar contemplarse el uno al otro.

—No. — Replicó.

— ¿Entonces, porque tanta insistencia?— Preguntó extrañada. A pesar de que su reino permanecía a Aephonia, aun no lograba comprender ciertas tradiciones.

—Se dice que tres ancianas deben comprobar la consumación del matrimonio. — Sasuke suspiró, era justo explicarle a Sakura las razones del llamado. — Me rehusé a que ellas estuvieran con nosotros en el momento del acto. — Espetó con franqueza, encogiéndose de hombros. Habría sido horrible si alguien más presenciara lo acontecido entre los dos la noche anterior. — La única prueba que accedí a otorgarles son las sabanas de la cama.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la peli-rosa. Prefería resguardar aquella humillación para sí misma, no existía necesidad que alguien más estuviera al tanto de aquello.

Sin decir más, Sasuke abrió la puerta, permitiéndoles la entrada a las tres ancianas, enroladas con telas negras de los pies a la cabeza.

La triada, contempló de pies a cabeza a la nueva emperatriz, ninguna de ellas aprobaba a la chica a pesar de que la sangre noble corría por sus venas, creían firmemente que Sakura no sería capaz de otorgarle un heredero al trono. Tragándose el enojo, apartaron las pieles superiores, descubriendo la mancha carmín.

—Levanta el camisón, niña. — Ordenó una de ellas.

Sakura, lanzó una súplica muda al azabache. Suficiente tenía con entregarle su cuerpo al pelinegro como para demostrar que aquello era verdadero.

—Está bien, suficiente. — Dijo el Uchiha, alzando la voz. Las mujeres se detuvieron durante algunos instantes, mostrándose ofendidas ante la intervención del emperador.

—Sus órdenes no son nada ante los mandatos divinos. — Replicó una de ellas. — Los dioses, deben comprobar este sacrificio. — Continuo.

—Esto es absurdo. — Mascullo Sasuke, pasando una mano por su rostro con exasperación. Evitó presenciar el momento, desviando sus irises negros al lindo paisaje matutino que ofrecía la ventana.

Sakura, molesta, obedeció las órdenes de aquellas arpías; levantó la tela del vestido, descubriendo sus blancas piernas. Entre ellas, yacía la misma mancha carmín. Insatisfechas, palparon la zona, encontrando ciertos fluidos que sostenían con veracidad la consumación del matrimonio.

—Sera un milagro que su vientre albergue vida en el primer intento. — Dijo una de ellas, saliendo detrás de las otras dos. Lejos de perturbarlo, Sasuke tomó aquello como una advertencia, en cambio, Sakura, sintió como un escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

Ignorando la incómoda visita, el pelinegro comenzó a vestirse. Le esperaba un largo día, la luna de miel había finalizado y su presencia era vital en el consejo y las audiencias, Aephonia aun permanecía en un estado de anarquía y alguien debía imponer orden.

—El desayuno se servirá pronto. — Finalizo por abotonar el cuello del jubón, con o sin ropa, el nuevo emperador conservaba ese porte inigualable, su simple presencia bastaba para imponer respeto. Utilizaba prendas oscuras, evitaba detalles como los brocados, suficiente tenía con portar la pesada corona durante todo el día. Sakura, aun permanecía con el fino camisón. La luz que entraba por la ventana, iluminaba toda la habitación, su pequeña se interponía, ocasionando que la tela dejara al descubierto la belleza de su cuerpo.

Sasuke, se rehusó a contemplarla, las duras palabras resonaban en su mente.

—No. — Espetó ella con frialdad, virando sobre sus tobillos. Prefería permanecer recluida en la habitación. Sakura se rehusaba a acatar sus obligaciones como emperatriz, no estaba preparada para una gran responsabilidad. A todo esto se le sumaba la fatídica noche.

—Como quieras. — Respondió frustrado. Enfiló sus pasos hacia la puerta, abandonando los aposentos reales. Sin inmutarse en ocultar el enojo que presentía, lanzó una maldición, aquella mujer sabia como tentarlo y sacarlo del quicio al mismo tiempo.

Su fuerte andar resonó en la sala del trono. Uno a uno, los consejeros se pusieron de pie al percatarse de la presencia del emperador. Todos sugirieron que lo mejor era otorgarle una semana libre, tomando en cuenta el sorprendente matrimonio y la rapidez con la que se llevó a cabo, Sasuke se rehusó a la idea, sobre todo cuando lo único que sentía su esposa hacia él era un repudio enorme.

Tomó asiento en el trono del Génesis, atisbando desde lo alto a sus más fieles sirvientes. Ninguno de los ahí presentes se atrevería a iniciar las discusiones en un ambiente tan hostil, desde lejos podía apreciarse que el emperador no estaba de humor.

Tratando de sosegar los ánimos, Kakashi se puso de pie, acercándose deliberadamente a la tarima del trono. Ordenó a los consejeros abandonar la sala unos momentos, algo molestaba al emperador y debía saberlo en cuanto antes.

— ¿Todo va bien?— Preguntó en voz baja. — Parece que la noche de bodas no fue del todo maravillosa. — Bromeó, disipando la sonrisa al notar el semblante sombrío del pelinegro.

—Es una molestia. — Contestó tajante, refiriéndose a su bella esposa. —

—Dale un poco de tiempo. Todo esto es nuevo para ella. — Kakashi podía entrever los sentimientos de la peli-rosa; abandonar su reino de un momento a otro para integrar sea una corte extranjera no era un proceso sencillo, en especial bajo las abruptas circunstancias del azabache.

—También lo es para mí. — Sasuke comprendía lo que aquello conllevaba, era extraño despertar un día y ser proclamado emperador al anochecer.

—Ambas situaciones son distintas. — Remarcó Kakashi. — La tomaste como esposa sin siquiera consultárselo, ¿te has puesto a pensar en eso?

: : : : : : : :

La mezcla de aromas fungió efecto al relajar. Shizune vertía aceites y sales aromáticas en el agua, al tiempo que las demás chicas de la corte deambulaban de un lado a otro, acarreando el líquido caliente, llenando la bañera de mármol.

Deslizó la delicada tela sobre sus hombros, mostrando su cuerpo ciertamente apenada. Fue adentrándose en el agua poco a poco, permitiéndole a su piel adaptarse a la temperatura. La calidez del líquido alivio el dolor, disipando las caricias y los besos impregnados. Suspiró aliviada, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Shizune comenzó a pasar un paño húmedo por su espalda. En la piel de porcelana yacían impregnados cardenales violetas que con el tiempo se tornarían amarillos hasta desaparecer, borrando las huellas de la consumación. Dudaba mucho que Sakura estuviese al tanto de las marcas, evidentemente, Sasuke no había sido del todo cuidadoso con ella, el deseo se veía plasmado en el cuerpo de la peli-rosa.

— ¿Le hizo daño?— Se atrevió a cuestionar, titubeante. Los sucesos acontecidos en los aposentos imperiales no eran de su incumbencia, pero verla tan desprotegida, débil y desorientada, despertaba en ella el instinto de protegerla, como una loba a su cría.

—No. — Negó con parsimonia. Sasuke fue cuidadoso, sin embargo, aquello no quería decir que había disfrutado del acto, el dolor que irrumpió en todo su cuerpo fue tanto que imploraba a los dioses no experimentarlo jamás.

— ¿Su madre le hablo sobre…? usted sabe. — Repuso incomoda.

—Imagine que sería…— No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir el momento. — Desastroso. — Masculló, encogiéndose de hombros. Las entrañas se le revolvieron al recordar la visita de las ancianas en la mañana, su advertencia logró implantar presión en ella, mientras rápido le concediera a Sasuke un heredero, más rápido lograría librarse de él. — ¿Sera así todas las noches?— Cuestionó inmiscuida. Escuchó a Shizune lanzar un fuerte suspiro, augurando lo peor.

—No puedo asegurarlo. — Confesó. — Eso depende del Emperador. — Sakura giró un poco para encararla, su rostro expresaba consternación. Al parecer, Shizune no se había explicado bien. Por más incómodo que pareciera, la temerosa peli-rosa precisaba de más información. — Verá, los hombres son bastante susceptibles al cuerpo femenino, contemplarla en ese estado provoca ciertos deseos que deben ser atendidos la mayoría de las veces.

—Ya veo. — Sakura sonrió angustiada.

La peli-rosa se puso de pie, inmediatamente, Shizune la rodeo con un par de toallas, apartando el exceso de humedad. Del mismo modo, ayudo a la hermosa emperatriz a vestirse, eligiendo para ella un hermoso vestido color lavanda, su armario era limitado, las estrictas reglas del imperio exigían porte y elegancia por parte de su representante, enviando a una docena de mujeres a confeccionar preciosos ajuares para Sakura.

Una vez preparada, su leal y amable dama de compañía insistió en hacerla probar bocado, sin embargo, ella se rehusó rotundamente, había perdido el apetito, si probaba bocado terminaría regresándolo.

Pasó el resto del día confinada en la habitación. Era una tarea ardua adaptarse a una corte donde las arpías aguardaban ansiosas el momento de destrozarla. Se rehusaba a acatar su lugar como emperatriz. Vivió una vida sencilla, en la naturaleza criada y educada directamente por su madre. Ella no tenía que ser la esposa elegida por el Emperador Uchiha, sino, Hinata Hyuga, la delicada princesa proveniente de la familia milenaria. Sakura poseía un temperamento independiente, ajeno a las normas sociales.

Imaginaba que podría librarse del matrimonio en cuestión de meses, solo necesitaba engendrar un heredero al trono, asegurar el legado de Aephonia a un hijo del emperador. Las posibilidades de lograr su cometido eran bajas, existían algunos pros y contras, entre estos compartir el lecho con su esposo hasta quedar embarazada.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de solo imaginarlo, no creía soportar una noche más a lado del pelinegro.

El día transcurrió lentamente, con la nueva emperatriz llorando como malva en su habitación. En esos momentos, anhelaba tanto el consuelo de su madre, estaba sola en un lugar desconocido, era ella contra el mundo.

Al caer la noche, sus damas irrumpieron en la habitación para llevar a cabo el ritual de belleza antes de dormir. Todas y cada una de ellas empleaban tareas distintas, preparando a la emperatriz para la llegada del emperador.

Los temores se afianzaron a la medula de Sakura peor que nunca, en cuestión de minutos volvería a someterse a los deseos de Sasuke.

Una a una, las doncellas abandonaron la habitación, el andar elegante del emperador se escuchaba cerca, anunciando la hora de partida. Sakura aguardo tranquilamente sentada en la cama, ambas manos yacían en su regazo, mientras algunos mechones de cabello resbalaban por el costado de su rostro, enmarcando sus hermosas y finas facciones. Contuvo la respiración al encontrarse con su marido. El cansancio era visible en su rostro, Sasuke había comenzado el día temprano, arribando a sus aposentos caída la noche.

Sin prestar demasiada atención, el azabache comenzó a desvestirse, su cuerpo clamaba a gritos el descanso placentero, Aephonia aun yacía en una cuerda floja y solamente él era capaz de sacar adelante a una nación entera. Sumergió ambas manos en el cuenco con agua preparado específicamente para él, lavó su rostro y esparció un poco de líquido por su cuello, alcanzó una toalla, apartando la humedad. Tomó asiento al borde de la cama, apartando las botas de piel, lanzándolas a una esquina alejada de la habitación. Suspiro abatido, ni en sus mejores días como guerrero presintió tanto hastió como lo hacía en ese momento, prefería mil veces solucionar los problemas en el campo de batalla a mover las piezas del juego desde la comodidad de un trono.

Para empeorar la coyuntura, la tensión entre él y su esposa era tanta que ambos evitaban contemplarse. Desconocían como actuar el uno con el otro después de la consumación del matrimonio, sus diferencias impedían una sana convivencia, algo que un hombre poco paciente como Sasuke no soportaría a largo plazo.

Sakura reveló sus largas piernas al levantarse, llevaría a cabo su plan, aun si este precisaba ciertos sacrificios.

Postrándose de frente al azabache, deshizo el nudo que sostenía el ligero comisión; la tela resbalo por sus hombros hasta los pies, mostrando la desnudez y exquisitez de su hermosa piel.

Anonadado, Sasuke la contemplo largamente, sus irises negros recorrían cada extensión de aquel cuerpo, como si buscara ver su alma. Sintió el enorme peso de la culpa al atisbar los moretones esparcidos por el manto de porcelana, evidentemente, no fue del todo cuidadoso con la chica, ocasionándole heridas leves que desaparecerían en cuestión de días, pero que permanecerían en la mente de ella por el resto de su vida, miró la marca de sus dientes por los hombros de la chica, las diminutas machas rojizas en su cuello y la brutalidad de su fuerza entre sus piernas. Había sido una bestia con Sakura, y ella no lo merecía.

Sin imaginarlo, la chica se colocó a tientas sobre su regazo, obligándolo a reposar la espalda en el colchón. Utilizaría ciertas tácticas aprendidas la noche anterior. Situó ambas manos sobre su pecho e instintivamente degusto el sabor de sus labios con un beso inexperto y tierno. Temblorosa, trazó un camino imaginario con sus besos, deteniéndose en el cuello. Escuchó al azabache gemir cuando ella, involuntariamente, inicio la fricción entre sus sexos.

Tomándola por las muñecas, Sasuke invirtió las posiciones, quedando encima de ella. Notó como expiraba miedo hasta por sus poros, lejos de amarlo, Sakura le temía. Conocía aquella mirada llena de súplica, la había visto en reiteradas ocasiones en el campo de batalla, cuando sus enemigos rogaban con alaridos una oportunidad de vivir.

—No. — Mascullo resignado, aparatándose con delicadeza al lado correspondiente de la cama. Sus irises negros atrapaban el hermoso mural plasmado en el techo, relatando la historia del nacimiento de los dioses.

— ¿Por qué?— Preguntó Sakura, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas. El pelinegro evitó mirarla.

—Descansa. — Replicó, dándole la espalda en cuestión de segundos. — Mañana será un largo día.

 **Continuara**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **¡Actualización a la orden!**

 **Uff, es un capitulo extenso, uno de los más largos que he escrito –hasta el momento-. Había demorado en subirlo porque aún no estaba listo, me llevaba tiempo continuar con la escritura, pero aquí lo tengo.**

 **Primero que nada, debo agradecerle de todo corazón a las personas que se interesaron por esta historia, en verdad, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, espero que ahora que han subido al barco para emprender este viaje no abandonen la nave, y de mi parte, prometo otorgarles todo mi esfuerzo para que este fic sea de su agrado.**

 **Quizá la boda de Sasuke y Sakura no se llevó a cabo en los mejores términos, es un tema delicado hablar sobre los matrimonios forzados, pero tomando en cuenta que en la edad media y durante varios años, esta era la forma para afianzar alianzas entre reinos, son contados los matrimonios por amor en la realeza. Del mismo modo, la noche de bodas sería un tanto cruda.**

 **Poco a poco iré introduciendo a los demás personajes, pero por el momento, prefiero enfocarme en la adaptación de Sasuke y Sakura no solo a sus respectivos papeles como gobernantes, sino, como marido y mujer, ya lo verán.**

 **En verdad, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, ustedes saben que sus comentarios respecto a la historia son bien recibidos, y una vez más, aprecio mucho que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones y adiciones a favoritos, ojala la espera haya valido la pena, y que mi deuda por la misma sea saldada con este apartado.**

 **Sin más, yo me despido, les deseo una excelente semana, nos estamos leyendo por aquí, ¡Saludos y cuídense mucho!**

 **Hasta pronto ¡bye!**


	3. Capítulo III: El honor nos une

**: : : : : : : :**

 **Anaklasis**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **III**

 **El honor nos une**

La gélida brisa de aire incitaba a las amplias cortinas a iniciar un vals lento, sinuoso. El invierno llegaría pronto, y con esté las primeras nevadas, acarreando otra series de problemas para el nuevo Emperador, quien comenzaba a liderar valientemente con la idea de manejar una nación entera.

Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde que el matrimonio del Emperador Sasuke Uchiha con la princesa de Seanad, Haruno Sakura, se llevó a cabo en la intimidad del bosque, con unos cuantos invitados como testigos. La prontitud del enlace no solo sorprendió a los habitantes, también tomó por sorpresa a los mandatarios de las demás naciones, en especial a un galante príncipe llamado Kankuro, hermano del emperador Gaara. El chico, al igual que otros hombres esperanzados, acudió a Seanad con toda la disposición de pedir en matrimonio la mano de la bella princesa; Las historias sobre su hermosura atraían a un sinfín de enamorados empedernidos y otro par de hombres libidinosos para ganarse el corazón de la peli-rosa, sin embargo, firme a sus principios y convicciones, la linda princesa se encargaba de rechazarlos a todos, enviándolos nuevamente a casa con un corazón roto y la humillación del repudio.

Uchiha Sasuke corrió con suerte; de todos los pretendientes, el avezado guerrero tenía la dicha de presentarla como su legítima esposa.

No obstante, dadas las pérfidas bases del compromiso, la manera de demandar y no solicitar, el matrimonio forzado no reparaba en aparentar. Como los jóvenes testarudos que eran, poseían poca paciencia, perdiéndola con facilidad cuando uno se plantaba frente al otro, la convivencia siempre se veía ofuscada, ya fuese por la interminable cantidad de asuntos que cargaba el emperador o la actitud reticente e indiferente de la peli-rosa, quien deseaba terminar con aquella farsa en cuanto antes.

La coyuntura entre los dos no mejoró con el trascurso de las semanas, a casi un mes del enlace, Sakura aun consideraba intimidante la presencia de Sasuke, imaginando que si adquiría un papel de esposa sumisa el azabache terminaría por hartarse, buscando alguna mujer para la diversión carnal.

Abierta a las posibilidades, la bella emperatriz estaba dispuesta a auspiciar las amantes reales, no era una práctica extraña entre los hombres de gran poderío yacer con más de una mujer, inclusive, alguna de ellas podría adjudicarse su lugar, y de esa manera, obtendría la ansiada libertad.

Con la consumación del matrimonio, los planes de la oji-verde se veían frustrados; la prueba de la noche de bodas, una sábana ensangrentada, era suficiente para mostrar al consejo religioso que los emperadores cumplieron con su deber, presionándolos a los dos a continuar con aquel acto hasta producir un heredo fuerte para el trono de Othana.

Resignada, acató las indicaciones y consejos que sus damas de compañía le otorgaban en los momentos de soledad. Resguardada en los aposentos reales, escuchaba atentamente las historias respecto a famosas cortesanas que triunfaron en las artes amatorias, sometiendo no solo a un hombre, sino también a una nación entera. Sus planes no aspiraban a tanta ambición: si lograba procrear un heredero, pronto obtendría lo que quería, un hijo sería suficiente para el imperio, un varón fuerte y sano, digno heredero de su padre, pero para su mala fortuna, por diversas causas del destino o fuerza mayor, el pelinegro había desistido de los placeres carnales, compartiendo el lecho para dormir y nada más.

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo por hacerlo sucumbir a los encantos de su cuerpo, sus intentos se veían frustrados por la actitud indiferente del azabache, hiriendo el orgullo de la chica, quien lejos de preguntar lo que sucedía, resguardaba la duda, generándose un monto hipótesis que quizá yacían completamente alejadas de la realidad.

El emperador acudía todas las noches a la habitación, mantener las apariencias mantendría apacible al consejo religioso, por lo tanto, tomaba las precauciones necesarias, empleando un control personal inigualable, desistiendo del precioso cuerpo desnudo de la peli-rosa y todos los placeres que podía otorgarle.

Las palabras de Sakura merodeaban por su mente como un recordatorio constante, atenuante, aberrante; lo que hizo no fue correcto, actuó de la manera equivocada, gracias a los impulsos carnales, ahora, sufría las consecuencias de sus actos, recibiendo un golpe letal, quebrantándole el orgullo y ego.

Los fanales esmeraldas contemplaban en la oscuridad el precioso mural plasmado en el techo. Un tema desconocido perturbaba los sueños de Sakura, impidiéndole dormir con tranquilidad. Dio vueltas por la cama, apartó las pieles y permitió que sus pensamientos deambularan lo suficiente para agotarla, sin embargo, no tenía derecho a probar las mieles del dios de la noche, obligándola a atravesar un lapso de tortuoso insomnio.

Atisbo al azabache por encima del hombro; el pecho del pelinegro se alzaba lentamente, a medida que inhalaba y exhalaba con normalidad, su semblante relajado indicaba que nada podía perturbar su descanso. A pesar de las penumbras, su mirada era capaz de deslumbrar los finos rasgos de la faz de Sasuke, demasiado perfectos, como si hubiesen sido tallados por algún escultor, cincelando la madera para crear una magnífica obra de arte. Moviendo la cabeza a manera de negación, Sakura trató arrancar aquellos pensamientos impíos de su mente, admitir algún aspecto positivo del pelinegro suponía para ella la rendición.

Tanto ella como Sasuke, intentaban mantener la distancia hasta en la cama, trazando una frontera paralela inviolable; ni siquiera los temibles enemigos del Imperio mantenían sus fronteras tan resguardadas como los emperadores de Othana. Sakura imaginaba que con el simple roce de sus dedos, el pelinegro perdería la cordura, sometiéndola a una tortura similar o peor a la de la noche de bodas. Tal como se lo dijo Shizune, el emperador era un hombre, y como tal, poseía deseos, instintos, un libre albedrio: algunas personas lo consideraban una clase de dios… un dios que resguardaba sentimientos y sensaciones tan humanas como las de ellos.

Lanzando un largo suspiro, ocultó sus hermosos fanales esmeralda detrás de los parpados, recordando alguna de las múltiples historias que le relataba su madre antes de dormir.

La nostalgia arropó a la emperatriz con un fino manto de tristeza. Era una extranjera en una corte cruel, dispuesta a hacer de todo para hundir a la hermosa joven y no dejar nada de ella.

Algunos hombres del consejo no toleraban la presencia de la emperatriz, argumentando la carencia de realeza en su sangre, difamando a sus padres para romper de una vez por todas el matrimonio de los jóvenes emperadores. Los ánimos se calmaron cuando las tres ancianas mostraron la sabana con la mancha carmín, comprobando que en efecto, Haruno Sakura se había convertido en la mujer de Uchiha Sasuke, y pronto, la familia real incluiría un nuevo miembro entre sus filas. Plenamente hastiada, logró tomar asiento al borde de la cama sin perturbar a Sasuke, procurando continuar con sus movimientos como un gato sigiloso, a la espera de no ser descubierto. La punta de sus dedos rozó con delicadeza la fría superficie de madera; el fuego de la chimenea yacía extendido desde hace unas horas, y solo el sonido de los trozos de carbón crujientes acompañaban a la sentada de la naturaleza en un pérfido compas que entonaba el insomnio de la emperatriz.

Hablaría con el médico personal por la mañana para tratar la falta del sueño, buscando algún remedio natural que no tuviese que ser monitoreado por damiselas paranoicas en busca de veneno o algún factor que pusiese en peligro su capacidad para concebir un heredero.

Odiaba con toda su alma ser el centro de atención. Desde su arribo a la corte, miradas y comentarios iban dirigidos específicamente hacia ella, además, las circunstancias en las que Sasuke rompió deliberadamente el compromiso con la princesa Hyuga, le acarreaban una serie de glosa atiborrada de letanías y difamaciones. No era bienvenida en ese lugar, debía aceptarlo, vivir con ese estigma por el resto de su vida.

Sus fosas nasales se vieron embriagadas por el dulce aroma que de repente apareció en la habitación; una mezcla de jazmín y lavanda deambulaba por el aire, acompañado de una sutil neblina que pasaba por la ventana. Inmediatamente reconoció las señales. Algo similar sucedió cuando mantuvo aquel encuentro con ese ente desconocido en su habitación, mismo ser andrógino auguraba la desgracia, advirtiéndole a la reina la serie de sucesos desafortunados.

Tan rápido como lo notó, se puso de pie, retrocediendo hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación, buscando rastro alguno que indicara el paradero de la dama.

Frente a ella, apareció el rostro de la mujer: Kaguya contemplaba a la emperatriz de pies a cabeza, sin expresar ningún sentimiento, su mirada parecía perdida gracias a esos ojos color perla. Curvó los labios en un infalible intento de sonrisa, tornando su aspecto más intimidante de lo que ya era. Algunas personas eran hermosas si mantenían el semblante de seriedad, las connotaciones alegres no iban con su personalidad.

Tal cual como un jaguar a su presa, deambuló alrededor de la chica, atisbando de reojo al tranquilo Sasuke que dormía sin disturbios a sus espaldas.

—Te lo advertí. — Recitó triunfante, acariciando con parsimonia y cierta lastima el rostro de la peli-rosa. — Debe ser un martirio para ti permanecer aquí. Una joven como tú no resistirá mucho tiempo estar entre murallas.

Confusa, Sakura tensó los labios al escuchar la última oración. Desconocía el poder que le conferían para atisbar a la diosa de la discordia, ignoraba los motivos, pero muy en el fondo su presencia ocasionaba resquemor, inquietud, derivando en un tsunami de sensaciones incomprensibles para su corta existencia.

— ¿Una joven como yo?— Sakura torció los labios en una mueca acerba. De la lista de cosas que detestaba, en uno de los primeros lugares se encontraba el juego de palabras, las cavilaciones sin sentido. Kaguya era una experta en ese juego, dejando con su partida una estela de enigmas indescifrables para ella.

—La sumisión ante otro es tan… aberrante. — Completó Kaguya, activando el letargo de cavilaciones en la peli-rosa. — Una parte de ti ha dejado de pertenecerte. Me refiero a tu cuerpo, ahora eres un objeto de deseo.

Sakura frunció el ceño sin percibirlo. Recordar la noche de bodas suponía una humillación constante, una profanación a su propio templo. Ser de burla por parte de una diosa no era nada placentero, mucho menos cuando aparecía de vez en cuando para atormentarla con recuerdos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?— Cuestionó, inclusive, suplicó. No comprendía el porqué de entre todas las mujeres, la diosa elegía aparecer ante ella. Kaguya se limitó a sonreír, aproximándose hacia ella con una rapidez descomunal. Con ambas manos atrapó el delicado rostro de la chica, impidiéndole contemplar hacia otro punto que no fuesen sus ojos.

—Eres la elegida, Sakura. — Recitó en un murmullo. — Tu, eres el guerrero que se le ha prometido a los hombres… solo necesito que despiertes ese poder. — Masculló en su oído, aspirando el dulce aroma de su pelo.

Sin percibirlo, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar involuntariamente. Segada por una fuera sobrenatural, la peli-rosa se desplazó por inercia a hacia la cama, atisbando en la mesita de madera a lado de Sasuke una preciosa daga del acero más antiguo, regaló de bodas para el emperador.

—Un simple corte en el cuello y todo habrá finalizado. — Incitó Kaguya, situando el cuchillo entre sus manos. — Tu libertad depende de esto.

La idea de asesinar al emperador parecía alentadora; Vanagloriada por los enemigos, odiada por los aliados. Haruno Sakura se convertiría en el oponente victorioso que arrebataría la vida del pelinegro. Un pequeño pasó para dirigirse a la gloria, dejar huella en la historia, cambiar su reputación adquirida involuntariamente por una postura temible.

Sin miedo alguno, sus dedos rodearon la empuñadura de la daga. Poco a poco, situó ambas piernas a los costados del azabache, colocando su regazo sobre el de él. Inmersa en la oscuridad, atisbo el semblante de serenidad; un corte preciso en la yugular sería suficiente para fulminarlo. Con determinación, llevó la hoja afilada a la piel nívea, solo bastaba con deslizarla y obtendría lo que tanto anhelaba.

No obstante, el abrupto encuentro con los irises negros del pelinegro inmovilizaron las acciones. Como acto de respuesta automático, el azabache aparto con facilidad el cuchillo, lanzándolo al suelo. Sin detenerse a pensar, rodeo las muñecas de su esposa con fuerza, importándole un comino si el agarre le ocasionaba algún daño. La furia resguardada en su interior era tanta que juraba a los dioses terminaría con la vida de Sakura en ese preciso instante.

— ¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?!— Cuestionó con firmeza, estrujando con más fuerza las muñecas de la peli-rosa, quien permanecía bajo su cuerpo, contemplándolo con terror. — ¡¿Qué intentabas hacer?!— Demandó, alzando la voz.

— ¡Suéltame!— Ordenó. — ¡Me estás haciendo daño!— Exclamó, pataleando con dificultad para apartar el cuerpo del pelinegro. — ¡Aléjate de mí!— Añadió.

Con la misma rapidez, Sasuke obedeció a las suplicas, poniéndose de pie mientras obligaba a la peli-rosa a seguirlo, atrayéndola con un descomunal jalón hacia su cuerpo. En respuesta, un gemido de dolor abandonó la boca de la peli-rosa; las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, la emperatriz lloraba en silencio.

— ¡Te enviare a la horca!— Amenazó Sasuke, liberándola del agarre. Caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, restregó una mano contra su rostro, necesitaba una fuerza mayor para sosegar ese instinto impulsivo del guerrero reprimido.

— ¡Hazlo!— Espetó ella con fiereza. Del suelo, recogió la daga, situando la hoja afilada en su cuello. — ¡Si eres lo suficientemente valiente, lo harás! ¡O me veré obligada a hacerlo por mi cuenta!

Ofuscado, el Uchiha se dirigió nuevamente hacia ella, apartando con la misma rapidez antes empleada la daga. Sakura se desplomó en el suelo, aflorando el llanto; su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, el sudor empavaba la piel. Sasuke, expulsó un gutural gruñido al atisbarla tan vulnerable. Todo el sufrimiento de la peli-rosa era ocasionado por él y nadie más.

La joven aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, sosegando las convulsiones generadas por el llanto: con los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro empapado, logró ponerse de pie, ayudándose con uno de los pilares de la cama. Sasuke, deliberadamente se aproximó a ella: esta vez no le haría daño, intentaría no hacerlo, los dioses debían saber el control descomunal que empleaba en esos instantes.

—Si voy a morir, que sea ahora.

Sasuke suspiró, ocultando la conmoción.

—No lo permitiré. — Indagó el Uchiha. —Tú me perteneces. — Se rehusaba a perderla. Podría incendiar un imperio entero para recuperarla, terminar con una civilización para retenerla, aquella mujer ejercía un poder inmenso en él, cegando su juicio.

Sakura fue incapaz de contener la carcajada gutural, avivando los ánimos del pelinegro ante la ausencia de seriedad.

—¿Aun no lo comprendes?— Preguntó, acercándose a él, esta vez sin temor, con la cabeza en alto y la mirada altiva.— Nadie le pertenece a nadie, Sasuke…— murmuró cerca de su oído, rozando sus labios contra el lóbulo de la oreja, alejándose con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Antes de contratacar, las palabras de Sasuke murieron antes de ser emitidas; el llamado del comandante de su guardia personal irrumpió la discusión entre los emperadores. Más que molesto, el azabache se vio obligado a encarar la situación, comandando a todos y cada uno de ellos silencio y discreción absoluta.

Hacía días que compartía el lecho con Sakura para mantener las apariencias, añadir una piedra más al saco remolcaría conjeturas innecesarias, suficientes eran los avatares entre los dos para suscitar una posible guerra derivada en la muerte de alguno de ellos.

Sopesando la magnitud de las acciones, Sakura cayó en cuenta que las erradas decisiones tomadas en el estado de catarsis le costarían la cabeza; atentar contra la vida del emperador, el mandatario supremo elegido por los dioses, se pagaba con la muerte, sin importar clase, posición o religión, la persona saldaba la deuda con su propia vida.

—Continuare durmiendo aquí. — Anunció el azabache. Un tenso silencio se interpuso entre ellos.— Pero juro por los dioses que si intentas matarme de nuevo, seré yo mismo el verdugo que corte tu cabeza.— Amenazó tajante, regresando a la cama.

Pasmada por la declaración, Sakura siguió las mismas acciones del azabache, recostándose a su lado, imponiendo nuevamente una barrera infranqueable entre los dos.

Vivian un infierno como pareja; poco pacientes, alguno terminaría cediendo a la sumisión o la libertad.

: : : . : . : :

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, manteniendo la elegancia que lo caracterizaba. La servidumbre abría paso por los corredores, arrodillándose ante el recorrido de su excelencia, quien acudía aquella mañana a solventar algunos asuntos en el sector Halnid, el área más vulnerable del Imperio, donde habitaba la población menos privilegiada como campesinos y comerciantes.

El motivo de la visita no era nada grato y además ponía en riesgo la vida de todos aquellos que acompañaban al azabache en su travesía.

Una extraña enfermedad mermaba la vida de los pobladores, emitiendo una amenaza palpable para los demás sectores, si el extraño caso continuaba propagándose, Othana no estaría inmersa solamente en una guerra, también, sufriría las consecuencias de la falta de atención ante un compartimiento inocente, desprotegido.

Varios hombres se rehusaron de inmediato, defendiendo sus argumentos supersticiosos, diciendo que la plaga se debía a un castigo divino; los campesinos aun adoraban a una diosa maldita, desterrada tanto del paraíso, según las escrituras, y de los escritos sagrados. Tobirama Senju dio la orden de derribar los templos y cualquier edificación o monumento ligado a la calamitosa dama, sin embargo, muchos de ellos se las habían ideado para continuar adorándola en secreto, llevando ofrendas a la profundidad del bosque, con la esperanza de probar su bondad y obtener algo a cambio para mejor algo en la vida.

Sasuke contuvo las ganas de enviarlos a todos a ser despojados de sus títulos como caballeros, no concebía como aquellos hombres que se jactaban de poseer un honor inquebrantable, se negaban a acompañarlo por supersticiones estúpidas, esparcidas por los fanáticos religiosos para propiciar un posible exterminio. Podría apostar que ninguno de ellos conocía la adrenalina de la batalla e inclusive metería las manos al fuego para asegurar que alguno había experimentado los horrores de la guerra.

Solucionaría el problema después, por el momento, debía enfocar toda la atención necesaria, buscar una vía factible para salvar el mayor número de vidas posibles. Su gente precisaba de una resolución urgentemente, no los abandonaría.

Al atravesar la puerta del ala este del castillo, un grupo de valientes guerreros aguardaban pacientemente por la llegada del emperador, enlistando el bravío corcel negro para partir.

Sasuke contuvo una sonrisa al atisbar nuevamente a su antiguo y fiel compañero de batalla: Anziyan.

Anziyan le fue otorgado en una apuesta. El bravío indomable, repudiaba el contacto con cualquier hombre, salvaje e indómito, se rehusaba a ser sometido a los designios de alguien más. Sasuke, maravillado por el temperamento de gran energía, y también inmiscuido por el desafío, encontró la manera de domarlo, rehuyendo una dolorosa caída que habría terminado con sus días de guerrero, ganándose el respeto y compañía del equino, a quien nombro Anziyan, aludiendo al antiguo héroe de las historias relatadas por su madre.

—Todo está preparado, mi señor. Partiremos en cuanto usted lo ordene. — Informó uno de los soldados, utilizando la inmaculada armadura dorada, acompañada por la negra y sombría capa que colgaba desde sus hombros hasta los pies.

Hatake Kakashi, consejero principal del rey, acudía sin temor alguno. Su deber consistía en auxiliar al pelinegro en todo lo que le fuera posible, promoviendo posibles alternativas para cesar la enfermedad, a ellos se les unía Kabuto Yakushi, el consejero de edictos, quien solicitaba conocer la peste para lanzar las nuevas leyes que auspiciaran el cuidado y la no propagación del mal por toda la ciudad.

Con un banal gesto, el grupo conformado por siete hombres partió rumbo a Halnid, pasando por debajo del rastrillo mientras los cascos de los caballos chocaban contra el suelo, resonando levemente a medida que se alejaban.

Descendieron por el camino más estrecho de la montaña, uno de los pocos accesos con los que contaba la fortaleza impenetrable de Aephonia. El castillo estaba construido de forma calculadora; resplandecía en lo alto de la montaña, mientras los pequeños reinos o sectores rodeaban las faldas de la misma creación natural.

El camino era angosto, pedregoso. La tierra suelta imposibilitaba aumentar la velocidad de los corceles, deambulando con cuidado para no poner punto final a la vida de los valientes soldados cayendo al abismo. Ir con precaución les llevaría más tiempo de lo esperado, sin embargo, el camino principal yacía congestionado de gente, imposibilitando el recorrido planeado por el emperador, revelando los verdaderos motivos de su partida, encendiendo la chispa de la paranoia.

Arribaron al medio día. El paso de la muerte era palpable, estaba instalada ahí, no deseaba marcharse hasta llevar consigo un sinfín de víctimas inocentes.

El hedor era tan penetrante que los aguerridos guerreros contuvieron la respiración abruptamente, deteniendo la amenaza del jugo gástrico; sus ojos atisbaban un escenario desgarrador, pérfido, desolador.

Las mujeres lloraban por los muertos, preguntándoles a los dioses el porqué de su desgracia, sus seres queridos partían a causa de una enfermedad desconocida, dejando una estela de dolor, incertidumbre y temor.

Sasuke conocía a la perfección el panorama, una situación parecida lo despojó de su madre a temprana edad, presenciando los momentos de agonía por los que atravesaba Mikoto Uchiha antes de partir al plano divino.

Por primera vez durante su cargo como emperador, presunto aquella empatía e impotencia; la esperanza de aquellas personas reposaba sobre sus hombros; debía encontrar una solución de inmediato, impedir que aquella carga se tornara insoportable, no solo para ellos sino también para él mismo.

Recorrieron los estrechos caminos, atisbando las casas vacías, las personas tendidas en el suelo, los cuerpos acumulándose en los callejones, si no ponían un punto final de inmediato, la plaga se les saldría de inmediato.

—Esta gente…— Kakashi no encontraba la manera adecuada para expresar el asombro. El escabroso ambiente erizaba cada vello de su piel. Durante sus años como soldado al servicio del imperio, nunca había contemplado tanta crueldad, ni siquiera en el campo de batalla; los soldados eran misericordioso a comparación de los dioses.

—Lo se. — Murmuró el Uchiha, aferrando ambas manos a las riendas del caballo. — ¡Escuchen bien!— Habló con fuerza, atrayendo la atención de algunos trasuntes al igual que la de sus acompañantes. — Recluten a un grupo de hombres capacitados para quemar los cuerpos, desconocemos de donde provenga el foco de infección, pero el hedor de los muertos y lo que conlleve tenerlos a la intemperie solo atrasara el proceso de limpieza. Se les pagara una cantidad tentativa por sus servicios. — Sasuke conocía como la mente de los hombres trabajaba; en un mundo inmerso en la anarquía, el dinero era el principal motor para persuadir a alguien, todos trabajan por el mismo fin. — Kabuto, encárgate de esparcir por el reino la quema obligatoria de los cuerpos, las personas no deben retenerlos en sus casas.

— ¡Pero es una costumbre salvaje!— Respingó el peliblanco. Quemar a los muertos se consideraba una falta de respeto hacia los dioses, una práctica anti-ética.

—Los cementerios no tendrán espacio para todas esas personas, deben ser incinerados. — Ordenó el azabache sin más, lanzando una amenaza. No discutiría con Kabuto por un motivo que ponía a prueba el bienestar de los demás; desataría la fuera de los dioses de ser necesario con tal de detener ese infierno. — Convoca a los mejores curanderos, ellos sabrán que hacer. — Comandó a un soldado, quien inmediatamente emprendió paso de regreso al castillo, donde reclutaría a los mensajeros suficientes para esparcir el anuncio.

En ese preciso instante, Sasuke admiro la labor de los antiguos emperadores. Todos y cada uno de ellos dedicaron su vida al pueblo, buscando la manera de otorgarles una vida apacible, aun si eso significaba renunciar a la suya. Comprendió que los sacrificios hacían grandes a las personas.

Luego de comandar una gran movilización, el pelinegro escucho todas y cada una de las quejas que los pobladores del sector Halnid tenían para él; la falta de personal para sembrar, el continuo saqueo de los bandidos a las casas y la falta de seguridad suponían el principal problema para que una parte de la población tan importante estuviese cerca de colapsar. Sin más preámbulos, el nuevo emperador prometió enviar a una persona capacitada para instruirlos en el trabajo del campo, así como más soldados que monitorearan el área constantemente, evitando cualquier clase de crimen que pusiese en peligro a la población, con la condición de seguir las indicaciones sanitaras para evitar la propagación de la peste.

Satisfechos con las soluciones que el joven mandatario les ofrecía, accedieron de buena gana.

De regresó al castillo, Sasuke esperaba remediar la tensión en su matrimonio. Muy en el fondo, cueste a orgullo, sabía que todos los problemas tenían un punto de partida, un inicio; obligar a Sakura a ser su esposa mostraba que ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir de esa manera anteriormente, ninguna poseía tal poder para doblegarlo.

Sin embargo, someterla a sus designios, como ella lo plantea, mostraba una sumisión a la que ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder, pero lo que la princesa de Seanad desconocía, era que el azabache no deseaba docilidad.

Inmerso en un mar de pensamientos, escuchó el rápido cabalgar de Kakashi en la lejanía. La voz de su fiel consejero logró romper el estado catatónico en el cual yacía absorto. Aparento entender el tema al que Kakashi se refería, al parecer, el cuidado de los soldados en el sanatorio principal de la ciudad estaba dando frutos, además, más hombres comenzaban a unirse a las filas, amaestrándolos con un entrenamiento militar atenuante, lo suficientemente letal para hacerle frente al enemigo.

— ¿La emperatriz se ha adaptado?— Preguntó Kakashi de repente, atisbando el abrupto cambio de expresión a uno de total desaprobación. La hermosa peli-rosa continuaba firme a lo que decían las historias sobre ella; una princesa cautiva.

—Hmp. — Bufó el Uchiha. Su matrimonio no le competía a nadie más, ni siquiera al consejo sagrado, esa bola de ancianos podían irse a la mierda.

—Lo lamento. — Se disculpó el peliblanco. — Se ha esparcido un rumor por el palacio…—

— ¿Un rumor?— Interrumpió el azabache, deteniendo con brusquedad el paso del equino. Había dejado en claro a todos y cada uno de los soldados de la guardia no decir ni una palabra sobre la escabrosa discusión de él y Sakura, quien había atentando en contra de su vida. —

—Si. Dicen que mantuviste un acalorado argumento con la princesa, inclusive la dejaste en cama. — Espetó, bastante escéptico respecto a cotilleo marital de los emperadores. Conocía al joven guerrero, golpear mujeres y humillarlas no era una práctica habitual en su persona.

—Estupideces. — Replicó el Uchiha, emprendiendo nuevamente el paso encima del bravío corcel. No hablaría con nadie sobre la montuosa disputa de la noche anterior. Sabía lo que sus palabras podrían llegar a generar en la vida de Sakura, una simple orden y un verdugo se encargaría de cortarle la cabeza para situarla en una pica, sin embargo, prefería remitirse al silencio.

—Si buscabas discreción, has venido al lugar incorrecto. — Musitó el peliblanco, atisbando las imponentes murallas que rodeaban el palacio, llegarían en cuestión de minutos, antes del anochecer.

—Mi matrimonio es asunto mío y de nadie más. — Replicó Sasuke con brusquedad, dejando en claro sus designios, marcando territorio. Antes de añadir algo más, un punzante dolor se situó en su pecho, a la altura del hombro, incapaz de sostenerse, cayó del caballo, impactándose de espaldas contra el suelo, levantando una estela de polvo, suscitando la movilización de sus guardias: El emperador había sido atacado por un desconocido, un golpe certero enviado por un arco impactó en la zona deseada, fulminando al aguerrido combatiente en cuestión de segundos.

La vista se tornó nublosa, percibiendo como poco a poco la fuerza lo abandonaba, sumergiéndose en un cansancio atenuante; ni siquiera en las más demandantes batallas fue presa de algo similar. Inmediatamente supo que algo no andaba bien. Llevó la palma de su mano hasta la zona afectada, palpando el astil de caoba hasta las plumas de cuervo, al apartarla, atisbo el color carmín entre sus dedos, resbalando como finas gotas de agua. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero una estocada de dolor se lo impidió.

Ayudado por los soldados restantes, Kakashi subió al caballo en compañía de Sasuke, ordenándole a su corcel con fuertes y demandantes golpes iniciar un galope rápido hasta el castillo, debían regresar al palacio en la mitad de tiempo si deseaban que el emperador se mantuviera con vida.

Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron a lo largo y ancho, permitiéndoles la entrada a los apresurados soldados. Al atisbar al emperador, los guardias sintieron una gran preocupación, iniciando una atenuante movilización por todo el perímetro, custodiando las murallas con un centenar de arqueros a la espera de una orden.

Kakashi descendió del caballo con dificultad, pasando el brazo del chico por sus hombros, siendo auxiliado por un jovencito que debía contar con tan solo catorce años de edad. Inmediatamente reconoció aquel rostro, se trataba de Konohamaru Sarutobi, nieto de Hiruzen Sarutobi, aprendiz y gran consejero de Hashirama Senju. Sin detenerse a charlar, los dos sabían que aquel no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, llevando al emperador hacia sus aposentos.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, inmutándose a solicitar el permiso de la emperatriz para entrar. Una estoica peli-rosa dio un respingo en respuesta a la interrupción, contemplando con expresión desencajada el decadente estado del pelinegro.

A pesar de la presión en su relación, verlo de esa manera no ocasionó ni un ápice de alegría, una sensación de pesar y preocupación asoló su pecho, obligándola a actuar de manera eficaz para la atención y cuidado del azabache.

Inmediatamente, despojó la zona donde el pelinegro seria atendido, situando una gran almohada debajo de su cabeza, entre esta y la espalda. Atisbando al peliblanco demando por respuestas, Kakashi se apresuró a responder con toda la información posible.

—Fue atacado en nuestro camino de regreso. — Informó con tranquilidad, perder los estribos no serviría de nada. — Hemos solicitado la presencia del médico para que sea atendido.

Una nerviosa sirvienta al borde del colapso arrumbo a la habitación, sus mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos vidriosos indicaban un mal augurio para la peli-rosa.

— ¿Y el doctor?— Preguntó con voz quebradiza, acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros, sacudiéndola levemente para romper el estado de shock en el que estaba inmersa.

—No se encuentra aquí, lo busque por todas partes, al parecer acudió a un pueblo cercano. — Habló aterrada, conteniendo un gemido cuando la peli-rosa aflojó el agarre.

Si no actuaba de inmediato, Sasuke moriría.

Gracias a una iluminación casi divina, la peli-rosa recordó sus aprendizajes en métodos curativos, auspiciados por una de sus tías, quien fungía su labor como curandera y adivina, recluida en las montañas, había adquirido aquellas enseñanzas en una tarde de ocio, captando lo necesario para desinfectar y suturar una herida.

—Trae compresas, agua caliente, lavanda, laurel, aguja e hilo para suturar. — Comandó con fuerza, remangando las mangas del precioso vestido color lila. Por inercia, Konohamaru y Kakashi abrieron pasó a la peli-rosa, permitiéndole acercarse a su esposo.

— ¿Sabe cómo hacer esto?— Cuestionó Kakashi consternado. Pocas mujeres, en especial las de alta cuna, poseían conocimientos básicos en el campo de la medicina, por lo tanto, se sentía inseguro al dejar a la emperatriz tratar la herida del azabache.

—Por supuesto que se. — Sentencio ofuscada, alcanzando la jarra con vino sobre la mesa.

—Sakura. — Murmuró Sasuke agonizante, atisbando con dificultad el precioso rostro de su linda esposa.

—Shh, guarda silencio. — Replicó ella con voz dulce, apartando con toda la delicadeza que le era posible la fecha, arrancando no solo el arma del crimen, sino también un alarido de dolor por parte de Sasuke. Una de sus manos presionó con fuerza el fino pero letal orificio que la flecha de obsidiana había dejado, deteniendo parte de la hemorragia. Temerosa, vertió un poco de vino en la zona afectada, escuchando nuevamente otro grito, atisbando como Sasuke se aferraba a las sabanas retorciéndose en dolor.

— ¡Mi señora!— Exclamó la sirvienta, irrumpiendo en la habitación con todo lo solicitado por la emperatriz.

—Coloca tus manos aquí y ejerce presión. — Ordenó, tomando a la chica por las muñecas, indicándole como detener la hemorragia mientras prepara el ungüento para desinfectar y la aguja para suturar.

Restregó sus manos en la tela de seda, dejando el rastro de sangre que sería imposible de sacar. Poco le importaba si arruinaba un vestido tan lujoso como ese, la vida de Sasuke corría peligro y ella era la única capaz de salvarlo.

Pasó un paño húmedo por la herida, apartando el exceso de sangre. Sus delicados dedos viajaron por el pecho del azabache, acariciando la zona afectada. Rápidamente, comenzó a unir la piel con el hilo, realizando las puntadas necesarias para detener el sangrado. Indudablemente, aquello dejaría otra marca en el lienzo níveo del azabache: cortó la fina brizna con los dientes, esparciendo el ungüento de lavanda y laurel para disipar posibles infecciones.

Despojando a Sasuke de las últimas prendas superiores restantes, utilizó toda la fuerza posible para reincorporarlo en la cama, posicionando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. La cálida respiración del pelinegro cerca de su cuello ocasionó que un latigazo de escalofríos recorriera toda su espina dorsal. Aun no estaba habituada a la cercanía.

Con habilidad, vendó el hombro y pecho para evitar la entrada de algún agente infeccioso que ocasionara gangrena y derivara en la muerte del emperador. Una vez finalizado, situó al chico en la posición inicial, encontrándose con sus ojos entrecerrados por el suplicio, indicando que después de aquello terminaría rendido ante el sueño.

Colocó una mano sobre su frente, notando la elevada temperatura corporal. Pasaría el resto dela noche en vela, monitoreando el estado de salud del pelinegro hasta atisbar alguna mejoría.

—Sakura…— Murmuró, nuevamente, removiéndose con dificultad entre las sabanas.

—Shh. — Involuntariamente, un dedo índice sobre los labios de Sasuke sentenciaron sus palabras. — Todo estará bien. — Masculló, mostrándole una sonrisa tímida. — Descansa. — Musitó, notando como su esposo seguía las indicaciones al pie de la letra.

—Eso…eso fue impresionante, mi señora. — Reconoció Konohamaru maravillado. Desconocían que la emperatriz resguardara tantos encantos. — Con todo respeto, ¿puedo preguntar dónde aprendió esto?— Ansioso, deseaba conocer de dónde provenían las habilidades de la peli-rosa.

—Una tía se dedica al arte medicinal y la adivinación. Acudió a Seanad un verano, encontrando divertida la idea de inculcarme sus conocimientos. Pase toda la estación aprendiendo sobre plantas curativas y la manera de utilizarlas, debo confesar que esta es la primera vez que pongo en práctica mis aprendizajes, aun me siento aterrada. — Relató con una amplia sonrisa, sintiéndose como la Sakura de Seanad, y no como Uchiha Sakura, emperatriz de Othana.

—Debe ser maravilloso, dice que también aprendió adivinación, ¿no es así?

—Oh, no. — Sumergió sus manos en un cuenco de agua limpia, apartando el rastro de color carmín, cuando los hombres abandonaran la habitación llamaría a Shizune para que la ayudase a cambiar su vestido, podía escuchar la reprimiendo que su leal doncella le otorgaría al arruinar una pieza de arte como la que utilizaba. — Mi tía decía que pocas personas poseían la habilidad de contemplar cosas más allá de este plano. Afortunadamente, los dioses no me otorgaron ese don. — La sonrisa desapareció al recordar la presencia de Kaguya, no comprendía si a eso se refería su tía, de ser así el poder en su interior permanecía dormido, incauto.

—Debo pedirle una disculpa. — Espeto Kakashi de repente, colocando una rodilla en el suelo, manteniéndose cabizbajo, incapaz de contemplar a la peli-rosa a la cara.

— ¿Una disculpa? No me ha ofendido, mi señor. — Preguntó confundida.

—Puse en duda sus capacidades. El chico tiene razón, usted no es una mujer convencional, le suplico me perdone.

Siendo una joven misericordiosa, Sakura no encontraba placer alguno en el sufrimiento de los demás. Con un cálido gestó, ordenó al consejero que se pusiera de pie, recibiendo en respuesta un firme beso en el dorso de su mano.

La escena fue interceptada por la aparición de Yakushi Kabuto, el encargado de edictos, acompañado por cinco guardias reales.

— ¡Atrápenla!— Ordenó, señalando a la peli-rosa como la culpable del crimen.

— ¡Alto!— Espetó Kakashi, deteniendo las acciones de los soldados. Ante la ausencia de Sasuke, el peliblanco, como mano derecha del emperador, poseía el poder absoluto para gobernar en nombre del mandatario, incluyendo frenar las detenciones sin un motivo aparente. No lograba comprender porque el consejero de edictos aparecía de la nada, ordenando a los solados esposar a la emperatriz sin razón alguna. — ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!

Konohamaru indicó a la emperatriz colocarse detrás de él, rodeando la empuñadura de la espada por si la situación se tornaba escabrosa, protegería a la emperatriz con su propia vida.

—Apártate, Hatake, esto es un asunto que se ha expuesto al consejo superior, tus palabras no tienen validez ante una orden de aprensión con el sello supremo. — Triunfante, Kabuto mostró el pergamino, mismo que indicaba la detención de la emperatriz por presunto intento de asesinato.

—Debe ser una broma. — Mascullo Kakashi.

—No, no lo es. Todos sabemos que la noche anterior nuestra señora intento privar de la vida al emperador pasando una daga por su cuello. — Yakushi mostró la daga que estuvo en manos de Sakura.

Atónita, la peli-rosa palideció. Sasuke había comandado a los guardias no decir ni una sola palabra sobre la discusión, tomando en cuenta que nadie más había presenciado la escena, parecía que alguien estaba al tanto de los dos, vigilando todos y cada uno de sus pasos.

— ¿Eso es cierto, mi señora?— Preguntó Kakashi. La respuesta de Sakura sería fundamental, un "no" lo ayudaría a utilizar todo el poder necesario para evitar la ejecución de la peli-rosa. Sin embargo, ella guardó silencio.

—Tomare eso como un si. — Musitó Kabuto. — Apártate, niño, deja que los hombre se encarguen de esto. — Dijo a Konohamaru, quien obedeció a un gesto adusto del peliblanco. — Sera juzgada también por el atentado de hoy, usted es la única sospechosa, posee todos los motivos necesarios para querer acabar con la vida del emperador.

Frente a frente, la peli-rosa atisbo a Kabuto con furia. Sin un ápice de delicadeza, dos soldados la tomaron por las muñecas, obligándola a emprender paso fuera de la habitación para llevarla a los calabozos del castillo, mismos que eran utilizados para resguardar a presos políticos de gran peso.

— ¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa?— Indagó divertido, mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

La emperatriz, con el orgullo que le restaba, escupió en su rostro, suscitando la furia del pletórico Kabuto.— Vaya gesto para una dama de su clase.— Dijo, limpiando el rastro de saliva.— Llévensela, y asegúrense que no intente hacer nada absurdo, será juzgada al amanecer.

: : : : : : : :

Abrió los ojos con sinuosa somnolencia; elevó los parpados con dificultad, notando el impacto de los rayos del sol directamente hacia su rostro, frenando los intentos del emperador por despertar.

Tanteo levantarse, padeciendo una estocada de dolor que se recorría desde su hombro hasta la extensión del dorso. Conocía aquel suplicio a la perfección, solo se experimentaba en el campo de batalla, cuando se era herido; era como si una horda de personas pasara por el cuerpo, aplastando las extremidades hasta no dejar nada de la persona. El daño podía soportarse, dependiendo de la magnitud, si continuaba resintiéndose con el paso de los días, el medico indicaría una severa dosis de calmante, relevando al individuo de toda capacidad para actuar, sumergiéndolo en un estado de inconciencia parcial hasta no dejar rastro alguno de dolor.

Conocía los efectos del "elixir bendito", los había sufrido a temprana edad, cuando un solado impactó un gran mazo contra su pecho, derribándolo del caballo y rompiéndole varias costillas, obligándolo a permanecer en cama hasta recobrar las fuerzas. Prefería soportar la agonía sin la intervención del brebaje, considerando la herida el rasguño de una mosca, esa misma mañana regresaría a sus labores como si nada hubiese pasado.

Reincorporándose en el lecho, palpó con discreción el lugar que ocupaba el cuerpo de Sakura, encontrándolo frio e intacto. Quizá su esposa inicio sus actividades a primera hora, prefiriendo no pertúrbale el sueño. Recordaba muy poco sobre lo que sucedió, ciertas imágenes aparecían en un orden desconocido, pero podía asegurar que la persona que se hizo cargo de él era nada más y nada menos que su hermosa esposa, podría recordar el tacto de sus manos aun sin perdiera toda sensibilidad.

Las doncellas deambulaban por la habitación, algunas de ellas llevaban consigo paños ensangrentados, y otras se encargaban de ventilar el cuarto del emperador antes de resguardarlo en absoluta oscuridad. Detuvieron sus labores al notar que el pelinegro ya estaba despierto, contemplándolas a todas atentamente, incapaz de figurar que sucedía.

— ¿Dónde…— El ardor se esparció por su garganta, frenando los intentos de hablar. Con un gesto, ordenó un poco de agua, arrebatándole el cáliz a la nerviosa jovencita que se lo proporcionaba. — ¿Dónde está mi esposa?— Preguntó con voz ronca, tratando de acompasar la respiración agitada.

Todas guardaron silencio. La captura de la emperatriz no era un secreto para nadie en el palacio, mucho menos en el pueblo. La princesa de Seanad seria juzgada por intento de asesinato, sentenciándola a la decapitación para pagar por sus crímenes. Evidentemente, aquello aún era un secreto para el emperador, quien demandaba conocer el paradero de Sakura, no porque fuese un marido posesivo, sino por la extraña sensación que asolaba su pecho, mismo que aparecía cuando sus instintos le decían que algo no andaba bien.

Indispuestas a comunicarle la fatídica noticia, Sasuke se puso de pie, buscando con desespero alguna prenda para cubrirse el torso desnudo. Se sostuvo con dificultad, soportando valientemente el dolor del que era presa su cuerpo.

— ¿Necesito preguntarlo una segunda vez?— Cuestionó sarcástico. — Odio preguntar una segunda vez. — Furioso, lanzó la mesita de madera hacia una esquina de la habitación, provocando los gritos despavoridos de terror en las doncellas, quienes abandonaron los aposentos una a una, evitando ser presas del enojo del emperador.

Rápidamente, la guardia real se presentó en lugar de las jovencitas, tratando de calmar los ánimos del pelinegro, quien evidentemente enojado, deambulaba por la habitación una fiera enjaulada.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi esposa?!— Indagó. La furia en su mirada vaticinaba un cataclismo inminente, mismo que se desataría si no recibía las respuestas solicitadas de inmediato.

Temerosos, dos de ellos dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, dejando la responsabilidad de comunicar la fatídica noticia a un joven, declarado caballero hace unos cuantos días.

—Su excelencia. — Habló con voz trémula, arrodillándose frente a él, suplicando el perdón absoluto aun sin terminar el relato de la historia. — La emperatriz ha sido encarcelada. Kabuto Yakushi presento una orden del consejo divino. Su señoría será juzgada hoy, de encontrarla culpable será sentenciada a la decapitación.

Perplejo, Sasuke se sostuvo de un pilar de la cama durante algunos segundos. Las entrañas se le removieron, al tiempo que su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar al chico hablar. Durante su ausencia, aquel gusano aprovecho la oportunidad para aportar a Sakura del camino, inculpándola por un crimen que ella no cometió. Debía actuar de inmediatamente o la peli-rosa moriría.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y ante la reticencia de sus subordinados, Sasuke comenzó a vestirse con dificultad, disipando todo el dolor al abandonar la habitación, encaminándose con pasó rápido hacia la sala del trono. De ser posible, impediría el juicio, otorgando su propia declaración para exculparla. Los guardias le pisaban los talones, siguiendo los pasos del emperador, quien en cuestión de segundos arribó a la habitación deseada, sentenciando las palabras de Kabuto al silencio.

Enfureció aún más al atisbar al peliblanco postrado en el trono, lanzando órdenes como si él fuese el emperador en turno. Kabuto Yakushi era un indigno al trono del Génesis, solo los descendientes de los verdaderos dioses podían tomar asiento en el.

Al percatarse de la presencia del emperador, un gran silencio empero en la sala. Rápidamente, el consejero de edictos se puso de pie, resbalando en el último escalón a causa de los nerviosismos. La audiencia se vio interrumpida al atisbar como el azabache subía uno a uno los peldaños, recuperando lo que le pertenecía por decreto divino. Había atravesado tantas adversidades para conseguir tal prestigio que no toleraría que una alimaña como Kabuto se lo arrebatara de las manos con facilidad.

—L-lo lamento, su majestad…yo, yo.— Kabuto balbuceaba, mostrándose débil ante la presencia del Uchiha, quien lo contemplaba desde arriba, escuchando atentamente lo que tenía que decir para justificar sus acciones.— Imagine que pasaría más tiempo indispuesto.— Confesó, desviando la mirada al suelo.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?— La voz tan fuerte como el hierro del azabache resonó por toda la habitación. — Solo es el rasguño de una mosca, he pasado por cosas peores. — Sasuke sonrió levemente, suscitando las risas discretas de los consejeros, quienes contemplaban con atención la deplorante escena. — Ahora, espero que puedas responderme esto, Kabuto. — Con hastió, presiono el tabique de la nariz, cerrando los ojos, tratando de apaciguar el dolor de cabeza. Podría pasar el resto del día recostado en cama, pero primero debía salvar la vida de Sakura. — ¿Dónde está mi esposa? Me refiero a la emperatriz, tu emperatriz.

Incapaz de responder, Kabuto se tendió en el suelo, realizando una reverencia desesperada para obtener el perdón del emperador.

— ¡Contesta, ahora!— Sasuke alzó la voz, percibiendo como el hombrecillo respingaba ante tal acción. — ¡¿Por qué enviaste a Sakura a los calabozos?! ¡¿Por qué motivo tomaste el control en mi ausencia?!—

—Mi señor, ella intento asesinarlo. — Exclamó Kabuto, intentando liberarse de cualquier culpa, a ver si sus palabras surtían efecto en el azabache.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— Negó el Uchiha. — ¡Ahora, ordena a tus hombres que traigan a mi esposa!— Amenazante, descendió cada uno de los peldaños, ordenando al peliblanco que se pusiera de pie, tomándolo por la solapa de la camisa, alzándolo unos cuantos metros del suelo. Los consejeros rieron al ver el esfuerzo del hombre asustado para escapar del agarre del pelinegro, todos conocían los relatos que acarreaba Sasuke como guerrero. — Y más te vale que se encuentre sana y salva. — Advirtió, dejándolo caer sin delicadeza alguna.

Transcurridos unos minutos, Sakura apareció en la sala.

Bajó sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, se encontraba el rastro del insomnio, pero no el del llanto. Se presentaba en la corte con la cabeza en alto, mostrando esa actitud altiva que maravillaba al azabache, no permitiría la humillación, si moriría ese día llevaría consigo la última pizca de orgullo que aún le quedaba.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a Sasuke, ocultando con majestuosidad la impresión y alivio que le causaba ver al pelinegro en el trono, retomando sus responsabilidades como si nada hubiese pasado. Con un gesto severo, el emperador comando que su esposa fuera despojada de las cadenas, liberando a la peli-rosa de un firme agarre, dejando marca en su inmaculada piel; con el paso de los días aquel rastro desaparecería.

— ¡La emperatriz ha sido sentenciada por el consejo divino!— Interrumpió Kabuto, pasándose por el arco del triunfo las posibles reacciones del azabache.

—Me importa una mierda los edictos divinos. — Espetó el azabache. — Mi esposa es inocente. — La declaración de Sasuke tomó por sorpresa a los ahí presentes, en especial a la aludida, quien alzó el rostro para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos negros del pelinegro; su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y el rubor en sus mejillas delataba lo que sentía, sin embargo, la reacción pasó desapercibida ante la mirada del joven emperador, quien continuo abogando por la inocencia de su hermosa esposa.

Mas pasos resonaron en la sala del trono, el tintineo de dos armaduras indicaban la triunfos aparición de Hatake Kakashi, la mano del emperador, quien llevaba consigo a dos hombres de mediana edad, arrastrándolos por el pasillo para presentarlos ante el emperador.

—No hay necesidad de pagar el crimen con una vida inocente. — Dijo Kakashi, lanzando con desprecio a los dos malhechores. — He encontrado a los responsables. — Sasuke, fulminó a los causantes de aquel drama con una simple mirada. Toleraría que los ataques fuesen lanzando a él, sin embargo, no permitiría que Sakura se viese inmiscuida en ellos, mucho menos cuando su vida estaba en riesgo.

Indispuesto a mostrarse misericordioso, Sasuke guardó silencio durante algunos minutos, buscando el castigo adecuado para aquellos dos.

— ¿De quién reciben órdenes?— Cuestionó con parsimonia, recargando la espalda en el respaldo del trono. Aquella silla de mármol no era el asiento más cómodo del universo, se tornaba odioso cuando debía pasar toda la tarde postrado en él. Encontraba más atractivo deambular por el campo de batalla, dormir a la intemperie y jugarse la vida en cada combate, no obstante, su intervención en las luchas era demandada en casos extremos, primero estaba salvaguardar su vida y el bienestar del imperio.

Ninguno de los jóvenes respondió, lanzando un leño la hoguera interna del Uchiha. Suficiente tenía con Kabuto para soportar a esos dos, tarde o temprano daría con el creado intelectual de su atentado, pero por el momento no perdería tiempo con dos cobardes subordinados.

—Kakashi, envía a estos dos a ser ejecutados. — Ordenó, escuchando las suplicas desesperadas de los dos, quienes prometían hablar si se les perdonaba la vida. — Clava sus cabezas en una pica, muéstrale a nuestros enemigos lo que sucederá si se atreven a cometer algo estúpido.

Sakura, volvió a presentir el miedo. Recordaba esa expresión seria, ausente; le ocasionaba tanto terror percibir el lado más cruel y oscuro de Sasuke. Un hombre forjado en el campo de batalla perdía la sensibilidad ante la misericordia.

—En cuanto a ti, Kabuto, cabalga hacia el oeste hoy. Si te veo aquí al atardecer, te hare colgar por traidor. Si vuelves a aparecer por aquí, me encargare de ejecutarte yo mismo. — Amenazó, enviando al antiguo consejero de edictos al exilio.

: : : : : : : :

Después de tomar un cálido y largo baño, Sakura tomó asiento en el situó habitual de la habitación, cerca de la ventana para atisbar el hermoso paisaje que le otorgaba aquella vista. Como desconocía el palacio y la gente que deambulada por él, prefería pasar los días recluida en su cuarto, charlando de vez en cuando con las doncellas, deambulando por los pasillos cercanos o leyendo los libros que Shizune elegía específicamente para ella.

Esa misma tarde, su doncella principal quedó maravillada al atisbar como devoraba todos los alimentos en el plato, dejando el objeto reluciente, sin rastro de migajas. Constantemente se mostraba reticente a probar bocado, empleando una huelga de hambre para ser liberada, sin embargo, ese día no respingo, simplemente comió en silencio.

—Mi señora, de verdad estaba hambrienta. — Dijo Shizune divertida, apartando los trastes sucios, situándolos en la bandeja de plata. Sakura sonrió apenada, había devorado los alimentos con desespero, menos mal que el azabache no estaba ahí para contemplarla.

La actitud de la emperatriz había cambiado desde la mañana. Muy en el fondo, aunque fuese difícil de admitirlo, aquello se debía a Sasuke, quien mostró una faceta diferente frente a la corte, abogando por su vida cuando ella intentó asesinarlo la noche anterior. De ser otra persona, no se habría inmutado en escucharla, simplemente la habría enviado con el verdugo y su cabeza reluciría en lo alto de la murmullada con las de los criminales.

—El emperador no es un mal hombre. — Añadió la pelinegra, indicándole a Sakura que se pusiera de pie para sustituir el vestido por la ropa de dormir.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— Preguntó en respuesta, cubriendo sus senos expuestos con ambas manos, aguardando pacientemente por Shizune, quien colocó la fina comisión de algodón por encima de sus brazos.

—Puedo verlo en sus ojos. No lleva la tiranía en la sangre. — Alcanzó el sencillo vestido, colocándolo en el cesto de ropa sucia. — Solo está adaptándose a todas estas responsabilidades, al igual que usted. — Masculló, encogiéndose de hombros. — Los dos son diferentes, usted fue criada para gobernar, él para luchar.

Shizune tenía razón. Las historias contaban que Uchiha Sasuke no provenía de un linaje noble, no como tal; la sangre real corría por sus venas, eso era cierto, pero nadie en su familia se posicionaba como un pretendiente al trono, mucho menos como heredero directo. En cuanto a ella, el futuro de Seanad reposaba en sus manos; cuando llegó a ese mundo, sostenía el peso de una corona.

La presencia de Sasuke obligó a las mujeres a finalizar con la conversación. Había pasado todo el día inmiscuido en asuntos de vital importancia, privándolo del descanso necesario para auspiciar el correcto saneamiento de su herida.

El cansancio era perceptible en su rostro, ser emperador no era una tarea sencilla, mucho menos cuando se atravesaba en un día un subidón de emociones.

Con pasos firmes se adentró en la habitación, respondiendo a la reverencia de Shizune con un gesto sencillo. Comenzó a desvestirse cuando la doncella abandonó los aposentos reales. Anhelaba tanto recostarse y no despertar hasta dentro de algunos meses.

Tomó asiento al borde de la cama, atisbando el perfecto vendaje que resguardaba la herida causada por la flecha.

—Déjame ver. — Murmuró Sakura, acercándose con toda la disposición de revisar el área afectada. Sin oponerse Sasuke asintió.

Las delicadas manos de la peli-rosa apartaban lentamente el vendaje, dejando expuesto su pecho. Al redor de la sutura se formaba una marca morada, eventualmente la hinchazón bajaría y aquello desaparecería. Pasó sus dedos por la herida, percibiendo mayor sensibilidad, puesto que la estocada de dolor se prolongó hasta la punta de sus dedos. El gemido contenido no pasó desapercibido para ella, quien sonrojada, sonrió levemente

—Lo lamento. — Replicó. — Es una pequeña venganza por dejarme pasar la noche en ese húmedo calabozo. — Respingó, intentando olvidar el terror de permanecer inmersa en la oscuridad, alejándose del transcurso del tiempo.

—Fue mi error. — Articuló, mostrando el dolor con una mueca.

—Gracias. — Susurró la chica, volviendo a colocar el vendaje con la misma habilidad de antes. — Por defenderme en la corte. De no haber sido por tu intervención, yo…— Sasuke asintió en silencio. Aguardó pacientemente, una vez finalizada la entablillada, se recostó en la cama, atisbando el techo.

Sakura se dispuso a apagar las velas que alumbraban ligeramente la habitación, recostándose una vez que desapareció hasta el último rastro de luz.

Ambos percibían el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos, inmutándose a permanecer inertes en sus respectivos lugares, evitando mantener contacto físico. Escuchaban las respiraciones acompasadas, ninguno de los dos conciliaba el sueño, había temas pendientes por solucionar.

—Lo lamento. — Musitó Sasuke de repente, tomando a la peli-rosa con la guardia baja. — Por la forma que actué en la noche de bodas. — Sentencio con incomodidad, carraspeando un poco. Hablar sobre ese tema resultaba dificultoso. No estaba habituado a expresarse con sinceridad, normalmente se reguardaba tanto pensamientos como problemas, dándose a conocer como un persona bastante reservada, imponiendo una enorme coraza para proteger su fragmentación.

—Oh.— Repuso Sakura, recordando algunas imágenes de aquella noche.— Te refieres a eso.— Murmuró, tensando cada musculo de su cuerpo.— Creo que es mejor para los dos olvidarnos ese suceso.— Sugirió con voz trémula.

—Nunca volveré a tocarte sin tu consentimiento. — Prometió al Uchiha, implorando a los dioses el autocontrol suficiente para mantener el juramento. Por sus deseos carnales, infligió bastante daño en su esposa, no solo físico, sino también emocional. Lo último que deseaba era ser merecedor del odio de Sakura.

Luego de un largo silencio, un fuerte suspiró abandonó el pecho de la peli-rosa.

— ¿Qué sucederá si nunca deseo que vuelvas a hacerlo?— Indagó tímidamente, estrujando los ojos al tiempo que aferraba sus manos a las sabanas, esperando por la severa réplica del azabache.

—Hmp. — Exhaló con pesar. — Soy un hombre positivo, Sakura, puedo tolerarlo. — a pesar de la negativa, Sasuke lo comprendería, eventualmente trataría de entender las verdaderas razones, y más que eso, respetarlas. Aquello mostraba lo mucho que debían trabajar en su relación; el amor no nacía de la noche a la mañana, mucho menos en esos casos, les llevaría tiempo entablar confianza.

— ¿Por qué yo?— Volvió a interpelar. La duda aun deambulaba por su cabeza, era incapaz de comprender porque un hombre como Uchiha Sasuke, capaz de poseer a cualquier mujer, la había elegido entre las demás, poniendo en juego su honor, así como la reputación, desentendiéndose de un compromiso con otra princesa para casarse con ella.

—Te quiero…— Espetó con un tono adusto. — Aun no tengo en claro los motivos, desconozco para que fines te quiero. — Repuso con rapidez. Un sentimiento similar al cariño estaba lejos de percibirse, sin embargo, había algo en Sakura, algo indescriptible ante sus ojos, pero tentativo para su alma. — Lo percibí desde el momento en que te vi en ese bosque. — Confesó, notando como un enorme peso abandonaba su pecho. Era bueno mantener un momento de sinceridad con Sakura, aquello los ayudaría a no verse como enemigos.

Perpleja por la confesión de Sasuke, Sakura guardó silencio, no poseía la réplica adecuada para defenderse ante tan poderoso argumento. Conforme los minutos transcurrieron, atisbó sobre su hombro al pelinegro, atrapando con sus ojos la expresión pletórica; existían muchas batallas donde Uchiha Sasuke fue el vencedor, sin embargo, ante el sueño siempre terminaba perdiendo.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **De tantas historias que tengo por actualizar, mi inspiración se enfocó en esta, es extraño como trabaja nuestra mente.**

 **Un capitulo un tanto extenso y con muchos cambios; me atrevo a decir que a partir de ahora, tanto Sasuke como Sakura se han hartado de la tensión que existe entre ellos, evidentemente aun no comenzaremos con los gestos del todo románticos, eso está un tanto lejos de suceder (por ahora), nos enfocaremos primero en entablar confianza, que ambos dejen de verse como una amenazada.**

 **Se viene todo el embrollo de las profecías, mismo que me ha orillado a extender un poco los capítulos y que será una problemática para nuestros protagonistas, ya verán a lo que me refiero.**

 **Debo agradecerles de todo corazón por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, en verdad, muchísimas gracias por el constante apoyo a todos los usuarios que leen cada capítulo, añadieron a sus favoritos, están al pendiente de las actualizaciones y me alientan con un comentario. Todos y cada uno de ustedes son un motor para continuar y no dejarla a la deriva.**

 **También, me gustaría agradecerle a la página de Facebook: "Recomiendo fanfics" por apoyar mí historia, en verdad, mil gracias. Me encontré con esta grata sorpresa por casualidad, solo me queda expresar mi gratitud.**

 **He leído todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, espero responderlos durante el transcurso del día, les prometo una respuesta, pero por el momento, ojala y hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

 **Esto es todo por hoy, ojala el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, fue un placer volver a estar con ustedes, y regresar con una actualización. Espero que tengan una excelente semana, cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso donde quiera que estén ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! ¡Chao!**


	4. Capítulo IV: Al servicio de los Dioses

**: : : : : : : :**

 **Anaklasis**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **IV**

 **Al servicio de los Dioses.**

El panorama comenzaba a cambiar para los jóvenes emperadores. Luego del malentendido que casi dirige a la princesa de Seanad a la horca, el odio de Sakura hacia Sasuke comenzaba a disminuir conforme los días transcurrían. Su relación aun no era del todo buena, carecía de fundamentos como confianza y amor, sin embargo, empleaban las bases de la empatía para avanzar poco a poco.

A pesar del esfuerzo de Sakura, aún le era difícil contemplar a Sasuke como su esposo; Vivian bajo el mismo techo, dormían en la misma cama y comieran en la misma mesa, sin embargo, solo conocía esa faceta dominante de él, una imagen superficial del verdadero guerrero, quien al igual que ella, trataba de mantera lejos de su fragmentación, era en esos momentos cuando comprendía que vivía con un desconocido. Claro, no lo culparía por eso, ella misma imponía pequeñas barreras inconscientemente, reservándose ciertos pasajes de su vida, no podía encontrar nada interesante para relatarle al azabache, toda su vida vivió bajo las enseñanzas de su madre y demás tutoras, inculcándole el amor a la literatura, los idiomas y la música, había sido forjada para ser la esposa de alguien, no una emperatriz. Si cualquier hechicera le hubiese dicho lo que esperaba por ella, inmediatamente habría respondido con una carcajada.

Como emperatriz de Othana y presionada por las estrictas reglas de una corte tan antigua como el Imperio, Sakura, intentaba acatar su papel como esposa del emperador, no obstante, sus tareas se veían limitadas al entretenimiento y no al buen actuar, confinándola al encierro salvo a ocasiones especiales, por lo que, guiada por el aburrimiento prefería pasar los días resguardada en la vasta biblioteca del palacio, nutriendo su mente con antiguos escritos sobre las artes de la medicina o relatos trágicos que la hacían derramar lágrimas de vez en cuando. Prefería pasar la tarde entera confinada entre pergaminos a postrarse en el trono de porcelana, Sasuke empeñaba a la perfección su papel como emperador con ayuda del selectivo consejo, encargado de mantener sus respectivos sectores en orden, sacando a flote la economía casi extinta de Aephonia. Además de costes humanos, la guerra precisaba de una gran aportación de capital, llevando al Imperio a solicitar préstamos a los grandes bancos extranjeros, vaciando las arcas imperiales hasta el punto de solo resguardar historias sobre el oro que una vez estuvo ahí, por lo tanto, novata en el plano de la geopolítica, Sakura prefería mantenerse lejos de tales asuntos, ayudando al azabache cuando él así lo deseaba. El hecho de ser una principiante en el mundo de la política, no quería decir que desconociera las reglas del juego y como mover sus piezas. Durante su niñez, emperatrices y reinas solicitaron a su madre enviar a la pequeña princesa de Seanad a las cortes extranjeras, sin embargo, todo lo que debía aprender provenía de Mebuki, inculcándole como obtener de los hombres lo que deseaba, sin hacer uso de rabietas infantiles, sino haciéndoles creer que estaban al mando, ese era una de las tantas artes de ser mujer.

Postrada cerca de la ventana, los mechones de cabello danzaban al compás del viento y las hojas; la cálida brisa rozaba con ternura la mejilla expuesta, levantando con delicadeza el borde de las páginas amarillas, la luz del sol se filtraba en la oscura biblioteca, alumbrando con majestuosidad a la preciosa peli-rosa inmersa en la lectura. Sobre su regazo yacía un enorme libro, el tacto podría romper el pergamino, sin embargo, trataba de ser tan cuidadosa para no destruirlo. Comprendía a la perfección el dilecto antiguo, puesto que las historias resguardadas estaban escritas con el idioma de los dioses.

—Mi señora.— Habló Shizune con voz trémula, permaneciendo de pie en el umbral de la puerta, interrumpiendo la lectura de la emperatriz, quien, inmiscuida, elevó la cabeza para contemplar con sus fanales esmeralda a la pelinegra.— Solicitan su presencia.— Comunicó tímidamente, expresando indirectamente el disgusto del llamado.

Antes de preguntar, la joven emperatriz situó el antiguo tomó sobre una mesa, terminaría de leerlo cuando tuviese tiempo, por el momento su presencia era requerida con urgencia, avivando un mal presentimiento instalado en su pecho. Abandonó la habitación en compañía de la dama, escuchando resonar sus firmes pasos por el pasillo, caminando a la par de la joven damisela.

— ¿De qué se trata?— Rompió el silencio, viéndose atraída por la incertidumbre.

—Las Kaid han venido a verla, su majestad. — Un rictus de tensión apareció en los labios de Shizune.

— ¿Kaid?— Preguntó Sakura, elevando una ceja a medida que la incertidumbre incrementaba, nunca había escuchado nada respecto a tal término.

—Si.— Asintió Shizune disgustada.— Han existido durante años, son enviadas por el consejo religioso para realizar una revisión de rutina.— Explicó con parsimonia.— Enfocan sus servicios a las casas nobles, sin embargo, en el caso del emperador y la emperatriz, tal visita es obligatoria.

Confundida, Sakura se detuvo. Conocía la intervención del grupo religioso en su matrimonio y algunos asuntos del estado. Aun no olvidaba la humillación después de la noche de bodas, cuando el azabache presentó la prueba irrefutable de la consumación, de ser ciertas palabras de la pelinegra, aquellas mujeres pasarían el resto de su vida atormentándole la existencia.

— ¿Qué tipo de revisión?— Cuestionó nerviosa. Esperaba no ser sometida a pruebas denigrantes. Shizune suspiró, deteniendo sus pasos para encarar a la peli-rosa.

—Desconozco ese asunto, mi señora. Nadie tiene autorizado convivir con ellas, al parecer, es un mal augurio, las ancianas poseen ciertos conocimientos ancestrales, solo usted y el emperador son requeridos.

Extrañamente, saber que Sasuke estaría con ella logró apaciguarla. Dócilmente, dirigió sus pasos hasta la sala del trono, donde encontraría al azabache, enviando a Shizune a preparar la habitación, mientras tanto ella se encargaría de mantener una charla con su esposo respecto a la sorpresiva visita de las Kaid.

Tal como lo esperaba, el joven guerrero yacía sentado en el trono del génesis, portando la ostentosa corona, símbolo de poder absoluto. Al verla, se puso de pie, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella, permaneciendo a dos pasos de distancia al encontrarla frente a frente. La consternación en los ojos de la peli-rosa no indicaba un resultado alentador, la noticia sobre sus inesperadas invitadas lo tomó con la guardia baja, algo que no sucedía a menudo en el campo de batalla. Prefería solucionar los problemas con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo, al tratarse de su vida privada con la princesa de Seanad y la labor de ambos en procrear un heredero, Sasuke sabía que un paso en falso lo llevaría a los dos a la perdición.

— ¿Lo sabes?— Preguntó inquieta, procurando no levantar la voz. Los caballeros de la guardia real seguían a Sasuke como perros falderos. La privacidad no existía entre las paredes del palacio.

—Si. — Asintió el Achicha con hastió. Nunca había imaginado que casarse conllevaría tantos problemas.— Están aguardando en la habitación.— indicó, postrando una mano gentilmente en la espalda de la peli-rosa, apartándola de inmediato al recordar las palabras de Sakura respecto a lo incomoda que se sentía al emplear contacto físico con él.

—Luces bastante tranquilo para tratarse de un asunto ligado al consejo religioso. — Habló la perspicaz Sakura. Su posición no era la adecuada entre la corte; muchos argumentaban el uso de brujería por parte de la emperatriz para tener al pelinegro a sus pies, pues consideraban a la princesa Hyuga como la verdadera candidata para ser la esposa del emperador.

—De nada sirve preocuparse. — Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, caminando tranquilamente al costado de Sakura.

—Lo dices porque tu cabeza no está en juego, en cambio yo, me he valido de enemigos durante mi estadía en el palacio, ¿acaso no te concierne en lo absoluto?— Si algo no marchaba bien, la única culpable seria ella. Todos sus contrincantes aguardaban el momento de morder su cuello como perros hambrientos.

—Por supuesto que me concierne. — Replicó con un largo suspiro. — Nadie puede ponerte un dedo encima, todos conocen las consecuencias, ¿Kabuto Yakushi no fue suficiente?— La voz varonil del azabache resonó por toda la habitación. Desde ese ángulo, Sakura fue capaz de contemplar al hermoso ser que caminaba a su lado. Nunca había prestado la atención necesaria para darse cuenta del maravilloso ejemplar que tenía como esposo, un hombre esculpido por los mismísimos dioses, dotándolo de hermosura e inteligencia.— ¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó de repente, rompiendo los pensamientos de la peli-rosa. Rápidamente, sus fanales esmeraldas iniciaron un viaje hasta el suelo; Sasuke había percibido como lo miraba. Un sonrojó alumbró sus mejillas, ocasionándole cierta diversión al pelinegro.

—N-nada. — Repuso Sakura después de un carraspeo, disipando la serie de pensamientos que suscitaba el grandioso físico del guerrero.

Al arribar, contemplaron a las mujeres aguardando por ellos; Sakura, sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal al presentarse ante ellas, un aura extraña las rodeaba. Las tres utilizaban vestidos y velos negros desde los pies hasta la cabeza, su rostro era un misterio, oculto tras una máscara de oro, permitiendo ver solamente sus ojos. Si las mujeres eran tan antiguas como lo mencionaba Shizune, Sakura comenzaba a creer que las historias respecto a ellas eran ciertas.

Ambos emperadores tomaron asiento ante una petición muda, la hermosa joven, atisbo por el rabillo del ojo al pelinegro, notando la tensión en sus facciones y cada musculo de su cuerpo, evidentemente, Sasuke se veía intimidado por la triada de entes desconocidos.

— ¿Se ha consumado el matrimonio?— Cuestionó una de ellas con voz tan fuerte como el acero, rompiendo el silencio tajantemente. Dubitativos, optaron por contemplarse mutuamente. Lo que sucedía en la habitación imperial solo era asunto de ellos, no tenían porque divulgar lo que realizaban todas las noches, una tarea que solo se limitaba al descanso ante la negativa de ambos a intimar sin establecer algo de por medio. — Deben acostumbrarse a hablar de estos temas, si yaces con el emperador, todo mundo lo sabrá. — Espetó impaciente, dirigiéndose hacia la peli-rosa.

Furioso, Sasuke frunció el ceño, viéndose motivado a intervenir ante tan grosera interrupción, Sakura logró apaciguarlo, situando una de sus manos sobre su pierna, ella trataría de manejar la situación.

— ¿Se refiere al acto sexual?— Cuestionó furiosa. Diría todo lo que fuese necesario para mantenerlas contentas. Gran presión recaía sobre sus hombros, entre ella la tarea de asegurarle un heredero al trono. — Si. — Respondió, indispuesta a continuar con la charla.

— ¿Cuántas veces te ha poseído?— Nuevamente, los dos volvieron a contemplarse; Había sido solo una primera y última vez, no muy grata para la peli-rosa.

—Una. — Dijo con orgullo, de nada serviría mentirle a los siervos del consejo religioso.

— ¿Ha sangrado?— El interrogatorio continuaría hasta que fuera necesario. Asuntos tan banales ahora tomaban importancia.

—Sí, hace unos días. — Sakura escuchó el bufido de negación por parte de las otras dos.

—Desvístete. — Ordenó la misma mujer. Sakura, atisbó con terror al azabache, clamando ayuda con una simple mirada. No soportaría ser ultrajada de su orgullo una vez más.

—Es suficiente. — Interrumpió Sasuke evidentemente molesto. No permitiría que Sakura cargara con toda la culpa cuando en realidad no lo era. El mismo había orillado a su esposa a realizar acciones poco morales, tomándola como su mujer a la fuerza en ambas ocasiones, por lo tanto, si alguien debía ser juzgado por sus acciones era él y nadie más.

—Esto es un asunto que no le compete a usted. — Replicó la dama con valentía. Al ser miembro del consejo religioso, Sasuke no tenía derecho a dañarla o enviarla a la horca. Mientras ellas estuviesen ahí poseerían más poder que el mismo emperador.

—Por supuesto que lo es. — Replicó, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante. — Soy el emperador, ustedes mismos me otorgaron este poder…— Poco a poco, el azabache se puso de pie, mostrando su intimidante figura. — No tolerare esto.

—Bien, en ese caso, estoy segura que no tendrán problema alguno si enviamos a testigos calificados para comprobar que ambos cumplan con sus respectivas tareas matrimoniales.

—Ambos somos lo suficientemente capaces para tener un hijo. Aun no es el momento. — Añadió el Uchiha, tratando de alejar a Sakura de aquel vacío al que sería arrastrada y devorada sin contemplación alguna.

—Usted lo es, ella no. — Interrumpió una segunda en discordia aproximándose hacia la peli-rosa. Situó una mano sobre su vientre, generando una extraña sensación en la temerosa joven. — Lo único que podrá engendrar es muerte. — Contemplándola fijamente, Sakura fue capaz de percibir la maldad en ese par de ojos. Débilmente, aferró sus manos al asiento, tratando de procesar la información recibida.

—El consejo religioso estará feliz de escuchar el informe de nuestra visita. — Indicó la líder. — Si la emperatriz es incapaz de proveerle un heredero al trono de génesis, será enviada al Braesra.

— ¿Braesra?— Indagó la aludida, titubeante.

—Así es, Braesra. Es un grupo de mujeres nobles como usted, reunidas ahí por los mismos fines. Se adaptara adecuadamente, en cuanto al emperador, tendrá la oportunidad de contraer matrimonio con alguna mujer capaz de engendrar vida.

—Soy capaz de otorgarle un heredero al trono. — Interceptó Sakura al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ya lo veremos. — Masculló con malicia. — Nuestra próxima visita la realizaremos dentro de algunas semanas, si durante ese lapso la semilla del emperador no ha dado frutos, será enviada a Braesra por decisión unánime. — Una a una abandonaron la habitación, dejando a la pareja seriamente trastocada.

Braesra era considerada una comunidad situada en las montañas, exclusivamente de mujeres. El rango de edades variaba, algunas iban desde los doce hasta lo sesenta años, todas por el mismo motivo; al enviudar, eran recluidas en el santuario, donde cumplían labores como sacerdotisas, otras, terminaban ahí al no cumplir sus "deberes" como esposa, tal como el caso de la peli-rosa. Todas permanecían excluidas de la sociedad, condenándolas al exilio eterno para expiar sus pecados.

—No quiero ir a Braesra. — Nerviosa, Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación. Muy en el fondo, aceptaba que para evitar ese destino su deber era ser poseída por Sasuke las veces que fuesen necesarias, sin embargo, el simple hecho de recordar la noche de bodas, avivaban el dolor.

—Sakura…— Susurró el Uchiha. — yo…

—Necesito un momento a solas. — Suplicó, había mucha información por procesar y poco tiempo para asimilarla. Poner sus pensamientos en orden la ayudarían a encontrar la solución adecuada. — Por favor.

Ver la tristeza en aquel mar esmeralda y la desesperación trazada en su hermoso rostro, quebrantaron al pelinegro. Sin más, abandonó la habitación, lanzando un largo suspiro al cerrar la puerta detrás de él. No permitiría que nadie apartara a Sakura de su lado, absolutamente nadie, no le importaba iniciar una guerra por ella.

: : : : : . : :

Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

Pasar el resto de la tarde completamente sola, ayudó a la peli-rosa a encontrar una solución a sus problemas. Conocía la vía segura, solo debía adquirir el valor necesario para llevar a cabo el plan, no importaba las veces que fuese necesarias para lograrlo, si hacerlo evitaría que pusiera un pie en aquel santuario, sacrificaría el orgullo.

Nerviosa, caminaba de un lado por la habitación. Aún era una amateur en las artes amatorias, Sasuke había sido el primero en todo, y no por amor, sino por deber. Dubitativa, comenzó a cuestionarse cuantas mujeres habrían pasado por el lecho del azabache para hacerlo un conocedor, imaginaba que el número era adecuado, puesto que con una simple mirada podía tentar a cualquier joven para calentar su cama en las noches frías, tantos meses inmersos en el campo de batalla, tantos días de abstinencia. A final de cuentas, Sasuke era hombre, por lo tanto, compartía hasta los deseos más bajos, estaba en su naturaleza y ella no podía modificarlo.

Inmediatamente se cuestionó sobre aquellas mujeres, imaginándose su identidad, todas debían ser lindas para captar la atención de su marido, inclusive ella misma se veía cautivada en restringidas ocasiones, como el encuentro en el bosque. Las situaciones eran distintas, creía firmemente que de haberse conocido bajo circunstancias más convencionales, quizá se habría enamorado del Uchiha. Poco le importaba el poder, el dinero o el imperio, en su corazón, deseaba encontrar ese amor libre, nada egoísta ni pretencioso. Los planes de los dioses eran desconocidos para ella, y sin más alternativa no se opondría a estos.

Insegura, tomó asiento al borde de la cama, fijando su mirada en la puerta, aguardando escuchar el firme andar del pelinegro, quien se estaba demorando más de lo habitual. Normalmente, Sasuke arribaba a la habitación a la misma hora, ser emperador tornaba a las personas en amantes de la rutina, sumándole a esto la problemática de mantener las apariencias, con la visita del consejo Sakura preveía que sus acciones serian vigiladas, ninguno de los dos podía fiarse de nadie, más que nunca debían empeñarse a interpretar perfectamente sus respectivos papeles como marido y mujer, aun si eso conllevaba a realizar cualquier cosa que fuese necesaria para engendrar un heredero. La peli-rosa tenia por consuelo las vagas charlas de las doncellas, quienes afirmaban de primera fuente que el emperador dejaría de visitar sus aposentos cuando arribaran los niños, algo que lograba sosegarla, pero también intimidarla, obligándola a cuestionarse si sería capaz de soportar la presencia de otra mujer en la corte, una amante especialmente elegida para el emperador, con quien podría saciar su sed de deseo, embriagarse con la ambrosia de su cuerpo. Un extraño sentimiento se instaló en su corazón; inicialmente, ella misma habría buscado a esa mujer hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que él la dejara tranquila, mas no podía sostener esa palabra con la misma vehemencia de hace unas semanas. Conforme convivía con Sasuke, podía ver entre esa aura oscura un halo de amabilidad, su esposo no era un hombre cruel.

Desconsolada y abatida, exhaló e inhaló con fuerza, tratando de disminuir los alebrestados latidos de su corazón. Impaciente, se dirigió a la puerta, atisbando con discreción el tráfico en el pasillo, encontrando a los dos guardias habituales custodiando la puerta. Molesta frunció el ceño, confinados nuevamente en la habitación. Comenzaba a cuestionarse donde demonios se encontraba su marido, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado o desaparecido con el humo, cuando más precisaba de su ayuda, al joven guerrero le daba por jugar a las escondidas, lastimando el orgullo de la peli-rosa, llevándola a sentirse avergonzada por la impaciencia de no tener al guerrero en su cama. Desconocía si aquello se trataba de alguna treta del destino o cualquier ente que manejara el universo. Divagante, vertió un poco de vino especiado, bebiéndolo de golpe a la par que cerraba los ojos mientras notaba como descendía por su garganta generando un escozor el efecto deseado.

Volvió a tomar asiento sobre la cama, aparentando aguardar paciente por el arribo de su marido. Conforme los minutos transcurrían, la espera se tornaba cada vez más y más larga e inclusive un tanto aburrido. Desconsolada, recostó su delicado cuerpo sobre el colchón de plumas, convenciéndose a sí misma que Sasuke no demoraría en llegar. Poco a poco la pesadez de sus parpados fue siendo mayor, el cansancio se hacía presente en el momento menos indicado, batiéndose con la emperatriz de Othana a un duelo a muerte, mismo que perdió la joven peli-rosa al rendirse ante el sueño.

Inquieta, removió su cuerpo bajó las sabanas, estirando cada musculo y articulación. La presencia de alguien perturbaba sus sueños, quizá debía ser Sasuke, quien al fin se dignaba a aparecer después de tanta espera. Automáticamente, tomó asiento al borde de la cama, contemplando con parsimonia el piso de madera, sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, enviando un cambio de temperatura abrupto al cuerpo de la joven emperatriz; el viento soplaba con fuerza, colándose entre las ventanas abiertas de par en par, las cortinas se mecían a los mismos compas, inundando de corrientes frías la habitación. Rápidamente, cubrió su cuerpo con un amplio abrigo, ocultando la semi-desnudez de su piel. Desconocía cuanto tiempo había dormido, Sasuke aún no hacia acto de presencia en los aposentos reales, lo cual, activó los sentidos de alerta en la peli-rosa princesa.

Al virar sobre sus tobillos, la causa de su intranquilidad, yacía sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, contemplándola largamente en silencio ante la espera de ser percibida. Sakura contuvo al atisbar a la diosa de la discordia en la misma habitación, luciendo tan despreocupada como de costumbre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó tajante. La última vez que Kaguya Otsutsuki decidió visitarla atentó contra la vida de su esposo.

—Vaya recibimiento, jovencita. — Respondió disgustada, torciendo sus labios en un rictus de tensión, añadiendo más fiereza a su mirada al fruncir el ceño. Kaguya no permitiría que una mocosa impertinente le hablara de esa manera. — Solo intento ayudarte.

En su interior, Sakura intentaba desconfiar. Ignoraba los motivos por los que la diosa se presentaba exclusivamente ante ella.

—¿De qué manera?, recuerdo que la última vez mi cabeza estuvo a punto de terminar en una pica, ¿encontrar mi muerte es ayuda?— Sakura analizó las posibles vías de escape, debía abandonara la habitación en cuanto antes; si era lo suficientemente rápida, lograría alcanzar la perilla de la puerta y salir despavorida, no obstante, el abrupto cambio de actitud llamaría la atención de los guardias, por lo tanto, la vía de escape incluía una excusa para sosegar los ánimos de aquellos volubles caballeros.

—De verdad que eres inocente, Sakura.— Rápidamente, Kaguya acortó la distancia entre las dos, acariciando con fingida ternura la mejilla de la peli-rosa, clavando su mirada vacía sobre la temerosa de ella.— Dentro de ti yace tal poder, capaz de dominar a las bestias, traer de vuelta a las criaturas oscuras, dominar el mundo entero si lo deseas. Eres poderosa…

—No sé de lo que estás hablando. — Replicó frustrada, tratando de huir de sus garras.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes. — Susurró cerca de su oído. — La amabilidad del hombre no está hecha para ti. Fuiste criada para vivir en un agujero negro y profundo, una prisionera sin libertad condicional. Te encerraran y tomaran tu alma. — Advirtió Kaguya con malicia, sonriendo satisfecha al percibir como el verdadero yo de Sakura emergía de entre las sombras. Solo necesitaba las palabras adecuadas para explotar el potencial reprimido. — Derriba al falso ídolo, destrúyelo.

Kaguya desapareció con la brisa del viento. Sasuke cruzó el umbral de la puerta, emergiendo entre la oscuridad del pasillo. No ocultó la expresión de sorpresa al ver a Sakura aun despierta, imaginaba que la peli-rosa aguardaría dormida, como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Estoico, opto por resguardarse las preguntas; sumergió las manos en el cuenco con agua perfumada, lavando su rostro y humedeciendo el cuello. Cada fibra de su ser emulaba a una cuerda tensa, había pasado gran parte del día procurando establecer un modelo de sustentabilidad viable para los campesinos, escuchando pros y contras durante cinco interminables horas, hasta llegar a un acuerdo casi satisfactorio, las producciones del campo eran de gran ayuda para el imperio, fomentaban el comercio, importación y exportación, por tal motivo, Sasuke prestaba mayor atención a los problemas internos, después tendría tiempo de encargarse de la casi inexistente milicia y el decadente entrenamiento que se le proporcionaba a los nuevos soldados.

Comenzó a amainar los cordones de la camisa, pasando la tela por sus firmes brazos hasta dejar su espectacular torso marcado, gracias al fructífero entrenamiento militar. Sakura, mordió su labio inferior, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, aun no lograba habituarse al libertinaje del pelinegro, pocas veces ambos optaban por desvestirse en habitaciones separadas, sin embargo, esa misma noche, el azabache deseaba hacerlo en la habitación. Con pasó determinado, Sasuke se dispuso a apagar las velas, después del ajetreado día obtendría un merecido descanso.

— ¡No!— Gritó Sakura.

Confundido, Sasuke detuvo sus manos a unos cuantos centímetros de la vela, tratando de comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposa. Maquinalmente, la joven se desplazó por el colchón, estirando una delicada mano en señal de invitación, dubitativo, los dedos de Sasuke rozaron la palma, presintiendo una oleada de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Dirigiéndolo con lentitud, indicó a Sasuke donde debía tomar asiento, él, accedió, recargando la espalda desnuda contra el respaldo de la cama, examinando con cautela las acciones de la peli-rosa.

Las mejillas de Sakura adquirieron un sonrojo brutal. Habían experimentado esa cercanía anteriormente e incluso, poseído el cuerpo el uno del otro, sin embargo, aquella era la primera vez que no existía resistencia de por medio, la hermosa peli-rosa actuaba de forma autómata, guidada por alguna iluminación divina. Lentamente, sus caderas recayeron en el regazo del Uchiha, acortando la distancia entre los dos, la tela del vestido se alzó por encima de sus muslos, mostrando sus largas y blancas piernas sin depuro.

—Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que haces?— Preguntó en voz baja. Durante sus años en el campo de batalla, conocía las tácticas del enemigo para acorralarlo e intimidarlo, nunca cayó en ellas, al menos no con facilidad. Estar de esa manera lo hacían sentir de cierto modo vulnerable, desprotegido. Por su mente solo cruzaban un montón de imágenes poco enfocadas al escape, era perverso de su parte tentarlo de tal manera.

En respuesta, Sakura llevó una mano entre la mata de cabellos azabache, atrayéndolo gentilmente hacia ella, presionando sus labios tentativamente contra los de él; cálidos y suaves.

Al principio, el beso fue vacilante, pero cuando Sasuke comenzó a responder casi de inmediato, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, aumentando la temperatura a medida que los segundos pasaban. Las delicadas manos de Sakura se situaron sobre su pecho, recorriendo con sus largos dedos la cálida piel, mientras el pelinegro se encargaba de acorralarla por la cintura, tratando de evitar que escapara.

El beso se rompió, abriendo paso al sonido de las respiraciones agitadas, dejando un pequeño hilillo de saliva, prueba suficiente de la pasión percibida. Nuevamente, los labios de Sasuke atraparon los de Sakura. Su boca parecía estar en llamas. El mundo a su alrededor yacía olvidado, todo lo que podía pensar era en el maravilloso sabor de la peli-rosa, como su piel se tornaba cada vez más y más cálida hasta aumentar el deseo en su interior.

El calor comenzó a concentrarse en el vientre de la peli-rosa cada vez que sus labios eran presionados contra los de Sasuke; mas demandante, mas pasional. . Pronto se convirtió en una flama que empezó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, viajando hasta la punta de sus dedos. Sakura temía que pronto su piel ardiera en llamas. Nunca había experimentando nada similar en su vida, ni siquiera en la noche de bodas. Estaba feliz por descartar los pensamientos de desprecio y solo albergar un mar de sensaciones dentro de su anhelante cuerpo.

Sasuke acaricio con parsimonia la tersa piel de sus piernas hasta las caderas expuestas de la chica. Podía percibir la humedad de Sakura traspasando la fina tela de su pantalón a medida que la fricción incrementaba. Mordió gentilmente su labio inferior, provocando que ella gimiera contra sus labios, incapaz de detenerse. Tomó la oportunidad de introducir su lengua lentamente, explorando hasta encontrar la de ella. Al no haber besado a nadie de esa manera, Sakura respondió tan rápido como su lengua danzaba con la de Sasuke, arrebatándole largos y hondos gemidos desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

De repente, Sasuke tomó a la chica por los hombros, apartándola con delicadeza, como si algo hubiese causado un daño sobre su piel, sumergiéndose entre esos fanales esmeralda atiborrados de confusión.

—Lo lamento, Sakura. Parece que perdí los estribos. — Murmuro, desviando la mirada hacia otro punto en la habitación para no encontrarse con su rostro, respirando evidentemente agitado, tratando de retomar el aire precisado para sosegarse.

—Está bien. — Arregló en responder, mientras sus ojos color viridian viajaban hacia las sabanas. Sakura esperaba no sonar desesperada. Exactamente, desconocía cómo reaccionar, tanto a sus acciones instantáneas como al rechazo de Sasuke. El arrepentimiento, surgió de repente, recorriendo todo su sistema hasta obligarla a retomar su lugar en la cama, dándole la espalda a su marido, clamando ser tragada por el colchón en ese preciso instante.

Sasuke guardó silencio. Sabía que si continuaba, sería incapaz de detenerse. Llevaba varias semanas tratando de mantenerse estoico e intocable ante la mínima caricia de Sakura. No obligaría a Sakura a rebasar sus límites, no cuando ella dejó en claro sus deseos de evitar el contacto a toda costa.

—La princesa Hyuga vendrá mañana. — Anuncio de repente, como si no fuera suficiente añadirle más leña al fuego. Tensa, escuchó a Sakura suspirar con fuerza. — En compañía de la esposa de Sarutobi Asuma, Domestico de Aephonia, y la esposa del príncipe Neji, la duquesa Tenten.

—Creo que es una mala idea. — Confesó la peli-rosa. No entendía como debía actuar frente a la princesa Hyuga, mucho menos ante la decisión de Sasuke de rechazarla para casarse con ella. El pelinegro, carecía de compresión lógica o quizá del mundo femenino. — ¿Imaginas que tomare té con ella y charlare sobre diversos temas cuando rebatiste la idea del matrimonio? Imposible. — Añadió molesta, ni siquiera la princesa Hyuga debería soportar tal humillación.

—Ella aceptó mi decisión sin rencor. — Espetó el Uchiha, apretando la mandíbula. Apartó las pieles, las perlas de sudor esparcidas por su cuerpo indicaban el abrupto aumento de temperatura, ahora precisaría de otros métodos para apaciguar la calentura. Maldita fuera la princesa de Seanad, malditos fueran esos principios.

—Como sea… creo que esto es una mala idea. — Tajante, Sakura cubrió su cuerpo. — Buenas noches, su majestad, le deseo un plácido descanso.

Ofuscado, el azabache se puso de pie, tomando asiento al borde de la venta, procurando que las fuertes corrientes de viento rodearan su cuerpo. Contempló el cielo ávido de estrellas, exhalando e inhalando con fuerza. Aquella seria otra larga noche.

: : : : : : : :

Reunido con el consejo, analizaba con cautela el amplio mapa extendido en la mesa, prestando atención a la posición de cada ejército. Los bastos Imperios enemigos aún permanecían de pie, dispuestos a obtener la revancha definitiva para ampliar sus horizontes, todos tenían algo en común: la conquista de Othana.

Inmerso en un estado vulnerable, Sasuke y el consejo se veían obligados a encontrar una solución factible a los problemas, sobre todo, al lento reclutamiento de hombres para el ejército. Gran parte de los suyos murieron en el campo de batalla y otros desistieron al volver a casa, tantos años absortos en la guerra, dispuesto a realizar un sacrificio tenían un costo.

—Las fuerzas del Imperio Preosea se encuentran cerca de las montañas Knysh.— Indicó Shikamaru, señalando con el dedo índice la extensión rodeada.— Su plan es ingresar por la guardia norte, menos protegida y de mayor facilidad para ingresar gracias al mismo motivo.— Dijo con un gesto adusto, sugiriendo indirectamente mayor seguridad en aquella zona.

—Les tomara alrededor de dos días arribar. — Añadió Suigetsu, dubitativo. Todos los hombres del consejo marcaban y defendías sus diferencias a capa y espada, sin embargo, un mismo propósito los mantenía unidos: Guerra. Cada uno de los miembros era un conocedor en el campo de batalla sin excepción alguna, eran conocidos por sus aliados y temidos por los enemigos.

—Si nosotros logramos llegar antes que ellos. — Habló Sasuke, notando un poco de alegría al saber que retornaría al campo de batalla. Los ahí presentes asintieron ante su comentario.

—No tomemos a la ligera la comandancia de Kankuro.— Sentencio Shikamaru, pidiéndole a los hombres no cantar victoria antes de tiempo.— En las primeras filas se localiza la infantería, conformada por lanceros y arqueros, tras la infantería se encuentra la caballería y por último los oficiales.

—Utilizaremos la formación flecha. — Espetó el Uchiha, mostrando sus habilidades en el campo de batalla. — La concentración de arqueros en el centro será fundamental, así romperemos la línea enemiga. La infantería ira al frente y la caballería en los flancos.

Los hombres sonrieron satisfechos, no había nada por refutar, partirían mañana al amanecer y el emperador iría al frente.

Absortó en sus pensamientos, Kakashi tomó asiento a su lado, tratando de entender el motivo por el que Sasuke prefería arriesgar su vida antes de permanecer en el palacio. Nunca se sabía cuándo sería la última batalla.

— ¿De verdad iras a la guerra?— Cuestionó en voz baja, empleando el característico tono despreocupado. — Deberías permanecer aquí, ahora eres el emperador, no puedes arriesgar tu vida como si no valiera nada, el futuro de Othana yace sobre tus hombros.

—No puedo soportar esto más. — Respondió el Uchiha hastiado, levantándose abruptamente. — Salones, habladurías, bailes, vanidad, siento que todo eso comienza a asfixiarme. Bien podría hacerme matar por Kankuro yo mismo. — Consideró, bebiendo amargamente el vino vertido en la copa.

—Eres el hombre más brillante que conozco, puedes hacer cualquier cosa. — Alentó Kakashi, implorando a los dioses que hicieran entrar en razón al testarudo azabache. —

—Eso es lo que dicen. — Espetó seriamente. — De cualquier manera, debo salir en este momento. — Depositó la copa vacía sobre la mesa, emprendiendo pasó firme y elegante hacia la puerta. Kakashi caminaba detrás de él, casi pisándole los talones. — Debo estar seguro de que Sakura se encuentre bien en mi ausencia.

—Querrás decir, mantenerla vigilada por si desea escapar. — Interpretó Kakashi, obteniendo en respuesta una mirada fulminante. Lo cierto era que el miedo era infundado, un día Sakura lo repudia y al siguiente lo deseaba, comprender la mente de la peli-rosa iba más allá de sus conocimientos. Una dama de compañía seria adecuada para entretenerla y custodiarla.

Indispuesto a discutir con el peliblanco, abandonó el palacio por una de las tantas puertas secretas, saliendo por las amplias puertas hacia el camino del bosque. Un joven castaño aguardaba pacientemente, manteniendo una distancia prudente del bravío corcel, preparado especialmente para el viaje exprés del emperador. Rápidamente, subió al equino, ordenando con voz fuerte emprender marcha.

La única forma de pasar desapercibido entre la gente y sus enemigos era utilizando el camino oculto. Pocos conocían la existencia del sendero, limitándolo a ser utilizado cuando la situación lo requería. Puesto que lo último que procuraba era llamar la atención, Sasuke trataría de realizar el viaje en una simple ida y vuelta, procurando regresar a casa antes del anochecer.

El aire chocaba contra su rostro, meciendo con furia la mata de cabellos azabaches al compás de la capa, su objetivo: el pequeño condado de Bruica.

Algunos integrantes de la milenaria casa Uzumaki, residían en Othana desde hace varios siglos. Sangre real corría por sus venas, y como parte de una generosa compensación a los familiares directos de la entonces emperatriz Mito Uzumaki, Hashirama otorgó una vasta cantidad de tierras a los residentes políticos del reino de Aephonia, fundando el condado Bruica. Pocos conocían la ubicación exacta de la acaudalada villa, las coordenadas no podían encontrarse en un simple mapa, era un diminuto reino resguardado a voces al igual que Seanad, el antiguo hogar de Sakura.

¿Qué podía ser de interés para Sasuke en Bruica? Demasiado sencillo: Cuando contaba con la edad suficiente para saber las reglas básicas del matrimonio, su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, mantenía una relación estrecha con la duquesa Norie Uzumaki. Daba la casualidad que ambas mujeres tenían un hijo y una hija respectivamente, creyendo conveniente pactar un compromiso para que cuando ambos contaran con la edad suficiente, contrajeran matrimonio.

Creció con aquella idea durante los años posteriores, visitando de vez en cuando a Karin Uzumaki, hija de la duquesa. Podía decir que la niña le parecía plenamente molesta, la joven pelirroja no veía la hora en que ambos fuesen marido y mujer, sin embargo, el trato nunca llegó a concretarse.

Una vez que sus habilidades fueron percibidas por la guardia real del emperador, Sasuke fue ungido como caballero, renunciando a los ideales de tomar esposo y engendrar hijos, todo esto con el propósito de que los más prestigiosos caballeros no amaran, rompiendo automáticamente su compromiso con la pelirroja.

Luego del incidente, ambos tomaron caminos distintos. Como futura duquesa, poseedora de grandes riquezas, Karin era pretendida por una serie de hombres interesados en su dinero, dispuestos a tomarla como esposa para obtener un generoso dote en oro y propiedades, no obstante, Karin encontró el amor por primera vez en un galante guerrero, mismo que prometió casarse con ella finalizada la guerra. Aquello no sucedió, después de tantos meses de angustia, un cuervo arribo, anunciando la muerte del valiente joven en el campo de batalla, defendiendo con honor y orgullo a su patria. Desde ese trágico suceso, había descartado toda esperanza, optando por dedicarse a sus padres mientras vivieran.

Arribó al distrito antes del mediodía. No hubo necesidad de detenerse a anunciar su presencia, los guardias en las puertas lo reconocieron de inmediato, permitiéndole la entrada a la exuberante propiedad, resaltando gracias a la ostentosa fachada. Descendió del caballo, concediéndole a un mozo la tarea de cuidarlo y descansarlo hasta su partida. Un joven mensajero, se apresuró a presentarse, indicándole al azabache la escalinata que dirigía a la sala principal, donde la duquesa y su hija, jugaban cartas mientras bebían un poco de té.

—Mi señoras.— Interrumpió el mensajero con nerviosismo.— Su excelencia se encuentra aquí.— Anuncio, apartándose de inmediato a un costado de la puerta, evitando contemplar al intimidante emperador a los ojos.

Automáticamente, Karin se puso de pie, mientras un brillo excepcional cursaba sus ojos color carmín. Para Sasuke, fue imposible no compararla con su bella esposa, quien a diferencia de la peli-rosa, prefería los atuendos a la moda, como el vestido azul de terciopelo con hombreras abombadas, un precioso collar de oro alrededor de su cuello y dos pendientes de zafiro colgados de sus oídos. La joven era bella a su manera, sin embargo, la hermosura salvaje de Sakura era más que suficiente para mantenerlo a sus pies.

—Su majestad. — replico la madre de Karin, realizando una perfecta reverencia, empleada con el paso de los años. Anonada, la joven pelirroja emuló el saludo, permaneciendo inerte frente al azabache. — Es un placer tenerlo nuevamente con nosotras, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde su última visita, al igual que muchas cosas. El tiempo es de tal envergadura que puede suceder de todo. — Habló con rapidez. — ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

Sasuke sonrió a las cálidas palabras, de tener más tiempo permanecería el resto de la tarde y la noche en la residencia Uzumaki, no obstante, precisaba arribar temprano al palacio, partiría al campo de batalla la mañana siguiente, por lo tanto, procuraría descansar, no estaba dentro de sus planes fijar el lapso de la guerra.

—Un momento a solas con Karin. — Solicitó educadamente, dejando más perpleja a la pelirroja. Disculpándose por la intromisión, la duquesa abandonó la sala de juegos, pasando a la habitación continua, dejando entre abierta la puerta para mantener vigilada a la pelirroja, no estaba bien visto que un hombre y una mujer estuviesen solos en una habitación, no cuando el compromiso de por medio era inexistente.

—Imaginó que tu visita no es para proponerme matrimonio.— Habló Karin luego de unos momentos, mostrándose ofendida ante la poca consideración de Sasuke.— No comprendo el furor que ocasiona la princesa de Seanad o debo decir la emperatriz de Othana.— Sus palabras resguardaban evidente rencor.— A mi parecer es demasiado escuálida y sin gracia.

—Karin. — Advirtió el Uchiha, deteniendo sus palabras. Ni siquiera el mismo lograba comprender firmemente los impulsos que lo llevaron a elegirlo como esposa al igual que los encantos que ungía ella para mantenerlo dócilmente a su lado.

—Vale, vale, creo que me excedí un poco, pero estoy diciendo la verdad. — Musitó. — ¿A qué has venido precisamente?— Cuestionó tajante, inclinándose un poco hacia él. Sasuke carraspeo en señal de incomodidad, recargando su espalda contra el cómodo sillón; suspiró con fuerza, contemplando seriamente a la pelirroja.

—Mañana mismo partiré al campo de batalla. — Confesó de golpe, ocasionando que las entrañas de Karin se removieran. — La posición de Sakura dentro de la corte es delicada así que…

—Quieres que cumpla la labor de dama de compañía y guarda real, ¿no es así?— Sin una ápice de estupidez, Karin comprendió el trasfondo de las palabras. Las damas de compañía estaban destinadas a entretener a la emperatriz, conformando una amplia corte de actrices, poetisas, cantantes entre otras. Sakura prefería enmarcarse a una sola acompañante: Shizune. — ¿Perderé la cabeza si me rehusó?

—Odio decir esto, pero eres la única que puede ayudarme. — Los parpados de la pelirroja se elevaron ante la sorpresiva confesión. — No hagas más preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?, solo responde si consideraras esto. — Masculló Sasuke, poniéndose de pie dispuesto a partir. Otorgaría a Karin un lapso de tres días.

— ¡Espera!— Gritó, avergonzándose de inmediato. Sasuke detuvo su andar bajo el umbral de la puerta, contemplando expectante a la joven dama.— Esta bien, lo hare.— Respondió, fingiendo fastidio.— Pero no me resguardare mi opinión hacia ella, mucho menos me comportare amablemente, si cree que seré su sirvienta está muy equivocada.— A pesar de todo, Uzumaki Karin mantendría su orgullo inquebrantable, unirse a la corte imperial era un privilegio que pocas poseían, y aunque en el fondo sintiera una envidia mortal hacia la esposa de Sasuke, aquello significaba que podría pasar más tiempo a lado del pelinegro, esperando verlo feliz.

: : : . : : : :

Insegura frenó en seco a unos centímetros de la puerta. Sus invitadas aguardaban pacientemente por ella en uno de los jardines privados del palacio, inspirado en la descripción profética del paraíso de los dioses, como los árboles, el agua, los sofás y olores.

Con disimulada molestia, Shizune se detuvo, tratando de leer la mente de la emperatriz.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— Cuestionó la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos. Sakura mordió con insistencia su labio inferior, jugando con el chal que yacía entre sus brazos.

— ¿Mi atuendo no es…inapropiado?— Había pasado horas examinando la limitada opción de vestidos en el armario. Los confeccionados por las modistas personales del imperio le parecían demasiado ostentosos y pesados, limitando sus acciones a permanecer sentada como una linda muñeca, prefería la libertad de los atavíos que vestía en Seanad, decidiéndose por un hermoso vestido color azul marino vibrante; un hermoso trabajo de cuentas bordadas enmarcaba su estrecha cintura, la tela se ajustaba a la perfección a su cadera, resbalando finamente sobre sus piernas, al tiempo que un escote por arriba del obligo mostraba su hermosa piel nívea. El cabello rosado caía de forma natural sobre sus hombros y espalda. Sobre su cabeza yacía el símbolo de poder total: Una corona de plata, con cristales de cuarzo. Existían una variedad de tiaras a disposición de la emperatriz, todas pertenecientes a la difunta Mito Uzumaki, pero heredadas para la siguiente soberana.

— ¿De verdad quiere escuchar mi opinión?— Shizune notó como la peli-rosa palideció. — Luce perfecta para la ocasión. — Reitero, mostrándole una cálida sonrisa para respaldar el veredicto.

—No lo sé, me parece un tanto revelador. El estilo en la corte es conservador, pero los vestidos me parecen demasiado ostentosos, muy extravagantes. — Habló en voz baja, asegurándose que su comentario no llegara a oído de las costureras y lastimara sus sentimientos.

—Nadie puede cambiar lo que ustedes.— Shizune la tomó por ambos brazos, empleando una seriedad tan sepulcral que atemorizó a la chica.— No importa lo que la corte diga de usted, es la emperatriz y deben aceptarlo, ahora, sonría ampliamente y preséntese ante estas damas, esto segura que ninguna osara a criticarla.

Impulsada por Shizune, Sakura abrió con lentitud las puertas, presentándose ante las tres apacibles mujeres, quienes sonriendo con delicadeza, realizando una preciosa reverencia. Aun no estaba habituada a ser el centro de atención, por supuesto, durante su vida fue tratada con el debido respeto, sin embargo, como emperatriz, sus acciones eran vigiladas todo el tiempo, inculcándole nuevos modales, demasiado estrictos a decir verdad.

Contempló a cada una de ellas, centrándose especialmente en la tímida princesa Hyuga. Sus hermosos ojos contrataban con el color lila del rectado vestido; llevaba el cabello perfectamente atado en una trenza compacta, mostrando una ávida sencillez a la hora de elegir sus atuendos. Cualquiera imaginaria que la joven frente a ella no era nada más que una dama de compañía.

—Lamento la tardanza. — Se disculpó Sakura, asegurándose que la estricta madame Issey no merodeada por los alrededores, reprimiéndola por decir lo siento, argumentando que "una emperatriz jamás debe pedir perdón". — Me alegra que hayan comenzado sin mí. — Replicó sonriente. Lejos de buscar compañía, Sakura deseaba entablar una amistad como la que mantenía con sus antiguas damas, considerándolas más que mujeres a su disposición las hermanas que nunca tuvo.

—Sasu…— El nombre del azabache murió en la punta de su lengua. Tenía estrictamente prohibido referirse al Uchiha informalmente. — Su majestad mencionó algo respecto a ustedes, me gustaría conocerlas más. — Admitió, contemplado de reojo a la retraída princesa Hyuga.

Una radiante pelinegra sonrió, atendiendo a las palabras de la joven emperatriz.

—Mi nombre es Kurenai Sarutobi. Mi esposo es Asuma Sarutobi, hijo del antiguo consejero del difunto emperador Hashirama Senju. — Todas cerraron los ojos en respeto a ambos hombres, quienes eran personajes importantes en la historia de Othana.

—Imaginó que debe ser un tanto complejo ser la esposa de un hombre tan importante como el Domestico de Aephonia o General de una tropa de elite, como el príncipe Hyuga. — Exteriorizó Sakura.

—Lo es. — Admitió Tenten, bebiendo un poco de te elegantemente. — Los títulos y las riquezas no son suficientes para apaciguar la agonía cuando parten al campo de batalla. — Kurenai asintió.

Sakura percibió que ambas mujeres amaban plenamente a sus esposos, sintiendo un poco de envidia, puesto que ella aun no conocía lo suficiente al azabache para expresarse sobre él con palabras tan bondadosas, llenas de amor.

— ¿Cómo va su vida en la corte?— Preguntó Hinata de repente, atrayendo la atención de Sakura abruptamente. La peli-rosa sonrió discretamente, encarando de frente a la princesa. Lo último que deseaba era proyectarse ante Hinata como una enemiga, lejos de los resentimientos, ella debía comprender la envergadura de las situaciones, no era un secreto que el matrimonio de los emperadores había comenzado de forma dramática, no solo para una parte, sino para amabas princesas.

—Es completamente diferente a la corte de Seanad. — Confesó cabizbaja, añorando la compañía de su amada madre. Las cartas no eran suficiente, a pesar de recibirlas constantemente, Sakura extrañaba la presencia de Mebuki en su vida. — En diversos aspectos. Mi vida dejo de permanecerme, pero creo que todo es parte de las consecuencias ¿no es así?

Tímidamente, la oji-perla asintió sonriente, mostrándose más cómoda ante la presencia de la peli-rosa. Poco a poco, todas percibieron compresión la una en la otra, hablando deliberadamente sobre sus malas experiencias como almas de la alta sociedad, exponiendo anécdotas divertidas durante sus años de juventud. Conforme el dialogó avanzaba, las carcajadas incrementaban.

—El embarazo ha sido un tormento. — Admitió Kurenai, abanicando su mano para disminuir los repentinos subidones de temperatura. Su abultado vientre destacaba entre la preciosa tela del vestido. —Demasiados cuidados y restricciones.

Sakura no pudo evitar imaginarse con un abultado vientre como el de Kurenai. Sumida en sus pensamientos, sonrió, dentro de si podría apostar que aunque el amor no estuviese de por medio entre ella y el azabache, adoraría al bebé con toda su alma, sería el único motivo para luchar.

— ¿Puedo?— Indagó Sakura con timidez, acercando sus largos dedos al vientre de Kurenai, quien agradecida, asintió, permitiéndole a la emperatriz percibir los movimientos del pequeño.

—Tiene suerte, no ha dejado de moverse desde que arribe aquí. — Dulcemente, Kurenai guio la mano de la peli-rosa al punto perfecto. Sobresaltada, Sakura atisbo con temor a la pelinegra, sintiendo el movimiento del pequeño bajo la palma de su mano, como un cálido roce.

—Creo que a todas nos entusiasma la idea de tener un hijo. Protegerlo entre nuestros brazos mientras tarareamos una canción de cuna. — Sentencio Tenten, notando como la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro de la joven emperatriz. — ¿Dije algo malo?

—No, no. — Replicó Sakura, haciendo un ademan con las manos, retomando la posición inicial. — Debe ser más lindo cuando no existe presión de por medio. — Masculló con amargura, recordando la advertencia de las Kaid. — Creo que nunca experimentare tal dicha, las Kaid han dicho que lo único que puede engendrar mi vientre es muerte. — Relató tristemente, acariciando con discreción el centro de la vida. A esto se le sumaba la negativa de Sasuke a poseerla, había hecho el ridículo la noche anterior cuando intento tentarlo.

—Por supuesto que no. — Negó Tenten con seguridad. — La esposa de mi hermano atravesaba la misma situación que usted. — El tono de voz de la castaña disminuyo hasta tornarse en susurro apenas audible para las ahí presentes.

— ¿Cómo lo solucionó?— Preguntó, disimulando la insistencia en su tono de voz. Encontrar una solución la ayudaría a lograr su cometido.

—Acudió con una hechicera. — Hinata palideció al escuchar el término, las antiguas prácticas quedaban delegadas únicamente a las sacerdotisas, acudir con alguien fuera del sequito suponía mayor problema, nadie podía comprobar su veracidad.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. — Murmuró la oji-perla, contemplando con suplica reprimida a la peli-rosa frente ella.

— ¿Dónde puedo localizarla?— Cuestionó la emperatriz. Si acudir con esa mujer le aseguraría un heredero al trono, haría hasta lo inimaginable para conseguirlo, su permanencia en el reino dependía de ello.

—En lo más profundo del bosque. — Señaló la castaña, indicando un vago caminó. Temerosa, Sakura optó por no prestar más atención de la requerida, pero cuando una idea se instalaba en su mente no habría poder humano que la hiciera desistir.

: : : : : : : :

La habitación sutilmente iluminada por las velas resguardaba a los emperadores, manteniéndolos en un inmerso silencio que de cuando en cuando se veía interrumpido por largos suspiros y el sonido de los cubiertos contra la vajilla. Hacía tres semanas que ambos compartían la mesa día y noche, disipando gran parte de los murmullos transmitidos en la corte. Sakura encontraba complaciente la compañía del pelinegro, aun cuando la mayor parte del tiempo sus acciones se limitaran a ingerir alimentos y lanzarse miradas de vez en cuando.

Exiguo versado en temas de la alta sociedad, Sasuke no convergía en cuanto a las conversaciones, su personalidad seria y retraída imponía una enorme muralla, sumándole a todo esto el vano conocimiento de cómo acercarse a una dama como Sakura. Años en el campo de batalla lo obligaban a escuchar bromas demasiado inapropiadas para las mujeres de alta cuna, las conversaciones no se alejaban ni un poco de los chistes de los cuales, solo las prostitutas podían lanzar una carcajada. Estaba claro que provenían de mundos diferentes. Sutilmente, examinó los rasgos de su esposa finamente alumbrados, el ser frente a él no podía compararse ni con el paisaje más hermoso. Constantemente se preguntaba qué era lo que mantenía a su fuero interno tan sosegado a ella, inmediatamente podía dar una respuesta; nunca había atisbado tanta inocencia en una persona.

— ¿Partirás al campo de batalla?— Preguntó Sakura de repente. Dotada de inteligencia descomunal, tarde o temprano la peli-rosa sabría los planes de su esposo, entre los que quizá entraba dejarse matar por el enemigo, claro, si de su vida tampoco dependiera la de ella. — Los soldados no paran de hablar al respecto. — Explicó.

—Hn. — Respondió tajante, limpiando la comisura de sus labios. Sasuke percibió la molestia en sus facciones, había algo que le impedía a Sakura proseguir libremente. — ¿Hay algún problema en eso?— Enmarcando una ceja, aguardo paciente por su respuesta, escuchando un largo suspiro proveniente de su pecho.

—Dímelo tú. — Murmuró, evitando cruzar miradas. Elegantemente bebió un poco de vino, el brebaje comenzaba a tornarse un gusto adquirido.

—Vaya, el vino está surtiendo efecto. — Lejos de genera otra pelea, Sasuke prefería resguardarse los verdaderos motivos para partir a la guerra. No negaría añorar con fuerza las modalidades del campo de batalla, y podría asegurar que entregaría su vida entera para retomar las glorias pasadas.

—No es el vino, Sasuke, somos nosotros. — Reprochó de remonte, apretando el puño con tanta fuerza hasta que la punta de sus dedos emuló el color porcelana de su piel. Un extraño brillo cursó el mar esmeralda debido a la molestia.— Después de lo que nos han dicho esas ancianas deliberadamente decides refugiarte en el campo de batalla.— Exclamó, evitando alzar la voz hasta tonarlos en gritos sin sentido, la servidumbre estaba al pendiente de todo lo que rodeaba a los emperadores.— Eso es injusto.

—Sakura, no tengo otra alternativa. — Defendió el Uchiha, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras los hombres ofrecían sus vidas para defenderlo, el mismo sabía lo que era ser el peón de alguien, por lo tanto, deseaba librar sus propias batallas sin importar que en las mismas perdiera la vida.

—Por supuesto que la tienes. — Indagó. — Tu muerte supondría mi exilio, ¿acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que ellas dijeron?— Frustrada bebió de golpe todo el vino. Iluminado por algún ente divino, Sasuke comprendió que la frustración de la peli-rosa recaía en la ausencia de un hijo. No iba a negar que el apasionado momento de la noche anterior lo llevó a perder los estribos, sin embargo, lo último que deseaba era transformar a Sakura en un objeto para satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

Tímidamente, los largos dedos de la hermosa emperatriz encontraron la mano de Sasuke, acariciando el dorso con timidez, como solicitando permiso.

—No tengo miedo de dirigir un imperio yo sola, ni siquiera el de morir, temo que tú ya no desees regresar. — Confesó, contemplándolo con tanta intensidad que el corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco. — Ahora estamos solos, Sasuke, solo contamos el uno con el otro.

A pesar de que las manos de la peli-rosa eran gélidas, Sasuke sintió aquello como la llamarada más violenta.

—Volveré.— Prometió el galante guerrero, empleando toda la gentileza que le era posible.— El tiempo que estemos alejados nos servirá para replantear nuestra situación y quizá comenzar nuevamente.— Sugirió, atisbando como las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron con un violento sonrojo. Si, indicar desde cero los ayudaría a dejar atrás todas las diferencias.

Luego de un largo silencio Sakura rompió el contacto de sus manos al arribó de los sirvientes, nuevamente solos, bebió agua, procurando eliminar el escozor en su garganta causado por el paso del vino. Tanta tranquilidad comenzaba a abrumarla. Necesitaba una distracción para sobrevivir e incluso, disipar la horda de recuerdos enfocadas al terso tacto del azabache la noche anterior, poco a poco, comenzaba a ver al Uchiha como el hombre que era y no como la bestia inicial.

—¿Cómo eran tus padres?— Cuestionó Sakura tersamente, esperaba formular una pregunta más sencilla o simplemente permanecer en silencio, sin embargo, algo en su interior la empujaba a conocer más del joven, una duda tan grande y divagante como el océano.

—Eran buenas personas. — Repuso tras una larga afonía, apartando los cubiertos, la verdad es que no tenía un ápice de apetito, los nervios de la batalla se presentaban aun después de una guerra librada. — Simples y felices con sus vidas. Mi madre era una mujer dulce, amble, y mi padre podía ser un poco duro y portar una coraza impenetrable, aun así yo sentía una enorme admiración por él.— Sakura sonrió levemente, era la primera vez que ambos deseaban conocerse como el verdadero Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, no como el valiente guerrero o la misteriosa princesa de Seanad.

—Suenan como personas bastante admirables. — Murmuró, llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, descubriendo la extensión de su hermoso y desnudo cuello. Sasuke trató no prestar atención a las tentaciones de su piel, una vez había sido sufriente para tornarse en un adicto.

—Cuéntame algo sobre ti. — Espetó Sasuke, tratando de disipar la ola de pensamientos inapropiados que la joven suscitaba en él. Sakura parecía un libro indescifrable, conformado por un montón de cuestionamientos misteriosos o que iban más allá del entendimiento lógico. En realidad, era una suerte que pudiese actuar frente a ella con naturalidad, en su corta existencia, su acercamiento con damas de alta cuna se limitaba a la Duquesa Uzumaki y su hija Karin, pero nunca a una princesa como lo era Sakura, por lo tanto, parecía inmiscuido en la crianza de la chica.

—Bueno, crecí alejada del barullo de las grandes cortes. — Comenzó a hablar, contemplando con firmeza al pelinegro. — Mi madre deseaba mantenerme alejada del estilo de vida poco humano de los grandes palacios, ella misma me inculcó todo lo que se, mi padre falleció antes de que yo naciera así que mi mundo se reducía a ella. — Sonrió con nostalgia. — Eventualmente las críticas condenaron a mi madre cuando se rehusó a enviarme como dama de compañía de una emperatriz extranjera. Veras que no tenemos buena fama. Ser princesa es un dolor en el trasero. — Reconoció sonriente, atisbando como los labios de Sasuke formaban una ínfima sonrisa, especialmente para ella.

—Gozaste de una posición que muchos no tienen. — Argumento Sasuke.

—Lo sé, y estoy agradecida por eso, pero somos educadas para ser objetos y nada más. Una mujer no es libre de amar. — Añadió ella, soltando un largo suspiro. — ¿Estuviste enamorado de alguien con anterioridad?— Curiosamente, Sakura sabia como lanzar las preguntas cuando estaba desprevenido. Si lo meditaba con cuidado, ninguna chica lograba hacerlo sentir como Sakura, por su puesto, en su vida desfilaron mujeres hermosas, y con solo dos de ellas logró sumergirse en los placeres de la carne, sin embargo, nunca llegó a considerar a alguna como posible candidata para formar una familia, su deber era proteger al emperador, el calor de una mujer y la sensación de cargar a un hijo recién nacido desaparecieron de su mente al momento de ser ungido caballero real.

—No. — Respondió con seguridad.

—Pero hubo alguna mujer ¿cierto?— Tratando de no tomarle importancia, Sakura tenía en claro que si no amaba al azabache su pasado no le lastimaría en lo absoluto, pero en su interior, una extraña sensación se instalaba en su pecho, como cierta opresión.

—Solo dos. — Replicó con gesto adusto, reafirmando sus irises negros a los verdes de ella. — No puedo decir que no fue nada importante, sin embargo, nunca considere estar en esta situación.— Murmuro, bebiendo un poco de vino.— ¿Y tú?— La seriedad en su rostro ocasionó que un largo escalofrió recorriera toda su espina dorsal, la insistencia de su mirada la hacía sentir más vulnerable de lo que ya era.

—En lo absoluto. — Dijo orgullosa, recordando a la masa de pretendientes dispuestos a otorgarle todo con el único propósito de conseguirla a ella. Ser vista como un pedazo de carne y nada más le parecía denigrante. — Además, mi contacto con los hombres era limitado, no tenía mucha elección. Todos acudían a otorgarme regalos y lanzar promesas vacías, ninguno de ellos se tomó la libertad de conocerme. Por tal motivo, los rechazaba.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Sasuke contempló el abismo entre los dos conectado por un puente de similitudes.

—Su excelencia.— Interrumpió un guardia real en la habitación, portando su impecable armadura, mientras sostenía el yelmo con uno de los brazos libres.— Mi señora.— Dijo a manera de saludo al presenciar a la emperatriz postrada a un costado del joven emperador.— Lamento interrumpirlo, pero el consejo precisa su presencia, es un asunto urgente.— Anuncio apenado.

Abatido, Sasuke se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a la peli-rosa, quien gustosamente accedió, ocultando el rubor en su rostro. Con gesto adusto, el azabache indico al caballero la hora de retirarse, virándose sobre sus tobillos para atisbar a la joven directamente.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. — Replicó resignada. — Yo podré soportar más que ellos. — Dijo divertida, refiriéndose a los galantes e imponentes caballeros que formaban el consejo del emperador.

—Continuaremos con esta charla. — Dijo él antes de marchar.

—Sasuke. — Habló Sakura con determinación, rodeando con sus finos dedos la muñeca del aludido. Confundido, guardó silencio, permitiéndole continuar libremente. — Hay algo que quiero darte antes de que te vayas. — Abruptamente, el calor de sus manos desapareció. Sakura, llevó los largos detrás de su cuello, apartando el hermoso collar que finalizaba en su pecho. — El padre de mi madre lo portó durante todas sus batallas, me sentiría más segura si lo portaras tú.

Conmovido por aquel ínfimo gesto, Sasuke acuno el collar entre sus manos. La pieza no era ostentosa ni nada por el estilo; hecha de plata, solo llevaba una cuenta circular con una frase grabada: _"Todo bien para aquellos de buen corazón"._

—Por ti. — Susurró el Uchiha, besando con delicadeza el colgante. Sakura sonrió satisfecha, tomándolo nuevamente para colocarlo alrededor de su cuello. Sasuke sintió la cálida respiración de la joven rozar su cuello, al tiempo que sus cálidas manos resguardaban el collar sobre su pecho. Impulsado por el momento, la tomó de la cintura, obligándola a elevar un poco la barbilla. Se sumergió en aquellos ojos esmeralda, y antes de besarla, presa del arrepentimiento, lanzó un largo suspiro alejándose de ahí sin decir más.

: : : : : : : :

Los soldados partieron al amanecer, siguiendo las órdenes de su rey. Un ataque inminente ponía en riesgo el bienestar y permanecía del Imperio, obligándolos a marchar para hacer frente a la amenazada. Sasuke iba en la vanguardia, resistirse a los placeres de la guerra no entraba entre sus opciones, por lo que, el caballero por excelencia se unió a sus hombres, prometiendo regresar con vida.

Despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, removiendo su cuerpo bajo las sabanas, percibiendo las gélidas en el lado de la cama que le correspondía a Sasuke, albergando una extraña sensación en su pecho. Lamentarse no serviría de nada, con la ausencia de su esposo, ella era la encargada del Imperio, su deber yacía en velar por el bienestar de los demás mientras los hombres marchaban al campo de batalla para defender todas las vidas que albergaba el imperio.

Decidida, se puso de pie, iniciando la rutina matutina. Esa mañana tomó un cálido baño, mismo que ayudo a despejar sus pensamientos. Trataría de jugar a la perfección en el tablero de la política, portando la insignia de poder absoluto en su cabeza... Sus damas, tan serviciales como siempre, le ayudaron a vestirse, ajustando el corset del vestido negro, enmarcando su estrecha cintura y elevando el volumen de sus pechos. Colocó un precioso collar, nada ostentoso, bastante sencillo para una emperatriz. Permitió que su cabello tomara la forma natural, dejando al descubierto la salvaje melena rosada, haciendo relucir la discreta corona sobre su cabeza.

Tomó el desayuno en compañía de su cortejo, charlando con todas y cada una de ellas, especialmente con Shizune, quien trataría de guiarla en los asuntos de la corte mientras el emperador no estaba.

Acto seguido la emperatriz tomó asiento en el trono de porcelana. Tal como lo decía el consejo, solo el legítimo heredero tenía derecho absoluto de tomar asiento en el trono del génesis, y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que el estoico pelinegro.

Uno de los guardias, anuncio la presencia de cierta incitada, presentándola como Uzumaki Karin. Confundida, Sakura le permitió adentrarse en la sala del trono, apareciendo tan despampanante como su apellido lo confirmaba, postrándose frente a Sakura sin un atisbo de temor o empatía. Aquellos ojos carmín la sometían a un escrutinio descarado, sus delgados labios se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto, mientras contemplaba de pies a cabeza a la emperatriz de Othana. Poco ofendida, la peli-rosa precisaba saber cuáles eran los motivos por los que la hija de la duquesa Uzumaki acudía ante ella, claro estaba que no se encontraba ahí para entablar una amistad con ella. Lejos de sentirse intimidada, Sakura se irguió, contemplado desde lo alto a la imprudente joven.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?— Preguntó seriamente, tratando de otorgarle ciertos toques de amabilidad a su voz. Si la chica procuraba intimidarla, necesitaría más que una petulante mirada.

—Usted, en nada. — Respondió tajante, caminando lentamente de un lado a otro por la habitación, bajo la mirada deseosa de los guardias. Sonreía con tanta arrogancia que Sakura deseaba plantarle una buena bofetada. — Su esposo, el emperador, ha solicitado mi presencia, ¿acaso no se lo dijo?

Anonadada, Sakura se cuestionaba si el pelinegro había hecho caso a las sugerencias de las Kaid. La presencia de Karin no auguraba nada bueno. Por más que intentase aceptar la idea, dentro de su corazón la ilusión que poco a poco albergaba comenzaba a desmoronarse. Debía aceptar la decisión de Sasuke, si él deseaba que la amante viviera en la corte, lo acataría con gusto, ella solo sería la esposa para disipar los rumores, su deber era otorgarle un heredero al imperio y nada más.

—No. — Logró replicar, sonriendo amargamente.

—Que lastima. — Dijo fingidamente. — En fin si Sasuke ha solicitado mi presencia es para hacerle compañía a usted. — Explicó con tanta familiaridad que osó llamar al emperador por su nombre, sin necesidad de añadir el titulo correspondiente.

—Lo lamento, pero no necesito más compañía. Todos los lugares en mi cortejo han sido otorgados a jóvenes doncellas, de haberla elegido ya estuviera aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. — Sakura sonrió triunfante al ver la expresión de disgusto cursando la faz de la pelirroja.

—Creo que usted no ha entendido. Estoy aquí como una invitada más de su esposo, no para servirle. — Replicó tajante. En verdad que odiaba lo mustia que era la emperatriz. Por más que intentaba encontrar algún aspecto positivo que hubiese cautivado al azabache, no encontraba ninguno, sintiéndose plenamente ofuscada por la elección del Uchiha, ¿Cómo se atrevía a elegir a esa insípida antes que a ella?

—En ese caso, le pediré a los siervos que preparen una habitación para usted. Siéntase en total comodidad de recorrer los pasillos del palacio. — Indicó Sakura con amabilidad, procurando tratarla con respeto.

Satisfecha, Karin le siguió el paso a Shizune, quien tenía la encomienda de dirigirla a uno de los aposentos más equipados para la estadía y comodidad de la duquesa.

Sakura, suspiro aliviada al ver partir a la pelirroja, al menos no la tendría merodeando por los alrededores mientras se encargaba de encarar todas las problemáticas que rodeaban al reino. Extrañamente motivada, la emperatriz se encargó de atender todas y cada una de las demandas plasmadas en el interminable papeleo, permitiéndole la entrada a las personas citadas para escuchar con atención cada problemática y otorgar una solución rápida y eficaz. Comprendía la responsabilidad que cargaba Sasuke sobre sus hombros. A comparación de él, la peli-rosa poseía el conocimiento básico para la geopolítica; cuando vivía en Seanad, acudía a las audiencias con su madre, aprendiendo y tomando notas mentales para cuando llegara el momento de encarar tales dificultades.

Paso toda la tarde postrada en el trono de porcelana, tan inmersa en los asuntos de los demás que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Su sequito de guardias, sugirió un descanso para la emperatriz, algo que Sakura acepto gustosa, dirigiéndose con parsimonia hacia el comedor principal, donde la cena y su indeseada invitada aguardaban pacientemente por ella.

Sin rechistar, tomo asiento en el lugar correspondiente. Dedicó una rápida mirada a la imperiosa Karin, quien había optado por cambiar su atuendo, decorando su largo cuello con un excéntrico collar de diamantes y los lóbulos de la oreja con pendientes de zafiro. Sonrió satisfecha, degustando los alimentos en total silencio, atisbando con diversión el semblante abatido de la peli-rosa.

Sakura, opto por no prestarle atención, tenía noventa y nueve problemas y Karin no sería uno de ellos, pretendía que al finalizar la cena se resguardaría en la habitación para conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche, una tormenta se acercaba y lo mejor era descansar para encarar los problemas que desencadenaría al día siguiente.

Inmiscuida, Sakura se mostró repentinamente interesada en la relación de Karin y Sasuke. Durante los pocos días que llevaban de casados, el pelinegro no había mencionado ni una palabra respecto a la pelirroja, algo que la llevaba a imaginar que ambos compartían un lazo tan especial como la misma existencia. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al imaginarlo con ella, quizá, Karin era la amante predilecta del azabache, algo que en un inicio le habría causado alegría. Un extraño sentimiento asoló su pecho, debía disipar aquellos pensamientos por su bien y el de su matrimonio. No juzgaría a Sasuke precipitadamente.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo amas a Sasuke, Karin?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la pelirroja, obligándola a tragar con rapidez el flujo de comida atorado en su garganta. Pálida, la chica reaccionó de la misma forma que un criminal al ser juzgado a la horca, su expresión se tornó tan pérfida como los estragos de la guerra, mientras sus ojos detonaban un temor enorme al ser descubierta.

—Imaginaste que estaría contigo el resto de sus vidas, ¿cierto?, sin embargo llegue yo y lo arruine todo. — Sakura, sonrió tristemente, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ese par de ojos carmín, conmocionando su interior. — No voy a molestarme si la respuesta es un sí, solo quiero saberlo. — Indicó la chica con amabilidad, otorgándole la oportunidad de ser sincera con ella.

—Nos conocimos a muy temprana edad.— Espetó, jugueteando con los alimentos en el plato, de repente el apetito había desaparecido, tal vez por el enorme hueco que sentía en el estómago.— Nuestras madres pactaron que cuando ambos cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad nos casaríamos, eso no sucedió, el decidió convertirse en caballero y yo opte por esperarlo.— Un largo suspiró abandonó sus labios.— Debo admitir que fue sorprendente para mi enterarme que estaba vivo gracias a la noticia de su boda contigo. Sentí un odio profundo hacia ti, implorándole a los dioses que te maldijeran de cualquier forma, pero que fueras infeliz. Eventualmente, el odio se sosegó cuando apareció en casa…Nunca había visto ese brillo en sus ojos, por lo que entendí que era feliz contigo.

Enmudecida, Sakura atisbo a Karin. Era incapaz de formular una respuesta coherente ante tan conmovedora historia. Había juzgado mal a la pelirroja, y por lo mismo se sentía tan culpable que creía prudente disculparse con ella por albergar pensamientos tan errados sobre su persona.

—Es un buen chico. — Añadió. De todas las personas en el mundo, Karin conocía lo más profundo de su ser, aquel mundo fuera del alcance de Sakura. — Solo quiero que sea feliz ¿entiendes? Se merece lo mejor. Yo no fui elegida para otorgárselo, pero tú, tú tienes el poder de hacerlo. No lo arruines.

Un relámpago ilumino rápidamente la habitación, anunciando la llegada de la inminente tormenta. El aire soplaba furioso, meciendo la copa de los arboles con fuerza, componiendo una sonata terrorífica mientras recorría los largos pasillos, colándose entre las ventanas con grandes ráfagas, obligando a los sirvientes a cerrar todas y cada una de ellas.

—Creo que esto es un claro anuncio para retirarme. — Dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie. Su apetito había muerto con aquella charla, disculpándose con la pelirroja al dejarla en soledad.

—No tiene caso que permanezca aquí. — Replicó Karin, poniéndose de pie con elegancia. — Hasta mañana.— Dijo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, desapareciendo en la oscuridad al pasar por el umbral de la puerta, dejando a la peli-rosa en completa soledad.

Tal como lo esperaba, una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer, empapando todo a su paso hasta tornar la tierra en lodo y los ríos en salvajes caudales. Cansada, se desplazó por los oscuros andadores, atisbando el espectáculo de la naturaleza. Encontraba relajante el sonido de la lluvia, rememorando los días que en compañía de sus damas danzaba bajo las gotas, entonando alabanzas hacia los dioses en agradecimiento, sonrió nostálgica, moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa para disipar aquellos pensamientos. De repente, su trayecto se vio interrumpido cuando una de las ventanas se abrió a causa de una violenta ráfaga, inmiscuida, se colocó frente a esta, sintiendo el agua impactar contra su rostro como una tierna caricia, tendría que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para lograr su objetivo, sin embargo, sus manos resbalaron cuando un relámpago surco nuevamente el firmamento, permitiéndole atisbar con claridad la figura de tres mujeres, contemplándola con tanta firmeza que sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda.

Inmiscuida, parpadeo en reiteradas ocasiones, quizá el agotamiento estaba haciendo de las suyas, mostrándole cosas que tal vez no se acercaban ni un poco a lo que había visto, pero nuevamente, sus temores se reafirmaron, ellas continuaban de pie bajo la lluvia, mantuviese tan firmes como el tronco de un árbol.

Guiada por una sensación indescriptible, Sakura se aseguró que nadie estuviese rondando los pasillos, si un guardia llegaba a verla no dudaría en detenerla. Rápidamente, desvió el ligero andar hacia una de las puertas poco vigiladas, regresaría al palacio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Deambuló prestando sumo cuidado a cada uno de sus pasos, inmediatamente, la rubia se encargó de arroparla con un manto de humedad, en cuestión de segundos la emperatriz estilaba agua por montones. La tela del vestido se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, la enorme falda era arrastrada sin temor alguno, imposibilitando sus movimientos a medida que intentaba avanzar a mayor velocidad. Su pecho se alzaba rítmicamente al compás de su respiración agitada, entrecerró los ojos para atisbar con claridad a las tres mujeres frente a ella, quienes parecieron sonreír satisfechas al lograr su cometido.

De un momento a otro, comenzaron a caminar, ignorando el llamado de la chica, quien preguntaba con voz entrecortada quienes eran, demandando conocer su verdadera identidad. Inmutándose, prosiguieron con su camino hacia el corazón del bosque, desplazándose con facilidad entre las veredas resbalosas atiborradas de lodo. Sakura, se aferraba al trono de los árboles, era difícil mantenerse de pie mientras poco a poco se iba hundiendo, manchando la delicada tela con los residuos de la tierra mojada. Podría desistir en cualquier momento, pero si lo hacía, temía que aquello se tratara de un juego de la diosa que la acosaba, constantemente la presencia de Kaguya le atemorizaba al punto de sentirse paranoica.

Tras recorrer un largo trayecto, Sakura reparó que no se encontraba en un lugar conocido y que estaban bastante alejadas del palacio. Inmersa en la oscuridad, contemplo con facilidad el rostro de las tres: todas y cada una de ellas eran hermosas, sus facciones perfectamente definidas eran enmarcadas por la intensidad en su mirada.

La peli-rosa recordó un relato de su abuela, sobre tres seres divinos que se presentaban ante las personas que necesitaban ayuda, eran enviados por los dioses para escuchar las plegarias de los mortales.

—Tuyo es el poder y la gloria. — Recitó la primera de ellas. Su piel era tan blanca como la leche, tenía la nariz alargada y pequeña en la punta, sus labios eran largos y finos, y sus ojos de un azul intenso. La melena rubia caía al costado de su faz, enmarcando las exóticas facciones. Portaba un vestido negro ligero, dejando al descubierto su pecho y brazos.

—Tuyo es el destino del mundo. — Replicó la tercera con voz tersa. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche, el color de su piel morena emulaba a la canela, el cabello alborotado caía por su espalda, acariciando con ternura una de las mejillas de la joven con sus largos dedos. A pesar de percibir el gélido aire, el tacto de aquella chica era tan cálido como el fuego.

—Kylene. — Mascullo la tercera cerca de su oído, posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— Pregunto aterrada. Buscaría la manera de escapar, sin embargo, su cuerpo se vio atrapado entre el tronco de un árbol y aquellas tres enigmáticas mujeres.

—Mi nombre es Zaheia. — Musito la primera. Sakura palideció, reconocía aquel nombre, aquellas jóvenes eran nada más y nada menos que demonios, antiguos seres que se presentaban ante los humanos para tentarlos. Zaheia era una grácil hechicera, bastante asusta a la hora de hacer flaquear a los hombres para someterlos a sus deseos, despojándolos de sus almas una vez que el cuerpo era inservible.

—Denerea. — Habló la segunda, quien tenía el poder de devolverle la vida a los muertos por un lapso prolongado, abandonado sus cuerpos sin aviso al alguno, dejándolos pútridos e irreconocibles.

—Nytmea. — Anunció la tercera, ocasionando que la peli-rosa aferrara sus manos a la corteza. Sakura sabía que la aparición de un demonio como Nytmea era una muerte anunciada. No obstante, la chica había degustado el néctar de sus labios en señal de paz, aun no era momento de llevarla consigo.

—Cuando el tiempo llegue y el mundo se sumerja en oscuridad, el retorno de la diosa llegara; tan rápido como la presa mate al depredador, el inmenso poder regresará.

Poco a poco, las fuerzas abandonaron el cuerpo de Sakura, una vaga sensación de mareo dificultaba todos cada uno, su vista se tornó tan borrosa que las figuras frente a ella se transformaron en un retorcido recuerdo. Incapaz de detenerse, la peli-rosa se desvaneció, quedando inconsciente ante los pies de los demonios.

: : : : : : : :

El sonido de las espadas chocar, los alaridos de dolor, los gritos de batalla y las suplicas de los derrotados, todo eso conformaba la música de fondo de una guerra. Todos y cada uno de los hombres se batían en un duelo a muerte, murmurando palabras inauditas con el último suspiro que les quedaba, pereciendo sobre la tierra, rodeado de pérfidos cuerpos que seguían el mismo destino. Solo unos cuantos lograban sobrevivir, los mismos que se conferían grandes historias sobre épicas batallas o aquellos que tenían un golpe de suerte.

Para Sasuke, ninguna de aquellas opciones era viable.

Detuvo el golpe del hombre al interponer la perfecta espada, sintió el dolor recorrer desde la punta de los dedos hasta la altura del hombro; empujo con fuerza al comandante, tendiéndolo en el suelo para clavar la hoja del arma directamente del corazón, arrebatándole la vida en cuestión de segundos. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos hombres mató durante el transcurso de la guerra, solo recordaba la primera vez que lo hizo, el rostro de aquel chico aun perturbaba sus sueños más placidos, asechándolo en los momentos de vulnerabilidad. Podía asegurar que cada vez que se enfrentaba a alguien en un duelo a muerte, perdía una parte de si, se tornaba menos humano. La sensación de culpa no existía, en realidad, era insensible, no reparaba en sentimentalismos, no peleaba para el imperio, luchaba para salvar su propia vida; sobrevivir.

Sus irises negros atisbaron en la lejanía la figura de tres hermosas mujeres, atisbando extasiadas la carnicería suscitada en el campo de batalla. Componiendo la respiración, Sasuke intentó prestar atención a su alrededor, sin embargo, una extraña sensación le indicó un mal inminente. Solo conocía a tres entes que se presentaban al mismo tiempo, y sabía que con su visita no venía nada bueno.

Un fuerte golpe logró fulminarlo, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, cayó sobre un montón de cuerpos. Buscó la espada, cubriéndose del golpe con suma rapidez, atravesando al chico por el estómago. Una vez más, busco el rastro de aquellas mujeres, percibiendo como se desvanecían como el humo.

La presencia de los demonios, anunciaba el mal inminente; Toda vida terminaría, y el mundo viviría en una oscuridad eterna. La diosa caída emergerá y se alimentara, tal era su poder, tal era su reino…tal era su odio.

 **Continuara**

 **: : : : : : : :**

— **El glosario de Brevesni—**

 **P** aís del viento- "Eclana"— Sunagakure — "Imperio Preosea" Los demás lugares mencionados son meramente ficción, ubicados en el universo de Naruto, pero que opte por cambiar el nombre para el desarrollo de la historia.

Las _**kaid**_ están inspiradas en las **Grayas,** deidades preolímpicas, tenían un solo ojo y un único diente para todas, que compartían y usaban por turnos, durmiendo las dos a las que no les toca. (Si, son las mismas que aparecen en Hércules)

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **No saben cuánto me alegra haber finalizado este capítulo, pase más de dos semanas redactándolo, espero que no me culpen por los problemas ocasionados a su vista, estoy consciente que es cansado leer un capitulo tan extenso en una sola sentada, pero las palabras fluyeron y yo solo me deje llevar.**

 **Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes. Sakura ha disipado su odio hacia Sasuke, sustituyéndolo por un sentimiento desconocido para ella. Nuestro héroe a partido a la guerra dejando a la damisela desprotegida en manos de tres entes con intenciones desconocidas, Karin ha aparecido, pero ella no será el mayor de nuestros problemas.**

 **Me parece sumamente interesante leer sus reviews, porque alberga ciertas teorías, que en si se acercan un poco a mis oscuras y negras ideas, debo advertirles que desde hace tiempo planeaba hacer un fic trágico, por lo que, si esperan un "felices para siempre" llegaron al lugar equivocado.**

 **En cuanto a la respuesta de los reviews, en verdad lamento no otorgarles tal replica de inmediato, los últimos días estuve vuelta loca con todo el embrollo de la universidad, principalmente con la inscripción, pero ha quedado solucionado. También, aprovecho este medio para comunicarles que el lunes ingresó a la universidad, desconozco como vayan a estar mis horarios y del tiempo libre que disponga, por lo tanto, no quiero decir que abandonare esto, simplemente que demorare muchísimo más en actualizar.**

 **Como siempre, agradezco el constante apoyo de las lectoras que se muestra interesadas, no soy muy dada a solicitar esto, pero un comentario es motivante para mí, me ayuda a conocer si la historia es de su agrado, las teorías que albergan y sobre todo es mi motor para continuar. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han añadido esta discreta historia a sus favoritos o le han dado follow, me alegra que sea de su agrado, gracias totales 3**

 **Sin más, espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, prometo regresar en cuanto tenga tiempo disponible, como siempre es un honor estar nuevamente con ustedes. ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Que tengan un grandioso fin de semana!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	5. Capítulo V: Todo lo bueno viene de arrib

**: : : : : : : :**

 **Anaklasis**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **V**

 **Todo lo bueno viene de arriba**

Durante su corta estancia en el palacio, Karin inmediatamente comprendió que siendo aquella la residencia de los emperadores era habitual el constante ajetreo que se vivía día a día en los pasillos del precioso palacio imperial. Tal como lo esperaba, la servidumbre deambulada de un lado a otro con el fin de brindar un satisfactorio servicio a los monarcas, facilitándoles la vida al realizar tareas tan cotidianas como ayudar a la emperatriz a vestirse, cepillarle el cabello y asegurarse que todo estuviese bajo control, estaba más que claro que las posiciones de Sakura y Sasuke eran más que privilegiadas en el rango de jerarquización, a todo esto se le sumaba la amarga atención y la enorme presión que ejercían sobre la peli-rosa, quien debía proveerle un heredero al trono lo antes posible.

Los ancianos del consejo divino preferían asegurar al futuro monarca que continuaría con el indiscutible legado de Uchiha Sasuke, a quien denominaban como el príncipe prometido.

Para una persona tan frígida como ella, era un tanto complejo ignorar la delicada posición de Sakura dentro de la corte. Gran parte de las mujeres odiaban a la peli-rosa, puesto que imaginaba que la chica había sometido al pelinegro a una serie de hechizos para llevarlo hasta su cama, obligándolo a romper su compromiso con la princesa Hyuga, en este tipo de relatos Uchiha Sasuke era una víctima más, sin embargo Sakura era la victima por excelencia. Shizune se había tomado la molestia de relatarle la noche anterior el verdadero curso de la historia. Al inicio fue complejo imaginarse a Sasuke tan encaprichado por la peli-rosa, al punto de obligarla a perpetuar un matrimonio a la fuerza, sin embargo, conocía el actuar tan alebrestado del hombre al que amo durante tanto tiempo. No tomaría ventaja de la situación, sabía que dentro de una corte tan estricta como lo era la imperial, la cabeza de Sakura se encontraba en juego, por más que sintiese poca simpatía o cariño por la esposa del Uchiha, Karin no permitiría que alguien intentase dañarla, estaba en sus manos su bienestar y además podía comprender lo que sentía; mas allá de armar un drama sin sentido, se haría cómplice de la joven princesa, por supuesto planteando sus propias barreras.

Mientras terminaba de trenzar su largo cabello, una revelación divina o cualquier fuerza antinatural la motivo a hacer las paces con Haruno Sakura, hablaría con ella esa misma tarde o al menos su comportamiento cambiaria.

—Mi señora. — Irrumpió una de las damas de forma abrupta en su habitación. Enfurecida, Karin no se tomó la delicadeza de ocultar el enojo en su rostro, como la dama de alta cuna que era, se merecía el respeto suficiente para que una chiquilla impertinente se atreviera a aparecer de esa manera frente a ella.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos. Contempló a la joven dama desde arriba, esperaba que la niña tuviese la excusa perfecta para salvarse de ser expulsada.

—Es sobre la emperatriz. — Respondió titubeante, cabizbaja, evitando contemplar al demonio Uzumaki de frente. — Ha desaparecido. — Informó de golpe.

—Las personas no desaparecen como si nada. — Se atrevió a responder Karin un poco irritada. Cuando Sasuke le pidió que viviera con ellos en el palacio, nunca le informó que también debía estar al tanto de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Sakura en el palacio. — Debe estar deambulando por el palacio.

—No, no lo está. — Negó la jovencita, avivando la rabia de la pelirroja. — Hemos buscado por todas partes, es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, no arribó a sus aposentos la noche anterior.

Nerviosa, Uzumaki Karin comprendió que la desaparición de Sakura no debía tomarse a la ligera. Sobre sus hombros llevaba el peso de una posible condena. Rápidamente, apartó a la chiquilla de su camino, alguien le otorgaría información más precisa sobre lo que ocurría aquella mañana. De ser verdadero el relato de la dama, la pelirroja se veía en la obligación de iniciar un grupo de búsqueda para localizarla antes de que Sasuke estuviese al tanto.

Cuando arribó a la sala principal del trono, encontró a Shizune hablando con los guardias, la mujer adquirió una postura más tensa al verla llegar. Al ser la persona con mayor poder dentro del palacio, Karin tenía la obligación de tomar las riendas de la coyuntura y poner un alto.

—Mi señora. — Saludaron los soldados con un tono de voz alarmado.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?— Preguntó Karin, tenía la cabeza en alto y contemplaba con firmeza a todos y cada uno de los ahí presentes. En su interior, resguardaba la vana esperanza de escuchar una historia diferente a la de su dama de compañía; esperaba que la manzana de la discordia apareciera en cualquier momento como si nada hubiese pasado.

—La emperatriz ha desaparecido. Al parecer, fue durante el transcurso de la noche. No hay pista de ella. — Relató con parsimonia, apartando el yelmo para permitirle a Karin ver su rostro. — Hemos iniciado una búsqueda por los alrededores del palacio, comenzamos por las caballerizas, sin embargo todos los corceles están resguardados ahí. Creemos que la emperatriz huyo, de ser cierto, no nos tomara demasiado tiempo encontrarla a ella y su acompañante.

— ¿Acaso insinúa que la emperatriz escapó por cuenta propia?— Ofendida por tan osada suposición, Karin encaró al guardia directamente. No solo temía por la seguridad de la peli-rosa, su cabeza también formaba parte del juego. El comentario de hombre la llevo a recordar el destino que sufrían las mujeres que abandonaban a sus esposos; los castigos iban desde la tortura hasta la muerte, y pocas eran las damas que soportaban tal suplicio. Karin permanecía en el punto frágil de la cuerda floja, si un comentario tan impertinente como el de aquel hombre llegaba a abandonar la seguridad de las cuatro paredes, la corte se encargaría de colocar la cabeza de Sakura en una pica por cometer adulterio, por lo tanto, la vida de la peli-rosa estaba en sus manos.

—Tal vez, debía tener algún motivo para merodear por el castillo a tales horas de la noche. — Indicó petulante. Karin sentencio las palabras del hombre al silencio con una fuerte bofetada que resonó por toda la habitación y dejó a más de uno sin aliento. Ofuscado, el guardia elevó la cabeza con orgullo, ignorando el escozor en la mejilla derecha.

—No vuelva a suponer estupideces. — Espetó, señalando al guardia con el dedo índice. La reputación y vida de Sakura estaban en juego, si no movía sus piezas con cuidado en el juego, no solo perdería la partida. — Y les advierto a todos y cada uno de ustedes que si vuelvo a escuchar un comentario tan impertinente, yo misma me encargare de colocar sus cabezas en una pica. — Amenazó. — Ahora ¡continúen con la búsqueda, no descansaremos hasta encontrar a la emperatriz!

Tal como lo esperaba, los guardias no demoraron en abandonar la sala del trono. El guardia al mando solicitaba plena discreción a sus muchachos, delimitando un perímetro para continuar con la búsqueda. Una vez sola, Karin soltó un fuerte suspiro. Si aquellos hombres no lograban en dar con el paradero de la peli-rosa, ella misma se vería obligada a buscarla hasta por debajo de las piedras.

—Sera mejor que el emperador conozca esto de primera fuente a que la verdad de las cosas se distorsione. — Habló Shizune, lanzando una indirecta a la joven pelirroja. La dama de compañía de la emperatriz tenia razón, lo mejor era anunciarle a Sasuke la desaparición de su esposa antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

: : : : : . : :

Las aves de rapiña merodeaban en círculos alrededor del campo de batalla. El festín yacía servido por el extenso prado, otorgándoles una variedad difícil de ignorar.

El combate no duro demasiado; una estocada directa al corazón marcó el punto final del conflicto. Con su general muerto y una desventaja abismal ante el joven emperador, el ejército enemigo opto por rendirse, clamando por su vida con la única condición de vivir como prisioneros de guerra por el resto de su vida, algunos patriotas prefirieron ofrecer su cabeza a cambio de la libertad eterna, y de esa forma evitar realizar una traición a su gobernante y la tierra que los había visto nacer. Puesto que se consideraba un hombre justo, Sasuke permitió que sus enemigos colocaran la soga en su cuello, ellos mismos decidirían que curso tomaría su existencia de ahora en adelante y el sería el encargado de ajustar la soga.

Congregados en la tienda principal, los consejeros cansados y heridos discutían las últimas tácticas de la batalla. El enfrentamiento les otorgaría tiempo suficiente para abastecerse, eso si las naciones enemigas no actuaban con rapidez. Seguro de la precaria situación que atravesaban los países, Sasuke veía poco fiable la idea de desencadenar otro conflicto de gran magnitud, los recursos escaseaban, los soldados morían y el tiempo no era aliado de nadie. Cada uno de los emperadores debía establecer un orden en sus respectivas naciones antes de lanzarse a la conquista de nuevos reinos. Actuar de manera deliberada costaría la vida de unos cuantos e inclusive la seguridad del mismo país.

—Bajas. — Solicitó el Uchiha con voz impetuosa. Ni siquiera las heridas trazadas en su cuerpo podían derrumbarlo, a pesar del cansancio, el valiente guerrero se mantenía de pie, escuchando atentamente cada palabra emitida por parte de sus consejeros, proyectando el típico aspecto fiero y recio, ni un halo de suplicio era perceptible en su persona.

—Alrededor de quinientos hombres. — Confirmó Shikamaru. Esperaba que el número no aumentara, aun cuando otro centenar de soldados agonizaba en la tierra, clamando misericordia para finalizar con la agonía.

—En mi humilde opinión, creo que es momento de forjar alianzas. — Sugirió Suigetsu, sosteniendo con una mano el pesado yelmo. El comentario, atrajo las miradas hacia él, podía sentir como estaba siendo juzgado por tal consejo, sin embargo, no estaba de más contar con alguien que pudiese respaldarlos en alguna situación de fuerza mayor.

—Un pergamino y un sello no serán suficientes para frenar al enemigo. Buscaran el momento adecuado para traicionarnos. — Alegó el Uchiha. En su experiencia como héroe de guerra, sabía que no todos los pactos realizados bajo la mirada de los dioses finalizaban bien. La codicia del hombre era mayor a la lealtad, cualquier persona realizaría hasta lo inimaginable por alcanzar la cúspide del poder.

—Tampoco lo será la escases de recursos. Si seguimos perdiendo hombres de esta manera no podremos protegernos con nada. — Argumento el peliblanco, alzando el tono de voz más de lo permitido ante el emperador.

— ¿Y con cual emperador sugieres que pactemos una tregua?— Preguntó el azabache irónicamente. — Nada en la vida es gratis, Suigetsu, en algún punto trataran de cobrar la deuda.

—Lo sé, pero debe haber alguien por ahí que se encuentre en la misma situación que nosotros. — Firme a sus ideales, el guerrero no desistiría con facilidad.

—Pueden retirarse todos. — Ordenó el Uchiha, lanzando una clara advertencia a su amigo de no mover ni un solo dedo. Durante el transcurso de su vida, nunca imagino que el ser emperador sería un trabajo tan atenuante. De un flanco el enemigo lo atacaba con la intención de doblegarlo, y del otro, la problemática peli-rosa se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible, indudablemente, la vida en el campo de batalla era más tranquila que portar una corona sobre la cabeza.

Al cabo de un trance en silencio, Suigetsu fue el primero en cortar con la afonía.

—Mi intención no era cuestionarte. — Se excusó de inmediato. — Solamente quiero restar algo de la carga que yace sobre tus hombros.

—No puedo bajar la guardia. — Respondió, refiriéndose al tema de las alianzas. En un mundo donde el imperio comandado por el azabache era el más fuerte, nadie podía permitirse el lujo de descansar mientras las riquezas de Othana incrementaban. Al ser la tierra deseada y beneficiada por los dioses, el enemigo se proponía a entablar coaliciones entre ellos para destruir Aephonia, por lo tanto, el número de candidatos posibles para la posible asociación era meramente limitado.

—Entiendo. — Dijo el chico resignado. Encontrarían la manera de sacar al imperio adelante, eventualmente lo harían. Por el momento, algunos asuntos debían ser esclarecidos. — Le diré a todos de levanten las casas de campaña a menos que prefieras quedarte aquí un día más.

—Hmp. — Mascullo el Uchiha. Suspiró con fuerza. Aquel trabajo estaba agotando su fuerza y paciencia.

Emprendió paso hacia una mesita de madera, donde reposaba un cuenco con agua cristalina. Apartó poco a poco la parte superior de la armadura, lanzando la coraza y cota de malla al suelo. Precisaría de atención medica al arribar al palacio, así como algunos días de descanso para su recuperación inmediata, los golpes recibidos dejaron estragos por gran parte de su anatomía. Sumergió las manos en el líquido transparente, aparto el barro, sudor y sangre esparcido por su rostro.

Una extraña sensación albergó su cuerpo al recordar la presencia de esos tres extraños seres. Escéptico ante las historias de seres superiores, el pelinegro juraba que solo se trataba de una alucinación más, era imposible que tres mujeres tan hermosas como aquellas anduvieran merodeando por el campo de batalla despreocupadamente.

—Mi señor. — Irrumpió un joven mensajero.

Rápidamente, Sasuke respondió al llamado virando sobre sus tobillos, contemplando de frente y atento al tembloroso chico que resguardaba entre sus manos un maltratado pergamino. El sudor indicaba el esfuerzo realizado por parte del jovencito para hacerle llegar tal mensaje al emperador, debía tratarse de un asunto importante para enviarlo con una persona en lugar de un halcón. Lentamente se acercó al famélico chico con paso decidido, con facilidad arrancó el papel de sus manos, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para examinar el sello que mantenía resguardado el contenido de la carta.

Con poca delicadeza, arranco la cerradura de cera. Sus ojos reconocieron la caligrafía perfectamente trazada en el pergamino, mismo que le informaba la desaparición de Sakura bajo extrañas condiciones, requiriendo su presencia inmediata en las inmediaciones del palacio para continuar con la extenuante búsqueda que se llevaba a cabo desde el amanecer.

—Dile a mi escudero que prepare mi caballo. — Ordenó el Uchiha, lanzando el pergamino al fuego. Apresurado, volvió a colocar la pesada armadura, estaba seguro que la necesitaría, al igual que su infalible espada, con la cual había librado demasiadas batallas ante la muerte.

—S-sí, su majestad. — Del mismo modo en el que arribó, el chico salió corriendo rumbo a las caballerizas improvisadas. El bravío corcel del azabache debía estar preparado para su partida inmediata.

Furioso, abandonó la tienda principal. A pesar de ser contemplado por todos y cada uno de los ahí presentes, ninguno tuvo el valor suficiente para cuestionarle a su emperador el motivo de la partida.

Mientras se dirigía al encuentro con el equino, esperaba que su linda esposa tuviese la excusa perfecta para justificar su ausencia. Imaginaba que en algún punto, ella encontraría el momento adecuado para desaparecer, sin embargo, no esperaba que aquello aconteciera tan rápido. No podía creer como aquella criatura era tan impertinente como para servir su cabeza en una bandeja de plata. Tal desliz seria el argumento necesario para que el consejo absolviera la unión matrimonial, y de realizarse esto, la joven no correría con tanta suerte, el castigo sería diferente ante la pena de no engendrar un heredero, su vida y reputación estaban en juego, cualquiera creería que la hermosa princesa había escapado con algún amante, huyendo lejos de las garras de Sasuke. Imaginarla de esa manera solo lograba revolverle las entrañas.

Debía darse prisa si deseaba encontrarla.

: : : . : : : :

Cada rincón de cuerpo pesaba de forma inimaginable. La cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía la garganta seca y sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaban por completo. Los fragmentos de lo sucedido aparecían en su mente sin orden, las efigies eran proyectadas de forma distorsionada, difíciles de diferenciar entre un sueño y la realidad.

Contempló con cautela el sitio donde se encontraba, evidentemente esa no era una de las habitaciones del palacio. Desconocía si a las afueras resplandecía el sol o la luna, yacía inmersa en una impetuosa oscuridad, apenas combatida por diminutas velas esparcidas por la alcoba. El dolor situado en su espalda se esparcía por todas y cada una de sus vertebras, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba recostada en esa superficie de piedra, la noción del tiempo era prácticamente nula.

No tener la situación claramente establecida fue motivo suficiente para aterrarla hasta la medula. Algo en su interior le indicaba que nada bueno podría resultar de su estadía en ese lugar, y que quizá lo mejor, era salir huyendo del sitio en cuanto antes.

Motivada por el miedo, intentó ponerse de pie. La poca fuerza establecida en sus piernas ocasiono que temblaran como las ramas de los árboles, el golpe fue tan fuerte que podía asegurar que dejaría alguna marca durante unos cuantos días. Desde el suelo, notó la extraña escritura grabada en las paredes. Por muy extraño que sonara, la caligrafía le era familiar a pesar de nunca haberla contemplado en su vida. Era capaz de comprender la trágica historia trazada en la oscuridad, la cual, relataba el fatídico destino de una diosa caída, quien fue condenada al destierro y sufrimiento por causa del amor. Un dolor punzante volvió a fulminarla, el suplicio era tanto que sentía como su cabeza iba a explotar, incapaz de contener el alarido gritó con fuerza, resguardando la ínfima esperanza de ser escuchada por alguien.

—No es igual de pintoresco que el exuberante palacio donde vives, pero tiene potencial.

Reconoció a la perfección aquella voz. Lejos de sentirse aliviada su miedo incrementó. De todos los seres existentes en el mundo astral, los dioses le enviaban a un dolor de cabeza en persona. La dama llevaba acosándola desde hace mucho tiempo, buscando tentarla con propuestas difíciles de refutar, debía tener una serie de motivos importantes para no desistir y cumplir su afín, sin embargo, las intenciones de la diosa eran desconocidas para la peli-rosa.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— Preguntó Sakura insistente. Con dificultad logró ponerse de pie, sosteniéndose de la pared para evitar otra fuerte caída.

—En tu verdadero hogar. — Respondió Kaguya, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa. Deambulaba sin preocupación por la habitación, sabía que la inquieta emperatriz no estaría tranquila con una réplica tan ambigua. — Es aquí donde perteneces. — Añadió, apareciendo en un dos por tres cerca de ella.

—Tonterías. — Masculló Sakura. No toleraría que esa diosa continuase burlándose de ella. Cualquier asunto al que deseara llegar lo trataría con otra persona, ella no la ayudaría a cumplir con sus objetivos. Dispuesta a marcharse, emprendió paso lento hacia el umbral de la puerta. No imaginó que abandonar ese sitio sería tan complejo como lo esperaba al inicio.

— ¿De verdad piensas que si te marchas voy a dejarte en paz?— Preguntó Kaguya, lanzando una carcajada gutural que resonó en un eco sonoro. — Estas equivocada, tu bien sabes que eres diferente. — Acusó, buscando la manera de tentarla.

—Eso es mentira. — Replicó Sakura con dolor, inmutándose a contemplarla y prestarle más atención de la necesaria. Regresaría al palacio en cuanto antes, a esa hora todos debían estar al tanto de su ausencia.

— ¿Acaso no puedes ver lo que está más allá de la vista de los mortales? ¿Cómo es que puedes contemplarme a mí?— Como un depredador hambriento, Kaguya merodeaba alrededor de la peli-rosa. — ¿Recuerdas el día que encontraste a esa madre y su cría? La loba había muerto y también habría tenido el mismo destino la cría de no ser por tu intervención…— Estupefacta, cada musculo del cuerpo de la peli-rosa se tensó como una cuerda. Satisfecha, la diosa sonrió. — Con el simple hecho de postrar tus manos en el cuerpo frio e inerte de la loba basto para devolverle el suspiro de la vida. Ella te contemplo en silencio, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste por que no te ataco?

—N-no. — Titubeante, Sakura siguió cada movimiento de Kaguya. Creía que esa historia era un secreto, nadie tenía conocimiento de tal hazaña, ni siquiera su madre.

—Por miedo. — Susurró la mujer cerca de su oído, situando ambas manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la emperatriz, obligándola a echar un vistazo a la efigie de la diosa frente a ella. — ¿Sigues sin comprenderlo? Resguardas un enorme poder en tu interior, te ha acompañado desde antes de tu nacimiento. Eres la reencarnación de una diosa y tu propósito en esta vida es lograr lo que dejaste inconcluso en la pasada.

—Eso no es verdad— Negó ella, apartándose del agarre. No deseaba que Kaguya volviera a poner un dedo sobre ella jamás. — Soy una simple mortal. — Nuevamente, la diosa de la discordia volvió a reír con fuerza, vaya, la inocencia de esa niña sí que la exasperaba.

—Te has repetido eso hasta el cansancio, pero en el fondo sabes que no es cierto. Todo tiende a volver a sus raíces, veras que es algo inminente en ti, difícil de ignorar. No pongas esa cara, Kylene era igual. — Deliberadamente, la diosa tomo asiento en el altar. Le encantaba jugar con la mente frágil de Sakura, un poco más y seria perfecta de manejar a su merced.

— ¿Kylene?— Preguntó, elevando una ceja. Comenzaba a comprender porque su nombre no aparecía en el listado principal de los dioses. Todo rastro de la diosa también había sido condenado al olvido.

—Historia romántica, final trágica, pero no por el hecho que seas una reencarnación quiere decir que debas repetir su destino, ¿cierto?— Poco a poco, sus palabras comenzaban a surtir el efecto deseado. — Kylene era una diosa bastante poderosa, temida. Entre las estúpidas reglas impuestas por los dioses la perfección es la numero uno. De carácter salvaje, opto por ignorarlas y seguir a sus más bajos instintos, es aquí donde Indra aparece. — Relató Kaguya con parsimonia, señalando la diminuta imagen del dios grabada en la pared.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Indra con esto?— A medida que el relato transcurría, la cabeza de Sakura comenzaba a dar vueltas, era como si los fragmentos de los recuerdos rotos atravesaran su mente sin misericordia, trataba de ordenar el pasado, atándolo con el presente.

—Indra es el causante de su desgracia. Kylene tenía una debilidad, y esa debilidad fue su amor incondicional por Indra. Asura, al descubrir el engaño de su esposa, no dudo en llevarla a un juicio ante los dioses. Todos decidieron en delegarla de su posición, sentenciándola al olvido, Indra ni si quiera se inmuto en abogar por su inocencia.

—Esto es una tontería. — Dispuesta a marcharse, Sakura emprendió pasó hacia el umbral de la puerta. Le tomaría tiempo regresar al palacio, pero podría apostar que no se encontraba demasiado alejada de la capital.

—Por supuesto que no lo es, Sakura. Tú, eres la viva imagen de esa mujer, dentro de ti duerme un poder tan inmenso que cuando despierte puedes hacer el mundo tuyo. Fuiste criada en un agujero profundo y oscuro. Una prisionera sin libertad condicional, te encerraron y se llevaron tu alma.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la peli-rosa. Conocer la verdad había sido más doloroso de lo que esperaba. Saber que era el objeto de deseo de una cruzada interminable entre los dioses era un hecho bastante deprimente. Podría resguardar todo el poder del mundo, no obstante, el aceptar las condiciones de Kaguya suponía entregarle su alma en una bandeja de plata.

—No permitiré que mi cabeza sea servida a los animales, nunca te serviré. — Amenazó Sakura, apuntándola con el dedo índice. La mezcla de emociones en su faz era algo exquisito de admirar, su entrecejo fruncido y las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro eran la clara muestra de la impotencia…la impotencia de verse tentada a obtener su libertad, si de esa forma dejaría de ser asechada y acosada por Kaguya para poder llevar una vida normal, no dudaría en aceptar el trata, aun cuando las consecuencias pudieran ser abominables.

—No quiero que me sirvas, Sakura, quiero que te sirvas a ti. Emperatriz de las sombras, la reina de la destrucción…diosa de la vida y la muerte. No quiero que seas única o normal, simplemente que muestres lo que realmente eres. — Las gélidas manos de Kaguya acariciaron las de ella, como si de un gesto maternal se tratase. Lentamente, la dirigió hacia el altar, donde una hermosa daga y una bella serpiente negra aguardaban para el ritual. — Puedo ofrecerte lo que siempre has deseado…tu libertad.

Con manos temblorosas, tomó la daga por el mango. Era dirigida por una fuerza mayor e incomprensible, detenerse le era imposible, estaba motivada por la recompensa, después de tantos años de tormento y los que aún le aguardaban, por fin conseguirá lo que tanto anhelaba. Sin temor, clavo la daga en el cuerpo de la serpiente, arrebatándole la vida en cuestión de segundos; la sangre comenzó a derramarse por la superficie de piedra. Por un segundo, en sus pensamientos, apareció el rostro de Sasuke, y por alguna extraña razón el remordimiento la invadió.

— ¡Aghh! — Exclamó Sakura con fuerza. Un dolor inmenso dolor cursó por su cuerpo, arrebatándole la vitalidad. Sonriente, Kaguya contemplaba satisfecha el sufrimiento de la peli-rosa, había logrado su cometido y de ahora en adelante nadie podría interponerse. El alma de la emperatriz le pertenecía, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella comenzara rendirse a su verdadero ser.

: : : : : : : :

Tan rápido como arribó al palacio descendió del caballo. Estaba tan furioso que podría matar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, a final de cuentas, aun portaba la armadura. Con pasos agigantados, cruzó el umbral de la gran puerta. Su presencia alertó a los ahí presentes, atrayendo miradas tímidas, llenas de temor, después de lo acontecido, sus subordinados eran incapaz de contemplarlo a los ojos.

Molesto, se acercó a la responsable de todo eso. El blanco de su furia yacía en la tarima del trono, lanzando órdenes a los nerviosos soldados, quienes realizaban su mejor esfuerzo para dar con el paradero de la peli-rosa. La pelirroja palideció al verlo, sabía que no se encontraba exenta de un posible castigo, y si esa dichosa ojiverde no se dignaba en aparecer, su cabeza también adornaría las murallas de la ciudad.

—Puedo explicarlo todo. — Justificó en ipso facto.

—Bien, te escucho. — Respondió Sasuke, mostrándose plenamente interesado en la versión de Karin, esperaba que fuera buena, lo suficientemente creíble para justificar la ausencia de su esposa.

—Charlamos durante un momento antes de ir a la habitación. Ella se quedó un momento aquí, no puedo asegurar con certeza a qué hora se esfumo, es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. — Explicó titubeante, la mirada del azabache era tan densa que podría quitarle la vida a cualquiera.

—Su majestad — Irrumpió un soldado de dorada armadura. Su capa se mecía con el viento, al mismo tiempo que caminaba con la cabeza en alto, atiborrado de orgullo. Blando su espada en el suelo, postro una rodilla y agacho la mirada, nadie era digno de contemplar al emperador a la cara, al menos eso imaginaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?— Cuestionó irritado. Solo hace unas cuantas horas había luchado por su vida en el campo de batalla, se encontraba herido y cansado; recorrió el camino de regreso a casa en menos de dos horas, para enterarse de que su esposa desapareció sin dejar rastro. Con dos dedos presiono el puente de la nariz, estrujo los ojos con tanta fuerza, procurando que el dolor desapareciera.

—Una mujer argumenta saber el paradero de la emperatriz.

Las palabras le devolvieron la vida, no obstante, la calma era inconcebible. Imaginar a la bella pelirosa en los brazos de otro hombre le calentaba la cabeza, pensar que ella se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a otra persona le hervía la sangre.

—Pero…— Las palabras quedaron inconclusas ante la insistente mirada del emperador. El soldado captó la indirecta, su superior no precisaba de divagaciones, demandaba una respuesta clara, misma que le diera a conocer el paradero de su esposa. Aventurándose a perder la cabeza en la réplica, carraspeo un poco para aclararse la garganta. — Se trata de Senju Tsunade, la nieta de su majestad Hashirama.

Lejos de precisar una introducción, todos en Othana conocían quien era Tsunade Senju, además de ser la nieta de su antecesor, la hermosa rubia generó conmoción al dar a conocer lo que deseaba para su destino. Al inicio, parecía una idea arriesgada; luego de la muerte de su prometido Dan, devastada por la idea de no pasar el resto de su vida a lado de una persona que no fuera él, opto por dedicar su vida a los dioses, pasando a formar parte del Santuario Sylreus. El sitio era conocido no solo por situarse a la lejanía de los mortales, las damas que habitaban ahí eran consideradas semidiosas, puesto que la población creía que eran un puente entre el mundo divino y el terrenal, algunas de ellas permanecían inmaculadas, transformándose en sacerdotisas. Todas podían terminar el santuario Sylreus por decisión propia, existían algunas excepciones, como en el caso de la nobleza; las jóvenes incapaces de continuar con el linaje, eran enviadas ahí, en cambio, si enviudaban, el Santuario se convertía en su nuevo hogar y las mujeres que rondaban por ahí, en su nueva familia.

En caso de que el rumor de la desaparición de Sakura llegara a oídos del consejo supremo, Sasuke no podría hacer nada más que mirar. Al ser emperatriz de la gran nación, su esposa tenía una reputación que proteger, ante esa falta, su persona se vería gravemente dañada, y si algo había aprendido con rapidez entre sus pocos meses de mandato era que las personas que conformaban el consejo no se tentarían el corazón y enviarían a Sakura al exilio eterno.

—Sasuke…—Habló Karin preocupada. Podía imaginar lo que cruzaba por la mente del pelinegro, nada la entristecía más que verlo en esa situación.

—Continúen con la búsqueda. — Ordenó el azabache, rehuyendo del tacto de la pelirroja. Debía emprender un largo camino al santuario, la vida de Sakura quizá corría peligro.

—Mi señor, ofrezco mi espada y vida, yo me encargare de buscar a la emperatriz. — Habló el honrado caballero, siguiendo los pasos de su excelencia.

—Hmp…— Bufó el Uchiha. Odiaba como de tan de repente era considerado un ser supremo, tal idea lo enfermaba, aun cuando era un simple guerrero, podía apreciar en el rostro de sus compañeros una mezcla de admiración y miedo, sin embargo, en el campo de batalla era considera uno más, en el trono, era contemplado como una deidad. — No. Te quedaras aquí, tú serás mis ojos y odios mientras no me encuentre aquí. — Sin declinar, el caballero acepto la encomienda.

— ¡Sasuke!— Exclamó Karin, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos eran una clara amenaza del llanto que desataría después de su partida. — ¡Detente!— Suplicó. El Uchiha, frenó el paso, no obstante, se limitó a contemplarla por encima del hombro. — No cometas una estupidez.

—No tengo tiempo para discursos, Karin. — Dijo desdeñoso.

—Si te pidiera que te quedaras aquí sé que no lo harías — Habló la pelirroja con dolor. Era una tortura contemplar al pelinegro actuar de una forma tan fuera de sí, todo por una mujer a la que apenas conocía.— Lo he intentado una vez y no funcionó, sin embargo, no cometas una tontería, los dos deben regresar con vida.— Aclaró. La batalla estaba pérdida y sus fuerzas para luchar muertas. Si algo llegaba a sucederle a Sakura, ese diminuto halo de felicidad que contempló en su oscura mirada desaparecería para siempre.

—Regresa al palacio Karin, hablaremos después. — Ciertamente, ver a Karin en un estado tan deplorable suscitaban un resquemor en su interior. La joven siempre se mantuvo al pie del cañón, aun cuando ella lo imaginaba muerto, pero si algo podía defender era que las personas no elegían de quien enamorarse, y su corazón reposaba en las manos de aquella chica que lo cautivo ese día en el bosque.

Ofuscado, subió al caballo, emprendiendo marcha al santuario situado en la montaña.

El cansancio se veía plenamente opacado por la desesperación. No podía imaginar por lo que estaba atravesando la pelirosa, podía considerarse a sí mismo como un egoísta, Sakura era la viva efigie de su ambición; cualquiera determinaría que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un encaprichamiento, había hecho lo necesario para conseguirla, pero en el fondo le dolía reconocer que nunca seria suya, era capaz de comprobarlo al contemplarla a los ojos y no encontrar nadas más que un hondo vacío, acompañado por el rencor, no la culparía, él la había llevado consigo en contra de su voluntad, y de la misma manera en la que se convirtió en emperador, la arrastro a un infierno sin retorno. Era demasiado que ella actuara libremente ante un desconocido…el único lazo que compartían no rebasaba sentimientos, se limitaba a un mero compromiso.

La idea de imaginar que ella un día se enamoraría parecía tan lejana, le parecía más factible postrar la paz entre las naciones a que Haruno Sakura correspondiera sus sentimientos. Era bastante ingenuo creer que formarían una linda familia, vivirían felices por el resto de sus vidas y morirían de la misma manera, satisfechos por compartir su existencia y agradecidos con el destino por haber cruzado sus caminos. Fue ahí cuando comprendió que Sakura nunca le pertenecería, y por muy dolorosa que fuese la idea algo en su interior le decía que tal vez era el momento de desistir, solo debía asegurarse de que estuviese sana y salva, lejos del peligro, y de esa manera, permitiría que ella partiera en paz, hacia donde sus impulsos la guiaran.

Detuvo los tortuosos pensamientos al encontrarse en las faldas de la montaña. Con el mismo escrutinio que examinaba el campo de batalla, sus irises negros otearon con cautela el sendero de escaleras. Se consideraba un escéptico ante las profecías y todo lo que tuviese que ver con la religión, aun sostenía la idea de que su arribó al trono no era más que suerte, aun así, respetaba las creencias de las personas. Frente a sus ojos se erguía una enorme puerta de piedra, misma que impedía el paso de los indeseados. Buscó la manera de apartarla, no podía ser tan difícil abrirse paso entre el pesado materia y proseguir con su camino, imaginó, pero al intentar empujarlas notó que lograr su cometido sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Exhausto, utilizó la poca cordura que aún le quedaba, debía haber una manera de ingresar al santuario, sino ¿de qué forma acudían los fieles a las sacerdotisas? Como si de una señal divina se tratara, atisbó la inscripción a borde superior de la piedra; la llave de la puerta no era nada más que una simple muestra de sangre. Decidió, tomó el puñal ocultó en el cintillo de la armadura, y con la hoja del arma, realizó un corte tan perfecto en la punta de su dedo índice, trazando una extraña figura sobre la áspera superficie. Pocos comprenderían porque el azabache conocía un idioma tan antiguo como el de los dioses; una vasta educación y una facilidad para comprenderlo fueron suficientes para convertirlo en el intérprete perfecto.

Aliviado, soltó un suspiro al escuchar como las puertas se abrían al cabo de un rato. Lentamente, ató a su fiel compañero de aventuras a un árbol, regresaría tan rápido como la sacerdotisa se lo permitiera, pero por el momento, su deber era presentarse ante ella. Decidió, atisbó la interminable hilera de peldaños que lo dirigirían directamente al santuario, le tomaría mínimo una hora arribar; sin más motivos para evitar lo inevitable, prosigue con su camino, haciendo uso de su magnífica condición física. Al cabo del tiempo estipulado, detuvo su marcha unos momentos para recuperar el aliento, el arrebol del cielo indicaban la próxima muerte del sol, otorgándole una clara advertencia de como su tiempo se agotaba.

—Te estábamos esperando, Uchiha Sasuke. — Recitó una melodiosa voz, tomándose la libertad de romper con los formalismos.

Pausado, le dedicó a la dama una larga mirada, corroborando las historias que giraban en torno a ella. Lucía más joven de lo que había imaginado, su piel se mantenía tan tersa como el de una chica, el color de sus ojos miel hacia juego con el rubio de su cabello, el cual, mantenía atado en un sencillo peinado. Mostraba el poder que tenía utilizando un discreto vestido color negro, sus brazos descubiertos relataban cada parte de su historia, plasmada con tatuajes que le recordaban las derrotas y los triunfos. Tsunade Senju era todo un personaje.

En silencio, la mujer dio media vuelta, indicándole el camino el azabache, permitiéndole ingresar a su recinto sagrado. Caminaron en total afonía por el largo pasillo, Sasuke, seguía el grácil andar de la sacerdotisa, atisbando con rapidez la hermosura del lugar, casi emulada a la del palacio. Las jovencitas que merodeaban por ahí, detenían sus labores para examinar con cautela al galante visitante, cualquiera imaginaria que se trataba de un guapo príncipe de dorada armadura, dispuesto a pelear contra un dragón para rescatar a su doncella. Las proyecciones de las pupilas, no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad. Incomodó por el escrutinio de las chicas, postró su oscura mirada al frente, virando hacia la izquierda, arribando a una amplia habitación atiborrada de libros.

—La profecía era cierta — Habló Tsunade, prestándole poca atención. Sus delicadas manos buscaban entre las viejas hojas de un libro algún artículo desconocido para el pelinegro. — "y con la espada de Asura, derrotara al enemigo. El trono del génesis suyo será, y un reinado largo llegara"— Recitó de memoria, sonriendo triunfante al atisbar la cara estupefacta del visitante. — Eres un niño escéptico.

Ofendido por la clasificación, Sasuke frunció el ceño. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se atrevía a decirle "niño", la última persona que se atrevió a hacerlo terminó con la hoja de su espada en el corazón.

—Mi subordinado informó que usted conocía el paradero de la emperatriz. — Espetó tajante. El poco tiempo que tenía no lo desperdiciaría en una charla tan banal como las profecías.

—Así es. — Afirmó la mujer. — Antes de darte a conocer su paradero, debo darte a conocer la historia detrás de esto, dejare a tu criterio si deseas crearla o no. — Explicó la rubia, contemplando con seriedad al joven emperador. — Acércate aquí. — Ordenó, mostrándole el antiguo libro, mismo que contenía entre sus páginas la historia entera de los dioses. Pocos creían en la existencia de un artífice tan sagrado y viejo como ese, sin embargo, las mujeres del Santuario lo tenían en su poder.

—El libro de la Longevidad. — Mascullo Sasuke, disimulando la incredulidad. Tsunade, asintió con firmeza, mostrándole la efigie de una hermosa diosa.

—Su nombre es Kylene, es considerada la diosa de la vida y la muerte, paz y destrucción en un mismo ser— Sin comprenderlo, Sasuke no se limitó a ocultar tras sus facciones la duda que tan ambigua explicación generaba.— Se trata de la diosa desterrada, su presencia fue eliminada de las escrituras sagradas por el peso de su poder. Las personas que hicieron esto, imaginaban que si nadie conocía su existencia, la maldición de la diosa desaparecería y quedaría sentenciada al olvido como ella.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el paradero de Sakura?— Cuestión al borde de la frustración.

—Cuando Kylene fue desterrada, juro que obtendría venganza. Pocos ignoraban el poder que tenía, y si hay algo a que temer es a la furia de un dios. Cuando los dioses la humillaron, Kylene transmitió esta maldición de generación en generación, buscando lograr su cometido.

Era descabellado pensar que Sakura era una de las víctimas de una diosa despechada.

—Haruno Sakura es el nuevo contenedor de esta maldición, tu esposa es la reencarnación de esta diosa. — Anunció Tsunade. Por la expresión del azabache intuyó que las ideas que vagaban por su mente no eran nada buenas, no culparía al chico, nadie estaría feliz de enterarse que la mujer a la que se ama es el eterno objeto de una cruzada entre el bien y el mal. — Si ella sucumbe a las tentaciones de la diosa, los vientos de la muerte se desataran. Debes comprender que la diosa no es un ente bondadoso, y toda la maldad que ha retenido con el paso de los años será desatada sin piedad, hará honor al título de "emperatriz de la maldad".

Confundido por la profecía, Sasuke guardó silencio. De ser ciertas las palabras de Tsunade, Sakura se convertiría en lo que la diosa había prometido.

— ¿Dónde la encontrare?— Preguntó impaciente, no permitiría que la peli-rosa pusiera su vida en peligro por una profecía que carecía de veracidad.

—En el santuario construido en su honor. — Con un largo dedo, señaló la posible ubicación de la emperatriz. Cauteloso, examinó el terreno; aquel sitio no estaba alejado del palacio, y si las indicaciones de la sacerdotisa eran ciertas, encontraría a Sakura.

—Sé que no crees en esto, Uchiha Sasuke, pero en la vida de los hombres llega el día en el que debemos decidir, de ser el caso, ¿pondrías el honor sobre el amor?—

Inteligente por naturaleza, Tsunade comprobó que sus palabras causaron un efecto desconocido en él.

Durante su corta vida y su experiencia como soldado, Sasuke fue entrenado para enfrentarse a ciertas situaciones con honor, sin embargo, ahora que sus decisiones podían afectar a las personas que amaba, debía elegir cuidadosamente entre el amor o el honor.

: : : : : : : :

Inmerso en la oscuridad del bosque, se mantuvo de pie frente al puente formado por espadas. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio evitaría atravesar la vereda, dar media vuelta y marcharse por el camino por el cual habían llegado. Las espadas dispersa por el sendero de piedra pertenecieron una vez a valientes soldados que buscaban la ayuda de la diosa, muchos de ellos perdieron la vida en el intento y si no era cuidadoso su destino no sería distinto al de los guerreros caídos.

Resignado, apartó con habilidad cada parte de la armadura, llevarla puesta disminuiría la velocidad de sus movimientos, y considerando la estreches del camino, cruzar sería algo imposible si portaba la segunda piel de hierro. Ató el cintillo de la espada a su cadera, no necesitaría nada más para llegar a su amada. Con cautela, ingresó al peligroso laberinto, los bordes afilados rozaban su piel, la sangre comenzó a brotar a medida que las hojas afiladas rasgaban lo que encontraban a su paso. El dolor no lo detendría, había pasado por experiencias más tortuosas en el campo de batalla, las heridas infligidas por esas espadas no eran nada comparado con el suplicio del combate.

—Mierda.— Masculló, estrujando los dientes en respuesta al dolor, la hoja de una de las espadas, había atravesado la piel de su costado derecho, a pesar de no ser un corte profundo, la sangre comenzó a brotar, tiñendo la camisa de algodón de un perfecto tono carmín. Poco a poco fue escabulléndose entre el peligroso juego de la muerte, arribando victorioso ante las puertas del pérfido santuario. Imaginaba que llegar a Sakura no sería sencillo, quien estuviese detrás de todo eso tenía un plan bien elaborado y sabía que alguien iría a buscarla, por lo tanto, debía mantenerse alerta ante cualquier indicio de peligro.

Descansó unos segundos para recobrar el aliento. Levantó la camisa un poco para asegurarse que la herida no era mortal, pero precisaría de atención médica en cuanto arribaran al palacio. Maldijo en silencio antes de empujar las puertas y abrirlas de par en par, nunca creyó que se vería inmerso en algo tan problemático como rescatar a una doncella. Lleno de orgullo y furia, atravesó el umbral de santuario, adecuando sus irises negros a las luces que iluminaban tenuemente el amplio salón. En sus años de gloria, aquel recinto habría sido un lugar digno de admirar, pero que con el paso del tiempo y las creencias de los pobladores se redujo a escombros. Notó tres puertas a la lejanía, cada una de ellas lo llevaría a un sitio distinto, considerando el tiempo y la resistencia de su cuerpo, no tendría los recursos necesarios para examinar cada una de ellas, impotente por su precaria situación, trataba de idear algún plan que trabajara de manera eficaz.

—Intentarlo será inútil. — Dijo una voz femenina, riendo con fuerza al encontrarse con el aguerrido soldado al borde de la desesperación. Atraído por la presencia de aquel ser, Sasuke viro sobre sus tobillos, tomó la espada por el mango y se colocó en posición de ataque. Su mente reconoció con facilidad a las tres figuras, recordando con avidez su aparición en el campo de batalla.

—Se ha aceptado tal y como es. — Añadió la segunda, merodeando alrededor de él como un ave de rapiña, buscando el momento perfecto para devorar a su presa.

—Sabes que es un caso perdido, pero podemos otorgarte una solución. — Replicó la tercera, acercándose a él de forma tentativa, contoneando las caderas a medida que se aproximaba al pelinegro. Descaradamente, borró el rastro de sangre que resbalaba por su rostro de un sencillo lengüetazo. Seducir a un mortal no era tan complejo, todo lo contrario, siempre sucumbían a sus más bajos deseos.

— ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en la vida?— Preguntó una de ellas, contemplándolo directamente a los ojos. — Podemos otorgarte cualquier cosa.

Molesto por la propuesta, Sasuke frunció el ceño. Conocía las tácticas sucias del enemigo, en especial la que se basaba en un trato a largo plazo, pero siempre con algo a cambio. Aceptar la oferta de esos demonios suponía renunciar a la seguridad de Sakura.

—Te equivocas, tengo todo lo que quiero. — Espetó el Uchiha. Las tres rieron al mismo tiempo, emitiendo una carcajada gutural que resonó por toda la habitación.

—Por supuesto que no — Masculló. — Todos tienen ambiciones más grandes, incluyéndote a ti. — Con la delicadeza de una flor, la hermosa mujer atrapó el rostro de Sasuke con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarla.

—Da un paso más y no dudare en hacer uso de la espada. — Advirtió Sasuke.

— ¿Y matar a tu más grande aliada en el futuro que te espera?— Preguntó en respuesta. — Te han otorgado un gran poder y un día harás uso de él. En tu corazón sabes que estoy hablando con la verdad— Posó una mano sobre su pecho, notando el lento palpitar bajo la punta de sus dedos. — Admítelo — Suplicó, rozando la comisura de sus labios con los suyos. — Y cuando lo hagas, ella será completamente tuya…

—Si…— Masculló el Uchiha, dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias del demonio, sin embargo, al igual que él enemigo, conocía las tácticas del juego, y con ello, tenía conocimiento de todos y cada uno de los movimientos sucios. En cuestión de segundos, atravesó el abdomen de la dama con una firme estocada, memorizando la expresión de terror al verse traicionada. Ofuscadas, las otras dos se mantuvieron de pie, mirando como una de ellas caía al suelo, sucumbiendo a las tentativas de la muerte.

Las dos mujeres gritaron ante el dolor de la perdida, no le perdonarían a Sasuke tal falta. Juraban que harían de su vida un tormento, pero antes, intentarían arrebatársela de la manera más cruel y dolorosa que pudiese imaginar.

De un firme golpe, el azabache terminó tendido en el suelo, el aspecto angelical y bello que antes proyectaban, se tornó en un reflejo pérfido de su alma. Palpó el suelo en busca de su espada, tomándola nuevamente por el mango. Tan letal como su apodo, de una tajada acabó con la vida de una de ellas, quedando a solas con la última sobreviviente. Furioso, se acercó a la chica, procurando no mirarla a los ojos, los dos sabían que era su fin, luchar seria en vano.

—En el fondo de tu corazón sabes que la única forma de terminar con esto es matándola ¿cierto?— Cuestionó divertida, sonriendo de manera burlona. El azabache, puso punto final a su juego, clavando la hoja afilada directamente en el corazón.

Sin más enemigos por combatir, examinó cada rincón del recinto con las pocas fuerzas que aún le restaban, al darse cuenta de su precario estado, dudaba llegar al castillo por su propio pie, si Sakura se encontraba igual o peor que él ambos morirían ahí mismo. Disipó las ideas al encontrarse con una verdura de peldaños, cualquiera que fuese al lugar que lo dirigiesen, era el último sitio por revisar. Con las piernas temblorosas, subió uno a una las escaleras, la demanda de aire se tornaba más grande a medida que escapaba de sus pulmones, su vista se tornaba borrosa y sus parpados pesaban cada vez más y más, conocía a la perfección aquellas sensaciones, no sería la primera ni la última vez que se encontraba al borde de desvanecerse. Orgulloso por naturaleza, se aferró al afín de encontrar a la emperatriz, motivado por la idea, exhaló con fuerza al atravesar el peldaño de la habitación; se sostuvo durante algunos segundos, procurando recobrar el aliento y no perder el equilibrio. Al alzar la mirada, reconoció la pequeña figura de la pelirosa, así como el escandaloso color de cabello, sonrió débilmente, verla sana y salva le devolvió un poco de vital. Antes de llamarla, ella reparó en su presencia, una mueca desencajada cursó su rostro al verlo y como acto seguido, corrió hacia su salvador, permitiéndole caer rendido ante sus brazos.

El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Sakura era reconfortante, aun cuando procuró mantenerse de pie Sasuke optó por rendirse, conocía los límites de su cuerpo, y las señales de desvanecimiento le indicaban que no era un semidiós como todos imaginaban.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Preguntó con voz ronca, situando su barbilla sobre el hombro desnudo de la peli-rosa. Por un segundo, creyó que ella rehuiría su tacto, el repudio que sentía hacia él era tanto que no podía culparla, tal fue su sorpresa cuando sintió sus pequeñas manos aferrarse a su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo con la finalidad de reconfortarlo.

—Si…— Respondió, ahogando un sollozo. Verlo de esa manera provocaba sensaciones inexplicables en su interior. Contemplar su fragmentación le indicó que aquel chico estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y que era capaz de dar su vida con tal de salvarla. Era incapaz de aventurar que lo que sentía por el Uchiha era amor, sin embargo, durante los meses de convivencia y todo lo que Sasuke hacía por ella, reconoció que no visualizaba una vida sin el pelinegro, la simple idea de perderlo la atemorizó tanto que volvió a aferrarse a su cuerpo.

—Hmp, Sakura…— Llamó Sasuke. Lejos de incomodarlo la cercanía de la peli-rosa, optó por apartarse, cada centímetro de su piel dolía como si estuviese viviendo en el mismísimo infierno. — No puedo respirar— Confirmó. Apenada, la hermosa princesa se alejó, ocultando con poco éxito el sonrojo en sus mejillas. — Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que algo más suceda. — Sugirió, si otro improvisto se presentaba no sería capaz de luchar.

—Déjame ayudarte. — Suplicó Sakura, era lo mínimo que podía realizar ante las valientes acciones del Uchiha. Sin oponerse, pasó un brazo por los hombros de la ojiverde, procuró no reposar todo el peso, su delicado no cuerpo no lo soportaría. Les tomó demasiado tiempo abandonar el santuario, ambos exhalaron con fuerza al salir de ahí de una vez por todas.

Incapaz de preocuparse, Sakura sabía que Sasuke precisaba de atención inmediata, si no se daba prisa, el pelinegro quizá moriría.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— Cuestionó débilmente, subiendo al corcel con ayuda de su linda esposa, quien no demoró en hacerle compañía. Cerca del delirio y con ojos somnolientos, Sasuke sintió el firme agarre de la chica.

—A casa. — Mascullo con dulzura. Sin fuerzas y nada más a que aferrarse, Sasuke cerró los ojos, rindiéndose ante una batalla difícil de librar.

: : : : : : : :

Las dificultades en el camino fuero muchas, pero no las suficientes para detenerlos.

El guardia que vigilaba la puerta principal, vislumbro las figuras en medio de la oscuridad, ordenando a gritos levantar el rastrillo para permitirles la entrada a los emperadores. Tan rápido como se dio el anuncio de su llegada, los soldados acudieron al encuentro de su majestad, quien, orgulloso, logró descender del caballo por su propio pie, firme como la espada que colgaba de su cintillo, Sakura se mantuvo a su lado, asegurándose que nada malo sucediera con el azabache.

—Sakura. — Espeto Shizune en un sollozo, encontrándose con la pelirosa y rodeándola con sus brazos en un gesto sumamente maternal. Atónita, notó el rastro de sangre por el blanco inmaculado, preguntando con una mirada si acaso las manchas carmín pertenecían a ella.

—Estoy bien — Aseguró con una débil sonrisa, contemplando por encima de su hombro al pelinegro. — Llama al médico y pídele a mis doncellas que preparen un baño para su majestad. — Solicitó con voz suave, Shizune asintió, permitiéndole marchar a lado de su esposo.

Luego de ultimar algunos detalles, el emperador fue libre de partir a sus aposentos para recibir la atención y descanso necesarios, el día había sido agotador, tanto física como mentalmente. Precisaría de una semana entera para recuperarse, un lujo que en esas instancias no tenía permitido. Al ser atendido por el médico, optó por sumergirse en un relajante baño; la mezcla de fluidos no era nada placentero inclusive para el mismo, su rostro y cuerpo estaba cubiertos por sudor, lodo y sangre, de encontrarse en el campo de batalla, habría ignorado eso, sin embargo, la delicada peli-rosa que descansaría a su lado no tenía nada de culpa para soportarlo en tal estado.

Una vez en la intimidad del cuarto de baño, sumergió su cuerpo desnudo en el agua caliente, cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza para atrás, dejándose llevar por la serie de pensamientos que inundaban su mente. Desconocía lo que había sucedido en el santuario durante su ausencia, no tenía el valor necesario para encarar a Sakura y cuestionarle que es lo que había pasado. Si las palabras de la sacerdotisa eran ciertas, el poder que la linda princesa resguardaba en su interior era tan maligno como el ser que rencarnó en ella.

—" _Pero en la vida de los hombres llega el día en el que debemos decidir, de ser el caso, ¿pondrías el honor sobre el amor?"—_ Las palabras de Tsunade retumbaban en su interior como una clara advertencia de lo sucedería en un futuro. Durante muchos años, actuó de la manera que él creía correcta, el honor por delante de todo; las cosas se tornaban complejas con la aparición de Sakura, estaba claro que la presencia de la peli-rosa en su vida le traería más problemas de los que podría soportar.

Indispuesto a indagar más de lo debido en lo acontecido, comenzó a frotar su cuerpo con un retazo de tela acompañado por lejía, apartando los rastros de suciedad de su nívea piel, dejando expuestas la serie de cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo, mismas que portaba con orgullo, puesto que cada marca relataba una victoria librada en el campo de batalla. La tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando notó la presencia de Sakura en la habitación. Desconocía cuanto tiempo llevaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta; el sonrojo en sus mejillas declaraba las intenciones de la pelirosa, quien nunca admitiría deliberadamente que había acudido ahí para disfrutar de su compañía. Los dos comenzaban a trabajar en su relación, a un paso lento, pero seguro, lo último que procuraba Sasuke era abrumarla, como lo había hecho la primera ocasión, ambos precisaban de tiempo para conocerse y aprender a quererse.

Las palabras no eran necesarias, la afonía sembrada entre ellos parecía mantenerlos en calma. Sasuke siguió cada uno de sus movimientos como un guerrero a la espera del ataque, tratando de descifrar cual sería la próxima táctica. Su corazón dio un vuelco al apreciar como la bata que cubría su perfecta figura resbalaba por sus hombros hasta quedar tendida en el suelo, mostrándole sin temor alguno cada rincón de su piel. No negaría que lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era un panorama digno de admirar con tranquilidad, fue inevitable no elevar su ego al saberse único de degustar aquel cuerpo, una vez fue suficiente para hacerlo adicto a sus encantos, y aun cuando se mostraba paciente, aguardaba con ansias el momento de volver a hacerla suya, resguardarla entre sus brazos y escuchar como su nombre escapaba de aquellos labios en medio del éxtasis y el frenesí de la pasión.

Sonrojada, acompañó al azabache en la hora del baño. Determinada, se desplazó hasta quedar frente a él, y con un movimiento bien planeado, posó su cuerpo sobre el regazo del guerrero, colocando sus piernas e cada costado de su cadera, obligándolo a contemplarla de frente. Por primera vez en su vida, Uchiha Sasuke fue incapaz de actuar. Las delicadas manos de Sakura recorrían con parsimonia cada centímetro de su piel, el roce de sus senos contra su pecho y la presión en su halda eran difíciles de ignorar.

—Lo que hiciste por mi…— Habló con voz tersa. La calidez de su aliento rozó su rostro en una leve caricia. — No sé cómo agradecerlo — Admitió apenada, rodeando el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del pelinegro. Automáticamente, las firmes manos del azabache rodearon la estrecha cintura de Sakura, el escozor bajo la yema de sus dedos era placentero. — Durante todos estos meses, has hecho hasta lo imposible para salvarme, inclusive poner tu propia vida en peligro, te debo demasiado, Uchiha Sasuke.

Conocida como una princesa orgullosa, de carácter fiero y salvaje, Haruno Sakura reconoció los sentimientos hacia su compañero. Durante semanas, había luchado a capa y espada contra esas sensaciones que albergaba cuando estaba cerca del pelinegro, verlo partir la última vez fue doloroso. A pesar de las diferencias y los problemas al inicio de su relación, el lazo que ambos forjaban no lo rompería cualquiera, mucho menos cuando la emperatriz acataba los indicios del amor.

En un acto de valentía, atrapó los labios del Uchiha en un tierno beso, mismo que le arrebató el aliento. Insatisfecho, atrajo el cuerpo de Sakura hacia el suyo, haciéndole saber que nunca le permitiría escapar, primero muerto a dejarla marchar. Presa del deseo, siguió el compás que marcaba esa boca tan tentativa como la vida misma, degustaba con parsimonia el néctar de los dioses, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían con lentitud la estreches de su cintura hasta la desembocadura de sus caderas. Lamentablemente, una estocada de dolor fue incentivo suficiente para obligarlo a detenerse, por más que lo deseara, en las condiciones en las que se encontraba no sería capaz de soportar la fatiga, ella, apenada, comprendió, depositando otro corto beso en su mejilla.

: : : : ::. : :

Baldragas de moverse, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un nuevo día. Tal como sus obligaciones lo dictaban, tenía un trabajo que cumplir; la idea de permanecer recostado en la cama hasta recuperarse era algo que no podía permitirse, al ser el emperador de una gran nación, su mandato era gobernar con honradez y sabiduría, aun cuando yaciera agonizante.

Antes de partir a la sala del trono, dedicó una larga mirada a la bella peli-rosa que yacía en la cama, absorta en un profundo y placido sueño. Con ella en el palacio, continuaría con sus diligencias sin preocupación alguna.

Abandonó la habitación con paso firme, los soldados saludaban al emperador con respeto, siguiéndole el paso hacia la sala principal del palacio. A pesar del dolor que achacaba su cuerpo, Sasuke lucia tan integró como un dios, disfrazaba el suplicio con una expresión apática, nadie lo molestaría ni trataría de persuadirlo a desistir de sus obligaciones, mientras se mostrara firme disiparía cualquier duda respecto a su estado de salud.

Cruzó el umbral de las amplias puertas, encontrándose con un Kakashi bastante preocupado. Verlo así, no indicaba nada bueno.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Se apresuró a cuestionar.

—El consejo de Ophirian está aquí. — Anuncio el peliblanco con un tono de voz bajo. Al igual que su mano derecha, Sasuke sabía que la presencia de aquellos seres antinaturales solo era requerida en situaciones extremas. Cada integrante de la corte de Ophirian se encargaba de mantener el orden en el mundo de los mortales y el divino, procurando que el emperador cumpliera con los designios de los dioses que lo llevaron a obtener el trono.

En total mutismo, Sasuke se dirigió hacia la habitación del consejo, solicitándole a sus soldados mantener la distancia y procurar que todo estuviese tranquilo en las inmediaciones del palacio, solo unos cuantos conocían los verdaderos motivos por los cuales se presentaban ante el emperador. Con la cabeza en alto, hizo acto de presencia en la alcoba, atrayendo las pérfidas miradas de los doce entes postrados en las sillas alrededor de la mesa. La tensión era difícil de soportar, ninguno se mostraría piadoso ante el Uchiha, harían todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para despedazarlo.

—Demasiado joven para ser emperador. — Dijo una voz femenina, refiriéndose al azabache.

—No estamos aquí para juzgar su edad, sino su capacidad para gobernar. — Replicó un hombre a la lejanía. Satisfecho, Sasuke sonrió, al igual que él, ninguno se andaría con rodeos, irían directamente al punto para esclarecer el asunto.

—Debo admitir que su visita me ha tomado por sorpresa. — Indicó el Uchiha, mostrándose tan altivo como de costumbre, algo que no fue del agrado de los consejeros.

—A nosotros también, joven Uchiha — Admitió el líder, poniéndose de pie para encarar al pelinegro. Discutirían sobre los últimos sucesos y rumores que rodeaban a la princesa de Seanad. — Sin embargo, hemos escuchado algunos relatos que nos tienen bastante escandalizados.

— ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?— Cuestionó, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Como debe saberlo, hace mucho tiempo, la primera corte juzgo a la diosa desterrada y la atrapó en un cuerpo humano. Eso fue un error — Las palabras de Tsunade comenzaban a tomar fuerza. Con el relato del consejo, los temores de Sasuke se afianzaron, la venda en sus ojos resbalaba lentamente, permitiéndole ver el panorama. — Ahora, Kylene ha sido liberada. — La oración del consejero cimbro el caos en los ahí presentes.

— ¡Es nuestra enemiga!— Exclamó uno de ellos.

—No estará de buen humor. — Añadió otro. Cada uno de los consejeros contemplaba con rencor al azabache, culpándolo de su poca sensibilidad para mantener a Sakura alejada de las tentaciones.

—Mis señores, estoy seguro que esto se trata de banales supersticiones. La emperatriz en una mujer normal como las demás en la corte. — Intervino Kakashi, abogando por el bienestar de Sakura.

—Guarda silencio, Hatake Kakashi. La furia de una diosa no puede considerarse banalidad. Kylene ha sido liberada y no habrá nada que la detenga. No dudara en mostrarnos que tan cruel puede ser.

—En ese caso, ¿Qué es lo que el respetable consejo sugiere?— Preguntó Sasuke.

—No cometeremos los mismos que cometieron los dioses— Aseveró. — Terminaremos con esto de una vez por todas, haremos lo que la primera corte debo hacer… Condenarla a muerte. —

—Me rehusó. — Habló Sasuke. No permitiría que la vida de Sakura fuera sacrificada para gusto de la corte.

—Niño, no comprendes la magnitud del peligro— Argumentó la dama. — ¿Qué sucederá cuando el mal se desate? ¿Estarás ahí para acompañarla en la oscuridad? Ella es un ente mortal, su deber es morir como el de todos los demás. Es una víctima más de las consecuencias.

—No lo permitiré. — Replicó el pelinegro, mostrándose firme con su decisión.

—Nos veremos obligados a actuar por la fuerza — Amenazó el líder.

—Háganlo, actuare de igual manera. — Espetó sonriente. — Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender. — Sin más demora, viro sobre sus tobillos, encaminándose hacia la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Uchiha Sasuke, juro por los dioses que si das un paso más desataremos un infierno sobre ti. — Exclamó el hombre furioso, señalándolo con el dedo índice — ¡Honra a los dioses!—

— ¡Tu impertinencia nos ha costado demasiado! ¡Si cruzas por esa puerta no habrá marcha atrás! Tú decides, paz o guerra.

Estrujo con fuerza el puño hasta que la punta de sus dedos se tornó blanca. Si tomaba una decisión no habría vuelta atrás; en una mano reposaba la posibilidad de evitar otro conflicto y sacrificar la vida de un millar de inocentes, en la otra, yacía la vida de la mujer a la que quería. Dubitativo, exhaló con fuerza. Podía asegurarse de mantener a todos sanos y salvos, aun si ese afín le costaba la vida.

La respuesta fue clara, elegía la guerra por sobre todas las cosas. Con paso firme, hizo acto de presencia en la sala del trono. Uno a uno subió los peldaños, postrándose en el comienzo de todo, alcanzó la corona y la colocó sobre su cabeza. De esa manera, Uchiha Sasuke dejaba en claro sus intenciones. En contraste con Indra, no dejaría a la peli-rosa sola.

Algunos decían que para iniciar una guerra debía saberse por lo que se estaba luchando, Sasuke tenía fijos sus ideales, y lucharía por ellos hasta la muerte.

 **Continuara**

 **: : :: : : : :**

 **Por un momento creí que el capítulo sería más corto que los demás, afortunadamente, no fue así, espero que me perdonen por el daño causado a sus ojos al hacerlas leer tanto, así como a mi demora para actualizar esta historia.**

 **Respecto al capítulo…han sucedido demasiadas cosas para detener minar el curso que tomaran las vidas de nuestros protagonistas; Sasuke ha decidido arriesgar todo por Sakura, y nuestra problemática peli-rosa ha sucumbido a las tentaciones de Kaguya, de ahora en adelante, cada uno de ellos intentara encarar a sus propios demonios, y uno de los dos realizara una opinión de vital importancia.**

 **Como lo había mencionado antes, es una historia relativamente corta, espero exponer las últimas problemáticas dentro de los próximos capítulos. Espero que esta actualización sea de su agrado y compense la demora y mi ausencia.**

 **Sin más, yo pasó a retirarme, ojala hubiesen tenido una lectura placentera y que este capítulo no los haya decepcionado, de ser así, pueden dejar su opinión en un bonito review, son una ligera motivación para continuar con este trabajo :D ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Espero leerlos pronto! por el momento pasó a retirarme ¡Hasta la próxima, chao!**


	6. Capítulo VI: Gloria, orgullo, honor

**Después de un largo rato de ausencia, tengo la oportunidad de regresar y con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Les agradezco profundamente por su paciencia, sin nada más que añadir les deseo que disfruten la lectura, añadiré otras cosas al final del capítulo.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **Anaklasis**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **V I**

 **Gloria, orgullo, honor.**

La serie de conflictos encontrados respecto a la presencia de Sakura en la corte le acarreaban más problemas a Sasuke. Algunos encontraban las acciones del emperador egoístas, todo lo que conformaba aquel matrimonio era poco convencional y deslingado de la gracia de los dioses; la corte religiosa veía a la princesa de Seanad como un peligro en potencia, una candidata poco apta para gobernar un imperio tan poderoso y prestigioso como Othana.

Los consejeros supremos optaron por pasar en alto la decisión del obstinado pelinegro al romper su compromiso con la princesa Hyuga para casarse con la pelirosa, imaginaban que una vez dentro de la corte, la chica desistiría, buscaría la manera de escapar y ellos encontrarían lo que tanto anhelaban, sacándola del camino con base a sus erradas decisiones, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos contaba que entre los jóvenes emperadores se formaría un lazo difícil de cortar, tanto Sakura como Sasuke empezaban a respaldarse, ambos sabían que separados no lograrían nada positivo, con su esposa en peligro, el Uchiha se veía en la impetuosa necesidad de protegerla aun cuando eso le costase la vida misma, el mismo había arrastrado a la princesa Haruno a un mundo sin salida, por lo tanto, en un sitio donde la avaricia y el poder eran los últimos fines de las personas no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Para los consejeros, no era de extrañarse que su líder tomara decisiones drásticas ante la desesperación. Sin el apoyo del consejo, Sasuke sumaba un enemigo más a la larga lista de oponentes que aguardaban por el momento perfecto para morder su cuello. En su sano juicio, habría evitado cualquier conflicto que lo llevara a perder la bendición del gran consejo, gran parte de las decisiones de estado se veían influenciadas por ellos, inclusive su ascenso al trono era una de las tantas obras realizadas, ahora que no existía ninguna clase de relación con ellos debía encontrar la manera de mantener el apoyo del pueblo, el cual, progresaba lentamente ante la falta de recursos, la guerra se había encargado de vaciar hasta la última reserva de oro del imperio.

— ¡Vaya idea muchacho! ¡Ir a la guerra por una mujer!— Increpó Kakashi, poco complacido por las decisiones de su discípulo, esta vez no repararía en los títulos, el chico debía comprender que con una corona sobre su cabeza cualquier resolución era delicada.

—No permitiré que dañen a Sakura— El brillo en su mirada advertía la furia de la cual era presa. — No mientras yo viva.

—No dudo que sientas un cariño interminable por ella, sin embargo ¿realmente vale la pena arriesgarlo todo? ¡Estas poniendo en riesgo la vida de muchas personas, no solo la de Sakura!— Los sirvientes y guardias presentes en la discusión buscaban la manera de escapar, la tensión entre Kakashi y Sasuke era tanta que el aire podía cortarse con una espada.

En silencio, Sasuke volvió a darle vueltas al asunto, ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complejo?, maldijo en silencio a su suerte, lanzó letanías a los dioses, todo los aspectos que conformaban su vida eran una serie de infortunios y tragedias, desde la muerte de su familia entera hasta su ascenso como emperador, era como si los omnipotentes pusieran en juego su cordura y resistencia, cualquier persona de espíritu débil habría sucumbido a la locura. Si ese era el precio a pagar por ser un "semidiós" prefería renunciar.

—Yo sé que no me escucharas — Advirtió Kakashi con un tono de voz apacible, perder los estribos no serviría de nada, ahora más que nunca Sasuke lo necesitaba y él no le daría la espalda, el chico se encontraba completamente solo.— Pero si por un momento siguieras mis consejos…

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?— Cuestionó Sasuke con rapidez, refiriéndose a diversos temas que desembocaban en uno; la guerra.

—Pactar alianzas con otros reinos, sé que esta idea no es de tu agrado, pero es nuestra única salvación. Nara Shikamaru es el indicado para los asuntos diplomáticos. Debemos conseguir un ejército, no produciremos los soldados necesarios para ir al frente y tú lo sabes, si me lo permites, enviare a Juugo al otro lado del mar a conseguir una milicia apropiada para afrontar cualquier adversidad. — Los planes de Kakashi sonaban coherentes en contraposición a los suyos, no iba admitirlo, pero sin el peliblanco estaría completamente perdido a su suerte.

— ¿De dónde conseguiremos dinero suficiente para costear el ejército? Te recuerdo que lo único que se encuentra en las arcas no es nada más y nada menos que telarañas. — Indicó divertido, sonriendo con amargura.

—Ya me he encargado de eso; solicite un préstamo a un banco extranjero, ellos mismos se encargaran de costear nuestra guerra, por supuesto, una vez finalizada, debemos saldar nuestra deuda.

Kakashi tenía todo bajo control. Por primera vez en su corto mandato veía el panorama con claridad. Existía un asunto que aún lo perturbaba: La seguridad de Sakura. La vida de su amada corría peligro dentro de las murallas del castillo, el consejo no desistiría en su intento por destruirla, buscaría la manera de sacarla del camino aun cuando esa idea implicaba la propia muerte de la emperatriz.

—¿Qué hay de Sakura?— Preguntó temeroso, evitando contemplar al peliblanco a los ojos, hablar de ella implicaba mostrar toda su fragmentación, sus más acérrimos enemigos habrían entregado su vida para conocer la debilidad del feroz guerrero, ninguno de ellos creería que su punto débil era nada más y nada menos que una delicada damisela se ojos verdes.

—No estará segura aquí— Kakashi tenía una mente en plan, poco factible, pero si funcionaba mantendría a salvo a la emperatriz mientras la coyuntura sosegaba. — Debemos ocultarla por un tiempo, enviarla lejos, los consejeros no descansaran, puedo encargarme de enviar con ella una guardia real, no obstante, desconozco un lugar seguro para ella.

Un rictus de tensión apareció en los labios del pelinegro, sus irises negros viajaron con cautela hacia el hermoso paisaje al exterior, por un segundo, sintió como una sensación de calma lo albergaba, algo en su interior le decía que todo marcharía bien, aun cuando tenía todas las de perder.

Del mismo modo que el sol iluminaba las praderas, Sasuke recibió una señal casi divina; tenía en mente el lugar adecuado para resguardar a la pelirosa, por supuesto, sería algo austero en comparación a la vida de lujos a la que estaba acostumbrada Sakura, pero tenía la certeza que nadie acudiría ahí.

—Ofren — En cuanto la palabra resbalo por sus labios, Kakashi comprendió el significado. — Solíamos pasar el verano en la villa de mis ancestros, se ubica a las faldas de las montañas, es un pequeño pueblo, mi padre se encargaba de solucionar los problemas de las personas cuando vivíamos ahí, creo que le tienen cariño. Sakura estará segura. — Relató el Uchiha, una vez que la idea estuvo sobre la mesa nadie sería capaz de sacársela de la cabeza, ni siquiera la mismísima Sakura.

—En ese caso, reuniré a los mejores hombres para conformar la guardia de la emperatriz. — Dispuesto a continuar con las labores, Kakashi viro sobre sus tobillos enfilándose hacia la enorme y pesada puerta de madera. Al pasar a un lado del azabache detuvo sus pasos, y con cierto cariño paternal situó una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro, indicándole que aquella batalla no la libraría en soledad.

: : : : : : : :

Su figura podía perderse con facilidad entre los tumultos de la naturaleza y la oscuridad. Frente a su imponente mirada se alzaba un altar en honor a los dioses Indra y Asura, cada uno marcando la contraposición de la historia: el bien y el mal.

Durante largo tiempo atisbo con desinterés los rostros tallados en la piedra, desgastados por el tiempo y el agua filtrada por las paredes, a pesar de no ser un lugar exactamente predilecto para pasar el rato, Sasuke prefería la tranquilidad que la oscuridad podía proveerle, pocas personas tenían conocimiento de este sitio, no los culparía, entre tantos pasillos y pasajes secretos, el palacio imperial resguardaba tantos secretos que si pudiese hablar nunca terminaría de relatar lo acontecido bajo su techo.

De su ronco y basto pecho escapo un suspiro pausado, nadie se atrevería a juzgar a Sasuke como un hombre débil, el chico sabia manejar a la perfección su personalidad, mostrándose recio e intimidante en el campo de batalla, pero en el fondo era tan frágil y sensible como cualquier ser humano postrado en la faz de la tierra. La diferencia recaía en que mostraba con poca frecuencia su fragmentación, prefería resguardarse los problemas para sí mismo antes de hablar con otra persona, el desahogo nunca estuvo entre sus opciones favoritas y por lo tanto aparentaba estar bien aun cuando en su interior todo se desmoronaba en pedazos.

La vida se había tornado compleja desde que tenía memoria, no culparía a nadie por su mala suerte, sin embargo, de vez en cuando deseaba que su situación fuera totalmente diferente y con frecuencia se preguntaba que habría pasado si su familia aun siguiera con vida, seguramente el no tendría que cargar con el peso de los problemas de una nación entera, quizá sería un guardia juramentado o un gallardo caballero batiéndose en los torneos realizados por los grandes señores, no obstante llevar una vida normal era un afín y posible, tanto para el como para Sakura, ambos llegaron al mundo con una encomienda demasiado exorbitante para su corta edad, apenas comprendían como sobrellevar la trágica historia que los dioses se encargaban de escribir para ellos.

El delicado andar retumbando por las paredes capturo su atención; ofuscado por la interrupción, colocó su mano entorno a la empuñadura de la espada, con los últimos acontecimientos no era de extrañarse que los emperadores estuviesen un tanto paranoicos por su seguridad, en especial Sasuke, quien procuraba no perder la cabeza al atisbar traidores por cualquier lado. En la penumbra era complejo vislumbrar la identidad de su visitante, pero por la pequeña figura podía intuir que se trataba de una dama, tranquilo apartó la mano del cintillo que colgaba de su cadera y con la poca paciencia que aun preservaba aguardo a que el rostro de la chica se acercara un poco a la luz.

—Lamento interrumpirte— Mascullo tersamente la reconocida voz. Inmediatamente, el azabache se dispuso a auxiliarla en el complejo camino de piedras, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla llegar al sitio donde minutos antes yacía, agradecida, sus delicados dedos se aferraron a su palma con gusto, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida al encontrarse con su mirada. Debía admitir que de todas las personas en el palacio no esperaba que Sakura llegara repentinamente. — Estuve buscándote por todos lados.— Admitió apenada, ocultando el sonrojo en sus mejillas siempre procurando mantenerse cabizbaja, sus largos dedos que una vez reposaban en la mano de Sasuke ahora jugueteaban con las puntas de su cabello, mientras se dedicaba a morder con discreción su labio inferior.

—Bien, me has encontrado. — Espetó Sasuke, invitándola a tomar asiento en la banca de piedra, la cual no era lo bastante cómoda para charlar apaciblemente, sin embargo era eso o tener que postrarse en el suelo húmedo.

—Nunca imagine que tendría que solicitar una audiencia para hablar con mi esposo.— Bromeo Sakura, valentonandose a contemplar directamente a Sasuke quien parecía mas que absorto al escucharla llamarlo por el título que una vez se había rehusado a recitar. Nuevamente, un sonrojo encendió sus mejillas, auspiciado por la mirada escandalizada que le dedicaba el azabache.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?— Cuestionó el Uchiha, evitando a toda costa incomodar a la pelirosa. No negaría que adoraba pasar el tiempo a su lado, sobre todo ahora que las asperezas en su relación desaparecían a medida que se hacían más cercanos, ambos estaban aprendiendo a convivir el uno con el otro y por lo tanto a quererse.

—Llámalo intuición femenina — Espeto Sakura sonriente. — No eres el único que sabe sobre este lugar. Estuve vagando por los pasillos, contemple la rendija abierta y decidí echar un vistazo, ¿te conté sobre mi espíritu de exploradora?—

Sasuke sonrió con discreción al escucharla hablar tan animada, ciertamente le parecía bastante tierna, el ver como su rostro se iluminaba cuando charlaba de algo con tanta pasión era un espectáculo tan exquisito de contemplar.

—Nunca lo mencionaste.— Espetó Sasuke, otorgándole la oportunidad para continuar con su relato, deseaba conocer todo sobre ella, sus miedos, sus acciones, tenía la certeza que detrás de esa coraza de princesa delicada existía una gran guerrera a la espera de salir a relucir, si algo había cautivado al Uchiha ere ese magnetismo presente en su viva personalidad, su elegancia, su agudo ingenio y otras habilidades; ostentaba una sugestiva fragilidad, misteriosa, hipnótica, impulsiva, apasionada y a veces irracional, así era Haruno Sakura, poseedora de una belleza difícil de comparar.

—Al darme cuenta que mi cuerpo no sería de ayuda para convertirme en guerrera, decidí que tal vez ser una gran exploradora no era tan mala idea. Tuve esta revelación a los nueve años e inmediatamente decidí lanzarme a perseguir mi sueño. — Explicó, moviendo sus manos a medida que continuaba con el relato.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— Preguntó Sasuke bastante interesado.

—Bueno, mamá termino con el sueño "Una princesa no debe vagar por ahí sola" — Dijo Sakura imitando su voz. — Mi carrera fue corta, sustituí las espadas de madera por vestidos de seda y tiaras. — La pelirosa sonrió con nostalgia, ciertamente al igual que Sasuke su niñez no fue nada sencilla, los dos Vivian con el estigma de cumplir las expectativas de sus padres, transformarse en aquello que había hecho de su linaje algo grande y reconocido. Los dos provenían de familias milenarias, la sangre real corría por sus venas y por lo tanto sus acciones debían estar a la altura de sus nombres. — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Siempre quisiste ser un guerrero?

—En realidad nunca lo había pensado— Admitió Sasuke, realizando que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de elegir deliberadamente su profesión. Opto por convertirse en un caballero porque su padre y hermano lo eran, así como la mitad de los hombres de su clan.

—Los Uchiha están forjados para la guerra. — Espeto Sakura. El miedo se hizo presente en su cuerpo, de ser acertado su comentario, sus hijos seguirían los pasos de Sasuke.

—No creo ser lo suficientemente bueno para catalogarme a mí mismo como un excepcional guerrero. — Sasuke cerró los ojos por un momento, por primera vez en largo tiempo podía comportarse como el mismo, sin la necesidad de ser temido por el enemigo o respetado por aquellos que lo veneraban. Frente a Sakura se encontraba la representación de un ser humano tan puro y tan similar a ella.

—Vaya, nadie había mencionado que el "invencible" fuese tan modesto. — Aludió Sakura. Divertido Sasuke alzo una ceja, sabía que aquel apodo le fue otorgado por sus enemigos, ciertas historias un tanto exageradas le habían forjado una reputación a lo largo de su carrera como guerrero.

Inspirado por el momento, acaricio el mentón de la pelirosa, y con una fuerza magnética la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sellando los centímetros que se encargaban de separarlos con un beso; degusto con parsimonia la delicada extensión de piel, y a pesar de no ser fanático de los sabores dulces, se entregó a probar con deleite la sapidez que la hermosa boca de su esposa le proveía. Demandante, acaricio con su lengua el musculo inferior recubierto de piel, solicitándole permiso para iniciar una danza singular, lejos de resistirse Sakura accedió, aferrando sus manos a la camisa de algodón del azabache, sumergiéndose en los perfectos compas en el que ambos compaginaban. Faltos de aire, Sasuke se apartó un momento uniendo su frente con la de Sakura, atisbando como el pecho de la ojiverde se alzaba una y otra vez en búsqueda de componer la respiración alterada. Nuevamente, Sakura se encargó de esparcir cortos besos, tomándose el tiempo necesario para probar la ambrosia que la cavidad de Sasuke le otorgaba gustosa.

La perfección del momento era tanta que imaginaban que nadie ni nadie podía terminar con ella, sin embargo, Sasuke sabía que aquello no duraría demasiado, debía hablar con Sakura respecto a un tema que lo tenía inquieto desde el amanecer y por lo tanto en ese lapso encontró la oportunidad para hacerlo. Sin alejarse de ella, postro su frente contra la de Sakura, los mechones azabaches de cabello acariciaban suavemente el delicado rostro de la chica, quien parecía estar bastante cómoda con la cercanía.

—Este no es un lugar seguro para ti. — Indicó con voz ronca, refiriéndose al palacio y la nación en general. — El consejo divino te ve como una amenaza, y no desistirán hasta tenerte en su poder.

—No me marchare— Advirtió Sakura, rehusándose a abandonarlo a su suerte, sabía que gran parte –por no decir todos— de los problemas fueron ocasionados por su culpa, por lo tanto, Sasuke no luchaba solo en aquella guerra, la tenía a ella como compañera.

—Soy incapaz de protegerte, me sentiré más seguro si sé que no corres peligro, aun si eso requiere que te envié al otro lado del mar. — Espetó el Uchiha, acariciando con ternura le mejilla de Sakura. —

— ¿Y cómo dormiré tranquila sabiendo que tu también corres peligro?— Sakura se apartó unos cuantos centímetros para contemplarlo directamente a los ojos; el brillo en aquel mar esmeralda afianzo la verdad a sus palabras. — Poco a poco te adentras a un terreno peligroso, no permitiré que libres esta batalla tu solo, soy tu esposa ¿lo recuerdas? Además, todos los problemas los he generado yo, no me bastara el sentarme a contemplar cómo te desgastas para defender mi honor.

—Pelearía por ti en esta y otras vidas, pagaría con mi vida de ser necesario. Yo soy el único causante de esto, mis pecados no tienen nada que ver contigo. — Replicó el Uchiha con seriedad. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura cortó el silencio.

— ¿Hacia dónde partiré?— Cuestionó derrotada, de nada serviría causarle las problemas a Sasuke, si el estaría tranquilo con su partida se marcharía.

—Mis padres solían pasar el tiempo en una villa ubicada en Ofren, se encuentra a tres días de aquí, pocos saben cómo ingresar, permanecerás ahí hasta que las cosas se apacigüen aquí. — Sasuke tenía todo bajo control, había enviado a unos sirvientes a preparar la villa para Sakura y Karin, otorgándoles los recursos necesarios para satisfacer las necesidades de las damas y los guardias que las acompañarían en el viaje y su estadía.

—Si esos son tus deseos no me rehusare. — Replicó Sakura, entrelazando su mano con la de Sasuke. Satisfecho con la respuesta de la pelirosa, Sasuke podría vivir tranquilo mientras ella se encontrara alejada de las garras de sus enemigos.

: : : : : : : :

El gélido aire matutino era un claro vislumbramiento del invierno; el suelo, cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve anunciaba la llegada de la nueva estación, la cual comenzaba con una tranquila nevada.

En las inmediaciones del castillo, la triada se preparaba para partir a su nuevo destino. Suigetsu realizaba los últimos ajustes en las sillas de montar, asegurándose que las damas no sufrieran ningún percance durante el largo camino a casa. El gallardo guerrero había sustituido la ostentosa armadura dorada por un atuendo más discreto, tanto el cómo las chicas debían pasar desapercibos a la vista de los demás, así que cualquier señal sobre su verdadera identidad pondría a la pelirosa y sus acompañantes en peligro. Al igual que el caballero, Karin y Sakura se las arreglaron para lucir tan normales como una chica que no poseía sangre noble; la única en respingar fue la heredera Uzumaki, quien estaba acostumbrada a portar excéntricos vestidos que mostraran sus poderío, el hecho de utilizar un sencillo vestido con colores apagados no era algo que hubiese cruzado por su mente, sin embargo acató las ordenes de Sasuke, puesto que comprendía el motivo de todas y cada una de sus razones. En cuanto a la pelirosa, agradeció el cambio de vestuario, los hermosos vestidos confeccionados especialmente para ella le parecían demasiado ostentosos e incomodos, inclusive en su vida como princesa, prefería las telas ligeras y evitaba los bordados, cualquier cosa que le brindara comodidad era perfecta para ella.

Una vez que estuvieron listos para marchar, Sakura se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke, a quien le dolía dejarla partir. Como dos tímidos amantes se acercaron con cautela, cualquier muestra de afecto estaba prohibida, ambos preferían no llamar la atención más de la cuenta.

—Ve con cuidado. — Musitó incomodo; los discursos no eran su fuerte, las palabras sobraban en contraposición a las acciones; creía que los sentimientos debían ser demostrados y no dichos.

—Lo hare. — Prometió Sakura, dedicándole una sonrisa para apaciguar sus ánimos. — Enviare un halcón en cuanto arribemos. — Añadió, procurando mantenerlo al tanto de su paradero una vez que llegaran a su destino, Sasuke asintió y nuevamente el silencio reinó entre los dos.

—Tengo algo que entregarte— Anunció Sasuke, aprovechando la distracción de Suigetsu y Karin, puesto que ambos parecían charlar plácidamente sobre el clima. De su cuello apartó el icono que le fue otorgado por la pelirosa.

—No, puedes quedártelo, fue un regalo. — Sentencio la peli—rosa. Había portado aquella imagen durante toda su vida, en agradecimiento a las acciones de Sasuke y el peligro al que se exponía constantemente, Sakura imaginaba que estaría mejor en manos del azabache.

—Me dijiste que el padre de tu padre lo llevo consigo durante las más arduas batallas, esto no es distinto— Habló Sasuke con parsimonia, regresando el icono a la persona a la que realmente le pertenecía. — Es hora de que tú lo lleves, te mantendrá a salvo.

—Pensé que no creías en estas cosas. — Repuso, apreciando embelesada la imagen de la diosa de la misericordia grabada en el metal.

—No, pero tu sí. — Explicó el Uchiha, arrebatándole otra sonrisa a Sakura.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, pero debemos partir antes del amanecer. — Dijo Suigetsu, haciéndole saber a Sakura que tanto él como Karin estaban listos para comenzar el viaje.

—Creo que es hora de irme. — Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. Inexpertos, algunas acciones aun parecían descaradas para los dos, poco sabían del amor y si juego para aventurarse a lanzarse a un mundo desconocido, por lo tanto, con el gesto más puro de cariño que conocía, Sasuke colocó dos dedos sobre la frente de Sakura con un ligero toque, las mejillas de la pelirosa se avivaron al atisbar la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Sasuke, así como la inesperada muestra de cariño.

—Hablaremos cuando regreses. — Sentencio, permitiéndole partir tranquila. Lentamente, la ayudo a subir al caballo, una vez más les deseo buena fortuna, y por encima ocasión le solicito a Suigetsu ser cuidadoso con ambas, nunca se perdonaría a si mismo si algo le sucedía a Sakura y Karin.

—No te preocupes— Respondió seguro de sus habilidades como espadachín. — Nadie les hará daño, primero deben pasar sobre mi cadáver para aproximarse a ellas. — Agregó, sosegando la intranquilidad del Uchiha.

Sin nada más que añadir, la triada abandonó el palacio por el camino alterno, ubicado en el bosque. Una vez inmersos en la oscuridad Sasuke los perdió de vista, confiaba en que llegarían sanas y salvas; mientras tanto él se encargaría de liderar con una guerra más.

: : : : : : : :

Los tres cabalgaban con rapidez en la oscuridad. Suigetsu se encargaba de llevar un paso accesible para las damas, lo que fue complejo; acostumbrado al tosco andar de los soldados, de vez en cuando olvidaba que su compañía era nada más y nada menos que dos delicadas damiselas, por lo que al cabo de dos horas de camino aminoró la marcha, consciente de que la velocidad de su andar influenciaría el tiempo estimado de llegada a Ofren.

Agradecidas por las consideraciones del peliblanco, Karin y Sakura se dispusieron a contemplar el blanco paisaje. El hecho de que estuvieran prácticamente escapando de Aephonia no quería decir que estuviesen privadas a vislumbrar la majestuosidad de la naturaleza.

Poco habituada a las nevadas, Sakura aceptaba gustosa como los copos de nieve caían en sus mejillas y desaparecían al entrar en contacto con la calidez de su piel, eran contadas las ocasiones que la nieve cubrió una vez el campo de narcisos en Seanad, por lo que parecía una niña pequeña maravillada por el clima.

—Parece maravillada. — Mascullo Suigetsu sonriente, dirigiéndose a la pelirosa. Una inocente charla rompería con la tensión generada por el viaje. Del mismo modo, la aludida asintió, aferrando sus manos entumecidas por el frio a las riendas del caballo.

—No es común la nieve de donde yo vengo— Relató Sakura, habituada a que los rayos del sol acarician su piel en la mañana e inundaran con imponencia los enormes campos repletos de flores. — El invierno es una estación desconocida.

—Menos mal, pueden sentirse orgullosos de contemplar el sol, en cambio de donde yo vengo es raro vislumbrar la luz— Relató el peliblanco, rememorando el lugar que lo vio nacer. Pocos confiaban en la lealtad de Hozuki al imperio, argumentaban que si había tenido las agallas necesarias para traicionar a su emperador no dudaría en hacerlo una vez más, pocos conocían la verdadera historia detrás del destierro del famoso espadachín, aun así, Sasuke confiaba ciegamente en él, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El chico le había salvado la vida en una ocasión, desde ese momento ambos crearon un lazo. Una vez que el Uchiha ascendió al trono, le otorgó a su amigo y compañero de batalla un lugar en el consejo, consciente de la inteligencia y capacidad de Hozuki para los temas de estado. Ante los ojos de Sakura, Suigetsu parecía un hombre amable, parlanchín en ocasiones y un poco descarado, si bien no veía maldad en el o sus acciones, al igual que todos solo buscaba sobrevivir. — ¿Qué me dice usted, lady Uzumaki?

—La nieve es común en mi hogar, y un dolor de cabeza también, prefiero el clima cálido a los gélidos aires de invierno. — Confesó con poco interés, manteniendo sus irises carmín fijos en el camino. Al igual que Sakura, Karin no estaba habituada a convivir con el sexo opuesto, mucho menos con alguien de la calaña de Hozuki. No le parecía un hombre desagradable, si bien tampoco una maravilla.

—Nos detendremos a descansar en la próxima desviación— Exhorto a las damas, quienes agradecieron tal gesto.— Nos vendrá bien estirar las piernas y permitirle a los caballos reposar, no podemos esforzarnos más de la cuenta, ¿cierto?— Nuevamente ambas asintieron en silencio y del mismo modo prosiguieron con su camino.

Los caballos dejaban huellas a su paso, solo los privilegiados conocían con certeza los senderos del bosque, Suigetsu era uno de ellos, aun así, procuraba mantenerse al tanto ante cualquier cosa que pudiese poner en peligro la seguridad de sus acompañantes, como antes lo había previsto, iba con dos damas, dudaba demasiado que dos mujeres de alta cuna estuvieran familiarizadas con el arte de la batalla, no era para menospreciarlas, pero no permitiría que ninguna de ellas se viera forzada a levantar una pesada espada para defender su honor, estaba ahí por si algo de tal magnitud llegaba a suceder.

—Disculpe la indiscreción, pero me ha azorado una duda, si no es demasiado el descaro ¿puedo realizarle una pregunta? Por supuesto, no está obligado a contestarla. — Espetó Sakura, buscándola manera de conocer más a Suigetsu. Recordaba con certeza cada rasgo del valiente caballero, así como su decepción al saber que se convertiría en la esposa de Sasuke, en la corte no era un secreto que Hozuki estaba plenamente interesado en la princesa de Seanad, y de haber tenido la oportunidad la habría cortejado sin problema alguno.

—Adelante. — Replicó con cordialidad, ladeando un poco la cabeza para escuchar con atención el cuestionamiento de la emperatriz.

— ¿Está usted interesado en alguna dama de la corte? Me refiero a que un caballero como usted podría tener a cualquier mujer a su lado. — Habló Sakura, contemplando por el rabillo del ojo como el tema generaba interés en la pelirroja que cabalgaba detrás de ellos.

—No la que yo quisiera— Respondió un tanto decepcionado, dedicándole una larga mirada a la pelirosa, aquel bastardo de nombre Sasuke había utilizado el poder para conseguirla, no lo culparía, y durante el tiempo que le restaba de vida tampoco se lo reprocharía, en la guerra y en el amor todo era válido.— No voy a negar que hay damas lindas en la corte, sin embargo, no son lo suficientemente hermosas para tentarme— Replicó, avivando una carcajada por parte de la pelirroja, quien hasta el momento había permanecido en total silencio.— ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que le causa tanta gracia, mi señora?— Pregunto Suigetsu aparentando falsa molestia, lo cierto era que estaba interesado en la posible respuesta de la pelirroja. Anteriormente había sido participe de la afilada lengua de la pelirroja, no como un afectado sino como un testigo, a pesar de que siempre procuraba mantenerse cautelosa, las personas perdían la batalla al enfrentarse en un duelo de palabras contra Karin, le parecía que poseía un ataque directo y certero.

— ¿Tan seguro esta de sus palabras? O ¿Se cree merecedor de un premio mayor?— Cuestionó con sarcasmo, clavando su intensa mirada en el rostro contrariado del guerra; por su parte, Sakura contemplaba divertida aquella escena, no era extraño para ella que la pelirroja tuviese encontronazos verbales con el peliblanco, conocía un poco el temperamento de Karin y lo susceptible que podía llegar a ser ante algunos comentarios.

—En lo absoluto, mi señora. Sé que no poseo riquezas ni un título de importancia, del mismo modo estoy consciente de mis virtudes, las cuales no podrán ser demasiadas, pero son importantes. Creo que si voy a pasar el resto de mi vida atado a una persona, sea alguien de mi agrado.

— ¿Sabe que lo que está pidiendo es demasiado? Ha olvidado por completo que no todos somos perfectos, cabe recordarle que en este mundo nadie le pertenece a nadie, de ser así, permítame decirle que solo está perdiendo su tiempo. Si busca una dama sumisa, está buscando en el lugar equivocado. — Habló Karin, alzando la cabeza orgullosa de su respuesta. Embelesado por sus palabras, Suigetsu sonrió a sus adentros, comprendía porque los hombres terminaban huyendo de la duquesa, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La Uzumaki era todo un reto, pero para bendición o desgracia de ella, Hozuki Suigetsu era amante de los retos, no permitiría que Uzumaki Karin se le fuera de las manos, no tan fácilmente.

—Debo admitir que su aseveración me ha dejado sin palabras, si mi orgullo lo permitiera le otorgaría la victoria, pero estoy seguro que esto no ha terminado aquí. — Sonrojada por la respuesta del peliblanco, Karin carraspeo para aclararse la garganta, el subidón de temperatura generado por las voz aterciopelada del guerrero fue tanta que podría apostar que su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

—Algo me dice que ha encontrado a la mujer que busca. — Indicó Sakura, lanzando una carcajada al atisbar el rostro desencajado del caballero. Ninguno de los dos se atrevería a negar o aceptar que se llamaban la atención mutuamente, tanto Karin y Suigetsu mostraban un disimulado interés el uno en el otro a pesar de que sus encuentros eran limitados, pero intensos.

—Con todo respeto, pero preferiría pasar el resto de mi vida en el santuario de las sacerdotisas a casarme con usted. — Espetó Karin, haciendo un mohín con las manos.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, sin embargo, para su buena fortuna soy amante de los retos y usted me ha planteado uno. Debo decirle que cuando me propongo algo no desisto hasta obtenerlo. — Galante, Suigetsu contemplo a Karin y segundos después le guiño el ojo. Estaba claro que la estancia de Sakura en Ofren no sería aburrida si se mantenía con esos dos.

—Buena suerte, aunque pierde su tiempo intentándolo, ¿Qué le hace pensar que estoy dispuesta a desposarlo? Debería estar loca para considerarlo.

—Algo me dice que usted ya lo ha imaginado, permítame plantearle mi idea; podrá vivir en un castillo a la orilla del mar, tendrá todo lo que usted desee, inclusive su propio sequito de damas. Puesto que usted se convertirá en la próxima Lady Hozuki, ¿Cuántos hijos preferirían tener?, a mi parecer, estaría más que agradecido de formar mi propio ejército, pero considerando que esto sería un trabajo complejo para usted y que requerirá mucho tiempo, me conformo con cinco varones fuertes como su padre. — Explicó el peliblanco, buscando tentar a Karin a caer en confrontaciones.

— ¡Usted ha perdido la cabeza!— Exclamó la pelirroja sumamente sonrojada, aun cuando procurara luchar contra el peliblanco, su cuerpo parecía jugar en su contra y delatarla. Satisfecho con la respuesta Suigetsu continúo en el frente, escuchando con deleite las discretas carcajadas de la pelirosa.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres imaginaba que la felicidad del momento se vería opacada por la presencia de un enemigo, el cual, aguardaba gustoso a mitad del camino.

Un rictus de tensión apareció en los labios del peliblanco, Sakura fue capaz de leer la preocupación trazada en la faz de Suigetsu, los hombres lo superaban en número, y a pesar de ser considerado un guerrero a la altura de Sasuke, dudaba demasiado que pudiese librar una batalla contra diez hombres.

—Deténganse. — Murmuró, indicándoles descender del caballo. Debía trazar un plan lo antes posible, no permitiría que esos hombres los tomaran con la guardia baja. — Escuchen con atención. — Indicó exasperado, aparentando buscar una cantimplora entre el equipaje. — Estos hombres pertenecen a un grupo de mercenarios, no dudaran en hacernos daño en cuanto tengan la posibilidad, por lo tanto, necesito que sigan mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, ¿entendido?— Ambas asintieron con temor.

—Buenos días, buen amigo— Saludó el jefe aproximándose a ellos. Karin, aferró sus manos al brazo del peliblanco quien en otra ocasión habría sonreído ante su respuesta, no obstante, los tres yacían sobre una cuerda floja, un paso en falso les costaría la vida. — ¿Qué es lo que los trae a recorrer el bosque?— Preguntó interesado, dedicando una larga y descarada mirada a las damas.

—Buenos días, vamos de camino a Athium. — Respondió Suigetsu, limitándose a adentrarse en detalles.

—Un largo viaje para dos damas tan hermosas y delicadas como ellas, ¿Qué es lo que les espera en Athium?—

Sakura, atisbó con discreción como los mercenarios se situaban en posiciones claves, no les permitirán escapar sanos y salvos, y si tenían la oportunidad no dudarían en matarlos.

—Cambio de residencia, son tiempos difíciles en Aephonia, mi esposa y yo buscamos un lugar apacible para criar a nuestro hijo. — Replicó Suigetsu, haciéndole entender a los bandidos que la pelirroja a su lado era la dama en cuestión.

— ¿Qué hay de ella?— Preguntó el líder refiriéndose a Sakura. No era la primera vez que la pelirosa sentía repulsión al ser contemplada de tal manera, las entrañas se le removieron al percatarse de la mirada insistente del enemigo sobre su cuerpo, podía prever que el muy enfermo imaginaba lo que se ocultaba bajo la capa de terciopelo.

—Soy prima de la señora— Se apresuró a responder sin temor, algo que Suigetsu agradeció. — Los acompaño en la travesía, además soy partera, debo velar por la seguridad de mi prima. — La historia parecía marchar adecuadamente, ninguno de los ahí presentes sospechaban que frente a ellos tenían a un guerrero y dos damas de alta cuna, por lo tanto, si proseguían y sostenían la veracidad de la historia, los dejarían marchar sin problemas.

—Supongo que no les molestara que echemos un vistazo a sus cosas, ustedes comprenderán que hemos viajado desde muy lejos, mis hombres y yo hemos agotado nuestras reservas. — Habló el jefe, disponiéndose a revisar deliberadamente sus provisiones. Suigetsu, atisbó con preocupación el sitio donde yacía su espada; la fina hoja de acero y la empuñadura de oro solo se situarían en contraparte a su versión.

—No importa lo que pase…— Murmuro Suigetsu. — Correrán hacia el bosque cuando yo lo indique, por nada se separen y tampoco se detengan, ¿está claro?— Temerosas, Karin y Sakura asintieron. Con discreción, Suigetsu otorgó un puñal a la pelirosa, Karin estaba al borde del colapso, por lo tanto, el arma estaba en mejores manos si lo confiaba a Sakura.

Lentamente, el peliblanco se acercó a su caballo; bajo la silla de montar, desenfundo su espada, y por última vez dedico una mirada a las dos damas, implorando a los dioses que las resguardara con bien.

—Muy bien señores, la fiesta ha terminado. — Habló el peliblanco. — Llevemos esto a otro lado y mantengamos a las damas fuera de esto ¿está claro? Ahora si me permiten… ¡Sakura, Karin, ahora!

Sin pensarlo dos veces y con la dificultad de la falda del vestido, las jóvenes se lanzaron a correr tan rápido como sus piernas y el terreno lo permitían. Deliberadamente, entrelazo su mano con la temblorosa de la pelirroja, guiándola por el basto camino cubierto de nieve y hojas; desconocían al rumbo al que se dirigían. La lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellas, divertidos, seis hombres se encargaban de seguirles el paso, dándoles caza como si de dos ciervos se tratara, Karin, presa del miedo lanzó un alarido, pero en ningún momento se detuvo.

—Vamos, Karin. — Alentó la peli—rosa, llevando a rastras a la pelirroja.

— ¡Entre más se rehúsen, peor será su castigo!— Exclamó un hombre a la lejanía. Sakura se dio cuenta que nunca lograrían ganarles el paso, aquellos individuos iban montados a caballo, ellas solo contaban con la resistencia de sus piernas para desplazarse, no obstante, la pelirrosa no se daría por vencida y tampoco permitiría que Karin lo hiciera.

— ¡Agh!— Gimoteó la pelirroja, desistiendo del afiance de la pelirosa. Inmediatamente, Sakura se detuvo, atisbando con terror como una flecha había asestado a la perfección en el muslo de Karin. — ¡No me dejes aquí!— Imploró entre lágrimas.

—No lo hare. — Respondió Sakura. — Pero debemos continuar si queremos seguir con vida, voy a apartar la flecha ¿está claro?— La chica asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior para contener otro alarido. Cuidadosamente, los irises verdes de Sakura sometieron a un escrutinio la zona afectada; si no removía la flecha con cuidado podía causarle un daño mayor a Karin, pero la vida de ambas estaba en juego, no dejaría a la pelirroja a su suerte. A sangre fría, tomó el cuerpo de la flecha con las dos manos, ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria para apartarla de un solo jalón, notando como la flecha desgarraba el musculo y la piel a su paso, generando una hemorragia que pronto se extendió por toda la pierna de la pelirroja. Con la fuerza que aún le restaba, pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros, y una vez más le suplico a Karin que no se diera por vencida.

Debilitada y al borde del colapso, Sakura se desplazó con Karin, dejando un rastro de sangre que revelaría su paradero. Maldijo en voz baja al verse acorralada entre aquellos hombres y la vertiente de un rio caudaloso.

— ¿Si te pido que te lances al rio lo harías?— Preguntó Sakura, atendiendo a la mirada consternada de la pelirroja. — ¿Lo harías?— Indago insistente, notando como sus enemigos comenzaban a rodearla. Karin comprendió el mensaje.

—Si algo te pasa, Sasuke nunca me lo perdonara. — Inquirió, aferrando sus manos al brazo de Sakura, suplicando enmudecida que no se apartara de su lado.

—No permite que ellos te hagan daño, Karin — Espetó Sakura, estrujando la mandíbula. Estaba harta de contemplar como varios perdían la vida por su culpa, era momento de afrontar sus problemas.— Yo los distraeré, sé que el agua no es cálida, pero el rio debe desembocar o dirigirte a otro sitio, por nada del mundo te detengas ¿está claro?— Karin asintió temblorosa.— Lleva esto contigo, te protegerá.— Al igual que su abuela y su madre, Sakura depositó el icono en el cuello de Karin, tenía la certeza de que la diosa de la misericordia la protegería.

—No tienes hacia donde escapar, primor, ni siquiera lo intentes. — Comentó uno de los hombres, auspiciando las carcajadas de sus compañeros. — Nishiyama, tráelas a ambas, estoy seguro que esta noche nos divertiremos con ellas. — Ordenó, sonriendo con malicia.

El aludido descendió de su corcel, enfilando sus pasos hacia ambas damiselas. Confiado, se dispuso a tomar a la más débil de ellas; entre gritos y llantos, Karin imploro por su vida y por la de Sakura, Nishiyama la levanto del suelo con facilidad, y gustoso se dirigió hacia su corcel. Inocentemente, los hombres desconocían del arma que portaba Sakura, e inmediatamente la peli—rosa hizo uso de ella, clavándola en el pecho del menudo hombre en reiteradas ocasiones. Consternado, viro sobre sus tobillos para encarar a su atacante, y antes de poder responder, Sakura atravesó su corazón con la afilada hoja del puñal, arrebatándole la vida sin remordimiento alguno. Nishiyama se desvaneció, cayendo sobre el delicado cuerpo de Karin, la cual, grito aterrada al notar como la cálida sangre del occiso resbalaba por su piel.

—Has cometido un grave error, niña. — Musito molesto, aferrando sus manos a las riendas del caballo. — Puedo asegurarte que vas a sufrir tanto que suplicaras tu propia muerte— Lentamente, el intimidante hombre se acercó a la peli—rosa. Con la misma fuerza que se necesitaba para alzar una pluma, levanto el delicado cuerpo de Sakura al tomarla por el cuello; incapaz de respirar, notó como poco a poco sus pies se separaban del suelo. — Cuando estemos satisfechos de tu cuerpo, nos encargaremos que otros hombres te degusten, puedo apostar que una puta como tu será la sensación. Asqueada, contuvo las lágrimas al sentir la lengua de aquel hombre recorrer su cuello. Lejos de rendirse, su delicada mano obtuvo las fuerzas sucintes para otorgarle una bofetada, trazando delgados rasguños sobre la mejilla regordeta de su oponente. En respuesta, el líder la libero de su agarre. Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire, por poco se le iba la respiración, vulnerable a ser atacada, estiro su mano hasta la empuñadura de la espada del enemigo ya muerto, con dificultad desenfundo el arma; al atisbar como su enemigo se acercaba decidido a arrebatarle la vida, Sakura elevó la hoja de acero hasta la altura de su estómago, de un tajante golpe, cortó la piel transversalmente. Atónita, contempló directamente al individuo a los ojos, era increíble atisbar como poco a poco la vida se desprendía de su cuerpo, ¿Esa sensación albergaba a Sasuke cuando fulminaba a un enemigo? Se cuestionó en sus adentros.

Las gotas de rojo carmín cayeron sobre su rostro como la lluvia, cubriéndola de sangre al apartar el arma homicida.

Contuvo un grito de terror al tener el pesado cuerpo de su enemigo sobre ella, lucho con todas sus fuerzas para apartarlo. Estrujo los ojos ante el esfuerzo, su mente permanecía en blanco, hasta que una voz desconocida apareció de repente. Frente a su mirada pasaron efigies difíciles de contemplar con detenimiento, un punzante dolor de cabeza la privo de todo movimiento, de repente todo se tornó inteligible y lo único audible en el bosque fue un grito que escapó desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones. La visión se le nublo, la vitalidad abandonó su cuerpo convirtiéndola el presa fácil del cansancio. Contempló a Karin aferrándose a la vida, y de un instante a otro todo se tornó tan oscuro como su propia suerte.

: : : : : : : :

El general al mando oteaba con ausencia la escena frente a sus ojos: Seis hombres muertos, asesinados de forma cruel, tenía la certeza de que todos y cada uno de ellos había sufrido lo suficiente al momento de perder la vida. La nieve teñida por la sangre marcaba el rastro de los que intentaron escapar, las huellas esparcidas por el terreno denotaban las últimas horas de los mercenarios, mismos de los que se encargaba de darles caza.

—Sí, todos están muertos— Aseguró su acompañante, limpiando el sudor que resbalaba por su frente. — Al parecer encontraron la horma de sus zapatos, alguien fue lo suficientemente valiente para terminar con ellos. — Espetó sonriente, considerando aquella hazaña como grandiosa.

— ¿No hay ningún sobreviviente?— Preguntó firmemente.

—Dos chicas, una herida y la otra inconsciente. Dudo mucho que ellas han causado todo este desastre. — Argumento. El gallardo caballero siguió el rastro de las damiselas, ordenó a sus hombres que hicieran un espacio para ambas en el lugar donde yacía el peliblanco moribundo que encontraron en el camino.

—Tal vez. — Serio, emprendió la marcha a la par de sus hombres. La jornada del día llegaba a su fin, los mercenarios ya no eran su preocupación, ahora la atención recaía en las tres personas rescatadas. Detuvo su turbia mirada en la hermosa joven de aspecto exótico, la cual, murmuraba palabras difíciles de comprender.

—No me digas que estas niñas te pondrán paranoico. Puedo asegurarte que en su vida han levantado una espada—Se burló su compañero. — Las chicas de alta cuna son princesas delicadas.

— ¿Cómo sabes que son de alta cuna?— Preguntó curioso, una observación que había pasado por alto.

—Mira sus manos, son suaves y delicadas, además ¿Por qué andarían dos chicas nobles en el bosque con un caballero?, dudo mucho que esto forme parte de su rutina diaria, alguna de ellas o ambas deben ser lo suficientemente importantes para viajar por este camino y no por el sendero común. Quizá están involucrados en un embrollo grande para evitar que alguien más se topara con ellas. — Habló el joven perspicaz, haciendo uso de sus dotes como esplendido observador.

—Tal vez…— Musito el general. Cualquiera que fuese el plan del destino para cruzar sus caminos, lo averiguaría.

: : : : : : : :

" _El día en que la sangre se derrame, el temible acto de crueldad causara el surgimiento de la grandeza y la maldición."_ Las palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez.

Con pesadez, elevó sus parpados para revelar la belleza de sus ojos verdes, la fuerza aun no retornaba a su cuerpo, todas sus extremidades dolían tanto que le imposibilitaban moverse, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el escozor en su garganta clamaba agua para ser apaciguado.

Tardó demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta el lugar donde yacía; recordaba muy poco de lo acontecido, solo conservaba diminutos fragmentos sin orden alguno, era incapaz de diferenciar lo real de la fantasía. Examinó con cautela la elaborada tienda, un cuenco de agua reposaba sobre una mesa cercana a la entrada, un lecho de pieles yacía en la esquina a su mano derecha. Temerosa, recordó a Karin y Suigetsu, avivando la preocupación en su pecho. Las intenciones de levantarse fueron frenadas al darse cuenta que su cuerpo yacía adherido al mástil de la tienda gracias a una soga, quien fuese su captor, era lo suficientemente cauteloso para mantenerla inmóvil.

Escucho algunas voces al exterior, segundos después una serie de pasos aproximándose hacia la tienda. No negaría que estaba muerta de miedo, a medida que el sonido del firme andar se acercaba, su corazón latía al mil por hora, de ser ciertas sus sospechas, estaba desprotegida en las manos del enemigo, y cualquiera que fuesen los sus planes, ninguno de ellos era amable o alentador para ella.

—Oh— Murmuró el hombre, evidentemente sorprendido al verla despierta. A pesar de la limitada luz otorgada por las velas, Sakura atisbo con claridad el aspecto de aquel hombre: cabello corto, oscuro como la misma noche, ojos color ónix y ojeras presentes enmarcándolos. Portaba la mitad de su armadura, la pelirosa notó que el chico estaba desarmado, lo cual no suponía un peligro para ella, por el momento. Cautelosa, siguió todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, no dejando pasar en alto ninguno. Dubitativo, el joven se aproximó a ella sosteniendo un vaso de madera. Detuvo sus movientes al tratar de tocar la mandíbula de la chica con toda la intención de ayudarla a beber un poco de agua. Sakura rehuyó el tacto, evidenciando el miedo en su mirada.

—No voy a hacerte daño. — Gesticuló, rompiendo con el silencio. Vacilante, Sakura elevó una ceja, no podía asegurar que lo que estaba diciendo fuese cierto. — Bebe, te hará bien. — Prometió, acercando el material de madera a sus labios, procurando no derramar el líquido en ella. — Con cuidado, despacio. — Masculló, contemplándola directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— Preguntó Sakura en voz baja. Había prometido a Sasuke que lo mantendría informado de su paradero. El hombre se puso de pie, evitando reparar directamente en ella.

—No me corresponde informarte eso— Replicó tajante. — Puedo asegurarte que estas a salvo, al igual que tus amigos. — La mente de Sakura se vio invadida por la vivida imagen de Karin y Suigetsu. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al rememorar como de un momento a otro el panorama se tornó turbio y cruel para los tres.

—Karin, Suigetsu, ¿Dónde están ellos? ¿Cómo se encuentran?— A pesar del enorme ahínco que realizaba por hablar, sus palabras a duras penas eran audibles y entendibles, con trabajo apenas podía mantenerse despierta.

—No te desgastes, ellos están bien. — Aseguro el muchacho, dedicándole una última mirada antes de partir. Rodeaba por la soledad, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas; impotente, Sakura se dio cuenta que una vez más había fallado a su promesa. Internamente maldijo a su destino, a su madre por traerla al mundo y a su padre por abandonarla, a Sasuke por fijarse en ella, y a su mala fortuna por cargar con la maldición de una diosa despechada, maldijo a todos los ahí presentes, por una vez en su vida deseaba no ser la causante de todos los males que la asechaban.

Sus lágrimas no se detuvieron ni siquiera cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del hombre que minutos antes le prometían que todo estaría bien, esta vez estaba acompañado de otra persona. Ambos se adentraron en la tienda, en esta ocasión para anunciarle que estaba despierta. El individuo desconocido, la contempló de pie, Sakura se atrevió a visualizarlo de frente, encontrando en su rostro un ápice de familiaridad.

Poco a poco, el joven de cabello largo, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura; curioso la tomó por el mentón, sin inmutarse un poco en su llanto. Con delicadeza, apartó su mano, él no iba a causarle daño.

— ¿Sa—su—ke?— Preguntó con dificultad. Había algo en el rostro de aquel hombre que le recordaba a su esposo y salvador. Asocio aquello con su falta de cordura. Al cabo de unos minutos, el imponente pelinegro se puso de pie, ignorando la voz de la pelirosa.

—Llama a Nekooba— Comando con voz tan fuerte como el acero. Sus largos y suaves manos se encargaban de despojarla de su atadura. — Dile que precisamos de sus servicios urgentemente—

—Se rehusara a venir. — Respingó el otro chico. El hombre parecido a Sasuke, la tomó entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta la montaña de pieles que formaban un lecho improvisado.

—Intenta traerla aunque sea lo último que hagas. Algo me dice que si no nos damos prisa esta chica morirá. — Indicó desesperado.

— ¡La chica!— Exclamó su acompañante exasperado. Sakura sufría un colapso; los ojos de la pelirosa se tornaron blancos, por su nariz brotaba la sangre, y de su bosa salía un poco de líquido blanco, similar a la espuma.

—Mierda. — Murmuro el pelinegro, acercándose a auxiliarla. — ¡Tráela de inmediato!— Ordenó a su compañero, quien salió disparado a buscar a la curandera. No se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre devoto a los dioses, sin embargo, al ver a esa joven siendo tentada por la muerte, imploro a las más grandes conciencias que le otorgaran una segunda oportunidad.

Fueron cuestión de minutos para que el joven encomendado regresara con la anciana en cuestión, le tomó algo de tiempo atravesar la ventisca en medio de la noche, pero afortunadamente había logrado arribar al campamento sano y salvo. Sin necesidad de ordenarlo, la mujer se acercó a la peli—rosa moribunda, examinando con vehemente habilidad sus signos vitales, frunció los labios y murmuro algo para sus adentros, incrementando la impaciencia en los pelinegros.

— ¿Y bien?— Cuestionó uno de ellos, procurando que su tono de voz permaneciera apacible. Lentamente, la mujer se puso de pie con dificultad, contemplo a los chicos severamente antes de lanzar un largo suspiro y encogerse de hombros.

—Kami Shikkan— Deliberó. — Enfermedad divina, los libros sagrados relatan que esta es una fase de adaptación…

— ¿Adaptación?— Preguntó uno de ellos confundido.

—Sí, veras, a los dioses les parece divertido caminar una vez más en la tierra, por lo tanto eligen un "recipiente", son conocidas y contadas las personas que han reencarnado, esta chica y su cuerpo tratan de adaptarse a los poderes dormidos en ella.— Explicó, procurando que las cosas quedaran claras para dos jóvenes como ellos.

—Has algo para evitar que muera. — Comandó el líder, no permitiría que una chica inocente como la pelirosa muriera a causa de los caprichos de un dios.

—Esto va más allá de mis habilidades. Lo único que puedo hacer es tornar su camino a la muerte menos doloroso. Yace en una transición entre el mundo de los mortales y el divino. — Habló, atisbando con poco interés como la vida iba desprendiéndose del cuerpo de la joven, quien murmura palabras en el idioma de los dioses.

—Debes conocer alguna alternativa para mantenerla con vida.

—Existe una, pero tú bien sabes el costo de ella— Dispuesta a abandonar la tienda, los hombres frente a ella le cerraron el paso, no la dejarían marchar hasta que la chica estuviese fuera de peligro. — ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que sucedió con tu prometido y el niño que llevaba en su vientre?— Cuestionó sin un ápice de remordimiento al rememorar un pasaje tan doloroso para el general. — Sé que puedes verla a ella reflejada en esta niña…

—Sálvala. — Ordenó, indispuesto a repetir sus comandancias una segunda ocasión.

—Necesito que ambos abandonen la tienda, la noche será larga y oscura, así que estén preparados para cualquier cosa. — Ante las indicaciones de la anciana ambos enfilaron sus pasos al exterior, escuchando los canticos en honor a la muerte.

: : : . : : : :

Entrecerró los ojos ante la abrupta intromisión de la luz; los rayos del sol se filtraban por la tela de la tienda indicándole la llegada de un nuevo día. Notó su cuerpo cubierto por una serie de pieles, las cuales se encargaban de mantenerla caliente ante el gélido clima presente en el exterior.

El ruido fue señal suficiente para hacerle ver que no se encontraba sola, inmiscuida, logró incorporarse en el lecho improvisado, atisbando con cautela a la anciana regordeta que deambulaba de un lado a otro sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba despierta.

—Comenzaba a cuestionarme cuando te dignarías a abrir los ojos. — Habló la mujer, manteniendo sus manos ocupadas, el brebaje que preparaba era más importante que encarar a la pelirosa, confiaba ciegamente en que la chica no sufriría ningún colapso, la magia de sangre había surtido el efecto esperado, por lo tanto, la bella peli—rosa no estaría en peligro si seguía sus indicaciones al pie de la letra.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— Preguntó con voz ronca. El dolor excesivo frenó sus intenciones de sentarse, con la respiración entrecortada, pronto opto por rendirse. — ¿Qué sucedió?— Gesticulo con dificultad. La tienda daba vueltas entorno a ella.

—Eres una niña obstinada. — La anciana se aproximó a ella, acercando a sus labios una copa con líquido desconocido, mismo que se dispuso a beber sin replicar. — Estuviste al borde de la muerte, cualquiera que fueran tus motivos o los del dios que residen en ti deben ser lo suficientemente buenos para retenerte.— Continuo hablando, disponiéndose a retornar el contenedor de plata a la bandeja con hierbas.

— ¿De qué está hablando?— Indagó suavemente, sentándose un poco sobre la almohada, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas, un simple movimiento ocasionaba un gran mareo, por lo que en señal llevó una mano hacia su frente, clamando que aquella acción detuviera los movimientos a su alrededor.

—Niña, escucha bien, creo que ya debes saber esto, pero no está de más repetirlo; eres la reencarnación de un dios o una diosa, lo que quiere decir que nunca has sido una chiquilla normal. El día de ayer hiciste uso de tus poderes o dotes divinos, a medida que recurras a ellos iras perdiendo una parte de tu humanidad. El colapso que sufriste es una muestra más de la energía que utilizaste.— Explicó Nekooba, sonriendo satisfecha al ver como la chica comprendía sus palabras sin la necesidad de indagar mas en el tema.— Creo que te vendrá bien quitarte toda esa sangre seca, un baño caliente te dará ánimos para encontrarte con el general.

Dentro de sus fragmentos, Sakura se sentía incapaz de esclarecer las efigies que pasaban por su mente a medida que intentaba ponerse de pie; recordaba muy poco sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior, para ser sincera consigo misma, asociaba las coyunturas a un mal sueño, lo único que tenía claro era el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella, pidiéndole desesperadamente que permaneciera a su lado.

Con piernas temblorosas, siguió los pasos de la anciana en medio de la nieve; sus pies se hundían a medida que avanzaba, el gélido aire entumecía sus manos, la punta de su nariz y mejillas expuestas, tornándolas de un color bermellón ante la exposición de aterido clima. Para su fortuna el cuarto de baño creado por los soldados era lo suficientemente cálido para evitar que enfermara, las aguas termales serían suficientes para curar sus músculos magullados, esperaba que el efecto medicinal de estas se llevaran consigo no solo el rastro de la sangre, sino también el dolor dentro de ella.

—Dejare esto aquí— Anunció Nekooba, mostrándole un hermoso vestido negro y una delicada capa de piel, necesitaría un buen arsenal para mantenerse abrigada. —El chico dice que se ajustaran perfectamente a tu cuerpo.

Sakura comenzó a despojarse de la ropa ensangrentada, atisbando como la tela una vez azul resguardaba manchas color carmín. Agradeció las atenciones de la anciana, antes de charlar con ella uno de los soldados solicito su presencia, por lo que Nekooba partió a auxiliar a los demás heridos. Lentamente, introdujo su cuerpo a la calidez de agua; el nudo en su garganta solo se desataría si se soltaba a llorar, sin embargo, las lágrimas parecían no brotar, estaba tan exhausta mentalmente que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para sacar todo el suplicio que llevaba dentro.

Perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo se mantuvo resguardada ahí, una vez preparada, aparto la humedad de su piel con un paño, perfumó su cabello y esparció un poco de esencia de lavanda detrás de sus oídos y por su cuello; cubrió su cuerpo con la ropa proporcionada por la anciana, sintiéndose satisfecha al ver como la tela se adhería perfectamente a si figura, terminó por colocar la capa, atándola a la altura de su cuello, antes de salir, llevó el amplio gorro hasta su cabeza, cubriendo sus orejas.

Todos los ahí presentes parecían inmiscuidos por su presencia, no se atrevería a cuestionar los motivos, estaba habituada a ser el centro de atención los últimos meses, por lo que el escrutinio de ciertas personas lejos de molestarla o incomodarla suscitaban la duda. Procuró retornar a la tienda, sus amigos deberían estar en el mismo campamento, aguardaría por el arribo del líder y se tomaría el tiempo para charlar con él, solo una persona seria capaz de responder a todos y cada uno de sus cuestionamientos.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando dos hombres hicieron acto de presencia en su tienda. Ella pareció reconocerlos a pesar de haber contemplado sus rostros en medio del delirio. En silencio, el hombre de cabello largo solicitó a su acompañante un momento a solas con ella a lo que el otro joven asintió, desapareciendo por el umbral de la puerta. Sigilosa, siguió con la mirada todos los movimientos del hombre, poco le interesaba las habladurías que suscitaría el hecho de que el general yacía a solas con una dama, tenía la certeza de que unos cuantos conocían su identidad, podía sentirse segura al considerar que nadie de los ahí presentes estaba al tanto de que habían salvado a la emperatriz al menos que ella misma lo mencionara.

—Creo que ambos tenemos demasiadas preguntas. — Se atrevió a gesticular, atrayendo la mirada desconcertante del pelinegro hacia ella. Aun en silencio, el hombre tomó asiento frente a su cuerpo; con delicadeza, situó una copa y una jarra con vino entre los dos, el alcohol los ayudaría a charlar sin ataduras, aun cuando eso implicaba que uno de los dos perdiera el conocimiento. Al cabo de unos segundos, Sakura tomó la libertad de verter un poco de tinto en la copa, y sin más remedio lo bebió de golpe, sirviendo otra copa para su acompañante, quien del mismo modo bebió el brebaje de un trago elegante. — ¿Dónde estoy?— Preguntó con voz firme, llevaba largo rato tratando de conocer su paradero.

—La montaña del génesis. —Replicó a secas, no se consideraba tan ingenuo para revelarle a una desconocida su posición estratégica, llevaban varios meses situados en ese punto, resguardándose de sus enemigos y haciendo justicia por su cuenta.

— ¿Y mis acompañantes?— Lo último recordaba era haber dejado a Suigetsu a su suerte antes de que ella y Karin se lanzaran a un escape fallido. La pelirroja había sido herida, prefería engañarse a sí misma imaginando que los dos estaban sanos y salvos.

—Se encuentran bien, la chica fue atendida de su herida en la pierna, aunque no puedo asegurarte lo mismo del joven que las acompañaba, lo encontramos moribundo, dudo mucho que logre sobrevivir a las noches venideras. — Replicó tan serio y taciturno como su misma presencia. Las lágrimas se contuvieron en los fanales esmeraldas de la pelirosa, sin embargo, no volvería a demostrar un mínimo fragmento de su debilidad.

— ¿Hacia dónde se dirigían y por qué?— Cuestionó el pelinegro, vertiendo otra generosa cantidad de vino especialmente para la peli—rosa, ella acepto gustosa, llevando la copa al borde de sus labios, bebiendo hasta la última gota de alcohol.

—Ofren, mi esposo imaginaba que estaría a salvo ahí, creo que no contaba con el inconveniente de los mercenarios. — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sintiendo la impetuosa necesidad de estar al lado de Sasuke.

—Tampoco contaba con que la villa fue destruida hace algunas semanas por los mismos mercenarios. — Añadió su acompañante, dedicándose a beber lo que restaba de vino.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?— Cuestionó Sakura de repente, sumergiéndose en la abrumadora mirada del pelinegro; tenía la certeza de que había contemplado anteriormente ese lago oscuro y taciturno, una sensación similar de cuando contemplaba a Sasuke la invadió, notando la tranquilidad que solo él era capaz de transmitirle.

—Era mí deber hacerlo…—

—No, no lo es. — Interrumpió Sakura. Dubitativa, acercó su mano con toda la intención de acariciar su rostro, la tristeza proyectada en aquellos ojos la motivaban a proveerle un mínimo consuelo, realizar un simple gesto para aminorar su pena. El hombre rehuyó del tacto, posando su mano sobre la de ella, llevándola de regreso a su regazo.

—Por más que me lo planteo no puedo llegar a una conclusión clara— Admitió, viéndose en la necesidad de carraspear un poco para aclararse la garganta. — Encontré a los seis hombres muertos, y a dos damas vivas, ambas indispuestas para responder a mis preguntas; dudo demasiado que dos chicas como ustedes hayan sido capaces para terminar con la vida de esos desgraciados con tanta facilidad y crueldad.

Sakura palideció, las palabras de Nekooba y lo relatado por el pelinegro parecían ir de la mano. Sabía que era incapaz de luchar contra cuatro hombres que la superaban en peso, los otros dos habían muerto gracias a su vivida confianza e ingenuidad, sin embargo, lo único UE recordaba era removerse bajo el cadáver de aquel tipo.

— ¿Usted cree que yo lo hice?— Cuestionó divertida, enmarcando una ceja.

—Tal vez, tal vez no, ¿Quién soy yo para deducirlo?— Replicó. Poco a poco el hombre se puso de pie, permitiéndole ver el imponente metro ochenta de altura. Azorado, atisbó a la delicada peli—rosa, viendo en su rostro reflejado la vivida imagen de su amada. — Uchiha Sasuke… ¿se encuentra bien?— Decidió contemplar a otro punto que no fuese la faz de Sakura.

La joven guardó silencio. No recordaba haber mencionado al Uchiha en ningún momento, mucho menos a él. Al cabo de unos minutos absorta en un trance, contuvo un grito, llevando la mano hasta la altura de sus labios, procurando no generar demasiado escándalo. Ella comprendió; había escuchado a las damas charlar respecto a la mala fortuna de su marido, gracias a ellas, conoció el destino de la casa Uchiha, sin embargo, ambas se planteaban con esmero el paradero del hermano mayor, quien desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, una de ellas mencionó su nombre y desde ese preciso instante juró que nunca lo olvidaría. Era demasiado cobarde para indagar en las heridas de Sasuke, por lo que la existencia de Itachi permanecía resguardada en su mente.

— ¿Itachi?— Sus labios temblaron al recitar su nombre. El aludido atendió al llamado. Le parecía interesante los trucos del destino, ambos Uchiha se habían convertido en sus salvadores, estaba más unida a ellos de lo que imaginaba.

 **Continuara**

 **N/A: ¿A que están pasando un montón de cosas locas aquí verdad? Saben que soy amante del drama, no puedo dejar este fic exento de esto.**

 **Como bien se veía venir, Sakura ha sucumbido a su maldición; conforme vaya haciendo uso de su poder podemos decir que ira perdiendo la eterna cruzada entre ella y la Kylene (La diosa maldita). Me pareció conveniente introducir a Itachi, quien tal vez no tenga un peso relevante será de ayuda para los próximos y últimos capítulos. Debo aclarar que este es un fic relativamente corto, tenía planeado escribir solamente ocho capítulos, sin embargo, al someter el borrador a unas modificaciones termine por escribir nueve capítulos, bastante extensos para que vayan preparándose para leer.**

 **Una vez más, agradezco su paciencia y comprensión; finalice el primer semestre de 1000 sana y salva, casi completa y con algunos daños psicológicos, pero aquí me tienen. Espero que el rumbo de la historia siga siendo de su agrado :D**

 **Sin más, estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios, saben que disfruto que compartan las teorías de lo que podrá pasar en los próximos capítulos, por el momento, me despido para continuar con más actualizaciones ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Capítulo VII: Dea misericordia

**: : : : : : : :**

 **Anaklasis**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **V I**

 **Dea misericordia**

Detuvo sus pasos al no reconocer donde se encontraba. Recorría en la oscuridad la intimidad del bosque, tenuemente guiado por la luz de la luna. La nieve cubría todo a su paso desde las copas de los arboles hasta el techo de los humildes lugares, Aephonia se teñía de blanco para recibir el frio y arduo invierno.

Frente a su oscura mirada se alzaba la delicada figura de la pelirosa, cubierta por un ligero vestido blanco, con los pies descalzos y la piel expuesta. Sonreía alegremente, danzaba bajo la luna tan provocativamente como las llamas del fuego, deambulaba de un lado a otro entre canticos y risas. Pasmado por su belleza, el fulgor de apreciarla por primera vez se hizo nuevamente presente, tenía la certeza de que el recuerdo de ella en aquel prado nunca desaparecería de su mente, era la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto en su corta y miserable existencia.

A medida que procuraba acercarse a ella entendió porque una ninfa como la emperatriz permanecía resguardada ante la vista de los simples mortales; un alma tan hermosa no debía ser corrompida. Deseoso por poseerla estiró su brazo para entrar en contacto con ella. Dubitativa, la joven pelirosa se detuvo ante su mirada, expectante al siguiente movimiento del pelinegro.

—Ven conmigo, Sasuke — Incitó, dirigiendo su femenino andar a las orillas del lago. Detuvo sus pasos a unos cuantos centímetros del agua, sus irises verdes se iluminaron al ver la luna bañando su hermosa piel de porcelana. Delicadamente apartó la fina tela que la cubría, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, objeto de deseo para Sasuke. Sin inmutarse a la extrema temperatura, introdujo su cuerpo al aterido líquido.

—Sakura…— Mascullo el azabache.

: : : : : : : :

Despertó empapado en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Logró reincorporar la mitad del cuerpo al recargarse contra la cabecera de la cama, procuraba tranquilizarse antes de poner un pie fuera de ella, la extraña sensación en el pecho presente después del sueño aun no desaparecía por completo. Sus irises negros contemplaron los rayos del sol filtrándose por los enormes ventanales esparcidos en la habitación, había perdido la cuenta de cuento tiempo permaneció dormido, sin embargo era más de lo esperado.

—Mierda— Masculló. Pasó una mano por su rostro y después por su cabello. Nuevamente los sueños donde Sakura era el objeto de su deseo se tornaban constantes por las noches, y como todos los finales nunca podía aproximarse a tocarla. No se consideraba a sí mismo como un hombre creyente de las profecías y las palabras de las hechiceras, no obstante, tenía la certeza de que aquellas manifestaciones tenían un significado oculto, uno que iba más allá de su entendimiento.

Al cabo de unos minutos de larga meditación, sus pies entraron en contacto con la superficie de madera, precisaba de un largo baño y una buena copa de vino para sobrellevar el día. En cuanto su metro ochenta estuvo fuera de la cama ordenó a las doncellas que preparan agua caliente y trajeran un poco de vino y especias. Durante su corta estadía como nuevo emperador había desarrollado costumbres de las cuales intentaba mantenerse alejado cuando era un simple soldado, el vino se convirtió en su mejor amigo, no existía nada que pudiese apaciguarlo tanto como el alcohol, por supuesto siempre trataba no irse a los extremos, no todos sus problemas se solucionarían bebiendo más lo ayudarían a olvidarse de ellos.

Postrado en una silla cerca de la ventana siguió los movimientos de la hermosa muchacha, tomó la libertad de someterla a un escrutinio discreto, atisbando taciturno la piel desnuda de sus hombros, la longitud de su cuello y el hermoso perfil imperial, el cabello caía por un costado de su cuerpo como una pesada cortina de tela, sus bellos ojos color verde se encontraron con los suyos y sin temor alguno formó una sonrisa discreta, dedicada especialmente al emperador. Sasuke le agradeció, permitiéndole marchar para mantenerse en soledad.

Una vez con medio cuerpo en el agua rememoró a las mujeres de su vida; no negaría que antes de la pelirosa sucumbió a los encantos de otras damas, En tiempos de guerra deambulaba de pueblo en pueblo en busca de refugio y comida, contantemente las lindas jovencitas merodeaban por los campamentos con la encomienda de otorgar consuelo y calentar los lechos de los cansados soldados. Al igual que los demás, no era indiferente a las mujeres, simplemente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo evitando generar lazos con todos los ahí presentes, creía que un día alguno de ellos moriría, conocía el dolor que dejaba una perdida por lo que prefería no volver a sentirlo en toda su vida entera, como soldado y sin familia, la muerte parecía una recompensa ante su vida.

Todo cambio cuando conoció a una joven campesina, la chica había llegado al campamento por obra de las desgracias, se encargaba de curar a los soldados heridos mientras buscaba a su padre entre ellos, gracias al destino o la casualidad, la vida de Sasuke termino en sus manos y con esta toda la atención del pelinegro. Frente a sus ojos tenia a una bella chica de piel morena y cabello negro, contrastados por un par de ojos color violeta. La bella dama fue su acompañante durante algunos meses, ella realizaba su trabajo mientras el joven se batía en grandes y arduas batallas, siempre que arribaba a la tienda la encontraba aguardando por él. A pesar de las atenciones de la joven, Sasuke era incapaz de jurarle amor eterno y prometerle una vida segura; como soldado juramentado, había renunciado a las lindas ideas de tomar una esposa y dejar descendencia, su vida le pertenecía al emperador, por lo tanto solamente era otra ficha más en el basto tablero del juego de las batallas, ella bien lo sabía y despidió al pelinegro con una sonrisa amarga, deseando en silencio que encontrase la felicidad.

Asociaba el recuerdo de su fiel compañera con la presencia de Sakura. Sabía que era injusto, no debía compararlas de tal manera, la pelirosa era una joven de alta cuna, criada para heredar las tierras que por siempre le pertenecerían a su familia, había nacido en la comodidad de una cálida alcoba y llevaba sobre sus hombros el peso de una corona. Le removía la conciencia saber que él la tomo por la fuerza, estaba seguro que tan pérfido comportamiento lo acompañaría hasta el final de sus días, ocasionó demasiado daño en ella, quizá tanto que ni el mismo sería capaz de compensar, la arrastró consigo a un mundo demasiado cruel y desdichado, la convirtió en una emperatriz, y él se dedicaba a pelear una guerra con tal de protegerla. La falta de noticias sobre su paradero comenzaba a volverlo loco, la ciudad a la cual envió a la bella princesa para mantener a salvo no estaba tan lejos como lo recordaba a esas alturas un cuervo debía haber arribado anunciarle su arribó seguro y cómoda estadía, Kakashi decía que el invierno era duro en las montañas, sobre todo si las tormentas de nieve de desataban eso quizá ocasionó cierto retraso en su camino.

Finalizado el baño evitó portar los lujosos trajes confeccionados especialmente para el emperador, deseaba deambular cómodo por el castillo, sin capas sobre los hombros ni excéntricos bordados en el pecho. Una vez preparado, descendió los peldaños de la torre en compañía de sus hombres, la fiel guardia real le seguía los pasos, asegurándose de disipar cualquier coyuntura que pusiese en peligro la vida del emperador. Llegó a la sala del trono en cuestión de segundos, tomo asiento en la silla del génesis, aguardaría por las noticias de sus consejeros, cada uno de ellos se encontraban absortos en las encomiendas otorgadas por Kakashi, el imperio precisaba a gritos de un poderoso aliado para hacerle frente a sus enemigos, los recursos de Aephonia se agotaban a medida que transcurrían los meses, tornando imposible la tarea de sustentar al pueblo y respaldar al ejército, si Sasuke no se apresuraba en generar un plan la gente terminaría odiándolo.

—El consejo privado solicita tu presencia. — El gesto sombrío y el tono gris en su voz solo indicaban lo peor. Aquel grupo de ancianos se encargó de dispensarle el poder absoluto concediéndole el trono del génesis y una corona de oro. Tal como ellos sabían, Sasuke tan solo era un muchacho que había sido criado para ser soldado y no emperador, el joven hacia todo lo que estaba en sus manos para sacar de la desgracia a una gran nación como lo era Othana, sin embargo a pesar de todo su empeño, todos y cada uno de sus esfuerzo parecían no dar fruto.

El pelinegro podía prever los motivos que congregaban al consejo de nueva cuenta, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él los estaba llevando a una nueva guerra.

— ¿Mencionaron que es lo que los trajo aquí?— Preguntó. Descendió uno a uno los peldaños aproximando sus pasos hacia el peliblanco. Kakashi no dijo nada el respecto, guardó silencio y guio al muchacho hacia la sala del Sueño Eterno, no le correspondía transmitirle las inquietudes de los ancianos que lo convirtieron en emperador.

Poco complacido con la no respuesta de su consejero, Sasuke cruzó el umbral de la enorme puerta con la cabeza en alto, haría frente a sus errores como todo un soldado, admitirá sus fallas y escucharía a todos y cada uno de los ahí presentes con toda la paciencia que le fuese concedida. Con la misma solemnidad demostrada al ingresar en la sala, el pelinegro tomó asiento en su asiento correspondiente, los hombres situados a su alrededor lo contemplaban con gestos adustos en la oscuridad.

—Uchiha Sasuke — Habló un hombre al otro extremo de la mesa. Su voz retumbo por la habitación como el sonido del tambor — ¿Sabes el motivo por el cual solicitamos tu presencia?— Pregunto, serio.

—Si. — Mostrarse como un cínico solo lo llevaría a empeorar las cosas. No era el mejor emperador, el primer error de sus súbditos y de aquellos que lo eligieron fue pensar que era un semidiós, al igual que los demás estaba hecho de carne y hueso, por lo tanto no estaba exento de cometer errores.

—Has dirigido al Imperio a una nueva guerra cuando tu tarea era terminar con ella— Tercio el anciano — Marchas en contra del consejo divino para proteger el honor de una dama, como Uchiha, soldado y el emperador que eres imaginábamos que tendrías mejor juicio, muchacho. — El barullo se hizo presente entre los congregados a la reunión, todos estaban de acuerdo con el comentario de su líder.

—Me temo que eligieron mal, mi señores — Sin un ápice de temor, Sasuke los juzgo — Soy un soldado antes que un emperador, me criaron para hacer frente a mis propias batallas y luchar por los ideales de mis superiores — Añadió.

—La princesa de Seanad nos ha dirigido a la desgracia, rompiste el compromiso con la princesa Hyuga para casarte con la princesa Haruno. Falla a tus juramentos y tus hombres harán lo mismo. — Recitó otro hombre, enumerando los deslices del Uchiha uno por uno. No era necesario recordarle a Sasuke todos y cada uno de ellos, estaba tan consiente de sus decisiones como de las consecuencias que estos podrían traer.

—Mi esposa no declaro la guerra, fui yo, además como emperador me temo que tengo la libertad de imponer mi voluntad. No tolerare que el consejo divino se entrometa en mis decisiones. — Aclaró el mordaz pelinegro. Tenía el ceño fruncido y un rictus de tensión en los labios.

—No se trata de lo que tú quieres, muchacho, sino de lo que es mejor para tu propio pueblo. Ya no eres un soldado, Uchiha Sasuke — Repentinamente, el escudriñamiento del anciano parecía como si tratara de averiguar todos y cada uno de sus secretos — Señores, solicito un momento a solas con el emperador. — Lejos de oponerse los centenarios hombres del consejo se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la sala del Sueño Eterno uno detrás de otro. Sasuke se limitó a observar su partida, ambos aguardaban por la absoluta soledad para dar inicio a una batalla.

Los hombros de Sasuke se tensaron, sintió la misma adrenalina y el nerviosismo que lo albergaban cuando su madre lo regañaba, Mikoto era una mujer severa de aspecto grácil, pero alma recia. Nuevamente se convirtió en un niño a la espera de su reprimenda, lo único que cambiaba en esta ocasión era que ya no era un chiquillo de cuatro años, sino un joven consiente de sus acciones.

—Me decepcionaste, muchacho — El menudo anciano se puso de pie, Sasuke era incapaz de verle el rostro, la oscuridad de la habitación se encargaba de mantenerlo oculto. — Tu buen juicio y tu fortaleza han desaparecido, te ablandaste y ahora enfrentas otra guerra gracias a tus decisiones. La capacidad de tu familia para amar fue uno de los factores que los llevo a la extinción, ustedes los Uchihas son capaces de amar y odiar con toda su alma, los dioses fueron crueles al castigar a Indra — Argumento divertido. Sasuke guardó silencio, algo le impedía enfrentarse al hombre que si bien lo sermoneaba por insensatez también le otorgaba un consejo — En la vida de todos los hombres llega un día en el que debe tomar una decisión con el cual vivirá por el resto de sus días, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sasuke asintió en silencio. Tsunade lo había mencionado con anterioridad, la única forma de liberar a Sakura de su sufrimiento era terminando con su propia vida, indispuesto a hacerlo, buscaba la manera de retener a su amada por más tiempo, debía encontrar otra opción para ponerle punto final a la maldición.

—No es tan sencillo como usted lo imagina — Rápidamente el Uchiha se puso de pie, la impotencia de no poseer una idea para impedirlo lo mantenían en un dilema consigo mismo.

—Los escritos de los dioses dicen que el guerrero prometido nacerá cuando el dios del sol anuncie tristeza, los tiempos de guerra terminaran para evitar que reine la oscuridad. Sé que eres un hombre escéptico, tanto como para mantener a esa bella dama a tu lado, sin embargo, poco a poco ira sucumbiendo ante la fuerza que yace en su interior, ella se ira desvaneciendo — El hombre encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta, pronto partiría — Dime algo Sasuke, ¿Qué harías si la libertad de tu amada dependiera de la mismísima muerte?

: : : : : : : :

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al ingresar en la tienda. Tan rápido como se adentró, posó sus ojos en el hombre convaleciente y la devastada damisela que se encontraba a su lado. La mirada triste de Karin se encontró con la de ella, pidiéndole a gritos una solución para la devastadora situación.

La rivalidad entre ambas desapareció al momento que la pelirroja se lanzó a sus brazos en busca de consuelo, rodeo la estrecha cintura de la pelirosa con ambos brazos, aferró sus manos en la tela y ahogo el sollozo en su hombro. Sakura correspondió el gesto desesperado, permitiéndole desahogarse sin atadura alguna. El cuerpo de Karin temblaba de forma violenta y las lágrimas emanaban de sus ojos como una tormenta, recordar lo sucedido en el bosque no era bueno para ella, quizá de todos los ahí presentes Karin había sido las más afectada emocionalmente.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?—Preguntó Sakura en voz baja, tomando el rostro de Karin entre sus manos. Apartó el rastro de lágrimas con los pulgares, necesitaba toda la fuerza de la pelirroja para mantener a Suigetsu con vida.

—Hace unas horas se mostraba bastante animado y optimista, decía que el dolor había desaparecido, charlamos un rato e inclusive volvió a pedirme matrimonio— Sakura sonrió levemente gracias al último comentario, imaginaba que la reacción de Karin había sido similar a la que tuvo cuando iban de camino a su propia desgracia— de repente decayó, la fiebre volvió a arroparlo… no deja de murmurar cosas sin sentido. — Explicó irritada.

Sakura solicitó permiso para examinarlo, Karin asintió, permitiéndole andar por toda la habitación. Lentamente tomó asiento a su lado, acaricio el dorso de su mano y llevó su palma hasta la frente aperlada por el sudor, escucho atenta las oraciones que abandonaban los labios del peliblanco, muchas de ellas relacionadas con su pasado. La joven pelirosa continuo con el escrutinio, levantando las pieles que protegían el cuerpo de Suigetsu del frio, las múltiples heridas suturadas yacían resguardadas bajo las vendas, por lo que la ojiverde se dispuso a apartarlas, debía asegurarse de que el chico no fuese asechado por una infección, de ser así los recursos para atacar el mal eran limitados en la zona montañosa, Itachi argumentaba que lo mejor era detenerse a descansar, en cualquier momento el chico moriría. Frunció los labios al corroborar todo lo que temía; un olor desagradable inundo la habitación al levantar el vendaje, de las zonas afectadas emanaba pus y alrededor de ellas la piel se tornaba rojiza. La pelirroja llevó una mano a su boca ante la impresión, mordió su labio inferior para contener el llanto desesperado.

—Karin, necesito que salgas de la tienda ahora mismo. — Dijo. La pelirosa apartó por completo las pieles para dejar al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo del guerrero, conocía una alternativa para mantener a Suigetsu con vida, estaba consciente del costo, sin embargo la existencia del peliblanco peligraba, de no haber sido por su intervención, quizá ella y Karin habrían sufrido la misma suerte o peor aún, habrían muerto a su lado.

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?— Preguntó. No se molestaría ante la insistencia de Karin, todo lo contrario comprendía la preocupación de la pelirroja, ella había estado a su lado durante el viaje de regreso a casa cuando la pelirosa había evitado encararlos a ambos.

— ¡Necesito que te vayas ahora mismo!— Exclamó Sakura. Dubitativa, la pelirroja abandonó la tienda. La pelirosa siguió con cautela su figura hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad, esperaba no ser interrumpida por nadie o el ritual se vería arruinado.

" _Si llega el momento en el que seas aplastada, si tus dioses te abandonan, solo entonces deberás recurrir a la poesía del amanecer. Ese día nunca volverás a ser la misma, te habrás apartado de tu vida como mortal para siempre."_

Las palabras recitadas por Nekooba retumbaban en su mente con insistencia. Conocía los peligros que vendrían si acudía a la diosa maldita, ella misma estuvo al borde de la muerte gracias a su maldición, no era cruel o desalmada para dejar morir a Suigetsu o tal vez el querer retenerlo la convertían en una tirana. Si recitando las palabras podría disipar el suplicio del peliblanco no veía otra alternativa. Acaricio con delicadeza el icono colgado alrededor de su cuello, la imagen de la diosa misericordiosa yacía grabado en el metal, y tal como lo había contado su madre, su padre y el padre de este lo portaron en todas sus batallas, ahora era su turno de llevarlo consigo en la eterna cruzada.

Decidida y con lágrimas en los ojos, deposito un beso en la frente del peliblanco. Alcanzó la daga oculta bajo la falda de su vestido, pasó la hoja afilada sobre la piel de su dedo pulgar, notando como la sangre brotaba, recorriendo lentamente su piel, dejando un rastro carmín.

— _Anka doanh paal ras kero e lan na kero, E nasir ba laok, E lossondos na aro—_ Recito a la perfección las palabras antes emitidas por Kaguya: Solo la muerte paga por la vida. Te otorgo mi alma, me rindo ante ti, era el pasaje plasmado en el libro maldito llamado " _La divinidad de Eara"_ así iniciaba el poema del amanecer, los dioses consideraban que solo unos cuantos eran capaces de comprender y hablar el dialecto de Eara, la diosa Kylene era una de ellas.

Con su propia sangre, Sakura dibujo la marca de la resurrección en la frente del peliblanco. Recordaba a la perfección el símbolo, lo había visto en grabado en la hoja de la espada de Sasuke, aquella que solo los dignos al trono eran capaces de levantar.

Recitó el poema maldito las veces que fueron necesarias, sintiendo como poco a poco la fuerza la abandonaba. Contuvo la respiración al declamar la última línea. Debilitada, dirigió su mirada hacia las heridas infectadas. Sonrió débilmente al darse cuenta como el rastro de la infección había desaparecido por completo, haciendo visible solamente las suturas. Postro de nueva cuenta su mano entorno a su rostro, la fiebre también había desaparecido, solo era cuestión de minutos para que Suigetsu recobrara la conciencia.

—Mmm — Gimió el guerrero, removiéndose en el la cama. Sakura preparaba un ungüento y vendaje nuevo para sus heridas, ella misma lo trataría— ¿Karin?— Preguntó con voz ronca.

—No hables— Solicitó Sakura, embadurnando las lesiones en la piel de Suigetsu. Con deferencia cubrió las zonas afectadas con vendas limpias, disipo los rastros de su propia sangre con un paño húmedo, borrando la evidencia de su propio pacto con el demonio. Para su fortuna, el chico terminó dormido, tanto esfuerzo lo dirigieron a perder la batalla contra el sueño.

Con las fuerzas que aún le restaban, Sakura se puso de pie, aferrándose a la superficie de tela ante la amenaza de perder el equilibrio. Los síntomas, nuevos para ella, se hicieron presentes, debía aprender a controlar todo el poder que su maldición le confería, si hacía uso de este indebidamente terminaría perdiendo la lucha contra Kaguya, aun deseaba aferrarse a su humanidad, sabía que a los dioses a los que le rezaba cada noche no la habían abandonado. Fingiendo serenidad, abandonó la tienda, sumergiendo sus pies en la nieve y la tierra. Karin aguardaba por ella a las afueras entoldado, estrujaba la falda del discreto y sucio vestido para apaciguar el nerviosismo. Los ojos carmín de la pelirroja se situaron sobre el rostro de la pelirosa, mandria a corresponder la mirada de la Uzumaki la pelirosa desvió sus fanales esmeraldas al suelo, le avergonzaba admitir lo que había hecho. Sin decir una sola palabra, Karin pasó olímpicamente por su costado derecho ingresando a la tienda para asegurarse de que Suigetsu siguiera con vida. Gracias a los minutos de distracción, Sakura dirigió sus pasos a la oscuridad del bosque, necesitaba un momento a solas para llorar su pena, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para encarar a Karin o Itachi, precisaba de un respiro para lamentarse de su propia desgracia.

Las piernas le temblaban a medida que se desplazaba entre los árboles y la maleza. La tenue luz de la luna iluminaba su camino. Intentaría no alejarse demasiado del campamento, cuando Itachi notara su ausencia se lanzar a buscarla de inmediato, de esa forma aprovecharía los pocos minutos que le restaban en su reencuentro con la soledad. Detuvo sus pasos al no poder moverse más, aferró sus manos a la áspera corteza de un árbol, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Al elevar su mirada, se encontró con su pérfida imagen. La dama frente a sus ojos era idéntica a ella a excepción del alevoso aspecto. El ente sonrió maliciosamente mientras la doliente pelirosa se aferraba a la vida. El sudor resbalaba por su frente y rostro hasta desembocar en su cuello, el dolor en el pecho le impedía respirar. Unas horcajadas la llevaron de rodillas al suelo, expulsando un líquido carmesí por la boca.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda — Mascullo en reiteradas ocasiones. Contemplo sus manos para darse cuenta que estaban manchadas de sangre y no de ella, sino de la sangre inocente que se derramaría en su nombre.

Transitó su vía crucis hasta la orilla del rio, sumergió sus manos en el agua fría, tallando con fuerza para desaparecer el tinte escarlata. Gimoteo al sentir como el aterido clima le quemaba la piel aun así continuo hasta desaparecer sus pecados.

—Por favor, ten piedad de mi— Susurro, acariciando el icono que reposaba sobre su pecho. Pausadamente volvió a reincorporarse, regresaría al campamento para descansar y continuar con el trayecto. Pero las cosas transcurrieron de manera distinta, sin un ápice de energía, Sakura se preparó para impactar con el suelo, sus piernas dejaron de responderle de un momento a otro, obligándola a detenerse en su intento por caminar, sin embargo, un fuerte agarre impidió el fatídico destino, sosteniéndola con firmeza de ambos brazos, permitiéndole que ella ocultara su rostro en su basto y cálido pecho. La pelirosa no se atrevió a comprobar la identidad de su salvador, era la tercera vez que Itachi intervenía.

—Deambular sola por el bosque no es una buena idea — Tercio. El pelinegro la tomó entre sus brazos, pasó un brazo debajo de sus piernas y otro entorno a la pequeña espalda de la chica, llevándola a un lugar seguro, lejos de la maleza. Depositó la delicada figura de la princesa en el suelo, tomó asiento a su lado y extendió una bolsa de cuero donde resguardaba vino — Bebe un poco, te hará bien. — Aseguró.

Con las manos aun temblorosas llevó el brocal a sus labios, presionando con poca fuerza la parte baja del recipiente, recibió el vino con esmero, dio unos cuantos sorbos de manera elegante, hacía varios días que había decidido no degustar una gota de licor, no era fanática del sabor ni de la sensación que este dejaba cuando pasaba por su garganta, odiaba cuando su posición como princesa y emperatriz la obligaban a degustar unas cuantas copas.

—Estamos cerca del imperio — Habló Itachi — Si todo resulta como lo planeamos, arribaremos a Aephonia al medio día. Mi deber es llevarte sana y salva a mi hermano, no me perdonaría nunca si algo malo te sucediera.

—Ya me sucedió — Susurro. Itachi asintió en silencio — No es tu deber dirigirme a casa, ni siquiera lo fue el salvarme la vida, somos víctimas de las circunstancias — Añadió un poco animada.

—Tú eres una víctima de todas formas. — Espetó el pelinegro, escudriñando a la frágil pelirosa.

—Aun así debo agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Estaré en deuda contigo por el resto de mi vida. — Sakura volvió a dar otro trago a la bota, devolviéndola a su propietario una vez que sus necesidades estuvieron satisfechas.

—Tal vez fue una forma de expiar mis propios pecados. — Indicó Itachi, imitando el largo trago de su acompañante.

—Quizás— Sakura se encogió de hombros. De nueva cuenta, la pelirosa volvió a andar por su propio pie. Antes de abandonar el bosque y regresar al campamento, detuvo a Itachi al rodear su muñeca con un sutil agarre. — Antes de regresar necesito algo más de ti.

El brillo en la mirada de Sakura removió algo en su interior, su corazón dio un vuelco al recordar como la chica se batía entre la vida y la muerte, no dudaba de su fortaleza, ella tenía de sobra, no obstante en la vida de todos arribaba ese momento de debilidad, temía que la chica se viera inmersa en uno mientras retornaban a casa.

— ¿De qué se trata?— Cuestionó inmiscuido. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estuviese escuchándolos, al corroborar que solo se encontraban ellos dos permitió que Sakura prosiguiera con su petición.

—No menciones ni una palabra de esto a Sasuke — Suplicó. La sangre estaba en sus manos, no en las de Sasuke.

—No creo que sea justo para el ocultarle lo que realmente sucedió— Itachi no estaba complacido, mentirle a su hermano solo los pondría en desventaja, tarde o temprano Sasuke se enteraría, era mejor que ambos hablaran con la verdad.

—Ya le he causado suficientes problemas a tu hermano para adjudicarle más. Sasuke es mi esposo, pero no tiene nada que ver con mis demonios.

: : : : : : : :

Su mirada permanecía fija en la lejanía; los sirvientes deambulaban de un lado a otro como diminutas hormigas atareadas, cambiaban las velas de los candelabros, ordenaban las mesas entorno al enorme salón dispuesto, colocaban manteles y se encargaban de extender los banderines del clan Uchiha a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. El trabajo de Sasuke era asegurarse de que todo estuviese bajo control, la ausencia de Sakura le permitiría entablar un dialogo con los grandes señores predispuestos por todo el imperio, mismos que habían retirado la ayuda desde hace algún tiempo. Ingenuamente, Kakashi imaginaba que si los invitaba a una elegante cena y beber un poco de vino tendría la oportunidad de charlar con los nobles hombres respecto a la delicada situación que se aproximaba, escasos de recursos, el Uchiha debía encontrar la manera para solventar al pueblo y al ejército, las pocas provisiones resguardadas en las arcas comunes no serían suficientes para abastecer a una población entera, además precisaba de todo el apoyo militar para hacerle frente a sus enemigos, tomaba en cuenta que su milicia estaba conformado por campesinos y obreros y una selectiva parte por soldados, si los líderes de las grandes casas cooperaban Sasuke podía dar por finalizada la guerra.

—Son demasiados, quince en total — Anuncio Kakashi. Su pupilo conocía muy poco de sus vidas, el pelinegro recibió educación básica respecto a las casas de alta cuna, sin embargo, no profundizo en ella. Los nombres de los líderes eran desconocidos para él, así como sus personalidades. Seria difícil tratar de convencerlos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Puedo manejarlo. — Respondió en un suspiro. Estrujo el puente de la nariz con ambos dedos, el punzante dolor de cabeza se negaba a desaparecer, tornando al azabache un poco más irritable de lo habitual.

—No hables tan seguro — Kakashi detuvo su andar — Estas familias han servido durante generaciones al imperio, su sangre es tan noble como la tuya o la de Sakura, estamos hablando de grandes señores, los mismos que han retirado su apoyo desde hace tiempo. — El peliblanco se encontraba igual o más frustrado que Sasuke; con una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina, Kakashi debía ayudar a Sasuke a encontrar aliados hasta por debajo de las piedras.

—Hmp, no encuentro el sentido de invitarlos a comer y beber si ya conocemos la respuesta. — Argumento el pelinegro.

—Sasuke, creo que no debo indagar en una vasta lección respecto al juego de la política, conoces esto tan bien como yo, ambos fuimos solados y sabemos que un buen ejercito hace la diferencia.— El tono de voz de Kakashi detonaba frustración, Sasuke era un chico inteligente, considerado un genio por su basta lista de habilidades, sin embargo, su intelecto y potencial se veían opacados por el orgullo y carácter que cargaba, era indigno que un Uchiha solicitara ayuda inclusive en el campo de batalla.

—Tú lo has dicho, con una buena estrategia podemos conquistar el mundo entero. — Espeto, arrogante y egocéntrico como de costumbre.

—El problema es que no contamos con un ejército, y mientras tú rehúsas los tratados y declaras guerras, yo debo solucionar todo el desastre que dejas a tu paso. — Reprochó Kakashi. Los sirvientes detuvieron sus actividades al escuchar la enardecida conversación entre el emperador y su mano derecha. Cualquier hombre de poder en su sano juicio nunca permitiría que alguien inferior osara a cuestionar sus decisiones, a comparación de los tiranos Sasuke reconocía sus errores.

— ¡Excelencia!— Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par deteniendo la discusión. La atención de ambos hombres reposó en el joven mensajero que se aproximaba a paso rápido hacia ellos. Portaba una armadura dorada y una capa de blanco inmaculado. Al estar frente al azabache, posó una rodilla en el suelo clavando la mirada en el brillante piso de mármol.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?— Cuestionó Sasuke, disimulando su impaciencia.

—Las murallas del palacio están rodeadas. Alrededor de dos mil hombres aguardan entrar— Informó agitado. Sasuke frunció el ceño, algo no andaba bien.

—¿Llevan estandartes?— Sasuke desfiló por el largo pasillo que conectaba al salón con la salida, el joven apenas podía seguirle el paso al aguerrido emperador mientras Kakashi se encargaba de ordenar a los soldados que ensillaran a los caballos.

—No, mi señor, el líder se ha rehusado a identificarse, ha dicho que usted lo conoce, la emperatriz se encuentra con él. — Añadió el muchacho.

Cada rincón del cuerpo de Sasuke se congeló al escuchar el informe, Sakura podía estar en peligro, desconocía las intenciones de esos hombres, tal vez se trataba de un grupo de mercenarios, en tiempos de guerra los hombres que trabajaban por oro abundaban por el imperio, formando reconocidos grupos que servían a grandes señores con tal de obtener un castillo o un buen título.

Rápidamente cruzó el umbral de la puerta llegando al encuentro con su bravío corcel. Sin detenerse a pensar, subió al equino ordenándole galopar a la puerta principal del palacio. Detuvo el trote al darse cuenta como el ejército desconocido ingresaba uno por uno al patio principal, todos en orden, uno detrás del otro; a la cabeza iba un hombre cubierto de negro, Sasuke era incapaz de reconocerlo, no obstante la dama que se aferraba a su cintura con ahínco podía evocarla a la perfección, tenía la certeza que una mujer como ella era difícil de olvidar.

La pelirosa descendió con dificultad siendo auxiliada por el mismísimo hombre que la transportaba. Los irises negros del pelinegro presenciaban una escena épica; de la carreta más próxima Karin descendió en compañía de Suigetsu, quien era transportado en una camilla improvisada, mismo que por órdenes de Sakura seria dirigido a uno de los aposentos principales para su apto tratamiento.

Con un andar lento, Sakura comenzó a cortar la distancia entre ellos dos. Por inercia, el pelinegro descendió del corcel acudiendo al encuentro de su amada. Dentro de su mente vagaban un millón de hipótesis de lo que pudo haber sucedido para traerlos de vuelta, con Suigetsu herido, las ansias por conocer la historia de su regreso incrementaban a medida que se aproximaba a su amada.

—Sasuke— Tercio. Ambos guardaron silencio en el momento que Suigetsu paso a un lado de ellos. La mirada del susodicho solo resguardaba un sentimiento: inquietud.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?— Más que una pregunta, el cuestionamiento iba dirigido como una orden clara, Sasuke precisa de respuestas y no aguardaría pacientemente por ellas.

—Sasuke, yo puedo explicarlo, solo…— Las delicadas manos de la pelirosa encontraron lugar en el basto pecho del pelinegro. Conocía el carácter alebrestado de Sasuke, la duda estaba implantada en su cabeza y no existía poder humano que pudiese arrancarla de su mente, sus palabras no bastarían para persuadirlo a guardar la calma.

—Te escucho— Espetó Sasuke, contemplando firmemente a su esposa. Los rastros del cansancio eran visibles por su hermosa faz, la cual se veía opacada por la palidez y las ojeras, sabía que algo andaba mal y no descansaría hasta descubrirlo— ¿No vas a hablar? Bien, creo que tendré que hacerlo a mi manera. — Lejos de mediarlo, Sasuke apartó a Sakura de su camino, dirigiendo su andar hacia el hombre desconocido.

— ¡Sasuke, espera!— Exclamo ella, andando detrás del pelinegro. Sus piernas aun no recuperaban toda la fuerza para continuar con el trayecto, a medida que avanzaba temblaba, su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa, y la respiración atrapada en su pecho escapaba de forma violenta, en cualquier segundo terminaría tendida en el suelo.

El pelinegro frenó sus pasos a unos cuantos centímetros del comandante. Las manos del hombre apartaron poco a poco la tela que cubría su rostro, desvelando la identidad que yacía oculta tras la tela negra. Enmudecido, Sasuke atisbó con una mezcla de horror y sorpresa a su hermano, podría jurar que el bastardo había muerto, muchos años transcurrieron desde la noticia de su desaparición, nadie en su sano juicio habría jurado que Uchiha Itachi se encontraba con vida. La ola de sentimientos encontrados no demoro en golpear al menor de los Uchiha, en ese preciso instante desconocía como responder o actuar, la noticia había sido más dura que recibir un golpe.

—Sasuke, hermano. — Tercio Itachi. Desprovisto, el Uchiha menor detuvo las palabras de su hermano con un golpe certero en el rostro, obligándolo a perder el equilibrio y dejarlo tendido en el suelo. Falto de sensibilidad, asestó un golpe tras otro, magullando la faz de Itachi a medida que sus nudillos entraban en contacto con cada parte de su rostro.

— ¡Sasuke, detente!— Clamó la pelirosa, aprisionando con sus manos los brazos del azabache, quien presa de la furia, no dudo en empujarla ocasionando que la chica terminara de bruces en la tierra. Kakashi y otro soldado se encargaron de auxiliarla, alguien debía intervenir antes de que Sasuke matara a golpes a su propio hermano.

Lejos de atender a las suplicas de sus subordinados, Sasuke tomó su espada por el mango, desenvainándola con un rápido movimiento, acto seguido la fina hoja de acero bendito terminó situada en la garganta del Uchiha mayor. Los soldados al mando de Itachi respondieron a la provocación, apuntando sus armas hacia el emperador.

—Para esto, ahora — Ordenó Sakura, interponiendo su cuerpo entre ambos. Su hermoso rostro yacía reposado sobre el pecho de Itachi, no permitiría que Sasuke le quitara la vida al hombre que había salvado la suya — Si lo matas a él, tendrás que matarme a mí también. — Habló, seria, atisbando desafiante al Uchiha frente a ella.

Atónito y especialmente herido por las acciones de Sakura, Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que resguardar su espada. Con la frente en alto y el orgullo que una le restaba, el azabache se puso de pie, dio media vuelta comandando a Kakashi que se encargara de encontrar un lugar para situar a los soldados de su hermano, solicitando habitaciones para los altos mandos, una vez descargado el rencor resguardado durante tantos años Sasuke se encaminaba de nueva cuenta hacia el palacio, necesitaba de un momento a solas para aclarar sus ideas.

: : : : : : : :

Las tardes en Aephonia eran calmadas y tranquilas, el barullo de la servidumbre siempre se centraba en las habitaciones donde los emperadores rondaban, gran parte de los trabajadores iban de un lado a otro tratando de complacer las necesidades de sus gobernantes, para su fortuna, una mujer de su clase no recibía tanta atención como la emperatriz, había acudido al palacio en compañía de su propio sequito, mismo que fue ubicado en una de las antiguas torres del castillo, la cual yacía casi abandonada, con un espacio tan amplio para ella misma Karin encontró la parsimonia que perdió al adentrarse en el bosque.

—Mi señora ¿prefiere utilizar este vestido?— Cuestionó una joven, mostrándole el hermoso conjunto confeccionado especialmente para ella.

—Si— Respondió a secas, disponiéndose a cubrir su cuerpo con el bello ajuar de color azul oscuro. Sus manos palparon con delicadeza el perfecto bordado de flores esparcidos por la lujosa tela, contempló su figura en el espejo durante algunos segundos lanzando un suspiro en señal de satisfacción. Tomó asiento frente al tocador, permitiéndole a una de sus damas atar su melena en un compacto peinado que mostrase su faz.

Un insistente llamado ocasiono que ambas tuvieran un sobresalto. Los toques a la puerta aumentaban a medida que ambas demoraban en reaccionar; la superficie de madera temblaba al tiempo que la mano de alguien entraba en contacto con ella, tenían la certeza de que si ninguna se atrevía a responder la persona terminaría derrumbándola.

La tímida chica interrumpió su labor para descubrir al visitante, sus manos temblorosas alcanzaron el picaporte, jalándolo hacia ella para permitirle la entrada a la persona que llamaba.

La palidez opacó el semblante de la pelirroja al ver a Sasuke bajo el umbral de la puerta. El miedo hizo presa a la dama de su ruin juego. Si el azabache se encontraba ahí era por una razón, y ese motivo era nada más y nada menos que la problemática pelirosa que tenía como esposa, de haber sabido que ella rendiría cuentas por la indefensa princesa habría rechazado la petición de Sasuke, sin embargo, los sentimientos albergados le impedían actuar en contra del pelinegro.

—Vete. — Ordenó Karin, tajante. Sasuke aguardó a que la chica desapareciera, el tema a tratar no era de su incumbencia. La joven realizó una reverencia antes de marcharse dejando en absoluta soledad al emperador y la pelirroja.

Con paso firme y sin mirarla a los ojos, Sasuke se adentró en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Sabía que su visita a la torre de la duquesa Uzumaki suscitaría la intriga en la servidumbre. La corte había sugerido conseguirle un sequito de hermosas concubinas que estuviesen a su disposición, tan rápido como la idea fue propuesta el emperador la rechazo, no existía lugar en su vida para otra mujer y Sakura ocupaba ese sitio. El nombre de Karin salió a relucir en la lista de posibles candidatas, al igual que la pelirosa, la sangre real corría por las venas de la Uzumaki, era tan digna de yacer con el emperador, no obstante el Uchiha lo rechazo rotundamente, consideraba a la pelirroja como una buena amiga de la infancia y nada más, era imposible para el contemplarla de otra manera aun cuando ella estaba dispuesta a entregarlo todo por estar con él.

—Sé que algo sucedió en su travesía por el bosque — Tercio. Irritado, se mantuvo de pie, con la mirada fulminante fija en el pérfido rostro de la pelirroja — No soy estúpido, no es necesario que me mientas, Karin.

La joven mordió su labio inferior, sus largos dedos entraron en contacto con la tela estrujándola bajo sus yemas. Karin era el último testigo de lo acontecido en el bosque, había visto a Sakura terminar con la vida de esos hombres, de no haber sido por su intervención ambas tendrían un paradero desconocido.

— ¡Habla!— Exclamó el Uchiha. Karin dio un respingo, pocas veces contempló a Sasuke en el estado más puro de molestia, algo sumamente grande sucedió cuando ella abandonó el patio principal, las damiselas susurraban que el emperador se vio inmerso en una pelea con su hermano, la confrontación fue frenada por la peligrosa quien no salió bien librada de la discusión.

—Fuimos atacados por un grupo de hombres— Respondió rápidamente — Aparecieron de repente, apenas y tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar. Suigetsu intento detenerlos, algunos de ellos nos siguieron por el bosque…— Las palabras de Karin se entrecortaban al rememorar con avidez el agrio momento. Estrujo sus ojos con fuerza, frenando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir — Ella los mato…— Una expresión de estupor apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja.

Tan rápido como Karin lo confeso, Sasuke salió de la habitación seguido de cerca por la pelirroja, quien trataba de justificar las acciones de la pelirosa, hablaba sin parar sobre lo sucedido, desde el extraño momento en el que Sakura termino con la vida de todos hasta su encuentro con la brigada de Itachi.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado con exactitud? ¿Qué es lo que había obligado a Sakura a actuar de esa manera? Con anterioridad, en un momento de intimidad, ambos hablaron respecto al primer hombre al que asesinó Sasuke, él recordaba vanamente el rostro de su enemigo, había actuado por inercia simple supervivencia, el Uchiha nunca imaginó que su esposa se vería obligada a terminar con la vida de alguien, tenía la firme creencia que a medida que arrebataba vidas su alma se sumergía en un hoyo profundo y negro, ahora su esposa se encontraba alejada de la salvación, algo le decía que no había sido ella sino la maldición que residía en su interior.

Abruptamente abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con la pelirosa. Sakura yacía postrada en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, con la mirada fija en el papel. Su sequito de doncellas terminó con sus labores al notar la presencia del emperador, quien miraba con ojos tan fríos y duros como el acero a su bella esposa.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?!— Exclamó entre dientes, dirigiéndose con largos pasos hacia ella. Sakura no se inmuto en moverse — ¡¿Qué hiciste?! — Demandó antes de tomarla sin un ápice de delicadeza por la muñeca. Con rudeza, obligo a la delicada pelirosa que se pusiera de pie, contemplando sus hermosos, pero inertes fanales esmeralda— ¡Contéstame!— Ordenó. La chica desvió la mirada a su regazo.

— ¡Tenía que hacerlo!— Respondió con lágrimas en los ojos. El azabache prefería hacer eso en privado, sin necesidad de mencionarlo, Shizune llevo a las doncellas consigo reuniéndose en el pasillo con la pelirroja.

Una severa sensación de insatisfacción yacía en su estómago, se sentía frustrado y herido.

: : : : : : : :

— ¡Habla! ¡Justifícate a ti misma!— Sakura perdió el balance, reposando su delicada figura en la cama. Le tomó unos segundos reincorporarse al borde del colchón, atisbando con cautela al molesto pelinegro frente a ella.

— ¡Comenzaron a seguirnos en medio del bosque! ¡Karin fue herida y ellos no iban a rendirse! ¡¿Cómo demonios esperabas que respondiera?!— Gritó. No esperaba que Sasuke la juzgara de tal manera, había luchado por su vida, por la de Karin y por la de Suigetsu. Estaba consciente de sus acciones, no eran las mejores, una vida no remplazaba a otra y ella misma lo sabía, era la primera vez que mataba a un hombre y esperaba que fuese la última— ¡Lo hice por ti!— Añadió.

— ¿Por mí?— Preguntó irónicamente, sonriendo de forma amarga — ¿Por mí? ¡Soy el emperador de Othana, Sakura! No tienes nada que hacer por mí. Yo tomo las decisiones. ¿Cómo crees que responderán mis hombres al enterarse de esto? ¡¿Cómo crees que reaccionara el consejo?!—

Sakura se estremeció, le dolía admitirlo, pero Sasuke tenía en cierta parte razón. Ya había metido al azabache en demasiados problemas para adjudicarle la muerte de esos criminales. Si el consejo llegaba a enterarse de eso, ella seria llevada a un juicio.

—Sasuke…yo — Dijo ella con voz trémula.

— ¡Cállate!— Exasperado, pasó una mano por su rostro. Le dolía contemplar a la mujer que amaba llorar, aun así era más tortuoso imaginar que Sakura había traicionado su confianza, no solo por el hecho de acabar con la vida de unos cuantos sino también de proteger a Itachi.

—Sasuke, entiende por favor — Suplicó— ¿Qué habrías hecho si estuvieses en mi lugar? ¿Esperabas que terminara en manos de unos mercenarios? Era mi vida o la de ellos, tenía que hacerlo.

El pelinegro viro sobre sus tobillos. La sangre le hervía. Encarándola, la tomó por el cabello forzándola a contemplarlo, olvidando las veces que pasos sus dedos entre aquellos mechones rosados mientras hablaban o la contemplaba dormir.

—Me has costado todo— Dijo con furia — Comprendo tus acciones, sin embargo, no entiendo el motivo por el que deseabas resguardarte esto, ¿acaso creías que nunca llegaría a saberlo?— Sakura guardo silencio, recordando el pacto perpetuado entre ella e Itachi — Me has tomado por un tonto, Haruno Sakura. Has hecho algo peor que llamarme niño, me has tratado como uno.

—Sasuke, por favor, entiende…— Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. La culpa que cargaba era tanta que sentía como su pecho se oprimía cuando miraba a Sasuke a la cara. Con manos temblorosas, intentó acariciar la faz de su esposo, pero el simplemente se apartó.

—No, Sakura, tu deberías entender. Soy tu rey.

—Te hablo como mi esposo, no como mi emperador — Desafiante, secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, la actitud de Sasuke comenzaba a herirla.

—No perderé mi tiempo, Sakura— Espetó, incapaz de contemplar a Sakura a los ojos — Espero que esta noche te comportes a la altura de una emperatriz, debo persuadir a los grandes señores a unirse a mi causa para obtener un ejército, al menos que también te interpongas en esto. Lentamente, dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta.

—No todo es mi culpa…— Murmuro Sakura entre sollozos — ¡No todo es mi culpa!— Imprecó envuelta en llanto — ¡Yo nunca pedí que fueras a una guerra por mí! ¡Yo no pedí esto, Sasuke!

Él no dijo nada en respuesta. Sasuke continuo con su andar para abonar la habitación, dejando a Sakura inmersa en la soledad, escuchando como el llanto y los gritos de su esposa incrementaban a medida que se alejaba.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor se preguntó cómo alguien podía ser capaz de amar y odiar a una persona al mismo tiempo.

: : : .: : : : :

Los colores vespertinos en el cielo fueron sustituidos por la oscuridad de la noche. Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del manto cósmico, esparcidas en el cielo mientras llamaban la atención por su propia cuenta, opacando la media belleza de la luna.

Tal como Sasuke lo solicito, ella se mantuvo en la habitación, con más resignación que con pánico o temor. En su mente se reproducía una y otra vez la intensa discusión: no era la primera vez que ambos diferían, durante su corto matrimonio, los dos se encargaban de imponer su palabra y voluntad a costa de lo que fuese, cada uno imaginaba que como emperador, tenían el poder de hacer lo que se les viniese en gana. Ambos procuraban trabajar en tornar su relación un tanto llevadera, en los últimos meses se habían propuesto indagar en sus vidas, conocían muy poco el uno sobre el otro, pero ambos sentían como si sus vidas ya hubiesen sido unidas en el pasado.

No iba a negar que las palabras de su esposo causaron una honda pena en ella, el simple hecho de imaginar a Sasuke molesto con ella reanimaban las ganas de llorar. Su forma de pensar respecto al azabache había cambiado a medida que compartía más momentos con su marido, sabía que al igual que ella el Uchiha era un ser humano, cometía errores como todos y la manera en que impuso su voluntad para convertirla en su esposa no había sido la más adecuada. Las primeras semanas de matrimonio fueron una tortura para ella, temía yacer en cualquier sitio con Sasuke, pero nunca lo odio, tenía la certeza de que ambos eran víctimas de las circunstancias y de haberlo conocido en otro momento no dudaría que habría terminado rendida a sus pies, además no era la primera ni la única mujer que se casaba a la fuerza, su madre atravesó la misma situación con su padre, las casas de ambos atravesaban por un conflicto, el consejero de la familia de Mebuki sugirió ofrecer a la hija de los grandes señores como un tratado de paz entre ambas familias, gustosos, los señores de Seanad accedieron, organizando la boda de su único hijo con una linda princesa. La historia era repetitiva, cada mujer en su familia aprendió amar.

Sabía que lo tenía que hacer y lo había sabido en todo momento. Terminó de colocar el vestido rojo escarlata. Mientras se lo ponía, acaricio la fina seda, y se sintió grácilmente inexpugnable y segura; una hermosa figura fue lo que la recibió al contemplarse en el espejo. El escote en forma de corazón, realzaba sus senos de manera discreta, la estreches en la cintura y la caída de la amplia falda cubrían sus piernas, haciéndola lucir más pequeña, las mangas cubrían sus brazos, y la poca piel expuesta en su espalda permanecía oculta por la larga y pesada cascada de mechones rosas ondulados en las puntas. Adornó su cabeza con una coronada de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes, zafiros y esmeraldas; de sus orejas colgaban dos pendientes a juego de la tiara. Apartó el icono devuelto por Karin, depositándolo en un precioso joyero de madera.

Había sustituido los colores pasteles de sus vestidos y los cortes liberales por el ajuar de una emperatriz. Durante su encierro, se propuso dejar a los hombres de hierro boquiabiertos. Conseguiría que todos y cada uno de ellos le brindaran apoyo a Sasuke, y si de ella dependía lanzar los tratados no dudaría en hacerlo. Le demostraría A Sasuke que ella también sabia jugar a la guerra. Con la cabeza en alto deambuló por los largos pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a la sala donde yacían dispersos los invitados al banquete. Los señores ahí presentes detuvieron el barullo de las conversaciones para otear la bella emperatriz. En señal de respeto, abandonaron sus asientos, agacharon las cabezas a manera de reverencia y guardaron silencio mientras la hermosa princesa desfilaba frente a sus narices hasta tomar asiento a lado de su esposo.

Postrados en el trono, con coronas en sus cabezas y una nación sobre sus hombros, Sasuke y Sakura lucían como los niños que eran. Ambos estaban por cumplir veinte años, la juventud rebosaba en sus rostros y en sus cuerpos, la belleza era visible desde lo lejos, tanto el Uchiha como la Haruno habían sido bendecidos por los dioses; el chico era bien parecido, facciones finas, pero fuertes, metro ochenta y cinco de altura, cabello tan oscuro como la noche y ojos tan profundos como su alma; la dama a su lado estaba hecha para ser una princesa, todos en el imperio hablan sobre ella y los afortunados de conocerla argumentaban que la historias no le hacían justicia a la reina. Cualquiera en su sano juicio diría que emulaban la perfección de los dioses.

— ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?— Cuestionó Sasuke, bebiendo un sorbo de vino elegante, tal como solía hacerlo. Lejos de inmutarse a mirarla, los ojos del pelinegro examinaban con discreción los rostros dispersos en la habitación, había ordenado que los grandes señores tomaran asiento en la mesa principal, inclusive su hermano y Shisui formaban parte del banquete. Sakura era la única flor presente entre la maleza, después de la discusión, Karin opto por pasar la noche acompañando al débil Suigetsu, quien se encontraba lejos de encarar otra batalla contra la muerte, pero si demasiado cansado para ponerse de pie.

—Estoy aquí, ¿no es eso lo que solicito mi emperador?— Preguntó en respuesta. Conocía a la perfección los puntos débiles de su compañero, algo que debía tomarse como sumisión lograba exasperarlo cuando ella lo mencionaba.

—Hmp. — Bufó sin decir más, centrando su atención en la conversación donde era solicitada su intervención.

Sakura sentía excitación y no descontento, no permitiría que aquella velada la frustrase. Dispuesta a disfrutar, solicito que le sirvieran un poco de vino. El tema que discutirían era sobradamente conocido: como instaurar la paz en los grandes señores y conseguir su apoyo.

La cena contó con cuatro platillos especialmente preparados para sacar los estómagos de los invitados; Gazpacho blanco, Herbolada, sopa de setas y cordero asado a la miel fueron servidos uno tras otro, acompañando la comida con un poco de vino especiado o cerveza. Los tambores resonaban en la habitación, la música sonaba fuerte y el vino fluía rojo, los invitados inhabituales parecían estar complacidos. Al cabo de unas horas, Sasuke se vio obligado a indagar en el motivo que lo orillaba a convivir con ellos.

El joven pelinegro habló respecto a las problemáticas que amenazaban al imperio. En épocas de inestabilidad, Sasuke se veía obligado a encontrar una solución que beneficiara al pueblo. Las casas nobles permanecían retraídas e ignoraban el sufrimiento de la gente que conformaba el grupo que Hashirama se empeñó en proteger. Los hombres marchaban a la guerra, las mujeres despedían a sus esposos, hijos y hermanos antes de enviarlos a una muerte segura. Si continuaba enviado a jóvenes inexpertos solamente a perder la vida, Sasuke no solo sería derrotado en las batallas, sino también entregaría a su pueblo al enemigo.

—Con todo respeto, su excelencia, no esenciare a mis hombres a muerte— Espetó el líder de la casa Sadanobu. Kakashi había advertido con anterioridad lo complejo que sería persuadirlos a luchar por sus intereses.

— ¿Ha perdido la fe en nuestra causa, señor Sadanobu?— Molestó, el Uchiha contemplo desde su asiento el rostro del esbelto anciano. La mitad de la audiencia respaldaba al emperador y la otra mitad lo desprestigiaba.

—No es así, muchacho — Replicó libremente — sin embargo creo que usted perdió la batalla desde el día que se casó con la princesa de Seanad — Los hombres apoyaron su argumento. Ellos creían que la culpable de las desgracias en el reino era nada más y nada menos que la emperatriz — ¿sabe cómo lo llaman ahora sus enemigos? El emperador que perdió Othana.

—Señor Sadanobu, recuerde que está hablando con el emperador — Recordó Kakashi con voz severa.

—Creo que el señor Sadanobu solo vela por sus intereses como lo hace el consejo divino— Interrumpió Sakura, atrayendo las miradas hacia ella— Si mal no recuerdo, fue el mismo consejo que le negó el apoyo al emperador Hashirama durante su reinado — Los hombres asintieron. Era bien sabido que los entes divinos trabajan motivados por el oro y la codicia, cada uno de los integrantes buscaba el máximo beneficio. Sasuke era el primer emperador que rompía la relación con ellos.

—Habla con demasiada seguridad, mi señora, tenga cuidado.

—Debo recordarle que antes de esta guerra otra se llevaba a cabo — La pelirosa bebió un poco de vino — y estoy segura que yo no fui el motivo de ese conflicto, ¿Dónde se encontraba usted, mi señor? ¿Resguardado tras las murallas de su palacio?— Sakura le demostraría a Sadanobu que podía ser tan dura como él.

—Usted es una niña y está haciendo con nosotros lo que se le viene en gana— Molesto por las provocaciones de la emperatriz, Sadanobu no dudaría en marcharse de ahí— No tolerare más insultos.

—Sakura…— Murmuró el azabache con tono de advertencia.

—Es libre de marcharse y llevarse a sus hombres, ¿acaso no le dio la espalda al emperador Hashirama cuando más lo necesitaba?, yo misma me encargare de librar esta batalla, y cuando finalice, regresare aquí y lo condenare como el violador de juramentos que es — La chica contemplo con un gesto adusto a sus invitados — Nací en tiempos de guerra, crecí en tiempos de guerra, pero no voy a morir en tiempos de guerra. Este conflicto debe frenarse ahora mismo, sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos correrán con la misma suerte que yo al contemplar un eterno conflicto que ha durado más de cincuenta años — La joven emperatriz hablaba con severidad, no permitiría que más personas murieran — No luchen por mí, sino por implementar la paz, luchen por un futuro mejor para sus hijos, para sus familias, para todos nosotros. El auténtico enemigo esta allá afuera.

Las palabras de Sakura surtieron efecto entre los grandes señores, quienes se levantaron para corear en el alto el nombre de los emperadores. Con el discurso de la pelirosa, Sasuke se valía del apoyo de los grandes señores del imperio, conformando un ejército que le haría frente a sus enemigos en las más arduas batallas.

Transcurridos los minutos entre canticos y vitoreo, Sakura volvió a tomar asiento a lado del pelinegro. La princesa de Seanad había transformado su apodo, desde ese día hasta el día de su muerte seria conocida como la Emperatriz del Génesis.

: : : : : : : :

El banquete finalizo a la hora prudente. Los invitados se marcharon a las habitaciones asignadas para su placentero descanso, dejando tras de sí una estela de desorden y diminutos ápices del festejo. La causa de su motivación opto por partir una hora antes, la bella emperatriz emitió una recatada disculpa, dedico una sonrisa y enfiló sus pasos hacia la habitación contigua, su trabajo estaba hecho. En cuanto a Sasuke, el emperador se mantuvo en la sala unos minutos más. Sus irises negros seguían los movimientos de los sirvientes mientras se limitaba a degustar la última copa de vino de la noche.

Depositó la copa vacía sobre la mesa, logró reincorporarse, disimulando los efectos del alcohol. Había bebido más de la cuenta sin percibirlo, el nerviosismo lo llevaba a realizar actos poco prudentes, estaba en su sangre. Regresar a la habitación con Sakura era imprudente, quizá lo mejor era dormir en otro sitio, después de todo la confrontación entre los dos se salió de sus manos, lejos de herirla físicamente sabía que lo emitido gracias a la rabia hirieron el orgullo de la Haruno.

Dispuesto a disipar los malentendidos y lanzar una disculpa por su aberrante comportamiento, Sasuke abrió la puerta de la habitación con delicadeza, encontrando a Shizune preparando la cama para el descanso de los emperadores. Extrañado, el Uchiha noto la ausencia de su esposa, y sin mediarlo encaró a la dama en cargo sobre su paradero.

— ¿Y Sakura?— Tomó asiento al borde de la cama, con dos dedos presiono el puente de la nariz, procurando calmar el punzante dolor de cabeza, había sido un día cargado de emociones.

—La emperatriz se encuentra en el Santuario de las damas de Neashoris— Anunció Shizune sin inmutarse a detener sus labores.

— ¿A esta hora?— Preguntó, alarmado por la imprudencia de su esposa. Desconocía la fascinación de Sakura por los paseos nocturnos, elegía ser guiada por la luna para emprender largas caminabas entre los bastos y bellos jardines del palacio.

—Deseaba estar sola un rato, dice que el Santuario le trae tranquilidad. Puedo acudir a buscarla si usted así lo desea.

—No es necesario, iré yo. — Tan rápido como le fue posible, el Uchiha salió a enfrentar la batalla del aterido clima que golpeaba a la ciudad. La nieve seguía cayendo después de varios días, cubriendo todo a su alrededor con un bella capa blanca difícil de apartar y de ignorar. Sus pies se hundían en la mezcla de cellisca y tierra cada que daba un paso para aproximarse al bello palacio de cristal erigido especialmente en honor a las damas de Neashoris. La construcción se ubicaba en medio del bosque, a orillas del rio Asura.

Sigiloso, ingreso en el discreto palacio; la vegetación reinaba en el interior de la edificación de cristal, tornándolo más hermoso de lo que ya era. En la lejanía, Sakura yacía arrodillada frente a la estatua de la diosa misericordiosa, parecía no haber percatado la presencia del azabache, algo que le otorgaba una ligera ventaja. Dubitativo, Sasuke aproximó su andar hacia la pelirosa, dejándose llevar por la quietud e impetuosa belleza del lugar. Detuvo sus pasos a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, la joven recitaba una serie de rezos en voz baja, suplicando por su bienestar y el de Sasuke. Dedicó una larga mirada a la exquisitez de su cuerpo, la joven dejó expuesto una milésima parte de su cuello, mostrando la ambrosia de su piel de porcelana.

—Creí que aun permanecías en el banquete. — Habló calmada. Elevó sus parpados para revelar sus hermosos ojos verdes, grácilmente logro reincorporarse en su propio pie, encarando sin rencor alguno al galante caballero. Estudiaba con cautela cada parte que conformaba su rostro, delicadas y finas, incluso cuando la furia lo gobernaba le parecía un ser distinguido, demasiado perfecto.

—Los invitados decidieron marcharse temprano. — Respondió con naturalidad, manteniendo una distancia prudente, pero tortuosa entre los dos.

—Imaginaba que festejarían al amanecer, no todas mis suposiciones son acertadas— Tercio. — ¿Puedo conocer el motivo de tu presencia? Si quieres continuar con la charla inconclusa en nuestra habitación me temo que he de rendirme, no puedo luchar contra un guerrero como usted, mi señor. — Apenada, ocultó su rostro tras la cortina de cabello que resbalaba por los costados de su rostro, enmarcando la delicada forma de corazón.

Tímidamente, Sasuke acaricio con sus dedos la cálida mejilla de Sakura, temiendo que ella rehuyera su tacto, tal como solía hacerlo. Para su sorpresa, la hermosa joven tomó la mano del azabache, depositando un delicado beso en el dorso de esta. El intenso brillo de su mirada opacaba por completo la resplandecencia de las estrellas en el cielo, la vehemencia proyectada en ese mar esmeralda lo envolvió de pies a cabeza.

Sus labios se reencontraron en el camino hacia el perdón, enfundándose en un enardecido beso; Sasuke aferró sus manos a la cintura de Sakura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo a medida que degustaba con deleite la carne de su boca, marcando un sinuoso compas. Ella lo rodeo por el cuello, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto, tornando el efímero roce en un juego querellante. El corazón de ambos palpitaba tan rápido como el sonido del tambor. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde el último beso y por supuesto desde el último encuentro. El pelinegro se mostró paciente ante la reticencia de Sakura, no olvidaba las ocasiones en las que ella, motivada por la desesperación, intentó poseerlo, sin embargo, el mismos realizó la promesa de que no volvería a tomarla hasta que ella estuviese dispuesta.

Lenta y tortuosamente, Sakura se alejó. Nunca estuvo tan segura como en ese momento, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo haría. Disimulando el desespero, apartó la parte superior del vestido, permitiéndole a Sasuke contemplar como desechaba la piel escarlata para enfundarse en su fascinante desnudez. La seda resbaló por su cuerpo hasta caer a sus pies. Nuevamente, orilló al emperador a rendirse ante sus labios, cubriéndolo con su dulce esencia.

—Sakura…— Murmuro contra su boca, rozando con insistencia la suave piel de sus labios — Sabes que si continuas así no voy a poder detenerme, no soy tan fuerte. — Admitió, situando su frente contra la de ella. No la obligaría, no otra vez.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero detenerme?— Preguntó, ocasionando una colosal coalición con la intensa mirada de su compañero — Te deseo, es a ti lo que quiero. — Llevó una mano del pelinegro hasta su pecho, permitiéndole sentir bajo la yema de sus dedos el rápido latir de su corazón. Sasuke la orillaba a experimentar sensaciones que jamás se le habían presentado en la vida, él tenía el poder de controlarla a su manera, de someterla a una serie de sentimientos inexplicables, pero hermosos.

Una vez más, la respuesta de Sakura lo tomó con la guardia baja. Con cautela, depositó besos en su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello; paladeo el melifluo sabor de su piel, dejando huella de sus húmedos besos trazados en ese lienzo de porcelana. La tomó entre sus brazos, obligándola a mantenerlo cautivo entre sus piernas atando su cintura. Con ambas manos acaricio sus senos, procuraba ser cuidadoso mientras deleitaba el sentido del tacto con la redondez de sus pechos; con los dedos pulgares rozó en círculos sus pezones erectos, elevó la mirada para encontrarse con una expresión seductora trazada en cada gesto de Sakura, ensimismado, probó otra vez sus labios, enfatizando en lo pecaminoso, dejando atrás los comportamientos puritanos que se empeñaron en establecer durante meses. Ufano, recorrió con su lengua cada centímetro de su cuello hasta llegar a la bella desembocadura de sus senos, maliciosamente, rozó con la lengua la sensible extensión de piel de sus pezones; Sakura arqueo la espalda y lanzó un suspiro, nunca había experimentado nada similar en su vida, el calor incrementaba en su vientre, algo yacía demandante en su interior y no se rendiría hasta descubrirlo.

La pelirosa arrancó la parte superior de la vestimenta de Sasuke, descubriendo su pecho. Apartó la tela rasgada pasando sus manos por los bastos músculos del pelinegro, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, leyendo en braile cada surco de su cuerpo; detuvo las caricias en el borde de su pantalón, postrando su atención en la zona marcada del abdomen, mostrándose vehemente hipnotizada por el cuerpo perfecto de su acompañante. Nada en Sasuke le parecía grotesco o demasiado, ante sus ojos era un ser hermoso creado a la medida de lo divino y lo maldito.

Incentivado, los cálidos labios de Sasuke viajar por la columna de su cuello, delicados y húmedos besos eran esparcidos por el pilar de porcelana de su garganta. Su piel tenía un sabor salado, pero con una pizca de miel. Lanzó un gemido cuando las delicadas manos de Sakura se sumergieron en su oscura melena, comenzando a mover sus caderas en círculo. Podía sentir la rotación bajo la palma de sus manos, el cuerpo de Sakura moviéndose en un masaje interminable contra su regazo. Sus sentidos estaban hundiéndose entre las femeninas curvas de su compañera.

Ella con sitio la urgencia de Sasuke con la calidez de su intimidad sobre la rigidez atrapada en los pantalones del pelinegro. Él continuo besándola hasta situar su mano derecha entre las piernas de Sakura para encontrar su anhelante núcleo.

Disipó el intenso gemido emanado de su boca al momento de acariciar con su dedo medio los húmedos pétalos que ocultaban el precioso botón de la flor. Sus piernas estrujaron los costados del azabache mientras clavaba las uñas en su escapula. Cuando los dedos del Uchiha comenzaron a deslizarse entre sus labios ella rompió el beso, atrayéndolo, apretando sus piernas dejándose llevar por el momento.

—Sasuke — Tercio con voz aterciopelada, mordiendo con insistencia su labio inferior. El chico depositó una larga caricia entre sus lobos, esparciendo entre sus dedos el de su feminidad. La contempló hechizado mientras ella se rendía ante el deseo.

Sonrió al atisbar las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura, prosiguiendo con el masaje mientras se adentraba en un nuevo territorio. Ella gimió, sintiendo la respiración de Sasuke ocultarse en su cuello. Sasuke introdujo un dedo en su interior, las paredes de Sakura lo cubrieron con estrechez y por completo. Ella situó su frente en su hombro desnudo, opacando el erótico gemido contra su piel. Marcó un ritmo suave y lento, deslizándose y adentrándose dentro y fuera del angosto pasaje, añadió un segundo dedo, escuchando con deleite los silenciosos gemidos de su chica, era como música para sus oídos.

No duro demasiado cuando Sakura permitió introducir ambos dedos por completo. Cuando sintió que ella estaba cerca del clímax detuvo sus movimientos, negándole alcanzar el orgasmo. Con el dedo pulgar, froto su clítoris en círculos.

—Por favor…no te detengas. — Sakura suplico, estaba tan cerca de alcanzar la gloria.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Tentó Sasuke, disminuyendo la velocidad de las frenéticas caricias dedicadas a su intimidad.

— ¡Dioses, por-hazlo ya Sasuke!— El nudo en su vientre estaba a punto de desatarse. Solo necesitaba un poco más. El pelinegro decidió finalizar con la tortura. Encontró sus labios con todo el deseo y la pasión en él al tiempo que sus habilidosos dedos la dirigían al paraíso.

Los músculos de Sakura se contrajeron alrededor de los dedos de Sasuke, su cuerpo entero temblaba ante el clímax. Lanzó un fuerte gemido contra su boca mientras las olas de placer recorrían su cuerpo entero. La respiración abandono su pecho, continuo moviendo sus caderas hasta encontrar el momento perfecto para detenerse. Sasuke apartó sus dedos, tomándola nuevamente por la cintura. Se encontraba fascinado por el brillo en sus hermosos fanales esmeralda.

—Sasuke...— Llamó Sakura, rodeando su cuerpo nuevamente con sus piernas, situando la cálida temperatura de su feminidad contra su miembro.

— ¿Hmm?— Era complejo escucharla cuando la humedad y el ardor emanado de su interior yacía justamente sobre su erección.

—Te quiero a ti…— Murmuro, rozando sus labios contra los del azabache, engañándolo al morder de forma seductiva su labio inferior. Tomó la mano de Sasuke hasta dirigirlo al pasto y la tierra, obligándolo a colocarse sobre sus rodillas mientras ella se deleitaba con la musculatura de su cuerpo. Sonrió al sentir como los músculos de Sasuke se tensaban bajo su tacto antes de apartar su mirada de los ojos oscuros del azabache. Ella, a propósito recorrió los labios de Sasuke con la punta de su lengua, succionando su labio inferior. El pelinegro percibió como su miembro reaccionaba en los confines de su pantalón ante la dama que jugaba enfrente de él.

Incapaz de resistir, intento besarla, pero ella lo empujo. Lanzó una delicada carcajada ante la mirada frustrada que Sasuke le dedico. Movió sus dedos hasta el borde superior de su pantalón, deslizando la tela restante hasta la altura de sus rodillas, liberando la palpitante erección de sus confines.

Sakura se posiciono sobre su regazó, obligándolo a recostar su espalda contra el gélido suelo, ocasionando que el abrupto choque de temperaturas desatara un colosal escalofrió por toda su espina dorsal.

Sasuke fue rápido al elevar la tela de la saya hasta sus caderas. Todo el tiempo sus manos continuaron en movimiento, sus labios besando, succionando y mordiendo cada extensión de su piel. Enmudecido, el pelinegro fue incapaz de actuar al notar el exquisito roce de su miembro contra su feminidad, un repentino gemido escapo de sus labios ante el inesperado contacto.

Tembló cuando la punta de su miembro se abrió paso lentamente en el interior de la pelirosa, sonrió satisfecho al notar lo húmeda que estaba para él.

Permitió que ella marcara el ritmo con sus caderas, deslizaba su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo por toda la extensión de su pene. El compás incremento rápidamente, la fricción la tenía a ambos al borde del orgasmo.

Sasuke sintió como el clímax estaba cerca, necesitaba unos cuantos movimientos más sobre su miembro para alcanzar el objetivo. Sakura presintió su urgencia, no deseaba terminar tan rápido así que freno sus movimientos, atrapándolo entre sus piernas para no permitirle marchar. El pelinegro aprovecho el momento de distracción para invertir las posiciones, cubriendo su cuerpo con el de él al colocarse sobre ella. Discreto, la obligó a abrirle espacio entre sus piernas, encontrando el camino al placer con una suave estocada.

—Mhmmm…Sasuke — Gimió Sakura— Yo — Le otorgo un suave beso, apenas rozando su labios contra los del pelinegro — Te — Succionó sensualmente su labio inferior— quiero — otro beso, esta vez pasando su lengua por la extensión de sus labios, liberando un quieto gemido — dentro — Presionó sus labios fuertemente contra los de él, mordiendo su labio inferior con delicadeza — de mí.

Sasuke perdió la respiración al encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes vibrantes. Sus palabras elevaron el palpitar de su corazón y avivaron el fuego resguardado en su abdomen.

Sakura, su inocente esposa, había sido remplazada por la mismísima encarnación de la tentación.

Incapaz de gesticular una respuesta solamente asintió. Sasuke respingo cuando se adentró por completo en ella, su estreches lo recibió con anhelo, las paredes de la pelirosa rodearon por completo su erección. El santuario estaba lleno con el sonido de un gutural gemido masculino y el llanto femenino de la pelirosa. Cada movimiento ocasionaba que su cabello resbalara por su rostro.

Ahogo un gemido en el hombro desnudo de su compañera, ella utilizaba sus piernas y cadera para asistirlo en cada embestida. El perfecto ritmo fue sustituido por tortuosos movimientos, las embestidas se tornaron lentas, pero profundas.

— ¡Ah, Sasuke!— Exclamó Sakura, aferrándose a los hombros de su amado.

Dispuesto a escuchar más gemidos, acaricio el valle de sus senos con ambas manos. Maldijo en voz baja; la calidez y la humedad eran demasiado para él. Gimió contra sus labios al experimentar los ápices del orgasmo. Sus manos se aferraron a las caderas de la pelirosa mientras ella continuaba recitando su nombre entre cada gemido como una mantra, continuando con los movimientos para ayudarlos a ambos a llegar al anhelado orgasmo. Sakura gimió con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba a medida que sus paredes envolvían el miembro de Sasuke, estrujando sus paredes de forma involuntaria al ser alcanzada por el orgasmo. Incapaz de contenerlo un segundo más, Sasuke se liberó, llenando a Sakura con su semilla.

Ambos estaban inmersos en la euforia. La conexión física perpetuada entre ellos era exorbitante.

Suavemente el pelinegro abandonó el interior de Sakura, acto seguido, recostó su cuerpo en la superficie de pasto y tierra, clavando su mirada en el techo de cristal cubierto de nieve. Inmerso en la tranquilidad, se percató como su bella esposa intentaba acurrucarse a su lado, accesible, pasó un brazo por debajo de su cuello acariciando con parsimonia su nívea espalda, disfrutando del roce de sus senos contra su torso desnudo y la calmada respiración de Sakura contra su piel.

—Vaya reconciliación…— Masculló apenada. Nunca en su vida había advertido sensaciones y sentimientos tan violentos como los de hace un momento. La primera vez que entregó su cuerpo a Sasuke lo hizo por deber, ahora esa encomienda se veía sustituido por el amor— Imagino que hiciste esto con frecuencia…— La sola idea de imaginar al hombre que amaba en los brazos de otras mujeres revolvió su estómago. Sabía que antes de su arribo a la vida de Sasuke otras damas calentaban su lecho con su cuerpo y remendaban las heridas con jirones de su piel, un hombre como el no pasaba desapercibido fácilmente.

—Mi pasado no importa más — Habló Sasuke; elevó su rostro desde la punta del mentón, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, la intensidad en ese mar esmeralda aún estaba presente, orillándolo a adentrarse sinuosamente en las profundidades de su alma— eres la única mujer que tendrá lugar en mi vida.

Satisfecha, Sakura sonrió, le tranquilizaba escucharlo decir eso, estaban unidos de por vida ante la vista de los hombres y los dioses, nada ni nadie podría separarlos, sus caminos ahora estaban entrelazados por una buena razón, desconocida para Sakura, pero placentera para dejarla vivir por el resto de sus días.

—No imaginaba que nuestra segunda vez sucedería de esta forma— Confeso sonrojada, ocultando su rostro en el basto pecho del Uchiha.

— ¿Estuviste pensando en cómo sería?— Divertido, elevó una ceja, no habría imaginado que su esposa albergaba pensamientos similares a los suyos— Vaya, debo admitir que me has dejado sorprendido ¿Cómo imaginabas que sucedería?

—En nuestra habitación o tal vez en otro sitio, nunca pensé que pasaría aquí en el santuario — Respondió avergonzada. Entendía el motivo por el cual las damas no paraban de hablar del tema, su madre había explicado vanamente el tópico, prefería no indagar de más, Sakura lo descubriría con el paso del tiempo.

—El palacio es enorme, no he tomado el tiempo necesario para recorrerlo por completo, creo que podemos incursionar en los pasillos, las habitaciones y los jardines cuando lo desees, pero por el momento nuestra habitación no es una mala idea.

El rostro de la pelirosa se encendió con fulgor al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía rápidamente, amenazando con salir disparado de su pecho; el encuentro había sido explosivo, desvelando una diminuta parte de los que aun restaban por perpetuar.

—Los sirvientes comenzaran a hablar si se percatan de nuestra ausencia— Tercio. Lentamente se reincorporo, tomando asiento sobre el regazo de Sasuke, depositando un suave y tierno beso sobre los labios hinchados del azabache, él intentó profundizar el contacto, pero ella se apartó divertida, riendo suavemente ante su frustración.

—Eres imposible — Recito exasperado, colocando los retazos de tela para cubrir su pecho, agradecía haber llevado consigo una capa, de no ser así habría arribado al palacio con la ropa hecha pedazos y sus acciones quedarían expuestas ante sus invitados.

—Mira quien lo dice— La pelirosa volvió a cubrir su cuerpo con el pesado vestido, procuro acicalar en lo mínimo su apariencia, peinando con sus dedos la larga melena. Una vez preparados, Sasuke y Sakura abandonaron el recinto como criminales, deambulando por el sendero que conectaba al bosque y el plació en medio de la oscuridad.

Ambos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad experimentada antes de la tormenta; pronto, cada uno libraría sus propias batallas.

 **Continuara**

 **N/A: Tenía planeado actualizar antes de finalizar el año, por falta de tiempo fui incapaz de redactar el capítulo antes del 31, pero eso no me detuvo para pasar una noche en vela escribiendo uno de los últimos capítulos de esta corta historia.**

 **Respecto a lo acontecido, la discusión entre Sasuke y Sakura puede parecer un tanto polémica, sin embargo, creo firmemente que es un mal necesario, de no haber sucedido el reencuentro habría sido menos intenso, ya se veía venir que una reconciliación como esa era necesaria para calmar sus penas.**

 **Aura117** **mil gracias por leer y dejar un lindo review, es muy grato para mi saber que la historia es de tu agrado, espero no decepcionarte con el desarrollo de la misma, te advierto que estés preparada para el drama que viene. ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!**

 **El capítulo es extenso, estoy tratando de plasmar todo, tal vez los dos apartados restantes sean igual o más largos que este, aun así espero de todo corazón que disfruten de la lectura y que la historia sea de su agrado, solo me cabe agradecerles por su apoyo y paciencia, realmente aprecio desde el fondo de mi alma el tiempo que se toman para leer y expresar su opinión.**

 **Finalizado el discurso, me resta desearles un feliz inicio de año, espero que este plagado de felicidad y buenos momentos. Desde lejos les envió un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso, es un placer estar con ustedes un año más.**

 **Sin más, ¡nos leemos hasta la próxima! ¡Cuídense!**


	8. Capítulo VIII: Eterno y justo

**: : : : : : : :**

 **Anaklasis**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **V I I I**

 **Eterno y justo**

Fijó la mirada en un punto lejano. Intentó recordar cuando visitó ese lugar, pero en su mente no existía nada que la atara a ese sitio, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de haber estado ahí; era oscuro, frio, solitario y aterrador. Deseaba salir corriendo en cuanto antes, pero algo impedía sus movimientos.

—Estuve esperando por mucho tiempo…— Dijo una voz femenina — ¿Vas a dejarme otra vez aquí?— Preguntó con ávida amargura. Intentó apreciar el rostro de la mujer que hablaba, desde ese punto y gracias a la oscuridad le era imposible atisbarla con claridad.

El nudo en su estómago le advertía no continuar con su andar. Su cuerpo respondía automáticamente, guiándola hacia la dama inmersa en la oscuridad.

—Espere y espere…— Murmuró— ¿Por qué me dejaste aquí?

— ¿Quién eres?— Cuestionó en respuesta, sabía que no era de buena educación replicar de esa manera, la duda incrementaba a medida que se aproximaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verla el pérfido rostro de la dama la obligo a retroceder, cayendo de bruces en el intento.

—Me condenaron a este agujero vacío— Recitó, aproximándose más y más a Sakura. Aterrada, trató reincorporarse, sus manos encontraron el soporte necesario para ponerse de pie, al desviar sus fanales esmeraldas al objeto notó que se trataba de un cadáver, atónita lanzó un grito a manera de respuesta contemplando con horror la pútrida escena: los cuerpos yacían esparcidos por la diminuta habitación, poco a poco iban acumulándose, no había escapatoria — Y ahora tú te quedaras conmigo…— El tacto era tan aterido que sintió como su mano ardía bajo la yema de sus dedos— No puedes escapar de lo que eres.

: : : : : : : :

Elevó violentamente sus parpados para revelar la belleza de sus ojos verdes. Empapada en sudor y con la respiración descompuesta, atisbó confundida el techo de la habitación, la luz se filtraba por las ventanas y el aire mecía las cortinas al compás de su vals. Todo se trataba de una pesadilla, las cuales se estaban tornando constantes en las últimas semanas.

Reincorporó la mitad de su cuerpo a la altura de la cabecera. Una vez más, despertaba para encontrarse con la ausencia de Sasuke, el pelinegro se encontraba en una ardua campaña para ahuyentar al enemigo, las noticias de ataques efectuados cerca del reino demandaban la presencia del azabache al frente de las tropas, privando a la pelirosa de su compañía y convirtiéndola en la figura de autoridad total en su ausencia.

Antes de abandonar la comodidad de su cama, la humedad entre sus piernas logró despertar una honda curiosidad. Con un rápido movimiento, apartó las cobijas para encontrar la mancha carmesí filtrada entre las sabanas, esparcida entre sus muslos e impregnada en la tela de su camisón. Horrorizada examinó la sangrienta escena, no podía comprender lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Aghhh!— Gritó al sentir la estocada de dolor directamente en su vientre. Los gritos continuaron hasta alarmar al sequito de doncellas, obligándolas a ingresar a la habitación por la fuerza— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!— Cuestionó desesperada, percibiendo como la sangre continuaba brotando.

— ¡Dioses!— Exclamó una de las damas al presenciar la sangrienta escena.

— ¡Llama al doctor ahora mismo!— Comandó Shizune, acudiendo al llamado de auxilio de la emperatriz — Retira las sabanas manchadas y el camisón también, proporciónale a tu majestad ropa limpia— Reiteró directamente a la inmóvil doncella frente a ella.

—Shizune ¿Qué está sucediendo?— El dolor incrementaba a medida que su llanto lo hacía. Contempló sus manos manchadas por la sangre; algo malo ocurría dentro de su cuerpo y tenía la certeza que aquel sueño lo había desatado — ¿Qué es esto?— Habló de nuevo.

—Necesito que te relajes un poco — Solicitó con voz maternal, ayudándola a colocarse de pie. Tan rápido como la emperatriz abandonó la cama, la doncella apartó las sabanas manchadas de sangre, pidiéndole a otra de sus compañeras que la llevara lejos sin ser percibida por nadie — Voy a explicarlo, pero debes estar calmada — Murmuró, pasando el delicado vestido de algodón sobre sus brazos, lanzando el sucio al suelo y sustituyendo este por un blanco inmaculado.

—Dilo ahora mismo— Ordenó.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sangro? Me refiero al sangrado mensual, no este — Sakura volvió a recostarse en la cama. Los minutos transcurrían como los mismísimos siglos, a medida que pasaba el tiempo la impaciencia de Sakura aumentaba.

—No lo recuerdo, debió ocurrir hace tres semanas, pero no paso — Replicó titubeante. Sin precisar de una vasta explicación, Sakura lo comprendió; lo que tanto estuvo buscando para su salvación al fin arribó, el heredero tan deseado por el imperio estaba creciendo en su interior. Su último encuentro con Sasuke había derivado en el fruto de su vientre — ¡No, no, no, no!— Gritó envuelta en llanto, recostándose en la cama y aferrando las manos a su vientre.

—Todo va a salir bien— Musitó Shizune.

— ¡Mi bebé!— Clamó histérica. Era difícil asimilar la ira de los dioses, ¿todo se trataba de un castigo por albergar a la diosa que ellos mismos desterraron? ¿Acaso intentaban acabar también con ella?, no podía responder a sus propios cuestionamientos,

El doctor ingresó rápidamente por la puerta ya abierta, una dama lo acompañaba a la dura contienda.

—Su excelencia, voy a precisar que se mantenga lo más tranquila posible ¿está bien? hare todo lo que se encuentre en mis manos. — Indicó con voz calmada. Temblando de miedo, Sakura se recostó en la cama.

—Su majestad, beba esto, la ayudara a calmar sus nervios. — Dijo la acompañante del doctor, proporcionándole un poco de té del sueño para mantenerla apacible.

—Mi bebé…— Murmuró con pesadez, sintiendo como los efectos del té se presentaban inmediatamente. Su mente se tornó tan oscura como sus esperanzas, las personas frente a ella poco a poco desaparecieron al tiempo que recitaba una y otra vez que salvaran la vida de su pequeño. Si llegaba a perder al heredero nadie se lo perdonaría.

 **: : : : : : : :**

Caminaba con fastidio entre la maleza y la tierra. La pesa armadura no facilitaba su andar, lo tornaba intrincado, despojarse de la protección no era una opción, los enemigos andaban cerca y otra batalla podía desatarse en cualquier instante, gracias a las circunstancias los soldados y el mismo emperador se veían obligados a portar el esqueleto de hierro hasta en sus placidos sueños. Poco a poco el cansancio se presentaba en los cuerpos magullados y en las almas de los guerreros.

Al frente de la fila, el azabache deambulaba con la cabeza baja, nunca asimilaría el hecho de perder a sus camaradas en la batalla, era una mierda tener que regresar a casa con un recuerdo de su cuerpo y alguna historia sobre la valiente hazaña realizada en el campo de batalla, estaba arrastrando a esos hombres a su propio infierno y no encontraba la manera de detenerlo.

Se detuvo un momento para disfrutar del delicado roce de los rayos del sol en su rostro. Cerró los ojos, lanzó un largo suspiro y recordó el momento exacto en el que sus irises negros fueron cautivados por la belleza de la pelirosa. No comprendía porque el evocar ese recuerdo le traía tranquilidad a su alma, tal vez se trataba por la inocencia proyectada en ese rostro, pero en cierta forma siempre regresaba a ella, a ese instante en el que la contempló danzar descalza entre las flores, aquel ínfimo segundo en el que su sonrisa era más linda que el paisaje a su alrededor.

—Sasuke…— La voz de su hermano lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Era momento de entablar una larga charla con él, había evitado lo inevitable, pero no podía sostenerlo un segundo más, sentía que su partida estaba cerca y prefería dejar las cosas esclarecidas antes de hacerle frente a la última batalla de la cual no creía que saldría con vida.

—No necesitas hablar— Masculló el Uchiha, devolviendo la mirada al camino frente a sus ojos— entendiendo los motivos por los cuales decidiste marcharte. — Los hombres pasaban a su lado, había elegido a cuatrocientos soldados para luchar contra el ejército enviado por la emperatriz Mei Terumi, solo la mitad regresó con vida y la otra había servido como alimento para las aves de carroña, sus cuerpos se pudrían bajo los rayos del sol mientras yacían tendidos en el suelo.

—Por supuesto que necesito hacerlo, al menos para pedirte disculpas— Itachi materia la mirada clavada en el suelo, al igual que su hermano, la vida no había sido bondadosa con él o con cualquier persona a su alrededor. Fue criado para convertirse en soldado y preservar el honor de su familia, tal como su padre lo había hecho y el padre de este, Nunca le gustaron las confrontaciones, prefería los libros antes que blandir una espada, pero como digno portador del apellido Uchiha su presencia era requerida en el campo de batalla para defender al imperio y la patria. Recordaba muy poco o tal vez nada; desapareció de la faz de la tierra y se encontró a sí mismo en el paraíso. Los mejores años de su vida los paso confinado en el frio y la nieve de una montaña, alejado de la guerra y la desgracia. Todo lo que estuvo buscando lo encontró en esa diminuta villa olvidada de la vista de los dioses, fue ahí donde conoció la epitimia del amor, en una chica de cabello tan oscuro como la noche y una mirada afable; su nombre era Izumi, hija del líder de la aldea. El sentimiento surgió de inmediato y de la misma forma ambos unieron sus vidas. Fue doloroso cuando la perdió a ella y a su hijo en el parto, nuevamente Uchiha Itachi era condenado al sufrimiento. Meses después formaría un diminuto ejercito encargado de ayudar a las villas aledañas, gracias a estas hazañas fue capaz de salvarle la vida a Sakura y al escucharla recitar el nombre de su hermano las razones para aferrarse a la misma existencia tomaban sentido de nuevo.

—Te perdono — Espetó Sasuke, virando su cuerpo unos cuantos centímetros para encararlo — por todo…— Completó con dificultad. Ambos olvidaron sus diferencias al unirse en un fuerte abrazo. Estaba siendo injusto con su hermano, ni él ni nadie en el mundo tenían la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, la vida era así cruel y hermosa al mismo tiempo.

—Sasuke, creo que querrás echar un vistazo a esto — Habló Shikamaru, contemplando como ambos hermanos se alejaban al mismo tiempo. El pelinegro menor atendió al llamado de su compañero de batalla. Con una mano postrada en el mango de la espada se abrió paso entre la maleza. Sus irises negros atisbaron la escena con cautela a medida que su estómago se retorcía gracias a la impresión y el asco provocado por la cobarde hazaña del enemigo. Los cuerpos de diez jóvenes yacía postrado boca abajo, habían sido despojadas de su ropa, su inocencia y la vida misma — pertenecían al convento de la diosa misericordiosa — Explicó Shimakaru. Sasuke sabía que las chicas instaladas en ese recinto sagrado pertenecían a familias sin ningún poderío, acudían ahí para convertirse en curanderas y auxiliar a los soldados en las guerras, ahora todas y cada una de ellas estaban muertas.

—Ordena a los hombres que preparen una pira para cada una de ellas. No permitiré que sean alimento para los cuervos. — Comandó Sasuke. Shikamaru asintió, alejándose con una mueca imperturbable de la pérfida escena.

" _¿Este es el precio que estás dispuesto a pagar para salvarla?"_

Las palabras una vez recitadas por Tsunade retumbaban en los rincones más recónditos de su mente. La guerra traía consigo muerte y destrucción, los más desprotegidos eran los que corrían mayor peligro, estaba sacrificando todo para defender a la mujer que amaba y otorgarle a su gente un mejor futuro donde las batallas y la desolación no formaran parte de su día a día.

—Mi señor, hemos encontrado a cinco hombres, portan la armadura del enemigo. — Anuncio uno de sus vasallos, llevando consigo al furioso azabache. No permitiría que la muerte de esas chicas quedara impune, el mismo se encargaría de vengarlas.

Algunos de sus hombres yacían reunidos en círculo para escuchar el veredicto del emperador; los imputados, permanecían arrollados a la fuerza, custodiados en todo momento por sus captores. El impasible azabache hizo acto de presencia. Todos los ahí presentes lo miraban con respeto, creían en los ideales de su líder y estaban dispuestos a entregar su vida por ellos.

— ¿Son todos?— Preguntó, serio. Uno de los soldados asintió el silencio — ¿Les tomo a cinco de ustedes demasiado tiempo asesinar a diez jóvenes inocentes?

—Traidoras, su alteza— Respondió uno de ellos, contemplándolo sin un ápice de temor a la cara.

—Las asesinaron a todas y cada una de ellas. — Musitó estrujando los dientes, el ceño fruncido tornaba más fuertes aquellas facciones delicadas.

—Venganza, su alteza. — Habló de nueva cuenta el soldado enemigo.

— ¡Eran mujeres inocentes!— Exclamó furioso — ¡Ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto! ¡Ustedes se aprovecharon de la situación!— Imputó, desenvainando la espada que le fue conferida por los dioses— ¡Míralas!— Ordenó, obligándolo a dirigir su mirada al sitio donde reposaban los cuerpos de las damas.

— ¿Su esposa ya las ha mirado?— Preguntó, retándolo — Ella es tan culpable de sus muertes como yo. — Dijo con descaro.

—Mi esposa no tiene nada que ver con esto. — Enfurecido, situó la hoja afilada de la espada cerca de su cuello. — Cuélguenlos a todos y envíen sus cabezas a su líder. — Comandó el Uchiha, dando media vuelta.

—Tus enemigos te llamaban la muerte juramentada — Tercio el enemigo, deteniendo los pasos del pelinegro — ¿Sabes cómo te llaman ahora? El niño que perdió su honor— Complacido, notó como Sasuke estrujaba su mano hasta formar un puño — ¿Qué se siente sacrificar un imperio por una puta, mi señor?— Enervado, silencio las burlas de su enemigo con un una estocada directa al corazón. En silencio todos presenciaron la furia del grandioso guerrero.

— ¡Yo no hice nada, simplemente mire!— Exclamó uno de los soldados enemigos, suplicando por su vida. Sasuke apartó la espada de la carne, limpiando el rastro de sangre en la ropa de su rival —

—Cuélguenlo a él al final para que vea a los demás morir. — Sus hombres asintieron, llevando a rastras a los cuatro enemigos restantes a recibir su castigo. Furioso, Sasuke acudió a encontrar un poco de paz a lo más profundo del bosque. Esa guerra estaba volviéndolo loco.

—Las llevaremos a todas a la piras. — Indicó uno de los soldados, tomando entre sus brazos a una hermosa doncella de cabello dorado. Sasuke asocio la tranquilidad de su rostro con el de Sakura y evocó su recuerdo una vez más.

: : : : : : : :

Las puertas se abrieron en el momento que los guardias la reconocieron. Tan rápido como el rastrillo se alzó, la sacerdotisa cruzo el puente de madera con la agilidad del galope de su corcel. Dos guardias acudieron a su encuentro, auxiliándola a descender del caballo con la gracia de una princesa. Inmutándose en saludos, Tsunade se adentró en la sala principal del palacio; había crecido rodeada de los lujos y extravagantes que solo un emperador puede darse, su padre fue uno de los hijos de Hashirama y su madre una bella dama de alta cuna, por lo que conocía aquel recinto como la palma de su mano.

Lejos de detenerla, los sirvientes le permitieron la entrada. Tan rápido como la falda de su discreto vestido y la coordinación de sus piernas recorrió los pasillos del castillo. Subió con cautela cada uno de los peldaños que conectaban el único andador con la torre donde se localizaba la alcoba de los emperadores. Al pisar el último escalón contempló atenta los rostros desencajados de las damiselas, todas y cada una de ellas permanecía cabizbajas, recitando oraciones bajas a los distintos dioses para preservar la vida de Sakura. Al ingresar en la habitación atisbó a dos damas a los pies de la cama, ambas charlaban quitamente. Interrumpieron la conversación cuando repararon en su presencia, cordialmente realizaron una reverencia mostrándole sus respetos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?— Preguntó, pasando olímpicamente a su lado para atender al suplicio de la bella pelirosa. Tomó asiento en un espacio entre su cuerpo y el colchón. Delicadamente situó una mano sobre su frente, corroborando como la piel ardía bajo la yema de sus dedos. La escucho hablar en el idioma de los dioses y los temores se le afianzaron hasta la medula.

—Toda la mañana— Replicó la pelirroja, matando las palabras de la elegante damisela a su lado — ¿Usted va a salvarla? No solo a ella supongo que también al bebé. — Habló, disimulando a la perfección la preocupación en cada facción.

—Lo intentare — Replicó dubitativa. Había contemplado ese estado anteriormente, cuando los dioses decidían renacer en un cuerpo humano poco les importaba si la persona elegida era idónea para soportarlo. Los síntomas no variaban; calambres en todo el cuerpo, ansiedad, insomnio, cefalea, nauseas, fatiga, irritabilidad, oleadas de calor y frio, mialgias, sudoración e inquietud, la fiebre moderada era un signo más para activar las alertas. De acuerdo a los relatos plasmados en los libros sagrados, Kylene era mejor conocida por su crueldad que bondad, no le extrañaba que el cuerpo de Sakura respondiera de esa manera ante la adaptación de la diosa a su cuerpo, era como si la chica combatiera con ella para preservar su alma o al menos un poco de su esencia.

— ¿Cómo que lo intentara? ¡Debe salvarla! —Exclamó.

—No sé si mi poder sea suficiente para contrarrestar el de ella.— Explicó con un todo de voz quieto, apacible, de nada le serviría perder la cabeza en un momento tan crítico como ese, la vida de esa niña y la del bebé que llevaba dentro corrían peligro, si no actuaba prudentemente terminaría perdiéndolos a los dos.

— ¿De qué demonios está hablando?— Cuestionó la pelirroja exasperada. Karin, temía perder a Sakura, no lo admitiría libremente, sin embargo, además del cariño que sentía por ella y la extraña ilusión implantada con rapidez en su corazón al enterarse de su embarazo, la Uzumaki sabía que no soportaría ver a Sasuke ser presa del dolor y la agonía.

—Necesitare algunas hierbas para bajarle la fiebre— Indicó amablemente a Shizune, quien lejos de rechistar dirigió su rápido andar hacia la puerta de salida dejándola en completa soledad con la respingona Uzumaki Karin— La emperatriz atraviesa un proceso llamado Kami no tekio, derivado de una maldición denominada Shinseina byoki— Las delicadas manos de Tsunade se encargaron de reposar la espalda de la pelirosa contra la cabecera de la cama. Apartó de su rostro algunos mechones adheridos a su cara gracias al sudor.

—Shinseina Byoki… ¿Enfermedad sagrada?— Karin no podía creerlo, ahora comprendía el motivo por el cual Suigetsu se recuperó con tanta facilidad, tenía la certeza que el peliblanco no sobrevira a la larga y fría noche de las montañas, sin embargo, cuando Sakura abandonó su tienda, los halos de la muerte habían desaparecido. Según las historias de su abuela, los dioses poseían poderes que los hacían seres superiores a los mortales; Telequinesis, fuerza extraordinaria, velocidad, resistencia, inmunidad al fuego, visiones del futuro entre otros por solo mencionar algunos.

—Si…— Replicó Tsunade — Ahora que lo sabe, le suplico que no mencione nada esto a nadie— Solicitó la sacerdotisa con discreción.

— ¿Sasuke lo...?

—Está al tanto de la situación. — Dulcificó la rubia— Necesito un momento a solas con la emperatriz. — Profirió amablemente.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?— Consultó la pelirroja, deteniendo la marcha a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta. Ofreció una corta mirada a la doliente pelirosa, sus labios se torcieron en un puchero, anunciando con discreción la tormenta que desatarían sus ojos.

—Lleva a las doncellas lejos de aquí, si desean orar por la salud de su reina que lo hagan en el santuario, sus suplicas serán escuchadas ahí. — Desprovista de tiempo, Karin abandonó la habitación. Exhaló con fuerza al oír como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella. Determinada, se dirigió hacia la mesa situada cerca de la ventana, entre su capa llevaba oculto un diminuto morral de tela donde resguardaba los ingredientes inexcusables para salvar la vida de Sakura.

—También lo has visto ¿cierto?— Preguntó Sakura con voz trémula, débil, utilizaba las fuerzas que aún le restaban para hablar, no encontraba otra opción para apaciguar la inquietud en su interior, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien sobre lo que sus ojos habían percibido en sus momentos de agonía — Sangre, más y más sangre. Solo sigue fluyendo ¿Por qué no se detiene? Hay un charco de mi propia sangre debajo de mí y solo sigue saliendo, solo sigue fluyendo. Todo se siente tan pesado. Todo mi cuerpo está tratando de dejarme marchar, a sentarme y cerrar los ojos, pero no puedo. No puedo rendirme, todavía no. Todavía no puedo hacerlo — Masculló. Aferró sus manos a las largas sabanas de algodón, sentía su boca seca y como la vitalidad abandonaba su cuerpo a medida que hablaba — solo necesito descansar — Espetó segura — Supongo que me acostare un rato, pero no cerrare los ojos. Algo me dice que no cierre los ojos. Ese es el final para mi ¿no? — Sakura sonrió levemente, llevando una mano a la altura de su vientre. Quizá el bebé ya no se encontraba ahí y dentro de poco ella tampoco permanecería ahí— Si, moriré pronto.

—Bebe esto te ayudara a recuperar la fuerza— Tsunade vertió una extraña sustancia dentro del brebaje ya preparado en el cáliz. Acercó el borde de metal a sus labios, obligándola a ingerir la bebida con tragos lentos y torpes.

—El bebé, mi hijo, ¿aún sigue dentro de mí?— Su mirada casi apagada encontró los ojos color miel de la sacerdotisa. Su mano fría reposó sobre la cálida de la rubia, estaba preparada para recibir la noticia.

—Creciendo fuerte— Aseguró Tsunade.

—Bien— Suspiró débilmente — Es curioso como las profecías pueden adquirir otro significado si se interpretan mal— Habló, mordiendo sus labios para contener el dolor en su interior — También lo has visto, sé que tienes las mismas visiones que yo— Vociferó, sintiéndose más tranquila en medio de la tempestad— se lo que vi, por eso estas aquí.

—Esta marca en tu frente detendrá que la diosa se presente, no lo hará por siempre, considera que es un reloj de arena, cuando el momento del parto llegue estarás vulnerable y el poder del sello se activara automáticamente. — Explicó, disimulando la sonrisa trazada en sus labios al contemplar como el sello en forma de rombo aparecía en la frente de la pelirosa, era similar al suyo y trabajaría de la misma manera, sin embargo, la fuerza y la naturaleza de sus poderes era distinta.

—Es una niña ¿verdad?— Sakura sonrió. La viva imagen de su hija pasó frente a sus ojos en todas las etapas de su vida—

—El guerrero prometido— Aseguro la rubia, dispuesta a charlar sobre la visión que ambas compartían de la princesa que llevaba en su vientre— será fuerte, sumamente inteligente y excelente en todo lo que se proponga, justa, respetada, temida y amada. Heredara belleza y gracias a su mente y fuerza traerá un reinado de paz absoluto. — Describió Tsunade.

—Suena que será igual a su padre. — Poco a poco, Sakura reposó por completo su cuerpo en el colchón — al menos poder verla en mis sueños. No creo que pueda lograrlo, me refiero a sobrevivir…— Murmuró, afrontando las visiones de su destino con valentía.

—Y también a ti — Añadió Tsunade, acariciando su cabello con un peculiar toque maternal — Descansa un poco, esta niña debe crecer fuerte, no pienses más en la muerte.

Cerró los ojos a causa del cansancio. La idea de morir no era tan aterradora después de todo, sin embargo, el imaginar que al partir del mundo terrenal dejaría todo lo que amaba, eso si la asustaba. Pronto no pensó más en ello y con dulzura sonrió a la hermosa niña de ojos negros.

: : : : : : : :

Regresaba a casa con un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía cansado tanto física como emocionalmente. Necesitaba un largo descanso, algo que lo ayudara a escapar de su infierno permanente. Sintió alivio al cruzar debajo del rastrillo, sus hombres lo seguían paso lento, rompiendo las filas al ingresar al patio principal del palacio.

—Que los heridos sean atendidos— Decretó, lanzando más órdenes mientras aproximaba sus pasos a las puertas del castillo. Los hombres atendieron a sus comandancias, irguiendo una tienda para el especial establecimiento de los heridos. Al igual que todos, el emperador precisaba de un minúsculo descanso, sentía el cuerpo magullado por los múltiples golpes recibidos en la batalla, se había dislocado el brazo y su piel se encontraba pegajosa gracias a la mezcla de sudor, tierra y sangre.

Ingresó a la enorme sala principal del trono. Los delgados braseros rodeaban cada una de las diez columnas de piedra caliza, iluminaban cada rincón del vestíbulo del trono, envolviéndolo en un resplandor vacilante. Las runas geminadas en el techo oblicuo danzaban en la luz parpadeante, mientras que las gárgolas y los monumentos miraban hacia abajo, clavando sus ojos en el piso de mosaico. La alfombra malaquita dividía la habitación a la mitad, enmarcando un lindo sendero desde la sala del trono de marfil hasta la mitad del vestíbulo, los estandartes con adornos bruñidos yacían replegados por la amplia habitación. Gracias a las grandes ventanas de cristal tintando fue capaz de contemplar el arrebol del cielo.

Tomó asiento en el enorme trono. Su mirada al igual que el de los dioses de piedra permanecía clavada en el suelo. Gruñó al sentir el latigazo de dolor recorrer su brazo hasta la escapula, debía ser cuidadoso si no deseaba empeorar la lesión. Frotó su rostro pletórico de pringue en señal de decepción. Ansiaba terminar con todo eso de una buena vez, estaba inmiscuido en una eterna contienda entre el bien y el mal, lo curioso era que ya ni siquiera era capaz de diferenciar entre ellos mismos y el enemigo, ¿Qué los hacia diferentes a sus rivales? Al igual que ellos asesinaban a todo a aquello que se opusiera a sus metas, a final de cuentas eran tan parecidos y tan humanos como sus oponentes que ya no le encontraba sentido a la guerra.

Inmerso, estrujó con fuerza los ojos, evitando que las lágrimas brotaran ante la desesperación y la decepción, no se manifestaría débil ante sus hombres, su deber era pelear con valentía, nobleza, honor y morir en el campo de batalla, daría la vida misma para proteger a esos que tanto amaba.

"¡ _La muerte viene maña!_

 _¡Síganme a la gloria!_

 _¡Vamos a probar su carne!_

 _¡El final está aquí!_

 _¡No tenemos miedo!_

 _¡Seremos recordados por siempre!"_

Escuchó atento los tenues cantos de batalla de sus soldados, ni siquiera eso podía animarlo.

—Su excelencia, una dama aguarda por usted en la Sala del Perdón. — El sirviente apareció de repente, anunciando la presencia de un visitante indeseado.

—Dile que se marche, no tengo tiempo para audiencias privadas. — Replicó Sasuke bastante irritado. Estaba prolongando el momento de presentarse ante Sakura, tenía la certeza que en cuanto sus ojos se encontraran con esa bella mirada terminaría rompiendo en lágrimas. Había resguardado durante años una serie de sentimientos, los comprimió y los mantuvo en su pecho, ahora esta mezcla de emociones y sensaciones clamaba libertad, su captor se negaba, custodiándolas como un nudo en la garganta.

—Fue bastante persuasiva al decir que deseaba hablar con usted, dice que es un asunto de vital importancia. — Habló el tímido siervo después de un rato. Contempló como Sasuke fruncía el ceño, nadie se atrevería a cuestionar las órdenes del emperador, sin embargo, tenía pleno conocimiento de quien era la dama que aguardaba por el pelinegro.

— ¿Ha dicho su nombre?— Preguntó Sasuke. Restregó por segunda ocasión la mano contra su rostro. La angustia sobre sus hombros estaba tornándose imposible de sobrellevar.

—Tsunade Senju. — Tan rápido como el nombre de la sacerdotisa fue mencionado, Sasuke abandonó su asiento en el trono. La presencia de Tsunade no auguraba nada bueno, debía tener un valido argumento para abandonar el exilio en las montañas y aparecerse en su antigua casa.

Se desplazó por los pasillos hasta arribar a una discreta sala construida especialmente para el descanso del consejo. Pocas veces había visitado la habitación, pero gracias a su excelente memoria sabia el camino exacto para no perderse entre las complejas conexiones entre habitaciones y andadores. Al abrir la puerta, contempló la estrecha espalda de la dama casi cubierta por la melena dorada. Cerró la puerta detrás de si al ingresar a la habitación, el sonido de la armadura la alerto de su presencia. Los braseros colgados en el techo iluminaban la mayor parte del cuarto, permitiendo que las sombras jugaran y danzaran en donde la luz no llegaba. Tomó asiento frente ella, por la expresión en su rostro intuyo que algo no andaba bien. Haciendo uso de su poca paciencia espero escuchar alguna palabra, sin embargo el tortuoso silencio deambulaba entre los dos.

—Tu esposa está en peligro. — Indicó trémulamente. De todos los comienzos posibles, opto por lanzar una advertencia. Notó la exasperación en los ojos del pelinegro y también en sus movimientos. Podía ver el temor reflejado en el rostro de ese niño, Sasuke no era más que un chico, jugando a ser rey en tiempos de guerra. Sintió lastima por él y por la suerte de Sakura, ambos estaban condenados a la desgracia.

—Eso ya lo sé. — Su voz sonó fuerte como el hierro. La expresión cansada y el aciago aspecto no lo hacían parecer tan imponente como hace unas semanas, cuando portaba la corona y una capa bordada.

—Y el niño que crece en su vientre también— La noticia evidentemente lo tomo por sorpresa. Su corazón dio un vuelco; un rictus de tensión adorno sus labios, nuevamente se aferró a los temores resguardados en lo más profundo del caletre. Un hijo lo cambiaba todo, absolutamente todo, ¿Cómo se suponía que la noticia lo alegraría? La carne de su carne arribaba en el momento menos indicado — Sabes lo que esto significa ¿verdad?— Tsunade siguió su andar hacia la ventana, él guardó silencio durante largo rato.

En su mente los recuerdos de esa apasionada noche en el santuario fueron evocados. Aquel fue el momento de la concepción. Inmediatamente se culpó a si mismo por su imprudencia, por dejarse llevar gracias al fulgor de la noche y la tentación de esos labios.

—El embarazo no será sencillo. Conoces el poder que resguarda en su interior, Kylene no descansara, se encargara de doblegar su orgullo y matar su alma. — Tsunade tenía en mente las complicaciones que podrían llegar a suscitarse y su deber era informarle de ellas a Sasuke.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de mantener a Sakura y el bebé a salvo?— Su mirada permanecía fija en el suelo. Definitivamente deseaba postergar su encuentro con la pelirosa, no soportaría verla sufrir otra vez por su culpa. Tsunade asintió en silencio.

—El sello que llevo en la frente lo porto mi abuela, es como una especie de almacén del poder reunido. Mis capacidades y habilidades son distintas a las de Sakura, la marca evitara que los poderes de la diosa se presenten y poco a poco irán almacenándose en su interior, sin embargo, Sakura tiene la capacidad de liberar el sello cuando sea el momento correcto. — Advirtió.

—Vaya, solo esto faltaba. — Convino el azabache. Era complicado leer su rostro en medio de la oscuridad, en cierta parte el matiz de su inflexión detentaba una nonada de desazón. Por la manera en la que caminaba de un extremo a otro en la habitación, Tsunade era competente para leer el lenguaje corporal.

—Debes tomar una decisión, muchacho. Ha llegado el momento en que aclares tu mente y elijas entre el honor y el amor. Cuando Sakura rompa ese sello habrá perdido toda su esencia y traerá una terrible oscuridad al mundo. Tú eres el único que puede detenerla.

—Tiene que existir otra manera. — Sasuke aún se aferraba a la idea de salvarla, buscaría la forma de mantenerla a su lado — La protegeré. — Tercio. Su espada y fuerza serían suficientes para custodiarla.

—Nadie puede protegerla, Sasuke— Tsunade se reservaría el derecho de relatarle las visiones. Sakura ya era conocedora de su destino, mientras se extinguía en aquella cama lo asimilo con una extraña tristeza.

—Luchare. — Espeto reticente.

— ¿Y que si ella no está dispuesta a luchar? Su camino debe terminar, tú sabes eso. Deja que termine. — Nada le partía más el corazón a Tsunade que imaginar el trágico destino de esos dos amantes.

—No quiero dejarla marchar. — Confesó. Cortar los lazos con una persona era mucho más difícil que crearlos.

: : : : : : : :

Había despojado a su cuerpo de la pesada e incómoda armadura, sentía cada extensión de su piel baldado, destrozado, tan similar a la pesadumbre en su alma.

Sonrió al recordar los delirios de grandeza auspiciados gracias al miedo de sus enemigos y las historias respecto a las arduas batallas libradas con destreza. Héroe para algunos, villano para otros, pero valiente y despiadado para todos, Uchiha Sasuke era considerado un emperador guerrero, osado y sanguinario. Los hombres aseguraban que el chico era enviado por los dioses, creían que era un descendiente directo de Indra, su figura estaba envuelta en un halo de magia y misterio, tal era su peso en la vida de todos aquellos que conocía que comenzaron a surgir historias sobre él, las más conocida era esa que relataban los más allegados a los niños, donde la espada de la vida le otorgaba cierta divinidad sobre los simples mortales.

Hastiado, contempló el arma que lo inicio todo. De vez en cuando soñaba con no encontrarla, fuera casualidad o destino, la espada de Asura cambio el rumbo de su vida. Sonrió con burla, tenía la certeza de que moriría combatiendo, su madre y hermano lo habían preparado para eso. Nada parecía tan tranquilo como el pasado.

La serie de pensamientos negativos se disipó con la presencia de Itachi. El pelinegro mayor ingresó en la habitación; en silencio tomó asiento cerca del brasero, no mencionaría nada, dejaría que su hermano encontrara el momento perfecto para relatarle sus penas. Lo escuchó exhalar con fuerza, sin embargo su rostro no detonaba tristeza.

—Escuche lo acontecido con Sakura…— Tercio tímidamente, desconocía como iniciar la conversación en un momento como ese, la guerra estaba cerca y los enemigos de Sasuke no descansarían hasta invadir sus tierras. Su hermano se había valido de rivales poderosos y peligrosos, no era un secreto para el imperio lo que algunos llegaban a hacerle a las mujeres y niños, con Sakura en cinta, cualquiera trataría de terminar con su vida.

—Quiero pedirte un favor. — Murmuro con lexía quieta. Tenía la mirada clavada en la danza del fuego.

—Lo que sea. — Recitó Itachi. Estaba dispuesto a entregar la vida misma por su hermano. Aun no olvidaba la promesa que hizo a los dioses cuando lo tuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos, era solo un recién nacido que se enfrentaba a la batalla y crueldad de la vida, con la ausencia de su padre, Itachi juro protegerlo.

—No menciones nada de esto— Profirió, clavando sus profundos irises negros en el rostro del mayor —necesito tu total y absoluto silencio. — Una vez que Itachi asintió, Sasuke prosiguió — No creo sobrevivir a la batalla, he perdido mis habilidades y poco a poco mi fuerza se extingue, puedo sentir que el fin está cerca — Expresó Sasuke. Quizá estaba yendo al campo de batalla para buscar su propia muerte.

— ¿De que estas hablando?— Interrumpió anonadado.

—Ellos vendrán por mi cabeza y una vez que la obtengan irán detrás de Sakura y de mi hijo, quiero que te encargues de ellos en mi ausencia. — Suplicó. De momento la voz recia como el hierro se tornó temblorosa y dubitativa. Discernía que su decisión no era la más sensata, pero estaba tomada; Una vida compensa a la muerte, ofrecería su propia existencia para retener la de Sakura.

—Lo que me estas pidiendo es una locura— Dijo evidentemente trastocado. Lentamente se puso de pie, no podía asegurarle a su hermano que Sakura y su hijo estarían seguros en sus manos.

—Quiero que huyas lejos con ellos, ve al oeste, al otro lado del mar. Encárgate de otorgarle la felicidad que no pude, es una figura para mi propia carne…no quiero que crezca sin un padre. — Nadie mejor que Sasuke conocía las dificultades de nunca haber conocido a su padre. En su mente, Fugue fue retratado como el leal y valiente guerrero, gracias a las historias de su madre, Sasuke siempre procuro tener a su padre presente, si bien no tenía la mínima idea de cómo lucia o el sonido de su voz, Sasuke tenía un lugar para él en su corazón.

—Sasuke…yo…— La opresión en el pecho de Itachi era tanta que fue incapaz de vocalizar algo coherente.

—Por favor. — Suplicó el pelinegro mayor, contemplándolo firmemente a la cara. Con un leve gesto, Itachi accedió, leal y honesto estaba dispuesto a vivir y morir en defensa de su hermano pequeño.

: : : : : : : :

La madera crepitaba ante el cálido contacto de las llamas. Las dos damas frente a la chimenea de mármol perfectamente talla degustaban con parsimonia el ultimo sorbo de sopa, sus cuerpos yacían envueltos en abrigos de pieles confeccionados para el largo y aterido invierno.

Ambas optaron por degustar el alimento en silencio, Karin había interrumpido en la habitación llevando consigo una bandeja con sopa y pan, Sakura todavía no ingería alimento y suponiendo que pasó todo el día postrada en cama la pelirroja se ofreció a entregarle los platillos y hacerle compañía.

Lo cierto era que Uzumaki Karin estaba más preocupada por Sakura de lo que deseaba admitir. Verla inmersa en un estado de estertor, con su vida pendiendo de un hilo hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Tal vez estaba más unida a Sakura de lo que le gustaría imaginar, era incapaz de catalogar en que punto de relación se encontraban, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse consternada por su bienestar.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó Sakura al sentir el escrutinio de Karin sobre ella. — No voy a morir en este momento si eso es lo que piensas. — La pelirosa procuró mostrar una sonrisa, pero simplemente proyectó una mueca desganada.

—Yo…— Karin viró la mirada hacia otra dirección, era complejo mantener la vista fija en una persona que antes irradiaba vida y ahora solo proyectaba muerte. — ¿Sasuke ha venido a verte?— Cuestionó de repente. Por la tristeza trazada en su faz entendió que el pelinegro aún no se presentaba ante ella.

—No, no lo ha hecho. — Replicó, tratando de no parecer trastocada por su ausencia. Había percibido el arribo de los soldados gracias a los canticos provenientes del patio, además una de las doncellas lo notifico. Aguardó a que Sasuke cruzara el umbral de la puerta en cualquier momento, mas nunca apareció. — Creo que no desea verme. — Carraspeó un poco para disipar el temblor en su voz.

—Hombres…— Suspiró Karin sonoramente. Las dos se limitaron a guardar silencio y escuchar el chisporroteo de la madera ardiendo. Parecía complejo charlar con libertad, por más que Karin procuraba hablar con ella, Sakura respondía sin ganas, no la culparía, hacia unas horas libraba una batalla contra la muerte, era imposible que la pelirosa estuviese tan fuerte.

—He visto que tú y Suigetsu se llevan bien. — Habló la emperatriz, trataba de disipar los pensamientos instalados en su mente, necesitaba distracción para no profundizar en las visiones. — Imagino que has caído rendida a sus pies. — Espetó divertida. — ¡Dioses, te estas ruborizando! ¡La respuesta debe de ser si! — Sakura sonrió al contemplar a Karin tan apenada.

—Es por el fuego, eso es todo. — Espetó tajante, alzando la mano a espera disipar tales pensamientos.

—Vamos, Karin, es un hombre apuesto y bueno, no es extraño que dos personas despierten sentimientos mutuos.— Aseguró la pelirosa, virando ligeramente sobre su asiento para quedar de frente con la pelirroja.— Entre ustedes ya ha sucedido algo.— Añadió Sakura, ejerciendo presión sobre la sonrojada Karin.

—Lo bese hace unos días. — Confesó, presa de la vergüenza, imaginaba que si no lo decía en ese momento Sakura se encargaría de averiguar la verdad hurgando entre sus pensamientos, ahora que conocía la verdad sobre la diosa en el interior de la peligrosa no dudaba que ella tuviera habilidades que rebasaban el mundo mortal. — No paraba de quejarse, decía que estaba aburrido y deseaba ir a la batalla, así que lo bese.

— ¡Lo sabía!— Exclamó al borde del éxtasis. — ¿Y bien?— No existía otra cosa en el mundo que la entusiasmara tanto como la historias de amor, la suya no había iniciado bien, pero estaba segura que el sentimiento surgido era verdadero.

—Solo fue un beso y nada más. Desde ese día su comportamiento cambio. Es un mentiroso encantador. — Replicó Karin exasperada. Sakura reía a carcajadas, había olvidado el sonido de su propia risa, rememoro los días en su antiguo hogar, cuando danzaba en los prados descalza y entonaba bellezas canciones en compañía de sus damas. De repente, la nostalgia volvió a abrazarla y la sonrisa se desvaneció. — ¿Pasa algo malo?— Consternada, Karin la contemplo.

No iba a admitir en voz alta que el futuro le aterraba.

—Karin…—Murmuro con voz trémula. — ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?— Temía que la pelirroja se rehará, pero era la única persona que podía cumplir con sus designios, además de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué se te ha metido a la cabeza, Haruno?— Pregunto en respuesta, levantando una ceja.

—Conoces mi situación— Comenzó, desviando la mirada hacia el fuego. Lentamente posiciono una mano sobre su vientre, estrujó los parpados para no romper en llanto— y yo conozco mi destino. Quizá no sobreviva al parto. — Completó con dificultad.

— ¿Pero de que estas hablando? La sacerdotisa dijo que estarías bien, nada malo puedo suceder. — Intentó apaciguar Karin, sin embargo la seriedad en el rostro de la pelirosa la perturbo.

—Quiero que cuides de mi hijo, sé que no te corresponde hacerlo, pero confió que estará bien a tu lado. — Solicitó Sakura, más que una simple petición, la pelirosa planteaba también con eso una ofrenda de paz.

—No vas a morir. — Deliberadamente, Karin estrujo una mano de la pelirosa. — No puedes morir. He visto lo fuerte que eres, también libraras esta batalla. — La pelirroja consideraba que Sakura era una guerrera divina, la protagonista de los cuentos que solía relatarle su madre cuando era niña.

—Pero en caso de que sucediera, que no fuese tan fuerte como lo imaginas… ¿lo harías por mí?— Sakura aun sostenía la mano de Karin, no deseaba soltarla, no podía dejarla ahí. La presión en su pecho era demasiada, después de todo necesitaba sacar ese sentimiento que llevaba dentro.

—Lo hare. — Miro a Sakura un instante y después sonrió. — Lo hare. — Repitió con firmeza.

: : : : .: : :

Contuvo la respiración. El camino suave que llevaba a Mestauskalio era ahora una red de hierbas y raíces que se había apoderado de todo a su alrededor. Alguna vez, Mestauskalio fue una ciudad llena de vida y luz, ahí residían los aprendices de magia y sacerdotes, ahora solo era una mar sombra de su antigua gloria. La presencia de una comunidad animada fue sustituida por animales salvajes que habían hecho de esta ciudad abandonada su nuevo hogar.

Mestauskalio ahora albergaba a antiguos seres provenientes de lo más recóndito del paraíso de los dioses, mujeres enviadas para ayudar a sus aliados y perjudicar a sus enemigos. Eran poderosas, amables cuando se lo proponían y malvadas cuando se les traicionaba. Los hombres decían que ellas provenían de la sangre de Indra, por lo tanto sus capacidades iban más allá de los poderes empleados por las sacerdotisas blancas.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a la discreta choza de madera, del interior se desprendía una tenue luz, la mujer resguardada en ese sitio había percibido su presencia y por ende aguardaba pacientemente por su llegada. Se desplazó unos cuantos centímetros entre el lodo apartando la maleza con la afilada hoja de la espada. Examinó con cautela la inscripción gravada en el marco de la puerta, advertía a los hombres sobre su magia y las magnitudes que estas podían tener sobre ellos. Lejos de entender a las advertencias de los dioses, Sasuke cruzó el umbral de la puerta, contemplando el diminuto espacio donde la bruja residía. Sabía que al acudir ahí traicionaba la confianza de Tsunade, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo inimaginable para salvar a Sakura de su cruel destino.

—Sabía que un día regresarías. — Habló una dama desde las penumbras. Poco a poco abandonó su escondite, mostrándose sin temor frente al emperador. Su cabello emulaba el color de las llamas, lo llevaba trenzado de forma compleja para mantener a la vista un rostro delgado y amenazador. Sus ojos eran pequeños de color verde olvido, arraigados dentro de sus cuentas contemplaban con sinuoso cariño al chico por el cual espero durante tanto tiempo. Los tatuajes en su rostro eran líneas perfectas cerca de sus ojos y en el mentón. Su cuerpo delgado estaba cubierto en la parte superior por una prenda enfundada en cuentas de oro, simulando una armadura, la falda negra cubría desde la cadera hasta los pies y portaba brazaletes por todo la extensión de sus brazos. Sigilosa como una pantera, aproximó sus pasos hacia el pelinegro. — Estuvimos esperando por ti durante mucho tiempo. — Gesticuló, sonriendo pérfidamente.

—Supongo que conoces el motivo de mi visita. — Habló Sasuke con desinterés en ella como mujer, deseaba finalizar rápidamente y regresar al castillo con una solución en las manos.

—Por supuesto, hemos estado inmiscuidas en este asunto durante años. La interna contienda entre Indra y Kylene.— Satisfecha, tomó asiento invitando al pelinegro a postrarse frente a ella.— He visto múltiples rostros de reencarnaciones, todos buscando una alternativa para evadir el destino de su maldición.— Articuló, jugueteando con el cuchillo entre sus manos.

—No quiero una solución temporal, deseo terminar con esto. — Espetó Sasuke, lanzando un saco de monedas a la mesa.

—No hay necesidad, niño, conoces la solución, coloca la hoja de tu espada sobre su cuello y desliza delicadamente, su vida terminara en cuestión de segundos. — La mujer sonrió al finalizar con el comentario mordaz, pero a Sasuke no le causo gracia.

—Puedo hacer lo mismo contigo. — Vociferó entre dientes, desenvainado la espada, situando la punta afilada en el cuello pálido de la bruja. Sin temor, ella lo contempló, incitándolo a deslizar la espada. — Necesito otra solución.

—Muchacho, todos han intentado aplazar el día de cumplir con su fatídico destino. La llegada de Kylene es inminente, mi poder no es suficiente para solucionar los errores de los dioses. Puedo ayudarte a ganar la guerra, otorgarte salud o eliminar a un enemigo, pero no puedo cambiar rumbo de tu ventura.

—Dame una alternativa. — Espetó el Uchiha.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste por qué motivo estuviste atado a esa chica?— La mujer dirigió su famélica figura hacia uno de los estantes, alcanzó un libro pesado libro, dejando caer todo el peso sobre la mesa. — Oh, veo que recuerdas la primera vez que tus ojos la contemplaron, sin embargo, tenías la sensación de conocerla desde la infinitud y comienzo de los días. Nuestras almas se conocen desde hace muchas vidas atrás. Kylene e Indra estuvieron atados desde el comienzo de su mera existencia, no es de extrañarse que tú y esa chica cruzaran sus caminos, por lo tanto, es el deber de los dos finalizar lo que sus ancestros comenzaron.

—No quiero matarla— Gesticuló, disimulando el temblor en su voz. — Estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio que sea. — La mirada fría del pelinegro se situó en el libro, no se iría de ahí esta tener una disyuntiva.

—Existe una. — Masculló, la mujer, posando su mirada en el rosto imperturbable del azabache. — ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Indra hubiera abogado por ella? La situación seria distinta ¿cierto?— Curvó la comisura de sus labios, formando una sonrisa pérfida. Sasuke lo comprendió de inmediato.

—Mi vida por la de ella ¿a eso te refieres?— Indagó. No le molestaría otorgar su existencia a cambio de que Sakura permaneciera sana y salva.

—Solo la vida compensa a la muerte. — Masculló. — Sé que tú mismo matarías para salvar una vida, para demostrar que estas en lo cierto. — Delicadamente tomó la mano de Sasuke con sus dedos huesudos, deslizó la hoja del cuchillo en la palma de su mano, la sangre brotó en ese instante. Alegre, relamió el líquido carmín. — Dime, Uchiha Sasuke ¿quieres conocer tu suerte?

—No la mía. Mi esposa está embarazada. Las videntes dijeron que nunca tendría hijos, pero ahora que está en cinta quiero saber que depara para él o ella. — Sasuke pretendía conocer una minúscula parte de la vida de su heredero, necesitaba escuchar que todo estaría bien para su hijo y así marchar en paz.

—La hija de Uchiha Sasuke será mencionada mientras los hombres puedan hablar. Sera una joven y bella guerrera, preferirá portar cascos de guerra y no tiaras. Conquistara el mundo a lomos de su caballo, será hábil con la lanza, el arco y la espada. Poseerá una fuerza sobrehumana, divina, al igual que su resistencia y agilidad.

—Hn. — Sonrió con disimulo. — ¿Sera feliz con todo eso?— Cuestionó, puesto que el conocía lo que significaba ser un guerrero temido y respetado, pero lo que más le importaba era conocer si sería feliz con toda esa fama.

—Tendrá una vida feliz, plena…— Satisfecho con las palabras de la bruja, el emperador envolvió su mano abierta entre la tela de la capa. De pie frente a la dama de complexión delgada, Sasuke le dedico una larga mirada. — Debes ser cuidadoso, muchacho, los dioses son orgullosos y vengativos, nunca olvidaran la ofensa de Kylene.

El cuerpo del pelinegro se tensó.

—Se cuidadoso con tus decisiones, Uchiha Sasuke.

: : : : : : : :

Sakura permanecía cerca del fuego. El silencio del palacio le parecía abrumador, los canticos se acallaron para abril paso a una noche solitaria en su habitación. Desplazó sus pies descalzos por la superficie de madera hasta quedar frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Examinó con ilusión la delgadez de su cuerpo y como su forma cambiaria al albergar una vida.

—Supongo que un día pasaría. — Murmuró, contemplándose de todos los ángulos posibles. Dentro de algunos meses su vientre se abultaría, las primeras semanas serian fáciles de ocultar bajo el montón de telas, después todos sus vestidos tendrían que ser modificados para su nueva silueta.

Un sonrojó encendió sus mejillas al tomar asiento al borde de la cama, después de aquel encuentro con Sasuke en el santuario nada mas había sucedido entre los dos, la presencia del pelinegro era demandada en el consejo y en las audiencias todo el tiempo, obligando al azabache a permanecer despierto o inmerso en demasiados asuntos por resolver, privándola a ella de su compañía.

La enorme puerta de madera fue abierta, Sakura se tensó al contemplar al azabache de pie, visualizándola con su intensa mirada oscura desde el umbral. Dubitativo, se mantuvo en esa posición durante algunos minutos, una vez que se decidió a ingresar, pasó de largo, dirigiendo su andar hacia la mesa con ungüentos y vendajes predispuestos para la pelirosa.

Sigilosa como una sombra, se acercó a Sasuke, el azabache se mantenía de pie dándole la espalda, con la mirada fija en algún punto lejano en el exterior. Poco a poco, acarició su antebrazo, Sasuke respondió al tacto, posando sus irises negros sobre el hermoso rostro de su esposa. La pelirosa tragó saliva al leer la angustia trazada en la faz del moreno.

—Estas herido. — Masculló temerosa, apreciando el corte en la palma de su mano. Le herida era profunda y prolongada, la sangre se adhería a la piel y a los costados; gentilmente, lo dirigió al borde de la cama, se encargaría de tratar esa herida antes de que se infectara.

—No es nada. — Dijo tajante. Prefería reservarse la historia de cómo obtuvo otra marca de guerra sin necesidad de inmiscuirse en el combate.

Lejos de ignorar las suplicas de Sasuke, la empedernida pelirosa recopiló el material necesario para esterilizar y sellar la herida. Ambos guardaron silencio cuando el proceso de curación inicio, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar con libertad, el pelinegro se sentía tan cansado que solo deseaba recostarse en la cama y soñar. El azabache respingo al notar la sensación de escozor iniciar en la punta de los dedos hasta su hombro, seria complejo manejar la espada con la mano izquierda aunque sabía que no podía darse el lujo de perder la movilidad gracias a un musculo atrofiado.

— ¿Estas molesto conmigo?— Se atrevió a cuestionar Sakura, pasando un paño con agua para apartar el pigmento carmín. Introdujo el retazo de tela en el cuenco de madera, la sangre se desprendía poco a poco, tiñendo el líquido antes transparente en una tenue deposito escarlata. Aguardaba atenta la respuesta de Sasuke. Comprendería el pesar del azabache, ella ni siquiera había percibido cambios en su cuerpo cuando se le notifico de la manera más ruin que llevaba a la heredera de Uchiha Sasuke en el vientre.

—Estoy molesto, pero no contigo. — Replicó. Sakura vendó en área afectada para impedir futuras infecciones. Lentamente la chica se puso de pie, permitiéndole contemplar a Sasuke la delicada figura oculta tras el camisón de algodón. Había sido un largo día, el más extenuante de su vida. Le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse firme si frente a sus ojos deambulaba el objeto de su deseo.

—Yo…no tenía idea. — Habló Sakura, refiriéndose al tema del embarazo. Apacible, volvió a aproximarse al azabache, Sasuke aun permanecía sentado, otorgándole por primera vez a Sakura una ventaja de posiciones y altura difícil de ignorar. Sumergió los dedos en la melena atezada de su acompañante, descendió por su cuello con lentas caricias y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, obligándole a reposar un costado de su rostro en su vientre. — De verdad lo lamento, Sasuke. — Vocifero trémula.

Sasuke se mantuvo así durante un momento, aquella imagen era la viva escena del dolor y un largo camino de sufrimiento, dos amantes se encontraban para otorgarse el consuelo, por sus cuerpos rotos y sus almas magulladas. Disfrutaron del suplicio, tan solo eran dos niños unidos por el cruel acaso de los dioses.

Poco a poco, Sasuke la obligo a reposar a su lado en la cama. Posó sus manos en los hombros de ella, la piel desnuda era cálida al tacto. Sus rostros se aproximaron para perpetuar el reencuentro con el que tanto soñaban, el azabache acaricio con su boca los labios de la pelirosa, permitiéndole percibir la mezcla de sabores y el suave roce de su piel. Alcabor de unos instantes, Sasuke la rodeo con ambos brazos y se besaron con mayor confianza, fue entonces cuando ella emitió el sonido de desfallecimiento, un suspiro contenido. Consiente de los efectos que provocaban las caricias de su amada, Sasuke se alejó dolorosamente. Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, recostada sobre el pecho de Sasuke, memorizaba el ritmo de su reparación y el lento palpitar de su corazón. Tímida, alcanzó una mano del azabache, dirigiéndola a su vientre.

El pelinegro recordó las palabras de la bruja. Aun no conocía a esa pequeña y sentía que la amaba con locura.

—Cuando la guerra termine, cuando todo este infierno finalice, seremos libre de controlar nuestras vidas y reencontrarnos con la felicidad. — Habló el azabache. — Nos iremos lejos de aquí, criaremos a nuestro hijo en paz, en algún sitio tranquilo. No permitiré que el peso de la corona y las responsabilidades lo abrume. — Sentencio. Cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas. Daria su vida entera para que esa niña corriera por el prado, riera hasta llorar y amara con libertad, su hija no sería educada para entregar la vida por los demás.

—No podemos marcharnos, el pueblo es nuestra responsabilidad. — Susurró Sakura, enredando sus piernas entre las del azabache.

—Por supuesto que podemos hacerlo. — Dijo en un suspiro, atrayendo el cuerpo de Sakura hacia el suyo. Depositó un beso sobre su frente, disipando el nudo formado en su garganta. Deseaba soltarse a llorar, por él, por Sakura, por su mala suerte y por todo.

—Me gustaría vivir cerca del mar…—Murmuró Sakura. Imaginarse con otro estilo de vida le parecía enternecedor. — Mi madre solía decirme que era parecida al mar, con una indecisión tan ancha y grande como el océano…— Sonrió nostálgica, pensar en la muerte la obligaba a evocar hermosos recuerdos, apaciguando la intranquilidad de su alma.

—En ese caso, viviremos cerca del mar. — Aseguró Sasuke, aferrando sus manos a la piel expuesta de la pelirosa. Pronto todo eso llegaría a su fin. Se necesitaba tenerlo todo y perderlo para conocer la verdadera libertad.

—Tendremos una casa llena de niños. — La pelirosa derrumbo unas cuantas lágrimas. Escuchó a Sasuke emitir una risa discreta, arrebatándole una sonrisa sincera a Sakura.

—Nunca imagine que desearas tener tantos hijos. Imaginaba que tres serían suficientes. — Argumentó Sasuke, acariciando con parsimonia las varvas del cuerpo de Sakura.

—Mientras me encuentre a tu lado, todo va a estar bien. — Terció, intentando aplacar la tormenta en su interior. Necesitaba convencerse de que todo saldría bien, que ella y Sasuke vivirían uno a lado del otro por siempre. Ambos guardaron silencio, sabían que tales ilusiones solo quedarían como lo que eran: sueños.

—Todo estará bien, Sakura. — Susurró Sasuke, procurando calmarse. — Todo estará bien. — No estaba seguro de sus palabras, pero necesitaba creerlo.

 **Continuara**

 **N/A: Señoras y Señores, ¡la cuenta regresiva comienza! ¡El final está cerca!**

 **La resolución de sus problemas parece ser la misma, sin embargo, ¿Sasuke morirá para salvar a Sakura? Tendremos que descubrir el final que tengo preparado para estos trágicos amantes.**

 **Me cabe agradecerles por la paciencia y el apoyo, también por sus comentarios, los favoritos y follows, son una motivación para esta pseudo-escritora de Word, realmente tengo todo eso y más en consideración dentro de mi corazón.**

 **Me gustaría delimitar una fecha para subir el ultimo capitulo, no obstante de nuevo ingresare a la universidad y desconozco si mis horarios serán tan atenuantes como el semestre pasado, aun así, procurare no demorar demasiado para dar a conocer el final de esta historia.**

 **Por último, solo me queda agradecerles infantas veces. Ojala el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, por el momento yo me despido.**

 **¡Cuídense, les envió un fuerte abrazo desde la distancia!**

 **¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!**

 **Shekb ma Shieraki Anni**


	9. Capitulo IX: Ahora nuestros enemigos des

**Este es el capítulo más extenso de la historia, me tomo mucho tiempo escribirlo, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado, realmente espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **Anaklasis**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **Capitulo IX**

 **Ahora nuestros enemigos descansan**

Abrió los ojos en medio de la confusión y el impetuoso silencio; los rayos del sol se filtraban por las enormes ventanas, reflejando en el suelo los colores de los bellos vitrales esparcidos por los cristales, las cortinas se mecían a los sinuosos compas del cálido viento.

Por un momento mantuvo su cuerpo en la cama, sus irises negros yacían inmersos en la historia perfectamente plasmada en el techo. Durante su estadía en el palacio jamás había prestado atención a los frescos reflejados en distintas zonas del castillo, cada uno de ellos relataba un suceso importante en las escrituras sagradas, recopilando alrededor de cien pasajes dispersos entre las habitaciones.

No privó a su pecho de liberar aquel hondo suspiro que permanecía preso desde hace tiempo. Sigiloso como una sombra, acaricio el lado de la cama donde horas antes yacía Sakura, solo encontró una profunda ausencia y el rastro de calidez sustituido por el aterido desdén de su partida. Tomó asiento al borde de la cama, procurando ocultar la desnudez de su cuerpo con las blancas sabanas, la noche anterior había sido memorable para los dos, sin embargo, debía regresar a sus tareas como emperador lo antes posible, la guerra estaba cerca y él no podía permitirse pasar el resto del día confinado en la habitación.

Estrujó con fuerza el puente de la nariz para aplacar el dolor de cabeza, las continuas batallas y los problemas del imperio lo estaban consumiendo sin darse cuenta, poco a poco iba perdiendo la vitalidad del guerrero, convirtiéndose en un hombre que jugaba a la guerra desde el otro lado del tablero, algo que lo mantenía constantemente frustrado. Exasperado, restregó una mano contra su rostro, intentando disipar los últimos signos de somnolencia. Acarició el suelo de madera con la planta de los pies, notando como un escalofrió recorría toda su espina dorsal ante el abrupto cambio de temperatura. Antes de ponerse de pie, el cuchicheo y las risas de las doncellas al otro lado de la puerta lo obligaron a permanecer en la misma posición, sería una falta de respeto para las damiselas que lo encontraran deambulando por la habitación sin un ápice de tela cubriendo su cuerpo.

Frunció el ceño ante la indeseada intervención de las damas en sus aposentos, constantemente olvidaba que dentro del palacio la privacidad era algo completamente desconocido, sobre todo si se trataba de las vivencias de los emperadores. Todas guardaron silencio al percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro quien no lucia satisfecho, un sonrojo encendió las mejillas de las ahí presentes, las más escandalizadas apartaron la mirada hasta desviarla al suelo, no era un secreto para Sasuke que muchas de las doncellas estaban dispuestas a traicionar la lealtad de Sakura para yacer en su lecho, algunas de ellas se esforzaban bastante para captar su atención, ponían énfasis en sus vestidos, en el peinado o en al aroma de sus fragancias, sin embargo, les faltaba comprender que Uchiha Sasuke solo tenía ojos para una mujer: Uchiha Sakura.

—Vayan a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo del emperador. — Ordenó Shizune al percatarse de la tensión generada en el ambiente. Sasuke agradeció tal gesto en silencio. Una a una, las chicas partieron a cumplir su encomienda, dejando a la cabecilla del sequito en soledad con el valiente guerrero.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura?— Cuestionó con voz ronca, siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de la morena.

—La emperatriz despertó temprano esta mañana— Su voz permanecía tan apacible como al inicio. Lejos de prestar atención a la presencia del emperador, Shizune prosiguió con sus comandancias, vertiendo un poco de agua fresca, limpia y clara en un cuenco para disposición del pelinegro. — Dijo que necesitaba aire fresco, deseaba visitar el orfanato, sin embargo, Karin recomendó que los niños vinieran al palacio. — Relató sonriente, rememorando la hermosa escena que se llevaba a cabo en los bastos jardines del palacio.

Era imposible para Sasuke mantenerse calmado cuando la situación de Sakura rayaba en lo delicado. El embarazo de la pelirosa era un reloj de arena para ellos, tan rápido como la gestación transcurría ella iba perdiendo vida. A pesar de que la bella princesa procuraba mantenerlos calmados, Sasuke podía notar como la vitalidad abandonaba su cuero a medida que los días y meses pasaban, las crisis dejaron de ser constantes, pero cuando llegaban la mantenían en cama durante semanas, estaba claro que su esposa era una mujer fuerte y que el amor que sentía por la pequeña que llevaba en su vientre era tan grande y puro que la mantenían aferrada a la vida.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?— Indagó nuevamente. Shizune deambuló por la habitación hasta llegar al enorme armario situado en un punto lejano de la habitación, luego de encontrar las prendas necesarias, llevó la ropa hasta la cama, otorgándole privacidad al azabache al soltar las cortinas del dosel. Poco a poco, colocó la serie de prendas hasta cubrir la piel expuesta, una vez finalizado, colocó las botas y dirigió sus pasos hacia la mesa donde yacía el cuenco con agua.

—Bastante animada, debo admitir que durante algunos meses pensé que el embarazo no le sentaba bien, pero hoy luce radiante, demasiado hermosa para ignorarla.

Sasuke asintió, formando una sonrisa discreta al escuchar eso. Sumergió ambas manos en el cuenco, recopiló un poco de líquido y humedeció su rostro y cuello, apartando las gotas de agua al pasar una toalla. Rápidamente tomó una decisión, acudiría con Sakura antes de presentarse con el consejo, necesitaba estar con ella, algo en su interior le decía que aquella felicidad momentánea no auguraba nada alentador.

: : : : : : : : :

Su inconfundible silueta era visible desde la distancia, la cascada de mechones rosados se mantenía intacta en un desenfadado peinado, la delgada tiara dorada reposaba sobre la coronilla de su cabella enmarcando la posición y poder que poseía sobre aquellas tierras, pocas veces portaba joyas o coronas, pero cuando lo hacía, la magnificencia del oro y las piedras preciosas no suponían una competencia para la belleza de la emperatriz. La pequeña, pero esbelta figura estaba cubierta por un hermoso vestido oscuro del cual era visible el último mes de embarazo, anunciando la próxima llegada del heredero, misma que estaba prevista para suscitarse en cuestión de días.

Suspiró con fuerza mientras disfrutaba de las tiernas caricias de los rayos del sol; sonrió al sentir uno de los tantos movimientos de su pequeña hija, postrando una mano sobre su vientre para percibir con mayor firmeza la vitalidad de su heredera.

Le sorprendió como la inexpugnable calma reinaba aun cuando la guerra estaba cerca; su madre solía decir que antes y después de la tormenta solo se percibía quietud, una magnifica tranquilidad que pocas personas experimentan a lo largo de su existencia.

—Lindo día ¿no es así?— Preguntó al percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke. Podía sentirse orgullosa de conocer hasta la más intimida y oscura faceta del pelinegro, tenía el privilegio de apreciar a Uchiha Sasuke el emperador, acérrimo guerrero, respetado por sus semejantes y temido por sus enemigos, y también a Uchiha Sasuke, el chico temeroso, indeciso e imperfecto, al cual prefería sobre todas las cosas en la faz de la tierra.

El pelinegro tomó asiento a su lado, acto seguido, se dispuso a apreciar el bello perfil perfectamente resaltado por la posición de su rostro y los rayos del sol, contuvo un suspiro al verse herido por la suntuosidad de su esposa, obligándolo a dar muerte a sus palabras y disfrutar del silencio.

—Shizune dijo que te sentías bien. — Habló. Rara vez sus respuestas eran ambiguas, realizaba un esfuerzo constante para articular sus emociones, sentimientos y deseos con palabras claras y precisas, cuando estaba cerca de Sakura todo era diferente, el efecto que surtía sobre su cuerpo era difícil de ignorar.

—Así es. Nuestra pequeña hija ha sido generosa, me permitió salir de la cama y dar un paseo por los jardines. — Espetó sonriente, virando su rostro hacia el azabache. Los ojos de la pelirosa brillaban con el fulgor de la vida. Un dolor oprimió el pecho d Sasuke al recordar la refulgencia e inocencia del primer encuentro, Sakura se advertía tan perfecta como cuando vagaba por el prado con los pies descalzos y el cabello enmarañado.

—Aun así, deberías descansar— Sugirió, reposando la palma de su mano sobre el pequeño vientre de la pelirosa. — Sakura, ¿sucede algo malo?— Preguntó en voz baja. Le parecía absurdo realizar un cuestionamiento de tal índole, era absurdo tratar de encontrar una ínfima esperanza en un turbio panorama.

La ínfima sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura se esfumó, abriendo paso a un aspecto tan serio y pérfido como la guerra. Dentro de la pelirosa, la inquietud incrementaba a medida que los días pasaban; las efigies proyectadas ante sus ojos solo era una muestra de toda su mera e ínfima subsistencia. Se sentía abrumada al contemplar momentos en el medio, recuerdos que creía olvidados, voces que ya no resonaban en su cabeza y sentimientos que habían muerto.

Así como en otros asuntos, Sakura había optado por resguardarse ese secreto hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para desvelarlo. Aun cuando tratara exteriorizar sus sentimientos, era sumamente difícil ordenar las ideas, temía que Sasuke se tomara la noticia mal.

—Sasuke…— Llamó con voz trémula, apartando su mirada hacia la montaña que decoraba el paisaje. Lejos de contemplarlo directamente, entrelazó su mano con la de Sasuke, buscando el apoyo necesario para desahogarse. — Si pudieras ver tu vida desde el comienzo hasta el final ¿cambiarias algo?

Sasuke no respondió. La pregunta por si misma acarreaba un peso difícil de sobrellevar.

Se detuvo a pensar en todos esos diminutos fragmentos que conformaban todo lo que hoy en día era; Vida, alegre, triste, dolorosa, cualquiera que fuese el aspecto, era simplemente eso; vivir.

Al cabo de unos segundos encontró la respuesta.

—No…— Masculló, estrujando la mano de Sakura. Contempló a la pelirosa sonreír. — ¿Lo harías tú?

Esta vez fue momento de que ella guardara silencio. No negaría que al verse asediada por una diosa, ser el contenedor de una maldición y el próximo enemigo de la humanidad le aterraban demasiado. Las últimas semanas, mientras sobrellevaba las complicaciones del embarazo, Haruno Sakura se cuestionó si todo eso era necesario; el sufrimiento, la alegría, el amor, y llegó a la conclusión de que eran aspectos tan naturales como el simple hecho de respirar, la decisión que tomara la llevaría a seguir el curso del destino.

—A pesar de conocer hacia donde me dirijo, recibiré con gusto cada segundo. — Espetó Sakura. Por un momento mantuvo la mirada fija en ese par de irises negros, deseando mantenerse tan atada al azabache como las mismas raíces de los árboles, sabía lo que sucedería, el fin estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, sin embargo, disfrazó el miedo con una sutil sonrisa.

—Sakura, yo…—Las palabras del pelinegro permanecían cautivas en su garganta; sentía la desmedida necesidad de pedirle disculpas por todo el daño que le había ocasionado, clamaba a gritos un momento de tranquilidad para su alma y conciencia, era incapaz de partir a la batalla sin expresar todo aquello que llevaba acumulando desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sasuke?— Preguntó, evidentemente por la abrupta transformación en el rostro del azabache. Temerosa, dirigió una mano hacia la mejilla del pelinegro, acariciando de forma dubitativa la tersa piel bajo la yema de sus dedos, lejos de apartarla, Sasuke la retuvo un momento, llevándola hasta sus labios para depositar un beso y aprisionarla entre los suyos.

—Siempre has sido tan inmensamente amable conmigo, debes comprender que tal generosidad nunca ha existido en mi vida, debo agradecerte por el afecto y la profunda comprensión. Estuviste conmigo en mis momentos más difíciles, trajiste luz a mi vida.

Conmovida por el discurso de su esposo, acalló las palabras con un corto, pero apasionado beso. Aferró sus dedos a la amplia y musculosa espalda del guerrero, sosteniéndolo y manteniéndolo cerca de ella con toda la fuerza que le era posible.

Mientras yacían aprehendidos el uno del otro, Sasuke descubrió lo mucho que temía enfrentarse a su ventura. Después de varios años, volvía a ser el mismo niño temeroso que vagaba por el mundo solo, asustado, perdido. La luz de su vida estaba a punto de apagarse, solo contaba con una oportunidad para impedirlo, pero aquella idea que resguardaba en su mente no le aseguraba que Sakura se mantendría a su lado.

—Sé que este asustado, yo también lo estoy. — Admitió sin apartarse de sus labios. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus labios, donde se fundieron entre la carne y desaparecieron, dejando un ínfimo rastro de su presencia. Desde el comienzo de su historia los dos habían sido lo suficientemente orgullosos para confesar esa ínfima parte llamada miedo; temían fallar, temían morir, temían vivir el uno sin el otro.

—Estaremos bien. — Murmuró Sasuke, manteniéndose aferrado al delicado cuerpo de la pelirosa. Si los dioses eran generosos, saldría victorioso de la batalla, harían muy lejos en compañía de Sakura y ambos comenzarían una nueva vida.

Sakura, sonrió, descubriendo su rostro asolado por la tristeza.

Delicadamente, el pelinegro disipó el rastro de lágrimas con el pulgar, apartando la humedad con una tierna caricia.

—Sasuke…yo. — Dijo con voz trémula. Había caído en la cuenta que durante todo el tiempo compartido con Sasuke no mencionó ni siquiera un "te amo"; ninguno de los dos expresaba con naturalidad lo que sentían, al menos no con palabras, siempre estaban las caricias, miradas y silencios de por medio.

El pelinegro sonrió al notar como ella realizaba un esfuerzo para encontrar la forma adecuada de expresarse. No pudo encontrar las palabras, pero eso no le importo en lo absoluto a Sasuke, estaba escrito en sus ojos.

—Mi señor— Habló un soldado a espaldas de ellos, interrumpiendo el momento.

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro a manera de resignación, sabía que el momento de su partida había llegado y no existía forma de detenerlo. Se mantuvo unos cuantos segundos cerca de la pelirosa y antes de encarar a su destino, depositó un discreto beso en sus labios, acto seguido, abandonó su asiento para encarar al valiente guerrero que osaba interrumpirlo.

—Su majestad— Saludó el soldado, realizando una discreta reverencia a manera de saludo, dirigiéndose específicamente a la emperatriz.— La presencia de su excelencia es requerida en la sala del consejo de guerra, ha llegado un cuervo con mensajes de los guardias del área poniente del castillo, al parecer el enemigo ha arribado.

Tanto ella como Sasuke, estaban al tanto de lo que eso se significaba. Lejos de oponerse a dejarlo partir, Sakura aceptó el destino de ambos en ese preciso instante, sabía lo que el destino tenía preparado para cada uno de los dos, antes de llorar su pena, disfrutó cada segundo que le restaba a su lado, escuchó atentamente su voz y degustó por un segundo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

A pesar de conocer el viaje y hacia donde los llevaría, Sakura abrazaba su destino, lo aceptaba con gusto.

: : : : : : : :

Resguardados en la intimidad de la habitación donde habían compartido los más íntimos momentos, Sakura yacía sentada al borde de la cama, contemplando a Sasuke colocar la última pieza de su vieja armadura. Le parecía extraño apreciar al hombre que amaba cubierto con un atavió de hierro, luciendo su faceta de temido guerrero, aquella que solo mostraba a sus enemigos en el campo de batalla sin miedo.

Recordó la primera vez que notó su presencia; era diferente a los hombres que alguna vez acudieron a cortejarla, Sasuke solo portaba la misma armadura y una capa, llevaba una espada colgando del cintillo y un yelmo bajo el brazo. Al examinar su faz solo encontraba la imagen de aquel chico que conoció en el prado, el mismo que había perdido la batalla ante la magnificencia de la belleza.

—Recuerdo que cuando era niña fantaseaba con que algún día me casaría con un príncipe en armadura dorada, creo que ahora estoy cumpliendo el sueño de mi vida.— Dijo ella, atisbando maravillada la sonrisa que adornaba los labios de su galante esposo.— Si las chicas que solían burlarse de mi por eso lo vieran ahora, morirían de envidia.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harían— Respondió Sasuke, mostrándose divertido ante el tierno relato contado por la pelirosa. Ultimó los últimos detalles, debía asegurarse de mantener todo en su lugar si deseaba regresar integro a casa. — Lamento no corresponder el sueño, realmente nunca imagine que llegaría convertirme en un guerrero de dorada armadura, a esa edad solo pensaba en montar un dragón y portar una espada.

Sakura lanzó una pequeña carcajada, rara vez apreciaba a Sasuke de buen humor; le agradaba saber que solo mostraba esa faceta cuando estaba con ella, pocas veces llegaba a tomar con ligereza las bromas de los soldados o las historias graciosas sobre juergas, normalmente mantenía un aspecto tan estoico y apacible como su persona.

—Creo que ninguno de los dos pretendíamos que nuestras vidas se convirtieran en esto. — Espetó Sakura. Lentamente se puso de pie, auxiliándose de las columnas de la cama para no terminar tendida en el suelo. Poco a poco, aproximo sus pasos hacia Sasuke hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

El llamado a la batalla se realizó; los tambores sonaban al compás del melódico grito de batalla, ambos contemplaron a los soldados reunirse a los alrededores del amplio patio, aguardando por el arribo de su comandante y emperador.

—El momento ha llegado— Masculló, conservando el tono tranquilo de su voz. Las ansias que lo invadían antes de lanzarse al campo de batalla no estaban presentes; antes de Sakura su vida se reducía a sangrientas peleas, jugarse la existencia sin temor a perder, las cosas eran diferentes ahora que tenía una esposa y una hija a las cuales proteger y amar. — ¿Estarás bien?— Preguntó consternado.

—Lo estaré, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte— Inquirió la pelirosa, tratando de sosegar los ánimos del pelinegro con una promesa que tal vez no podría mantener.

—Tratare de regresar lo antes posible. He ordenado que todos sean evacuados al refugio en las montañas, quizá no es el sitio más cómodo del mundo, pero tú y nuestra hija estarán sanas y salvas ahí. — Posiciono una mano sobre el vientre abultado de la pelirosa, enseñando una leve sonrisa.

—Puedo aguardar el tiempo que sea necesario, mientras tú te encuentres sano y salvo. — Con cierta timidez se acercó lo suficientemente a Sasuke para que él estuviese al tanto de sus intenciones. No hizo esperar a su amada y enfundó sus delicados labios en un perfecto beso.

En su corta y exitosa carrera como soldado, había apreciado a los más acérrimos guerreros depositar la promesa de regresar con vida en forma de un beso. Tantas escenas invadían su mente al verse inmiscuido en una despedida que jamás creyó efectuar. Ahora era su turno de disipar el dolor con una última caricia, mantener viva la ilusión de que regresaría sano y salvo a los brazos de Sakura.

—No seas imprudente…— Murmuro la pelirosa sin apartarse de sus labios. — Volverás cuando todo esto se acabe, no hay necesidad de decir adiós. — Tercio ella, convirtiendo su fuerte voz en un trémulo susurro.

—No te apartes de mí lado. — Suplicó el azabache, mostrando una extraña docilidad.

—No me iré a ningún lugar, siempre estaré contigo. — Respondió Sakura de la misma manera.

Antes de partir, el pelinegro apartó de su cuello el icono perteneciente a Sakura, la misma imagen que lo había mantenido sano y salvo en las últimas batallas, regresándolo a la persona que le pertenecía.

— ¿Qué haces?— Preguntó alarmada, temiendo por la vida de Sasuke.

—La primera vez que me entregaste este icono mencionaste que tu padre y su padre lo habían portado en todas las batallas, es momento de que lo lleves contigo. Eres una guerrera, Sakura y estas a punto de afrontar una guerra, estaré más tranquilo si lo portas tú.

Dubitativa contempló el icono reposando sobre su pecho, alzándose al compás de su apacible respiración. Un llamado a la puerta indicó el momento de dejarlo partir. Transformó todo el dolor en su corazón en un tierno y último beso, la presencia de su esposo era solicitada en el campo de batalla.

—Sasuke. — La voz de la pelirosa era trémula, aun así procuraba mantenerse firme ante la circunstancias. Ambos protagonizaban la trágica escena de dos amantes anhelantes de amor en un mundo lleno de odio. — Regresa con vida ¿sí?

El pelinegro torció los labios en una sonrisa altanera, no era la primera ni la última vez que danzaba con la muerte.

—Lo juro. — Mascullo, alzando la palma de su mano a manera de promesa.

La habitación se vio rodeada por un entristecedor silencio. Antes de poder asimilarlo, el azabache ya había abandonado sus brazos. Con ojos cristalinos, se mantuvo de pie iluminada por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, aferró sus largos dedos a la superficie de madera y en compañía de un suspiro un gemido de dolor abandono lo más profundo de su garganta al verlo atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

Las lágrimas no demoraron en brotar, trazando un camino por sus sonrosadas mejillas hasta desembocar en su pecho.

: : : : : : : :

Recorrió los pasillos ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Bajo su brazo cargaba el yelmo que resguardaría su rostro en la batalla. Cada paso que daba emitía un tintineo ocasionado por el movimiento de la armadura, se desplazaba tan rápido como sus piernas y el peso del metal se lo permitían, obligándolo a aminorar la marcha cada vez que consideraba necesario.

Sin meditarlo, frenó sus pasos de forma inconsciente al ver a la pelirroja de pie, apartada por una mínima distancia que les permitía contemplarse sin temor alguno.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, el único audible era el sonido de su respiración, lento y calmado.

—Hn…—Musitó el azabache, poniendo punto final a la tortuosa afonía sembrada entre los dos. Odiaba verse inmerso en situaciones tan incomodas como las tristes despedidas.

—Suigetsu me ha informado que es momento de partir. — Habló Karin, componiendo su voz con un firme carraspeo, adquirieron la postura habitual enseñada por su madre desde que era una niña. La pelirroja, al igual que muchas otras chicas nacidas en alta cuna, había sido educada para convertirse en la esposa de algún duque, príncipe o rey, sin embargo, la joven Zumaque cargaba consigo una estela de mala suerte y remordimiento, orillándola a vivir en soledad.

—Así es— Confirmó Sasuke.

— ¿Has hablado con Sakura?— Cuestionó la chica de repente, arrepintiéndose en el instante. Ciertamente, la relación entre la pelirosa y Sasuke no era de su incumbencia, no obstante, el bienestar de ambos le concernía más de lo que ella hubiese imaginado, más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—Hace unos minutos. — Asintió el Uchiha, desvelando el cansancio trazado en sus perfectas facciones aristócratas. — Karin, antes de marcharme, debo pedirte algo.

La preocupación tensó cada musculo del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Sabía que detrás de aquella mirada existía una propuesta descabellada, una idea que la forzaría a poner en peligro su propia seguridad.

— ¿De qué se trata?— Disimuló sagazmente la exasperación y curiosidad, estrujando la tela de la falda de su vestido sin que tan acción llegase a vista del azabache.

—Cuando el momento del alumbramiento llegue, quiero que llames a Tunada, Sakura estará más tranquila si ella atiende el parto— Solicitó. La pelirroja asintió de forma autómata, manteniéndose tan callada como una tumba.

—Puedes confiar en mí.

—Hay algo mas — Interrumpió Sasuke, con una tonalidad autoritaria que Karin no tuvo más remedio que darle muerte a sus palabras. — No puedo asegurar si regresare con vida, si ese es el caso, Akashi y mi hermano se encargaran de protegerlas a las tres. He expresado mi deseo de que Sakura y mi hija se mantengan sanas y salvas, la situación demanda que Sakura parta lejos de aquí si algo llegase a sucederme en el campo de batalla, sería incapaz de protegerlas, conoces lo que esos bastardos son capaces de hacer si nadie vela por el bienestar de mi esposa e hija.

Karin tragó saliva. El simple hecho de recordar aquellos relatos plasmados en los libros más antiguos le removió las entrañas. Rememoró la particular historia del rey tirano, mismo que había comandado asesinar a sus propios hijos al verse amenazada su posición como amo y señor de las tierras. No era el único caso documentado entre los marchitos y amarillentos pergaminos esparcidos por la biblioteca, existía otra leyenda que causaba hondo eco en la mente de la Zumaque, aquella donde a la emperatriz doliente le arrebataron de sus brazos a su hijo recién nacido, asesinándolo frente a ella para posteriormente quemarla viva.

— ¿Por qué estás diciendo esto?— Preguntó alarmada. Su confianza había sido destruida. Tanto él como Sakura dudaban si permanecerían con vida.

—Hice los arreglos hace unos días, Sakura, tú y el bebé tomaran un barco rumbo a Kagreyvania. Una vez que lleguen al puerto, serán recibidas por la guardia real de los Uzumaki.

— ¿Por qué de todos los lugares elegiste ese sitio?— Cuestionó Karin, sintiéndose sumamente ofendida por la nula consideración del pelinegro al enviarla al antiguo hogar del que fue exiliada años atrás.

—El emperador en turno, Uzumaki Naruto, se mostró accesible ante mis condiciones para realizar una alianza. Al otro lado del mar, nada ni nadie podrá dañar a Sakura.

Presa del sufrimiento, Karin se resguardó la serie de latanias preparadas para Sasuke, armar una escena en medio de una batalla inminente no solucionaría nada.

—Sasuke… el estado de Sakura no le permitirá ir más allá de los muros del palacio— Susurró. Su rostro lo expresaba todo; la pelirroja era la muestra clara del mal augurio que seguía a todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Llama a Tsunade, Sakura estará más tranquila si la sacerdotisa atiende el parto. Ella sabrá que hacer.

La movilización puso en alerta los sentidos de Sasuke por décima ocasión, el barullo propiciado en los patios principales del palacio eran señal suficiente para que el pelinegro pudiese notar que su presencia era requerida en la vanguardia.

Contempló a la pelirroja durante algunos segundos, no era parte de su ser prolongar las despedidas ni tornarlas sentimentales, el dolor y la tristeza eran las únicas estelas que se mezclaban dentro de un ser y perduraban hasta el final de los tiempos.

Dejó caer una mano sobre el hombro de la chica cabizbaja; sorprendida por el gesto, Karin elevó su rostro estupefacto para atrapar la fría mirada de Sasuke en lo que parecía ser un largo discurso de despedida, expresado por la intensidad de sus irises negros y el contraste de sus fuertes facciones.

—Adiós, Karin. — Murmuró el Uchiha, evocando en la aludida los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue su última despedida.

—Vete ahora mismo, no hagas esperar más a tus hombres. — Replicó la Uzumaki, parpadeando en reiteradas ocasiones para disipar las lágrimas, ya había derramado unas cuantas a la hora de despedirse de Suigetsu, no deseaba soltarse a llorar como una desquiciada en medio del pasillo, mucho menos cuando debía ser un pilar que mantuviera la estructura física y mental de la pelirosa intacta.

Suspiró con fuerza al sentir los dedos de Sasuke deslizarse por la tela de su vestido. Pronto, el calor desapareció y antes de apartar la mirada del suelo el pelinegro ya se encontraba a unos metros de distancia. Más allá de sentarse a llorar, la pelirroja transformo ese dolor en fuerza, disipó las lágrimas y levanto la cabeza: no defraudaría a Sasuke.

: : : : : : : :

El desasosiego era palpable en el aire; la atmosfera se había tornado pérfida después del último llamado a la batalla; los hombres, atareados en pesadas armaduras, aguardaban el arribo del enemigo, ocultando el miedo y el nerviosismo detrás de una expresión tan dura como el mármol.

Mujeres, ancianos y niños, resguardaban su seguridad en el refugio ubicado cerca de la montaña, el cual se conectaba estratégicamente con un sector casi abandonado del palacio. Sakura había ordenado a los solados acondicionar el lugar para la comodidad de quienes acudirían ahí, tras varios años sin resguardar un alma, la emperatriz imaginaba que tal vez no era el sitio donde alguien desearía pasar la noche, tenía el deber de mantener a esas personas a salvo, no solo era encomienda de Sasuke.

Apacible, contemplaba el ir y venir de rostros contraídos por la preocupación, al igual que ellos, Sakura temía por la vida de Sasuke, resguardaba dentro de ella la odiosa sensación de que algo malo sucedería, algo que cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas para siempre. Con el paso de los meses, la pelirosa comprendió que sus deberes como emperatriz abarcaban algo más que tomar asiento a lado del Uchiha en los eventos importantes, su presencia significaba más que eso, tenía el mismo poder que el pelinegro, y debía hacer uso de este adecuadamente.

—Su majestad— Murmuró una de las doncellas cerca de su oído— No queda nadie más a las afueras del castillo, las personas aún recorren el largo pasillo, creo que es momento de ir con ellos.— Sugirió, disimulando el temblor en su tono de voz.

La pelirosa sonrió ínfimamente. Acaricio con disimulo su vientre abultado y posó su mirada en el rostro desilusionado de la joven.

—Mi madre solía decir que las guerras no determinan quien tiene la razón, hay maldad en ambos bandos. — Espetó, mientras acariciaba el diminuto, pero abultado vientre oculto entre las telas del vestido. — Mira los rostros de cada uno de ellos y dime que es lo primero que puedes apreciar.

La chica no respondió. Sakura prosiguió observando atentamente el panorama, trataba de memorizar cada expresión, cada faz que se cruzaba frente a sus fanales esmeralda, haciendo suyo el dolor que cargaban sus almas.

—Sakura— Llamó Karin. Entre sus brazos llevaba una capa, preparada especialmente para la pelirosa, los relámpagos anunciaban el advenimiento de una tormenta, por lo que Sakura precisaría de otra prenda para protegerse del aterido viento.— Es momento de partir.— Sin percatarse, la pelirroja había bajado el tono de voz hasta llevar la charla a trémulos susurros.

Dispuesta a seguir con su camino, Sakura descendió uno a uno los peldaños con ayuda de Shizune y otra doncella, su estado de salud aún era delicado, por lo que todos prestaban suma atención a su bienestar.

—Mi señora. — Saludaron dos hombres de armadura dorada, inclinados un poco hacia adelante para mostrar sus respetos a la emperatriz. Sakura reconoció sus rostros de inmediato, ambos guerreros formaban parte del selecto grupo elegido por Sasuke para conformar su guardia real, el pelinegro confiaba plenamente en ellos, puesto que en sus años mozos aquellos dos sujetos cabalgaron a su lado en las más arduas batallas.

—Supongo que fue idea del emperador, ¿cierto?— Inquirió. Sabía que detrás de todo ese misterio se encontraba una verdad que Sasuke se empeñaba por mantener oculta, tal como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, permitiría que se desvelara por sí sola, eventualmente debía salir a la luz.

—El emperador se encuentra consternado por su seguridad. Juramos otorgar nuestra vida de ser necesario.

Sakura asintió en silencio, estaba habituada a escuchar a los guerreros hablar sobre el honor y lo mucho que significaba para ellos, sin embargo, tanto el deber como el honor perdían la batalla contra el amor; existían momentos, sensaciones y sentimientos que el honor privaba, pero el amor otorgaba.

Nerviosa, se desplazó con un lento andar al frente de la fila, con la cabeza en alto y la vista fija en el objetivo. Palpó con temor el icono que reposaba sobre su pecho, emitiendo una plegaria silenciosa a la diosa misericordiosa, poniendo en sus manos la buena fortuna de aquellos hombres que combatían contra la muerte.

Sin imaginarlo, un intenso dolor a la altura del vientre obligó a la emperatriz a frenar sus pasos; la estocada había sido tan fuerte que precisó de unos cuantos segundos para recomponer la respiración.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Indagó Karin. Exaltada, examinó atenta la respuesta corporal de la pelirosa, notando la pura expresión de dolor invadiendo cada rincón de su faz. El suplicio era progresivo, intenso.

—Estoy bien, puedo continuar. — Inquirió. Poco a poco recompuso su postura, mostrándose fuerte, disfrazando el dolor con una expresión seria y turbia. Ninguno de sus acompañantes fue lo suficientemente valiente para detenerla y hacerla entrar en razón, advenían la colérica idiosincrasia de la joven pelirosa, por lo que preferían auxiliarla cuando ella lo creyera conveniente.

—Sakura, podemos detenernos si así lo deseas. — Habló Karin, reposando una mano sobre el delicado hombro de la doliente ojiverde.

A medida que los minutos transcurrían el suplicio incrementaba. Pronto, Sakura parecía incapaz de continuar hablando, y con eso, sus fuerzas iban desvaneciéndose. La molestia que sentía era tanta que no creía arribar al refugio a tiempo. Las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de la pelirosa, el tiempo había terminado, la hora decisiva estaba cerca.

—Quiero ser valiente. — Murmuró, mezclando la sonrisa temblorosa con las lágrimas; estrujo con fuerza la falda del vestido, suplicando a los dioses fuerza para cruzar victoriosa la larga travesía a la cual se adentraría.

—Lo eres. — La animó Karin, buscando las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizarla, era su deber mantenerse a lado de Sakura en todo momento y de esa forma lo haría, le había prometido a Sasuke no abandonarla y apoyarla a costa de todo.

—No, no lo soy, estoy asustada. — Confesó. Estrujó los labios y frunció el ceño, lanzando un leve y agónico gemido ante el aletargante martirio.

—Escucha, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte ¿sí?, todo estará bien— tercio la pelirroja, tratando de hacer caso a sus propias palabras para tranquilizarse. Sakura asintió temblorosa. — Shizune— Llamó la Uzumaki apresurada. La aludida atendió en ipso facto, abriéndose paso entre la horda de doncellas conmocionadas. — Está sucediendo. — Espetó, procurando mantener la compostura para no perder los estribos.

—Esta área del castillo no es la más segura para que dé a luz— Indicó la castaña, frunciendo el ceño a medida que realizaba un escaneo mental de cada pabellón disponible del palacio— llévala a la torre de la diosa misericordiosa, me encargare de buscar a Tsunade. — Ordenó la damisela, impidiéndole a Karin emitir una sola respuesta, solo un vasto suspiro que había escapado de su ronco pecho.

—Trasladen a la emperatriz a la torre de la diosa misericordiosa. — Exigió.

Autómatas, los soldados asintieron. Uno de ellos tomó a la delicada pelirosa entre sus brazos, disculpándose por la descarada, pero necesaria intromisión, llevarla de esa forma los ayudaría a agilizar el camino a la torre.

— ¡¿Y ustedes que hacen ahí de pie?!— Indagó exaltada, fulminando a las temerosas damas de Sakura con una sutil, pero letal mirada— ¡Vayan a buscar sabanas y agua!— Los gritos de la Uzumaki fueron suficientes para obligarlas a poner manos a la obra, tan rápido como el silencio arribó las doncellas comenzaron a buscar lo necesario para asistir a la pelirroja en el parto.

—Karin…— Clamó la ojiverde con dificultad. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse a medida que recorría el amplio y oscuro pasillo apenas iluminado por las tenues llamaradas de las velas. Era una noche cruda, arropada con el manto de la muerte. La ansiedad retornaba a los espacios más recónditos del alma de Sakura, aquella turbia visión vislumbrada en los momentos de agonía se reproducía en su mente incesantemente.

—Aquí estoy. — Hablo en voz baja, entrelazando su mano con la de Sakura al momento de reencontrarse. El sudor resbalaba por la blanca frente de la chica, sus manos temblaban a causa de la adrenalina, aun así procuraba mantener la compostura, perder los estribos solo serviría para empeorar la situación; Sakura requería de atención inmediata, con Shizune y Tsunade ausentes, ella quedaba a cargo de monitorear el largo proceso. No podía considerarse a sí misma como una experta, apenas y había presenciado dos partos gracias a la habilidad de su madre y abuela, quienes eran las encargadas de recibir a todos los niños del pequeño condado donde residía, por lo tanto, poseía un ligero conocimiento sobre lo que se debía hacer.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A un lugar seguro. — Replico Karin. Esperaba que los dioses estuviesen del bando del ejercito de Sasuke en esta batalla, de ser derrotado, el destino de todas las personas dentro del palacio seria cruel e incierto.

—Es aquí. — Indicó uno de los guardias al detener su andar sin aviso previo.

La torre de la diosa misericordiosa era más amplia de lo que parecía. Estaba perfectamente equipada con los artículos de necesidades básicas, había una amplia habitación en la parte superior y algunos muebles discretos dispersos por el lugar.

El hombre que llevaba a Sakura entre sus brazos, depositó el cuerpo de la pelirosa sobre el colchón. Acto seguido, encendió unas cuantas velas con ayuda de la pelirroja y su compañero.

El cielo estaba atiborrado de nubes oscuras e iluminado por los relámpagos. La lluvia comenzaba a caer humedeciendo los pálidos prados y los enormes ventanales del palacio.

Karin se aproximó a Sakura, despojándola de la pesada vestimenta hasta dejar su cuerpo cubierto por el delgado camisón de algodón. Empapada en sudor, la joven emperatriz volvió a recostarse, tratando de disipar las estocadas de dolor con desesperados movimientos bajo las sabanas. Incapaz de contenerlo, la chica lanzó un grito desgarrador, alertando a los ahí presentes que el tiempo se estaba acabando.

—Tu, ve a buscar inmediatamente a Shizune y a la sacerdotisa— El joven soldado acepto la encomienda, retornando a la oscuridad— y tú, resguarda la puerta, no permitas que el enemigo ingrese. — Espetó. Oteo de reojo a la convaleciente chica, una a una las doncellas arribaron a la habitación, situando lo necesario para el parto en una pequeña mesa predispuesta a la periferia.

Sakura volvió a gritar.

Aferró sus manos a las sabanas, estrujó los labios en un intento desesperado por contener otro alarido de dolor, el cual, transformó en un agudo gemido. Susurró algunas oraciones, implorándole a la diosa misericordiosa que protegiera a su hija de la crueldad del mundo.

: : : : : : : :

Las gotas resbalaban por su rostro, arrastrando consigo los rastros de sudor, sangre y lodo.

El prado está repleto de cuerpos, carne y ríos escarlata corriendo por la tierra. Lo que antes era un hermoso paisaje, ahora era el escenario de una cruel guerra.

El aire, que normalmente se mezclaba con el olor de las flores, los árboles y la tierra fresca, solo era un lienzo para el hedor de la muerte y los alaridos desgarradores de los moribundos.

Detuvo sus pasos en medio del infierno; bajo la lluvia torrencial atisbo los rostros ensombrecidos por la certeza de la muerte y la oscuridad, podía apostar que todos deseaban renunciar, pero de alguna manera continuaban luchando. Los ejércitos se empujaban cada vez más duro. Algunos habían sucumbido a la fatiga, realizaban todo lo posible para obligar a su cuerpo a mantenerse en movimiento, mientras que otros combatían con la esperanza de sobrevivir a ese terror

Pálido, contemplaba a la muchedumbre desde la orilla. Sostenía con fuerza el mango de la pesada espada, aquella de la cual tenía la certeza nadie lo despojaría. Tenía una herida en el rostro, podía sentir el escozor y la sangre resbalando sobre su cara.

—Todo esto es obra mía…— Masculló para sus adentros, viendo pasar a los hombres moribundos en busca de un sitio para reencontrar su camino a los brazos de la muerte. Dentro del trance, el valiente guerrero se encontraba paralizado por el miedo. Deambulaba sin rumbo alguno entre los demás soldados, presenciando la epitome de la batalla.

A lo lejos divisó tres figuras femeninas aproximándose lentamente hacia él. Las mujeres vestidas como campesinas merodeaban en el campo de batalla sin temor alguno, recolectando la sangre de los hombres caídos y llevándose consigo los amuletos como trofeo.

Aproximó sus pasos, hundiendo los pies en el lodo y tropezando con algunos cadáveres. La presencia de esas tres damas no significaba nada bueno, eran las siervas de la muerte, las mismas que otorgaban un cálido beso al doliente.

Dedicó una larga mirada a la más joven, apenas y era una niña, de piel tan blanca como la porcelana y ojos tan oscuros como la vida misma. Deambulaba entre los cadáveres, emitiendo un apacible canto, acompañado de discretas carcajadas. Lucia feliz a pesar de verse inmersa en el pérfido panorama. Luego de examinarla, sus irises negros reposaron sobre los elegantes ojos color avellana de la atractiva damisela, quien terminaba con la aflicción al robarles el último aliento con un cálido beso, su aspecto le recordaba en cierta parte a esa Sakura en el prado; tan inocente, salvaje y llena de misterios. Por último, la dama de mayor edad arrancaba los amuletos de protección de sus dueños, generando un tintineo al desplazarse entre el cieno y la lluvia.

—Uchiha Sasuke…— Musitó la mayor de ellas, posando una mano en su mejilla. — Hemos estado observándote desde hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. — Sonrió, dedicándole una cálida mirada al valiente soldado.

— ¿Ha llegado el momento?— Preguntó titubeante, temeroso de escuchar una respuesta asertiva. Una ligera carcajada brotó de los labios de la dama. Desconcertado, busco con discreción el icono que ahora colgaba del cuello de Sakura, la misma imagen que lo había protegido en sus últimas batallas.

—Tu vida será larga— Dijo la anciana — Al igual que la de tu hija— Añadió, respaldando las teorías antes emitidas por hechiceras y sacerdotisas. — Estoy aquí para llevar a otras almas al Sainara.

Sasuke recordó una de las múltiples historias de su madre, las cuales relataban la existencia de una diosa suprema. La gente la invocaba para obtener felicidad en el amor, asistir en los partos y obtener buenas estaciones, también era asociada con la guerra y la muerte. Su trabajo era reclamar a la mitad de los héroes caídos, dirigirlos al descanso eterno.

—Perteneces a Dartira, no a Shaenara. — Espetó, continuando con su camino en un lúgubre viacrucis endulzado por los canticos de la pequeña y lo arrebatadores besos de la joven.

: : : : : : : :

Los gritos de Sakura se mezclaban con el sonido de la lluvia.

El sudor resbalaba por cada extensión de su piel, mientras la sangre emanaba de entre sus piernas a consecuencia del alumbramiento. El nacimiento de la próxima heredera del Imperio mantenía a las damas en constante movimiento, cada una realizaba una tarea específica para hacer del momento un tanto placentero y disipar la tensión.

—Necesitamos más agua. — Dijo una de las damas, vertiendo la última jarra disponible.

—Y sabanas. — Añadió otra de las chicas, mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano de la emperatriz, quien no demoro en lanzar otro grito desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

Una consternada Karin echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que todo marchara perfectamente, sin embargo, mordió su labio inferior al darse cuenta que el proceso era mínimo, sabía que si la pelirosa continuaba así pasaría más de un día en trabajo de parto.

—Iré por las sabanas— Ofrecía la Uzumaki, restregando sus manos ensangrentadas en la falda del vestido. Ninguna de las damas se ofreció a rechistar, estaban tan absortas en sus deberes que no percibieron el momento de su partida. Se desplazó entre la oscuridad del pasillo, pensando en el magnífico trabajo realizado en ese cuarto, todas las chicas, incluyéndola a ella, estaban al tanto de mantener a Sakura y al bebé sanas y salvas.— Solo un poco más…— Mascullo para sus adentros, deteniendo sus pasos frente a la enorme puerta de madera.

Giró con cuidado el picaporte, adentrándose en los recovecos más íntimos de la alcoba. Más allá de demorar, ubicó son sutil rapidez el motivo de su presencia, dirigiendo su grácil andar hacia el mueble perfectamente tallado, acarreando entre sus brazos la tela disponible para el parto. Elevó la mirada para encontrar una proyección irreconocible; ante sus ojos se mostraba una Karin en el estado puro de desesperación, el cabello antes atrapado en un compacto peinado ahora yacía hirsuto, algunos mechones resbalaban por el rostro ruborizado como consecuencia del arduo trabajo, algunas manchas carmín decoraban su rostro hasta desembocar en el cuello, también estaban esparcidas por toda la tela del perfecto vestido, de encontrarse en otra situación habría lanzado maldiciones hasta el último dios conocido, no obstante reconocía que la coyuntura demandaba dejar atrás la vanidad poner manos a la obra.

Nauseabunda, apartó la mirada del cristal, si continuaba contemplándose un segundo más terminaría por desvanecerse. Afianzó ambas manos en la inmaculada tela, mancillándola de tinción carmesí. Con la frente en alto transitó por el largo pasillo, desplazándose tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, el corazón le palpitaba tan rápido como el sonido del tambor, las gotas de sudor descendían por su frente llevándose consigo los rastros de sangre y esparciéndolos aún más por su rostro. Subió los peldaños uno por uno concentrándose en el sonido generado por la tormenta.

Respingó al verse atrapada por el sonido del trueno y la incandescente luz del relámpago, aun así eso no fue ningún impedimento, por lo que continuo, acelerando su andar al contemplar la enorme puerta que mantenía resguardada a Sakura.

—Solo unas horas más— Susurró, lanzándose a recorrer el renegrido corredor.

La joven dama de carácter recio titubeo. Presa del miedo prosiguió con su andar. La noche anterior había soñado con su hogar, acompañado de fragmentos del pasado y la inmensa felicidad de las glorias pasadas. Algo en su interior le indicaba que era una señal de mal augurio. Absorta en sus pensamientos el líquido bajo sus pies dirigió todo su peso contra el suelo. Su hermoso rostro impacto contra las baldosas, lanzando un gutural quejido en respuesta al golpe.

Dubitativa, acaricio la zona afectada, notando sus manos manchadas de sangre fresca al momento del relampagueo.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— Preguntó titubeante. Palpó su vestido, podía sentir la humedad traspasando la tela, acariciando con sinuosa malicia cada poro de su piel. El ambiente se tornó pérfido, algo no marchaba bien dentro de la habitación. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero todo le parecía tan pesado, se sentía tan débil. Las piernas no le respondían, por más que trataba, las extremidades le temblaban, llevándola a caer de rodillas una vez más. — Sasuke, Sakura…— Masculló, derramando algunas lágrimas mientras sus labios temblequeaban. El cuerpo entero le dolía, deseaba moverse, pero era imposible. — Yo…lo lamento…— Sentencio minutos antes de recostarse, percibiendo como la pesadumbre la orillaba a abandonar poco a poco el hilo de la realidad.

: : : : : : : :

La pelirosa contuvo el alarido de dolor al morder su labio inferior con insistencia. El sabor metálico de la sangre mezclado con la sal de sus lágrimas llegó a lo más íntimo de su boca, permitiéndole degustar la sapidez de la desesperación y la agonía. Su cuerpo gritaba de aflicción. El dolor y la impotencia la delegaban a mantenerse en cama, mientras la diosa que había desencadenado su desgracia deslizaba la fina hoja de la daga por el largo y delgado cuello de las últimas de sus damas.

Los espasmos se presentaban como violentos temblores. Desvió sus fanales esmeralda a sus piernas ensangrentadas y una vez más lanzó un grito de dolor, viéndose opacado por el estrepitoso relámpago que ilumino la habitación. Imploró a la diosa de la misericordia que se apiadara de ella, pero en especial de su pequeña. El momento de librar su propia guerra había llegado, el día que tanto temía hacia acto de presencia aún más ruin y pérfida que en sus sueños.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?— Preguntó entre dientes. Débil, aferró sus manos a las sabanas, realizando un esfuerzo monumental por abandonar la cama y mantenerse de pie. Sus piernas temblaron al sostener todo el peso y una violenta estocada de dolor le arrebató la respiración. Acaricio su vientre con una mano al tiempo que procuraba presentarse como una rival frente ante su oponente.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti, niña. — La mirada sombría de la diosa desalmada se situó sobre el rostro pálido de la pelirosa. De sus delicadas manos resbaló el cuerpo de la doncella, sin siquiera inmutarse ante el sonido hueco del golpe, pasando por encima de su cuerpo como si de una alfombra se tratara. — ¿Cuántas personas ofrecerán su vida por ti? ¿Cien?, ¿mil? ¿O una raza entera?

—Tú… causaste todo esto. — Acusó Sakura.

—Ambas lo hicimos. Tú aceptaste el trato, yo solo he venido a cumplirlo. — Sonriente, Magulla atisbó a la delicada emperatriz con diversión. Sus largos dedos enrollaron el cuello de la chica como lianas salvajes, impregnándose en su dermis, dificultando el proceso de respiración de la joven princesa. Levantó su cuerpo con la misma facilidad con la que se eleva una pluma, podría jurar que habría terminado con la vida de la chica, sin embargo aún la necesitaba. — No puedes apartarte de mí, soy parte fundamental de tu alma, Sakura, siempre he estado contigo.

Amedrentada, la hermosa pelirosa forcejaba de forma inútil, deslizando las uñas por la blanquecina piel del ente divino.

—Puedes detener esto, conoces la manera de hacerlo. — Dijo extasiada, estrujando con más fuerza el cuello de la chica. — Solo quiero tu alma. El dolor quedara atrás, puedo liberarte, ¿no es eso con lo que has soñado toda tu vida?

Magulla el despojo del agarre. Exánime, Sakura inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de equilibrar la respiración casi perdida. El suplicio del golpe la mantuvo en el suelo durante largo rato, desconocía cuanto tiempo podría soportar, la vitalidad abandonaba su cuerpo a medida que los segundos transcurrían.

—No puedes tentarme— Dijo con determinación— Puedes tener mi cuerpo, pero mi alma me pertenece. — La eterna cruzada tenía como propósito conseguir la inocencia que le restaba, esa pureza que anhelaba la decadente diosa Kylene.

—Hay un profundo anhelo dentro de ti. Déjame mostrarte lo que puedo otorgarte, liberarte de todo dolor, ser normal…—

….

Entrecerró los ojos para habituarse a la aprueba interrupción de la luz. Se mantuvo inerte durante algunos segundos, mentalizándose a sí misma sobre su llegada al palacio Shaenara, donde las escrituras antiguas relataban eran recibidas las armas de los guerreros.

Temerosa enfrentó a la realidad, admirando embelesada el bello paisaje que se alzaba ante su mirada; yacía sentada bajo la perfecta cúpula de mármol, completamente rodeada por la hermosura de la naturaleza. El aire fresco rozo su mejilla como la tímida caricia de un amante, incitando a su peculiar melena mecerse a los titubeantes compas de la paz y tranquilidad.

Presa de la incertidumbre, abandonó su asiento para sumergirse en una excitante travesía por los rincones del Shaenara. Sin pensarlo dos veces dirigió su andar por el sendero perfectamente marcado por flores, árboles y plantas, trazado en medio del bosque especialmente para ella, puesto que no percibía la presencia de otra persona que no fuese ella. Con una sonrisa cursando sus labios, se dejó llevar por la corriente, había algo de ese lugar que le parecía como si ya hubiese estado ahí anteriormente.

Se detuvo al apreciar la pintoresca construcción en medio del bosque; a comparación de los palacios donde había crecido, el lugar le parecía acogedor, sumamente distinto a la opulencia de los castillos embelesados con vitrales, oro y joyas. Llamó a la puerta y aguardó hasta ser atendida. Al cabo de un rato la respuesta fue nula, por lo que deliberadamente, empujo la madera para descubrir el bello interior de la morada.

— ¿Hola?— Preguntó apacible, avizorando las maravillas resguardadas en un sitio tan pequeño. La calidez emanada por el fuego y el chisporroteo de la madera eran claros indicadores de que alguien estaba en casa, sin embargo, la pelirosa tenía esa sensación de explorar aún más para encontrarse con la verdad — ¿Hay alguien aquí?— Indagó, desplazándose por los rincones de la choza.

—Sakura.

Su cuerpo se congeló al escuchar la manera tan peculiar en la que Sasuke recitaba su nombre. El sonido de su voz varonil cuando paladeaba el apelativo otorgado por su madre le parecía más bello cuando él lo decía, era como escuchar la canción más bella del mundo. En su interior persistían las ansias de contemplar su rostro, sumergirse en esos irises negros y degustar el sabor de sus labios mientras buscaba refugio entre sus brazos, la guerra lo había apartado de su lado.

—Sasuke. — Titubeo, virando sobre sus tobillos. Su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarse de nuevo con él, pero lo que más genero impacto fue la pequeña pelinegra que sostenía entre sus brazos, sumamente parecida al hombre al que aprendió a amar. Con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó asiento a lado del pelinegro, necesitaba sostener a su hija, acercarla a su pecho y cantarle hasta dormirla.

—Esto no es real…— Dijo, depositando un beso sobre la frente de su hija, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Sasuke — No es real…— Volvió a decir. Se trataba de un cruel juego de Magulla, la diosa le mostraba lo que ella y Sasuke anhelaban, una vida alejada de todo, donde no recordarían más lo malo, y vivir en paz como el sueño de cualquier ser en el mundo, sin dolor, sin enfermedad, ni traiciones, solo ellos tres.

Acaricio la mejilla de Sarada y disfruto los pocos segundos que le restaban. La sonrisa se tornó en lágrimas al tener la revelación de que nada de eso sucedería, ella había tomado una decisión, una opción que la alejaba de la normalidad y una vida feliz a lado de aquellos a quienes amaba.

….

—Eres muy cruel— La pelirosa se arrastró hasta sostenerse de uno de los pilares de la cama. Pálida, temblorosa y sudorosa, logro ponerse de pie para encarar a la diosa. Aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, frunció el ceño para no mostrar ni un ápice de debilidad.

—No, Sakura, eso es lo que realmente quieres ¿no es así?— Magulla acortó la distancia entre las dos, sus rostros apenas estaban alejadas por unos cuantos centímetros— Puedo otorgarte la paz eterna a lado del hombre al que amas y tu adorada hija. Tu cuerpo morirá, pero tu alma perdurara por siempre.

— ¿Qué sucederá después?

—Todos serán liberados.

— ¿Y mi hija?— Preguntó desafiante.

—Tendrá una vida larga y plena. — Aseguró Magulla.

— ¿Y Sasuke?

—No sufrirá.

— ¿Qué pasara conmigo?— Cuestionó la emperatriz. Podía hacer prometer a Magulla el bienestar de su hija a cambio de su alma, el único deseo que albergaba era que Sarada creciera rodeada de felicidad, si sacrificar su vida significaba adquirirlo, entregaría su existencia para convertirse en diosa desterrada.

—Serás lo que siempre has deseado, el tormento terminara, Sakura.

—Lo hare— Susurro ella— Con una condición.

—Adelante.

—Debes jurar que nada malo sucederá con todos aquellos que rodean a Sasuke y a mi hija, pero sobre todo, protegerás al hombre al que amo y a la heredera de este imperio, después de esto, mi alma será tuya.— Esbozo una sonrisa al agregar sus condiciones.

—Si de esa forma obtendré lo que deseo…— Entre la blanquecina piel de la despiadada diosa aparecieron las estipulaciones de la pelirosa en forma de cicatrices, era bien sabido que los juramentos entre humanos y seres divinos perduraban toda la eternidad, ambas partes eran obligadas a cumplir con la parte del trato que les tocaba, de lo contrario, si cualquiera de los implicados se deslindaba de sus responsabilidades, los dioses mayores tenían preparado un castigo perenne.

La mujer frente a Sakura deslizó la afilada hoja del puñal sobre la superficie de su dedo pulgar, el líquido carmín no demoró en brotar, resbalando por su mano hasta la altura de su codo. Sobre la frente de la pelirosa, trazó la figura de un rombo, acto seguido las marcas comenzaron a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo. El trato estaba hecho, Sakura había tomado una decisión.

: : : : : : : :

Aferró sus manos a las riendas del caballo; el aire y el agua chocaban con su rostro nublándole la vista ya dificultada por la oscuridad de la noche. Las extremidades entumecidas por el frio apenas y respondían al mínimo estimulo, llevaban largo rato cabalgando entre las penumbras y la lluvia, tratando de arribar a tiempo para salvar la vida de la emperatriz.

Tenía la certeza de que ese momento llegaría, lo había contemplado en sus últimas visiones, todo el caos y la destrucción se manifestaron de manera clara frente a sus ojos.

Sin anunciarlo, detuvo el trote del bravío corcel al notar el violento cambio en la atmosfera, pronto no solo la oscuridad los rodeaba, sino también una neblina cargada de un olor a muerte tan hercúleo que más de uno contuvo las horcajadas.

— ¿Lo ha sentido?— Preguntó Shizune alarmada, paralizando el movimiento de su corcel a unos cuantos centímetros del de la sacerdotisa.

—Está comenzando— dijo — debemos darnos prisa, tenemos poco tiempo. — Tsunade resguardo el diagnóstico de la situación para sus adentros, continuo lo que restaba del trayecto en silencio; era como si intentara mentalizarse de lo que probablemente sucedería si nada salía como lo tenían planeado.

La sacerdotisa bajo del caballo tan rápido como la falda y sus piernas se lo permitieron, Shizune la seguía de cerca, mientras los soldados de Sasuke iban en la vanguardia del limitado batallón. El fulgor aclaró los recovecos más íntimos de la torre, desvelando el camino carmesí que descendía por los peldaños de roca. Con un gesto adusto, la rubia impidió que sus acompañantes siguieran con el camino, el ente que había perpetuado tal atrocidad no estaba interesado en dañar a Sakura, sino en obtener su alma.

Al subir el último escalón tropezó con un festín de cadáveres. Las chicas que días antes acompañaban a Sakura yacían tendidas entre charcos de sangre coagulada, asesinadas de la manera más despida. Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer a la joven pelirroja, estaba rodeada por los cadáveres, pero no había rastro de cualquier ataque que atentara con su vida, las demás damas portaban una enorme abertura de extremo a extremo del cuello, sin embargo Karin estaba intacta. La rubia cayo de rodillas para auxiliar a la convaleciente pelirroja, el tintineo de la armadura de uno de los soldados le regreso el alivio casi perdido. Al elevar la mirada, vislumbro el rostro estupefacto del joven guardia, con un gesto acallo las inquietudes del vehemente guerrero, su labor había terminado, ahora ella debía hacerse cargo de la situación.

—Lleva a la señorita Karin a la alcoba de abajo y vigílala. Ordena al otro hombre que vaya al encuentro del emperador. — Comandó la rubia. El galante chico tomó con delicadeza el cuerpo de la Uzumaki, resguardándolo entre sus brazos como si de un precioso tesoro se tratase. — Por cualquier motivo no abandones la habitación, ¿lo entendiste?— El chico asintió autómata — La muerte nos acompañara esta noche.

— ¿Qué es lo que…— Las palabras de Shizune se entre contaron al contemplar la violenta masacre perpetrada en los minutos de ausencia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocer los rostros de todas y cada una de aquellas chicas, sabia sus nombres, sus historias…habían abandonado sus hogares para tener una mejor calidad de vida dentro de la corte imperial, eran fieles seguidoras de la pelirosa y su muerte no hacía nada más que corroborar esa lealtad que tenían hacia la emperatriz.

—No es momento de derramar lágrimas— Habló Tsunade, frunciendo el ceño como muestra clara de su molestia— Nuestro deber es salvar la vida del bebé— Espetó. El llanto de la castaña se vio interrumpido, temblorosa asintió, siguiendo los pasos de la sacerdotisa hacia la habitación. Cerró los ojos al pasar sobre la sangre, después de la batalla tendría tiempo para llorarle a los muertos.

La castaña siguió el rastro de líquido carmín extendido por la habitación. Sakura había intentado huir, no obstante, en su estado, tal afín era imposible de cumplirse, por lo que no debería estar demasiado lejos del lugar. Con un andar determinado, la sacerdotisa y su acompañante continuaron por el sendero carmesí hasta encontrar a la fuente del rastro; la pelirosa yacía con la espalda recargada en la pared, los parpados apesumbrados ocultaban poco a poco la bella mirada esmeralda enmarcada por el color violeta que resaltaba en sus labios gracias a la palidez. Descendió los ojos color miel para apreciar la prueba de la vida y la muerte, el camisón impregnado con su propia sangre clamaba la intervención de la sacerdotisa.

—Sakura, Sakura…— Llamó apenas y en un tono audible. Atrapó el rostro de la delicada chica entre sus manos, notando como la calidez del cuerpo se había tornado en una superficie tan aterida como el mármol — Estoy aquí…— Masculló.

Confundida, Sakura enfocó la mirada en el rostro de la sacerdotisa, a pesar del esfuerzo de Tsunade por mantenerla despierta, la pelirosa ya no podía distinguir entre lo que era real o una percepción distorsionada.

—Mi hija…— Suplicó. Una débil mueca de dolor se trazó en su rostro. El escozor en su garganta obstaculizaba la libre dicción.

—Ella está bien…— Respondió rápidamente, situando una mano sobre el vientre abultado de la joven emperatriz para asegurarse de que la pequeña continuara con vida— Ha llegado el momento de pujar, Sakura.

La joven pelirosa avenía con un simple gesto. Lentamente, logro reincorporarse en el suelo, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de pujar. Los gritos de Sakura mermaban, ahora solo quedaban gemidos desesperados. La voz de Tsunade se escuchaba tan lejana como el golpeteo de las gotas contra el suelo, ella estaba muriendo, era capaz de notar como la vida se desprendía poco a poco de su cuerpo.

—Resiste— Repetía Shizune con insistencia, sosteniendo la mano de Sakura en todo momento.

Las mejores cosas de su vida se alargaron ante sus ojos; recordó la sonrisa de su madre, la dulce voz que acallaba todos sus temores, la calidez de sus besos y el poder que estos tenían para enviar lejos todo suplicio; contempló el bello prado cerca del castillo, el arrebol del cielo, el olor de la tierra, las flores, la sonata de los árboles y las largas caminantes que tanto amaba y por ultimo apareció él, observándola desde lejos, el príncipe con el que había soñado: Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura lanzó un grito desgarrador en el momento del alumbramiento, un lamento capaz de arrancarles las lágrimas a los dioses.

La pequeña arribó al mundo, haciendo notar su presencia con un firme llanto. La débil madre resollaba mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Tsunade depositó a la heredera del imperio en el pecho de la pelirosa; con los últimos halos de fuerza, la joven pelirosa rodeo el cuerpo de la pelinegra con sus manos, entonando una bella canción de cuna.

—Siempre voy a estar contigo, te lo prometo, mi cielo— Depositó un beso sobre la frente de la pequeña, el llanto había disminuido cuando fue entregada a su madre, quien la contemplaba con amplia adoración. Entre sus brazos reposaba todo aquello por lo que había luchado, la razón por la cual valía la pena entregar su propia vida — Voy a alentarte toda la dulzura del mundo, mi vida, eres todo lo que he buscado. Estrechó a su hija, disfrutando los últimos minutos que le restaban a lado de ella. — Llego el momento. — Anunció Sakura, contemplando a Tsunade.

—Shizune, es momento de irnos…— Añadió la rubia.

—Regresare a ti, lo prometo…— Espetó sin apartar los labios de la frente de Sarada. Envuelta en llanto, confió lo más importante a las dos mujeres que la acompañaban. Miró atenta como Shizune envolvía el cuerpo de su hija entre las sabanas, pronto lo dictaminado por las profecías se desataría. — Les entregó mi vida— Añadió.

—No voy a dejarte aquí— Dijo la castaña— te llevaremos a un lugar seguro y mantendremos a salvo.

—No puedo hacerlo, he tomado mi decisión. Conozco e viaje y se hacia dónde me conduce, aun así le doy la bienvenida— Replicó con voz trémula. Finalmente la pelirosa entendió su destino, ese día definía su vida y la de los demás. Había visto todo de principio a fin y no cambiaría nada de lo que ya estaba escrito.

: : : : : : :

La estocada letal del enemigo pasó a su lado, asestando al suelo en lugar del objetivo. El ataque tomo por sorpresa al azabache. Aquel hombre quedo inmóvil unos segundos, repitiendo la acción sin éxito, puesto que la rapidez de Sasuke le valió el mérito suficiente para bloquearlo con el divino acero de su propia espada. La sangre recorría por el filo de la hoja, estaba herido, pero seguía firme como el tronco de un árbol. La determinación del Uchiha era tal que los enemigos caían ante su ataque; el líquido escarlata había trazado un sendero desde la empuñadura de la espada hasta el codo del emperador y lejos de inmutarse, el reconocido guerrero lanzó un mortífero ataque, terminando con la vida de su contrincante en un santiamén.

Severamente convulso, recargó su peso contra el tronco de un imponente árbol. Sus irises negros observaban la densa neblina descender desde lo más alto de la montaña, transformando el campo de batalla en una sentencia directa de muerte. El pútrido olor tan peculiar de la muerte llegó a sus fosas nasales, una estocada de dolor lo invadió al contener la horcajadas originada por la repugnancia, estaba herido, uno de sus enemigos había sido lo suficientemente valiente y ágil para asestarle un golpe debajo de las costillas; el filo de la espada atravesó la armadura y la cota de malla hasta rasgar su piel, generándole una lesión que precisaría de atención inmediata.

Con dificultad dirigió su andar entre el camino marcado por el óbito. Detuvo sus pasos a lado de sus más cercanos soldados, hombres que lo habían acompañado en las más arduas batallas. El suelo bajo sus pies parecía drenar poco a poco su vida, comenzaba a perder la fortaleza que aún le restaba, indispuesto a morir en el campo de batalla rebusco entre sus recuerdos la promesa realizada a Sakura, era su deber regresar a salvo, no solo por él, sino por la pequeña que llevaba su amada en su vientre.

—Tenía cuatro años cuando papá me llevo a contemplar el campo de batalla. — La voz de Itachi resonó por encima del sonido de la lluvia. El pelinegro mayor permanecía inerte a la derecha de Sasuke, atisbando con dificultad las montañas de cuerpos con expresiones de dolor en sus rostros.

—Debo terminar con esto. No quiero que mi hija viva en este mundo. — Espetó Sasuke. Desde que tenía uso de razón, la guerra había conformado parte vital de su existencia; su familia descendía de los dioses, cada uno de sus ancestros había otorgado su vida al Imperio, los conflictos bélicos corrían por sus venas como la misma sangre que lo mantenía unido al apellido de renombre.

—Su majestad. — Clamó un soldado, arribando al campo de batalla a lomos de un bravío corcel.

Sasuke se mantuvo de pie en silencio, la presencia de aquel hombre solo indicaba que algo malo había sucedido con Sakura, de lo contrario él ni siquiera estaría ahí. La afonía fue eterna para el azabache, trataba de ser paciente ante la incertidumbre y la nula reacción del soldado, sin embargo, las ansias lo carcomían.

—La emperatriz necesita de su presencia. — Anuncio, limitando sus palabras, no era prudente comunicarle a Sasuke la cruel matanza perpetuada en la torre donde su suponía su esposa estaría sana y salva, el pelinegro debía verlo con sus propios ojos.

Mientras escuchaba las palabras del soldado, Sasuke se dio cuenta que cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba. No podía darse el lujo de perder los estribos en ese momento, porque sabía que terminaría derramando más lágrimas de las que le gustaría. La tristeza y el miedo estaban tan mezcladas que no podía definir con claridad que era lo que sentía en ese preciso instante, sentía una enorme opresión en su pecho, una ansiedad que nunca había contemplado a lo largo de su vida.

—Yo me hare cargo. — Habló Itachi, situando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano como señal de empatía. Tal acción fue agradecida por un rostro perturbado, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse apropiadamente, así que dejo la suerte al silencio y el destino.

El dolor desapareció en el preciso instante que comenzó a andar, rápidamente uno de sus subordinados le hizo entrega de su caballo, emprendiendo la travesía en medio de la oscuridad y la neblina. Se obligó a sí mismo a mantener los ojos abiertos, el palpitar de su corazón era intenso, podía escucharlo retumbar en sus oídos al mismo ritmo del tambor. Aferró sus manos a las riendas del caballo, seguía atento al hombre que cabalgaba en la vanguardia, guiándolo al paradero de su esposa.

Un estrepitoso estampido vadeo el cielo, iluminando los más inhóspitos rincones envueltos por la sombría nebulosidad de la noche. Exaltado, el caballo de Sasuke logro erguirse en dos patas, lanzando un espantoso relinchido. Incapaz de sostenerse, el pelinegro termino tendido en el suelo, tratando de recobrar la compostura, el golpe había adormecido sus sentidos, dificultando sus capacidades motoras. Poco a poco con las piernas temblorosas, logro levantarse del fango, estaba empapado, cubierto de lodo, hollín y sangre, mismos que llevaba la lluvia consigo a su paso.

—Su excelencia, ¿se encuentra bien?— Preguntó el soldado alarmado, avizorando como el emperador utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Dubitativo, intentó descender del caballo, pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?— Cuestionó. Carraspeo un poco para disipar el temblor en su tono de voz, nadie tenía derecho a ver su fragmentación.

—Unos cuantos metros, la torre de la diosa misericordiosa se encuentra hacia el este, demoraremos más si seguimos el sendero del bosque. — Respondió el soldado, tan eficiente como siempre.

—Seguiré solo el camino, toma tu lugar en el campo de batalla. — Comandó el Uchiha, arrastró los pies entre la tierra húmeda, realizando un esfuerzo sobre humano para no doblegarse por el dolor que cargaba su cuerpo, pero en especial su alma.

—Como usted ordene, mi señor.

Prosiguió con el andar tan rápido como le fue posible; hacia una labor monumental al ignorar las constantes estocadas de dolor que recorrían toda su espina dorsal, nada le impediría llegar a Sasuke, aun cuando los dioses conspiraran para evitarlo.

Apresuró su andar cuando la dichosa torre entró en su campo de visión, despojó a su cuerpo de algunas partes de la pesada armadura, solo para aminorar la marcha. Su corazón comenzó a latir más y más rápido, las piernas le temblaron al colocar su mano sobre la superficie de madera, estaba cerca del colapso.

—Sabes lo que debes hacer— Susurró una voz femenina en su oído, evocando las palabras de Tsunade sobre las medidas que debía tomar para ponerle fin a la agonía del mundo.

Ignoró las voces en su cabeza; armado de valor cruzó el umbral de la puerta, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia los peldaños. Tembloroso por la ira avizoró la violenta escena de la masacre adornar el amplio pasillo que concitaba a la habitación principal con los demás cuartos de la torre. En medio del sonido del fuerte latir de su corazón examinó los cuerpos de las damas de honor, esparcidos entre charcos de sangre coagulada, con expresiones de dolor cursando sus pálidos rostros.

Escuchó un leve quejido al otro lado de la habitación, su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente, mantenía la esperanza de que no sería Sakura a quien encontrara al abrir la puerta; por primera vez se encontró a si mismo implorándole a los dioses a los que tanto se esforzó a negar.

Se desplazó entre los charcos de sangre, con la espada en mano, empujó la superficie de madera para encontrar un rastro carmesí en el suelo; estupefacto, sus irises negros atraparon la imagen de una Sakura moribunda recostada contra la pared, susurrando una serie de oraciones que carecían de coherencia.

En silencio, lanzó al solado el objeto que lo había convertido en emperador, trepidante, cayó de rodillas muy cerca del cuerpo de la bella pelirosa. Con el ultimo auge que le restaba aprisionó entre sus brazos la delicada figura de Sakura, su piel estaba tan fría como la mismísima nieve, a medida que los segundos transcurrían podía percibir como la vida iba abandonado a la mujer que amaba.

—Sasuke…— Una sonrisa examine apareció en los labios de la pelirosa. Sutilmente, reposó una mano sobre la mejilla del aludido, mancillando la piel húmeda del Uchiha con tintes carmín provenientes de su cuerpo — Perdóname…— Mascullo con dificultad. — Todo esto dolió más de lo que había imaginado.

—Debemos marcharnos ahora mismo— Sasuke intentaba tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Su mirada descendió hacia el ensangrentado camisón que cubría el cuerpo de Sakura, por todo el desastre, podía asegurar que la chica había dado a luz ahí mismo, y si eso no era suficiente, ahora cargaba con la incertidumbre sobre el paradero de su hija. El panorama era desalentador, inclusive para la persona más optimista en la faz de la tierra.

—Quiero ser valiente— Susurró la convaleciente ojiverde— pero no puedo— confesó, sollozando al paso de las lágrimas. — Debes jurarme que cuidaras a Sarada con tu propia vida, no quiero que sufra…tienes que protegerla y amarla. — Ocultó su rostro en el pecho del azabache. Sentía como algo cálido bajaba por su cuerpo en pequeños ríos de rojo carmesí. Todo era tan pesado, su cuerpo entero trataba de obligarla a cerrar los ojos, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía ceder. Magulla aguardaba por ella, si sus parpados ocultaban el ultimo fulgor de sus fanales esmeralda, la diosa no demoraría en devorar su alma.

—No hables así— Solicitó Sasuke. — Encontrare la manera de mantenerte con vida.

—Sasuke, Sasuke, escúchame. — La determinación de Sakura lo orilló a sostener su mirada. Entre los ápices de la muerte, el pelinegro buscaba la vitalidad que exteriorizaba ese bello rostro el día que la vio por primera vez, sin embargo, nada de eso quedaba ya. Estaba perdiéndola, la vida de la mujer a la que amaba se le iba entre los dedos como granos de arena. — Mi camino debe terminar, tú lo sabes. Yo traje esta terrible oscuridad, esto es lo que he hecho.

—Por favor, Sakura, no vayas a donde no puedo seguirte. — Los labios de Sasuke reposaron sobre la frente de la pelirosa. Aferraba sus manos al cuerpo de la joven, como si eso pudiese evitar que se marchara.

—Sasuke…— Masculló Sakura, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel de Sasuke.

—No. — Espetó tajante. Se rehusaba a seguir el camino de las profecías, nada de eso tenía sentido, ambos habían crecido condicionados por los errores de sus antepasados, él tenía la encomienda de cambiarlo todo, quizá eso lo convertía en un egoísta, pero no permitiría que los dioses le arrebataron una vez más a la persona que tanto amaba.

—Sasuke, es por esta razón que nos conocimos, es por esto que estas aquí ahora mismo, ambos tenemos un destino.

—No. — Replicó de nueva cuenta, sumergiéndose en la triste mirada de Sakura.

—Por favor, Sasuke…— Los labios trémulos de la chica acariciaron con ternura los del pelinegro — te lo ruego, permite que termine. — El sufriente era demasiado para ella; había visto el mal que traería al mundo si continuaba con vida, no sería capaz de manejar tanto poder; renunciar a su alma era renunciar a ella misma.

En silencio, sus dedos rozaron la empuñadura de la daga, lentamente, situó el arma en la mano de Sasuke, posicionando la punta de la hoja sobre su pecho, directamente en dirección hacia su corazón.

Bastó con percibir los labios de Sakura sobre su piel para hacerle saber que esta decisión la había tomado por él y por Sarada, era el momento de aceptar que no podía pasar su vida a lado de la pelirosa. Ambos sabían que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría. Aquel era un beso de despedida, uno suave, tierno, el cual llevaría hasta el final de sus días. Sin apartarse de ella, empujó el puñal hasta atravesar piel. Sintió a Sakura estremecerse bajo la yema de sus dedos y como poco a poco la vida se escurría entre sus manos como una tormenta escarlata.

—Te amo. — Susurró sin apartarse de los labios del pelinegro. Recitó unas cuantas palabras hasta ceder al profundo y eterno sueño.

— ¿Sakura?— Preguntó Sasuke, contemplando el cuerpo sin vida de la pelirosa entre sus brazos. Escuchó su propia voz entre el denso silencio y resistió hasta que ya no pudo más. Las lágrimas cayeron de forma espontánea. Ese era el final…— Por favor, vuelve a mí, por favor, Sakura…— Clamaba mientras sollozando con desesperación.

La única luz que tenía a su lado se había ido, dejando su esperanza y corazón hechos pedazos. Era tiempo de dejarla ir, permitirle ser libre por siempre.

: : : : : : : :

Con la aparición de los primeros rayos del sol se anunció el final de la guerra. El cuerno retumbaba al compás de los tambores, la batalla había finalizado, clamando como el supremo vencedor al Imperio de Othana, gobernado por Uchiha Sasuke.

El ruido entremezclado con la molesta luz que se colaba por las partiduras de la madera que cubrían la ventana logró arrancar de su sueño al lastimado pelinegro. Con dificultad, reincorporo la mitad de su cuerpo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire al sentir como las heridas esparcidas por las extremidades se hacían notar en cada ínfimo movimiento, inclusive respirar era un martirio.

Su corazón se detuvo al recordar fragmento a fragmento lo que había sucedido la noche anterior; el cuerpo de su bella esposa reposando sobre el suyo le mostraban que no se trataba de una pesadilla como llego a imaginarlo, sino de la cruel realidad en la que se había transformado su mundo.

Las manos le temblaban al tomar el puñal situado cerca del charco de sangre coagulada, la hoja afilada aun resguardaba nonadas del líquido carmín perteneciente a Sakura, quien a diferencia de las otras chicas, tenía una expresión de absoluta quietud en el pálido rostro; su piel se había tornado blanca y fría como el mármol, sus labios color violeta y el camisón antes blanco adquirió un color escarlata, mismo que cubría su delicada figura. Acaricio su rostro, apartando a su paso algunos mechones de cabello que caía sobre su hermosa faz, depositó un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta desembocar en el nacimiento del cuello de la pelirosa.

Atrajo hacia su propio cuerpo el de Sakura, clavando sus dedos en la piel de porcelana. Buscó una posición adecuada para ponerse de pie y no caer en el intento, cada musculo y hueso que conformaban su figura magullada le atormentaban, era un suplicio en vida. Un tanto espasmódico consiguió erguirse, sosteniendo su peso contra uno de los pilares de la cama con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía a la inerte pelirosa. Entre gemidos de dolor, transitó por la sangre seca y los cuerpos sin vida, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de arribar al palacio en cuanto antes y reducir aquella torre en cenizas, prefería no resguardar nada que evocara los agónicos recuerdos de la noche.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo que conectaba a la torre con la sala del trono, el trayecto lo realizó en silencio, escuchando solamente el sonido de su tullido andar. Sumido en sus pensamientos, imaginó que su presencia seria solicitada en cuantos antes; como emperador de la nación, tenía la obligación de imponer orden en medio del caos, comenzando por los muertos que había dejado la guerra, luego por los heridos y por ultimo las restauraciones diplomáticas perpetuadas con otras naciones, la simple idea de lidiar con el peso de la corona y sus responsabilidades lo enfermaban al punto de revolverle las entrañas.

Contempló la luz al final de camino, el barullo de las voces se hacía más fuerte conforme llegaba a su objetivo, la sala estaba repleta de altos mandos del imperio, incluyendo a los jefes de cada casa noble dispersa por el Imperio. Dubitativo, pero con la frente en alto, cruzó el umbral, arrebatando una serie de comentarios y suspiros de los ahí presentes al aparecer con el cuerpo sin vida de la emperatriz. Cabizbajos, los espectadores inclinaron la cabeza hacia el suelo, postraron una rodilla en el suelo y mostraron todo su respeto en una pérfida reverencia.

Escuchó el sonido de sus pasos sobre el murmullo de la gente, contempló durante largos segundos el trono del génesis y viro sobre sus talones para salir de ahí lo antes posible, sin embargo, sintió el peso de una mano sobre su hombro impidiéndole proseguir con su camino.

—Sasuke…—Masculló Akashi de manera sombría. La mirada del peliblanco capturó la máxima expresión de tristeza trazada en la faz de Sasuke, entre sus brazos reposaba el cuerpo de la emperatriz, cubierto de sangre y el manto de la muerte.

—Ahora no. — Dijo con un tono de voz quieto, casi una súplica, no tenía ánimos para charlar con nadie, ni siquiera con su fiel consejero o su hermano, estaba tan cansado que prefería dormir hasta no saber si vivía o moría.

—Debemos…

—No quiero hablar de esto ahora o después. — Rogó el Uchiha, lanzando un fuerte suspiro. — Si me disculpan…— Lentamente rehuyó del tacto de su consejero, prosiguiendo con su propio viacrucis.

A medida que avanzaba por los pasillos del palacio, escuchó atento el sonido de las campanas que anunciaban la muerte de Sakura opacando la gloriosa victoria, dejando un sabor agridulce entre los más allegados al pelinegro y su esposa.

Abrió las puertas de sus aposentos con suma dificultad. Examinó cauteloso cada objeto disperso en la habitación, notando el olor de Sakura impregnado en cada rincón de la alcoba, su presencia aun podía percibirse ahí. Cuidadosamente recostó a Sakura sobre el colchón de la cama, disfrutaría de las últimas horas que le restaban a su lado antes de comenzar con el rito funerario. Se mantuvo a su lado con la mirada perdida clavada en el suelo, sentía que nada por lo que había luchado era importante, todas sus ilusiones estaban rotas.

Furioso, lanzaba cualquier objeto que se cruzaba en su camino, la garganta le ardía y las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro de forma inminente, llevándose consigo las tristezas teñidas de color carmín. En medio del alboroto notó la presencia de alguien más en la habitación; gracias a sus refinados sentido, no fue necesario dirigir la mirada al umbral de la puerta para percatarse que cierta persona había desobedecido sus órdenes e irrumpido en la habitación sin anunciarse.

—Lárgate. — Ordenó. Estrujó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que el sonido de sus dientes llego hasta sus oídos, tenía la mirada clavada en el hermoso paisaje de primavera y sus pensamientos esparcidos muy lejos de ahí.

—Sasuke…— Llamó la titubeante Karin. Desde el umbral de la puerta avizoró a la pelirosa recostada en la cama, la pelirroja realizó un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las lágrimas y el grito desgarrador al verla en tal estado; había sido su culpa, todo salió mal a causa de ella, o al menos eso imaginaba.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!— Exclamó furioso, dirigiéndose hacia ella como un perverso monstruo desbocado. La chica cerró los ojos a la espera de las acciones de Sasuke, sus delicadas manos protegieron al diminuto cuerpo que llevaba cerca del pecho.

Abatido por su reacción examinó al pequeño bulto cubierto con unas cuantas sabanas, podía percibir la respiración acompasada y los delicados movimientos. Dubitativa, la Uzumaki apartó la cobija que cubría ligeramente el rostro de la heredera, descubriendo a una bella recién nacida durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de la pelirroja.

Sin decir nada, Karin depositó a la niña en los brazos de su padre, mostrándose sumamente cuidadosa al entregarla. El azabache recibió con gusto a su bella hija, admiraba su rostro con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Temeroso, acaricio con el dedo índice una de sus mejillas, Sarada reaccionó al estímulo, moviéndose como un gato bajo el tacto de su padre. Conmovido hasta la médula, degusto la linda sensación de sostener a un hijo por primera vez y fue en ese preciso instante que contemplo como la vida estaba en contraposición de la muerte en el mismo plano. Sarada era lo más preciado que Sakura había dejado antes de su partida, el motivo por el cual había entregado su propia vida.

Al cabo de unos segundos cubrió su rostro con el diminuto cuerpo de la pelinegra, ahogando los sollozos de tristeza y felicidad mezclada. Del mismo modo que observaba a su hija, Sasuke asimiló como el firmamento que se elevaba sobre él se había convertido repentinamente en un cielo bajo que lo oprimía; por primera vez en su vida vio todo claramente, sin atisbos de misterio.

: : : : : : : :

Braceros pulidos abarcaban cada una de las diez columnas de mármol que iluminaban la denominada "Corte de la emperatriz", envolviendo todo en un resplandor vacilante. Las ilustraciones del bello jardín en el techo incrustado bailaban con la duz parpadeante. Una alfombra azurea cubría el piso perfectamente tallado de mármol; los extensos vitrales de colores estaban enmarcados por cortinas de color azul, adornadas con joyas y borlas de fantasía. Aquella habitación había sido construida exclusivamente para preparar a la futura emperatriz a encarar los momentos que marcarían la historia del Imperio, tales como coronaciones, bodas o nacimientos del heredero. Mito Uzumaki y Haruno Sakura eran las únicas mujeres que hicieron uso de tal sala, delegando únicamente provecho a tareas sumamente vitales.

De las paredes colgaban dos amplios retratos plasmados en óleo, cada uno proyectaba el rostro de las emperatrices ya perdidas, mostrando a dos mujeres que habían marcado un rumbo significativo en los anales del Imperio y en las vidas de sus respectivos esposos.

El retrato de Mito Uzumaki estaba raído por el paso de los años, no obstante, la intensidad capturada en aquella expresión triste aún se conservaba; la pelirroja aparecía postrada en un trono, iluminada por la luz filtrada entre las ventanas, utilizando la corona que destacaba su posición real, vestía el manto imperial de lienzo dorado, forrado y bordeado de armiño. Sobre su cabeza reposaba una bella diadema de diamantes engastados en platino, mientras otra serie de deslumbrantes joyas desplegaban por su cabeza y pecho.

Mito Uzumaki había nacido en un principado pequeño al otro lado del mar, desde pequeña mostro su carácter fuerte, el cual ocultaba con su timidez y apariencia reservada. Sus rasgos finos la hacían una mujer atractiva, era alta, delgada, con el cabello color carmín y unos preciosos ojos color violeta. Conoció a su esposo gracias a los tratados de su padre con los herederos del Imperio de Othana; entre Hashirama y ella surgió el amor que se profesarían hasta el final de sus días.

Sin embargo, la efigie que la embelesaba más era la de su madre. Lograba enumerar el sin fin de razones por las cuales el retrato de la mujer que le dio la vida era su preferido entre la amplia gama de frescos situados por todo lo largo y ancho del palacio, quizá se debía a la sencilla vestimenta, al perfecto fondo o el brillo en sus ojos, o tal vez todo se reducía a que tal imagen era lo único que conservaba de su madre, además de las historias y las estatuas erguidas en su honor.

La emperatriz Haruno Sakura había sido atacada por unos, admirada por otros y compadecida por algunos; nadie sabía que ocultaba su alba, lo que torturaba su corazón, aquello que amaba o anhelaba. Independiente y ajena a las normas sociales, la pelirosa hizo temblar a todos los gobernantes, el viejo Imperio no estaba preparado para comprender a una mujer tan compleja como la princesa de Seanad. El único capaz de ver la profunda tristeza y vulnerabilidad que escondía tan hermosa mujer había sido nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

—Princesa, puede contemplarse al espejo. — Animó una de sus damas mostrándole una cándida sonrisa.

Sintiéndose atrapada, corroboró que la sonrisa de sus damas se debía a una magnifica razón. Le había tomado más de una hora portar tan complicado creación confeccionada especialmente para que ella lo portara el día de la coronación. El escote era bajo, revelaba el cuello y sus hombros, no tenía mangas, la pechera era ajustada, recamada de diamantes que brillaban en cada movimiento, la falda ancha estaba repleta de bocado de plata y se extendía con una larga cola de alrededor de dos metros. Su oscura y larga melena caía a los costados de su rostro, enmarcando la mezcla de finas facciones heredadas por su padre y madre, ondulándose en las puntas reduciendo la extensión de cada mechón.

Estupefacta, contempló durante largo rato la imagen de la chica que le devolvía el espejo. La joven y bella Sarada no era una princesa meliflua, Sakura había legadó a su hija aquel espíritu rebelde y una extraordinaria inteligencia. Podía presumir que gran parte de su vida transcurrió tranquila al ser criada de forma sencilla; hasta los catorce años de edad vivió en la naturaleza, atendida y educada directamente por su padre y Karin. Conoció la verdad de su posición como futura emperatriz cuatro años antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, y durante todo ese tiempo se le otorgo la educación que todo emperador precisaba para subir al trono.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, su majestad? luce pálida. — Indagó una de sus damas de honor, palpando la frente descubierta de la pelinegra con la palma de su mano, buscando algún indicio que indicara la aparición de una posible enfermedad.

—Me siento abrumada, eso es todo. — Una débil sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios. Veía el día de su coronación tan lejano como muchas otras cosas, sin embargo, la abdicación de su tío la dejaba como la única y legitima candidata en la línea de sucesión, pactando que el día de su magnificencia fuese el mismo día de su cumpleaños y el aniversario de muerte de su madre.

— ¡Que hermosa luces, Sarada!— Exclamó una maravillada Shizune irrumpiendo en la habitación. — Creo que serás más hermosa que tu madre. — Añadió, contemplando de reojo el impetuoso retrato de la pelirosa.

—Por supuesto que no. — Negó la vivaz heredera Uchiha— Quiero ser exactamente como ella. — Replicó maravillada, descendiendo del taburete con ayuda de sus damas.

El sonido de las campanas invitaba al pueblo a formar parte de la ceremonia de coronación. El repique era audible hasta el más inhóspito rincón del pueblo, incitando a nobles y plebeyos a presenciar el inicio de una nueva era.

Una impaciente Sarada mordió su labio inferior con insistencia, aun no estaba preparada para dar el gran paso. Plenamente agobiada divisó a las damas recorrer la habitación de un lado a otro, preparando sus propios atuendos para lucir presentable en la ceremonia. De forma fortuita, la chica comenzó a experimentar una sensación de opresión en su pecho, respirar le era complejo, inclusive doloroso, el sudor resbalaba por su frente en finas gotas, y su cuerpo temblaba a medida que los segundos transcurrían, tenía la certeza de que si pasaba más tiempo atrapada dentro de esas cuatro paredes terminaría por volverse loca.

—Shizune, ¿conoces el paradero de mi padre?— Preguntó con fingido disimulo, necesitaba encontrarse con el antiguo emperador antes de tomar asiento en el trono del génesis. Sasuke era una especie de sedante natural para ella, solo las palabras de su padre podrían disipar sus inquietudes.

—Continua en su reunión con el consejo divino. — Respondió, sumamente servicial. — Mañana mismo acudirás a tu primer concilio como emperatriz.

Ansiosa, apartó a las damas que revoloteaban a su alrededor con un simple gesto, debía encontrar una manera de escapar para tener un momento a solas.

—Necesito un poco de aire. — Dijo la chica acercándose a los grandes ventanales.

— ¿De qué habla, su majestad? La ceremonia está a punto de comenzar. — Recalcó una de sus damas, encubriendo el tono de reproche en su voz.

—No puedo respirar— Susurro. Como obra divina, la puerta que conectaba a la habitación con uno de los amplios jardines permanecía abierta. Lejos de sentarse a meditar sus acciones, alzó la enorme falda del vestido, aprisionando la tela con ambas manos, le apetecía correr libremente por lo que durante el trayecto de su huida renuncio a todo aquello que le impedía transitar expedita.

Se alejó tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, poco le importaba arruinar el bello vestido al introducirse en la maleza, requería escapar un momento de sus responsabilidades antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Durante su larga caminata, Sarada descubrió los demonios a los que se enfrentaba su madre, a la soledad y la obstinación por ser libre, todo para huir de sí misma.

: : : : : : : :

El pelinegro paralizó sus movimientos en medio del mar de hierba que danzaba al compás del viento y los rayos del sol. Azorado, capturaba con su intensa mirada el espectáculo del firmamento con transparencia organdí.

Frente a sus ojos vio pasar a la hermosa Sakura correr entre la hierba, envuelta en canticos y sonrisas, con los pies descalzos, el cabello enmarañado y el delicado vestido blanco cubriéndole el cuerpo, tan libre como solo ella anhelaba ser. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba a su fallecida esposa de esa forma tan inocente y perfecta, la tiranía de la muerte y su representación en ella atormentaban sus placidos sueños, disipando cualquier efigie que pudiese rememorarle a Sakura siendo feliz.

Habían transcurrido dieciocho largos años desde su partida, y él aún no estaba habituado a vivir con eso.

El repicar de las campanas lo obligo a terminar el viaje a sus más profundos pensamientos, tenía la encomienda de encontrar a Sarada, Karin no lo perdonaría si arribaba solo al palacio, su hija, en un episodio de nerviosismo, salió huyendo de la corte de la emperatriz hacia una dirección desconocida, sus damas acalladas por la furia de la pelirroja no sabían como explicar la ausencia de Sarada en un momento tan vital como su eventual coronación, por supuesto, el azabache las obligo a calmarse, conocía perfectamente el paradero de la joven, no obstante, preferiría reservárselo y acudir en soledad.

—Andando, Anziyan. — Murmuro. Su viejo corcel atendió a las órdenes de su amo, trotando por el sendero que llevaba hacia lo más profundo del bosque. Sasuke tenía la impresión de que Sarada no se encontraba lejos de ahí, conocía a la perfección a su hija, aunque ella intentase negarlo ambos compartían más rasgos de los que podían imaginar, eran tan parecidos, como dos gotas de agua.

Contempló con cierto alivio el recinto construido en honor a Sakura. El cual resguardaba los restos de la pelirosa. Las personas del pueblo acudían a depositar ofrendas en el altar de la bella chica, creían que ella realizaba milagros y como pago depositaban hermosos arreglos de flores.

El relinchar del caballo lo sacó de sus pensamientos... Descendió de su corcel, mientras un largo y pesado suspiro escapaba de sus delgados labios.

Desde afuera escuchó los canticos de las sacerdotisas que cuidaban el recinto, era una costumbre para ellas recitar oraciones a determinadas horas del día o en honor a alguien, deambulaban por los pasillos del templo esparciendo incienso o realizando otras tareas.

A paso lento ingresó, admirando la belleza otorgada por las vidrieras de colores que se reflejaban en el suelo, las paredes, los arcos y las imponentes torres. Recorrió en silencio el largo tramo de la entrada hacia el altar, donde yacía Sarada de rodillas bajo los pies de la estatua de Sakura, recitando algunas palabras en el idioma antiguo. No iba a negar que cuando la perspicaz pelinegra fue capaz de comprender y hablar a la perfección el idioma de los dioses el miedo lo invadió, su esposa había sido capaz de lo mismo y temía que lo único que amaba y quedaba con vida tuviera el mismo destino de Sakura.

Detuvo sus pasos a escasos centímetros de Sarada, situándose a un costado de ella; dedicó una mirada curiosa al rostro de la pelinegra y al de la estatua, corroborando el enorme parecido que las mujeres de su vida compartían. Sarada era tan similar a Sakura en demasiados aspectos, su hija era el vivo recuerdo de la joven a la que amo con locura, y a la cual había perdido a costa de un sacrificio.

—Es el aniversario de la muerte de mamá. — Recitó. Su voz resonó a la par de los canticos de las sacerdotisas, pero ella no se inmuto a guardar silencio. Sus delicadas manos situaron una vela para hacerle compañía a las demás luminarias, embelesada, contemplaba la perfecta escultura que representaba a Sakura como una diosa mas. — Puede sonar un poco tonto, pero recordé que solíamos venir aquí cuando algo importante pasaba en nuestras vidas, traemos un ramo de flores en agradecimiento y al marcharnos estábamos invadidos por una inmensa paz interior.

Los grandes ojos color ónix miraron con sobriedad a Sasuke, al cabo de unos segundos desvió su vista hacia el rostro de Sakura, contemplándolo como si fuera lo más bello del mundo.

—Armaste un alboroto en el palacio— Comunicó el Uchiha, examinando el rostro imperturbable de su bella hija; ninguna expresión era visible entre los roncones más inhóspitos de tan linda faz, era como si una impetuosa quietud se hubiese apoderado de ella— Karin estaba a punto de enviar a la guardia real en tu búsqueda.

Finalmente, Sarada sonrió.

—Lamento haber huido de esa forma —Exculpó, cerrando los parpados para contener el escozor provocado por la amenazante salida de las lágrimas.— es solo que, comenzaba a sentirme atrapada, no sabía qué hacer, así que mi primer opción fue huir.

Los orbes negros de Sasuke corroboraron su versión; la bastilla de la falda resguardaba restos de tierra, Sarada arribó ahí por su propia cuenta, sin ayuda de nadie, conocía el camino a la perfección, mejor que todas las personas que tenían conocimiento del recinto.

—Se lo que sientes en este momento. — Susurró. — Yo también atravesé esta situación.

— ¿De verdad?— Preguntó Sarada sin el valor suficiente de mirarlo directamente a la cara, su mirada permanecía fija en el suelo, atisbando la bella danza de colores propiciada por la luz y los lindos vitrales.

—Un día era un guerrero al servicio del emperador, y al siguiente yo era el emperador.

Estaba tanto de lo extenuante que podía ser portar una corona y las responsabilidades que tal objeto confería. Contaba con la edad de Sarada cuando se irguió frente al mundo como el legítimo heredero del imperio de Othana; entrenado para ser soldado, pero nunca para ser emperador.

—Estoy asustada, aterrada — Confesó, desviando la mirada hacia su mano temblorosa. Sasuke situó su mano sobre la de ella, estrechándola en un firme agarre de empatía. — No estoy segura de que esto sea lo correcto, no sé cómo gobernar a una nación. Antes podía equivocarme sin temor, ahora mis errores tendrán repercusiones en gente inocente, no quiero que su vida se vea afectada por mí.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, ninguno era incapaz de romper la armonía del lugar. Sasuke buscó en su interior las palabras adecuadas para apaciguar la ansiedad de Sarada, de nada serbia hacerla entrar en razón si recitaba la profecía, debía encontrar algo que le regresara la seguridad para tomar asiento en el trono del génesis.

—Confió en que serás una emperatriz admirable. — Habló sin mirarla, analizando las perfectas facciones talladas en el granito— Tu madre sacrificó su vida porque sabía lo que traerías a este mundo. Tanta inteligencia, tanta bondad, tanta belleza no pueden ser opacadas por el miedo. Conozco tus capacidades, Sarada, esto no será desafío para ti.

La joven pelinegra, cabizbaja, elevó su rostro al reconocer aquel gesto, la prueba del amor y cariño que su padre sentía por ella. Un ligero golpe en la frente fue suficiente para aclararle las ideas, sonrojada, oculto su rostro ruborizado tras la cortina de abundantes y largos mechones negros, riendo en tono bajo.

—Supongo que es hora de marcharnos. — Un imperceptible suspiro escapo de sus labios al ponerse de pie. Ofreció su mano para ayudar a Sarada a reincorporarse, debía ser complejo realizar cualquier acción si portaba un vestido tan molesto como el que llevaba en ese momento.

—Deséame suerte, mamá. — Susurró antes de despedirse. Podía parecer tonto, pero acudía al recinto solo para tener cerca la presencia de su madre; algunas personas jamás se marchaban por completo, y aunque Sakura no estuviese con ella su esencia perduraba, escuchaba su voz…la sentía sonreír, tenía la certeza de que ella era eterna.

En compañía de su hija, Sasuke recorrió el largo pasillo en silencio, contaban con el tiempo suficiente para arribar sin problema alguno al palacio, a esa altura las personas deberían estar preguntándose que generaba la demora de la futura emperatriz.

La luz del sol iluminaba hasta los rincones más oscuros del espesor del bosque, las ramas de los árboles se mecían al compás del viento, era un hermoso día para los nuevos comienzos.

Sasuke auxilio a Sarada a subir al temperamental corcel negro; Anziyan, relinchó al notar el ligero peso de la pelinegra, aceptando gustoso las caricias que esta le proporcionaba. Sarada era la segunda persona capaz de domar a la bestia, desde pequeña generó un vínculo peculiar con el fiel compañero de batallas de su padre. Segundos después Sasuke subió, tomó las riendas y los dirigió a ambos al bello palacio.

Solo fueron cuestión de minutos para arribar; notó las expresiones de alivio en los rostros de los ahí reunidos, sobre todo en el de las damas de Sarada, quienes no demoraron en recibirla con abrazos y llantos de alegría.

El pelinegro bajo der corcel, comandando a uno de los guardias que llevara al viejo Anziyan a descansar. Una vez que se aseguró de que todo estaba bajo control, ingresó a la corte de la emperatriz en compañía de la comitiva.

—Sí que nos has dado un susto. — Reprimió Karin escandalizada por el aspecto de Sarada. Revoloteaba a su alrededor con un pequeño entre sus brazos, mientras el abultado vientre comenzaba a ser visible bajo las elegantes telas del sencillo vestido. La pelirroja había sido para Sarada una especie de figura maternal, gran parte de su educación había corrido por cuenta de la refinada duquesa Uzumaki, quien cumplía al pie de la letra la promesa realizada a Sakura. Todo esto perduro hasta que sucumbió a los encantos del paciente Suigetsu, quien después de quince largos años logro convencerla de que fuera su esposa, un hijo después y otro en camino en sus vidas, obligaron a la temperamental Karin a hacerse cargo de sus embarazos y ocupaciones como madre.

—Lo lamento. — Musitó apenada, permitiendo que las mágicas manos de la tía Karin retocaran su aspecto.

—Eres igual de problemática que tu madre. — Farfullo mientras arreglaba su cabello animadamente.

Sarada sonrió, estaba habituada a escuchar esa frase; mas allá de molestarla tomaba eso como un cumplido.

Karin precisó de unos minutos para dejar a Sarada tan hermosa como siempre. Agradecida, la pelinegra plantó un beso en su mejilla, ordenándoles a sus damas de honor que salieran de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala del trono.

—Tsunade me ha enviado a buscarlos— Irrumpió Suigetsu en le habitación, corroborando con la mirada que todo estuviese bajo control— No deberíamos hacerla esperar más. — Sugirió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tienes razón. — Coincidió Karin. — Ya escuchaste niña, esa corona aguardara por ti toda la vida, es ahora o nunca. — Sentencio la pelirroja, tomando a Sarada por los hombros y dirigiéndola hacia la salida de la habitación.

Sasuke caminó por el pasillo hasta no escuchar más gritos y risas. Poco a poco, las personas que acompañaban a Sarada se encontraban dispersas en la sala del trono, situadas en sus respectivos lugares para contemplar la coronación.

En la lejanía, la pelinegra lo miro con inseguridad, pero al mismo tiempo calidez. Conocía ese rostro, sabía lo que significaba tal expresión. El valiente guerrero sucumbió a su más grande debilidad, y sin pensarlo acudió al encuentro con lo más preciado que tenía en la vida, arropando el delicado cuerpo de su hija entre sus brazos.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si mi corazón y el de tu madre estaban realmente conectados y como podía estar tan seguro de eso?— Pregunto, apoyando su barbilla sobre la coronilla de Sarada. El silencio fue muestra clara de asentimiento, así que prosiguió. — Es porque te tenemos a ti, Sarada.

Notó como Sarada se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Los días de gloria ahora solo eran recuerdos resguardados en la mente del pelinegro; las grandes batallas habían terminado ese fatídico día, dejando en su interior un hondo arrepentimiento por todas las malas decisiones que tomó en el pasado. Muchos se atrevían a asegurar de que el pelinegro era infeliz, desde la muerte de Sakura el remordimiento carcomía su alma, era como si hubiese decidido retirarse de la vida y darle la bienvenida al dolor de sus límites y todo aquello que lo atormentaba, sin embargo, pocos conocían el tormento de Uchiha Sasuke.

Para su buena o mala fortuna, la dama blanca pudo arrebatarle a la persona que más amaba, no obstante, en recompensa al valiente sacrificio de la pelirosa le entregó una vida, un perfecto tesoro para remendarle las heridas. Sarada despertó ese deseo de vivir, era un impulso alegre y bueno, que traía de regreso lo mejor del pelinegro, no se parecía en lo absoluto a algo que hubiese sentido en el pasado, Sarada conformaba la alegría, la esperanza, y la luz en contraposición a la ausencia de Sakura, lo cual sentía como vivir rodeado por la tristeza en medio de las tinieblas.

La música que anunciaba el momento de Sarada de recorrer la sala del trono los obligo a apartarse. Con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa sincera, la pelinegra tomó su lugar correspondiente detrás de las enormes puertas de madera, mismas que se abrían lentamente para desvelar el trono del Génesis en lo más alto de la habitación.

La pelinegra se desplazó en medio de las personas, con la cabeza en alto y una ínfima sonrisa en sus labios. Segura de sí misma, bebió el elixir de los dioses y tomó asiento en el trono que le pertenecía, escuchando atenta las palabras de la mujer que le ayudo a venir al mundo, misma que ahora situaba una corona sobre su cabeza.

Sasuke contemplaba todo de cerca. Ese día comprendió que la historia de Sarada comenzaba mucho tiempo atrás; con el encuentro de un valeroso guerrero y una bella princesa que danzaba en el prado. Fue en ese preciso instante que la pregunta de Sakura retumbó en su mente, _¿cambiarias algo?_ E inmediatamente tuvo la respuesta: A pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento, abrazaba todas esas vivencias, ambas la vida y cada ínfimo momento que conformaba su historia; mientras hubiera vida, había esperanza. Este era un nuevo comienzo, un buen y gran comienzo.

FIN

 **Me alegra y a la vez me entristece anunciar que esta corta historia ha llegado a su fin.**

 **Espero que haya valido la pena la larga espera, realmente no era mi intención alargar esto durante tanto tiempo, pero han sucedido ciertas cosas en mi vida que me mantuvieron absorta en otras esferas, por lo que mi proceso de escritura se vio imposibilitado hasta ahora.**

 **Me siento profundamente agradecida con todas las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic, esas que se tomaban el tiempo para leer y de vez en cuando dejar un comentario, ojala el final no las haya decepcionado, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y cariño, porque es lo que se merecen. Mil gracias por todo, de todo corazon.**

 **Sin nada mas que añadir, otro millón de gracias, les deseo éxito en todo, aun esperare con ansiass los comentarios, no teman en hacerme saber que les parecio el final.**

 **Por el momento esto es todo de mi parte, les envio un fuerte abrazo, ¡saludos! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!**

 **Shekb ma Shieraki Anni**


End file.
